


Skeletons in Heat

by TheMsource



Series: Skeletons and Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birdtale, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Farmtale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outerfell, Alternate Universe - Outerswap, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Drinking, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, F/M, Farmtale Papyrus, Farmtale Sans - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Knotting, Lemon, Losttale Sans, Love/Hate, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outerfell Papyrus, Outerfell Sans, Outerswap Papyrus - Freeform, Outerswap Sans - Freeform, Outertale Sans - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sex Addiction, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), birdtale sans - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 121,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: A night of drinking while trying to fix a broken heart may have been the best decision you ever made.





	1. Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not kid friendly, it is self indulgent, and it will be triggering at times.
> 
> Read at your own peril.
> 
> Also this is my first Sinful work, it may suck.
> 
> Hopefully plot is good!

You tossed back the freshly poured shot as the bartender slowly made his way back down the bar, grimacing slightly at the burn it left. You could still picture his curly black hair and shocking green eyes perfectly.

That was the opposite of what you wanted. Five shots just weren’t doing it for you tonight. You tapped your shot glass again signaling for another refill while trying your best not to focus on the fact your stuff currently sat in your car outside.

Honestly you didn’t even know why you were here. Was it because you didn’t want to think? Didn’t want to dwell on the fact your fiance of the past _four years_ had tossed you out because of boredom in the bedroom? You watched numbly as the flaming monster filled your glass again; a flaming eyebrow lifting slightly as you stared at the amber liquid through the glass, watching as it flickered white. You ignored his questioning glance and downed the magical contents again.

For a monster liquor that was supposed to lift your spirits it was definitely falling short.

“having fun there kid?” You panned your eyes over to a skeletal monster that had at some point sat beside you. His face was set in a lazy smile as he watched you tap the glass again. You blinked noticing the white orbs of light in his sockets, becoming intrigued by them as they shifted to watch the bartender pour more monster alcohol before remaining in place to begin polishing a glass. The fiery elemental was apparently resigned to the fact you'd be calling for more within minutes. He wasn't wrong sadly enough.

“I wouldn’t call getting plastered fun.” You remarked as you downed the liquor and sighed as your face became flushed from the booze. The bartender subtly looked over to the skeleton who simply nodded allowing the bottle he’d been carrying to be sat beside you. You raised an eyebrow curiously but didn’t question it as you helped yourself and watched the flaming man wander off to help other customers. It briefly occurred to you that you should've probably questioned why a strange skeleton had essentially gotten you a whole bottle to yourself but at the moment you really didn't give a damn.

It was free. Free was going to become your new best friend.

“then why are you doing it?” The monster asked as he tipped the beer bottle he was holding against his teeth, a small curiosity nagging at the fact it hadn’t ran down the front of his blue jacket. You snorted pitifully at his question. Maybe because your ex hated alcohol? Maybe because it gave you a reason not to go outside and face the fact that you were homeless?

“Maybe I’m just feeling a bit… _Melon_ choly.” Oh god a pun, you hated puns…but then again so did your ex. You know what you loved puns now, fuck it you were just gonna pun the night away. You hoped you made enough of them that they choked Adam out while he was screwing his coworker on what had been _your_ bed. Asshole. The monster beside you looked mildly surprised before he suddenly snorted into his bony palm.

“guess you have no _raisin_ to live huh?” Had he just...? You broke into laughter and turned slightly to face this clever stranger better. A pleasant discovery, your drinking partner apparently loved the horrible humor and was good enough at it to counter so quickly. You couldn't help the dopey grin that formed on your face.

“Yep, totally want to _kale_ myself.” You both shared a mutual laugh that slowly tapered off into amused silence. He watched you as you poured yourself another shot, the small smile on your face going strained. Had you really consumed more than half of the bottle already? His sockets lidded as he faced the bar and took another sip of his beer.

“wanna talk about it?” You blinked blearily and stared at him a moment. His posture was relaxed and lazy, the aura coming off of him far from hostile. This skeleton came across safe enough to confide in. You bit your lip to keep from snickering. If your ex could see you now, talking to a monster, he’d promptly build his own grave just to roll over in it. Maybe that’s why you’d drifted towards this side of town, drifted into this monster bar.

A deep seeded urge to rebel.

As immature as that thought was you felt you had the right to act out like a teenager, you were fucking heart broken. Alone. You looked at the bottle now nearly empty and sighed causing your new companion to watch you silently with a side eye.

“Don’t see why you’d be interested, I’m just…some whore.” You felt your chest pinch uncomfortably at the term, your darling fiances last term of supposed endearment painfully burned as you recalled the sneer on his face while he said it. You rubbed your thighs together subconsciously as you repressed a whimper at the stab of betrayal. The monster hummed thoughtfully at your statement as he took another sip, his eyes panning your body contemplatively before he finally responded.

“you certainly don’t look like one.” At least somebody thought so. That should've been uplifting but all you felt was a dry emptiness.

“Looks can be deceiving.” You drunkenly teased with false bravado as you finally abandoned the shot glass and started swigging straight from the bottle. Oh how they could be deceiving indeed; you had after all been in a shame of an engagement, had been the only one in love during the whole thing. You wanted so badly to feel something right now, something other than pain, other than heartache. It was obvious that the monster alcohol wasn't doing it's intended purpose; neither numbing you like normal booze would or making you magically happy.

You were stuck in a spiral that had no visible end in sight, no possible positive outcome. Abandoned. Worthless. You felt a flood of fear and anxiety.

And then...that familiar burning between your legs right as you neared the edge of panic. The flare of heat in your skin as your body’s addiction took hold urging you to find release…to find escape. To latch onto something or otherwise risk losing yourself to a miasma of disgust and grief. You were almost proud of your ability to swallow your building moan.

You finished off the bottle and sharply turned to the skeleton next to you. He looked at you in confusion and tensed as you intently stared at him, your heart rate picking up and your blood pounding in your head with need the longer you peered at him. He seemed friendly enough, wouldn't be too much of a risk to help you with this problem you concluded. Even if he was you didn't bother to dwell on it. You knew what you needed and wanted. All you had to have now was his name; because you had some standards at least.

“What’s your name? I’m Y/n.” He relaxed slightly and you had to forcibly keep your thighs from grinding together at his nonchalance as he answered you.

“Sans, Sans the skeleton.” Dear lord that baritone! How wasted were you to have not noticed that sexy voice sooner? You fell silent as your mind started to run scenarios of all the things he could say in that voice of his, all the _noises_ he could make. You had never been with a monster and that fact gave you momentary pause. Could you end up committing some sort of taboo by attempting what you were thinking of doing? As you internally struggled with yourself Sans raised a hand questioningly to touch your shoulder in concern.

The contact sent your hormones into overdrive, dashing any doubts you had been ruminating on.

“hey are you—“ He didn’t get to finish as you practically tackled him, made him drop his beer in shock as your lips slapped against his teeth. You moaned against him as you snaked a hand under his shirt and jacket, brushed a bottom rib and rubbed a thumb along it. Sans's sockets widened before snapping shut, the hard ridges of his mouth folding down to meet your lips instinctually as his hands gripped your shoulders in a harsh vice. You squirmed as the dominant hold of his hands stroked the building fire within your body.

You felt a thrill of victory! This was what you needed, this was what your body wanted. You briefly wondered how you’d do it with a monster made of bones but from his automatic response you figured there had to be a way. If the forceful way he was returning your kiss was anything to go by.

You let your other hand slip under to join the first one and began to stroke and grope his ribs earning a predatory growl from him that left you with shivers tracing along your back. You almost whined as he pulled you away, his eyelights hazy with hunger and his mouth lifted in such a way that you could see two prominent fangs peaking from the corner. He looked intimidating and dangerous.

It made the quickly tightening band of lust you felt building coil violently.

“you’re playing with fire.” He warned darkly, making your insides twist in a rush of adrenaline and pleasure. At this moment it didn’t matter he was a monster, didn’t matter if he was a threat, you just needed him to use you to the point you wouldn’t feel the darkness trying to brew inside you. Needed to feel something other than the loneliness and self hate that had been instilled into you. That promised to consume you.

“I believe it, with how warm your bones are…” You whispered seductively as you reached down to stroke his spine, a flush of deep blue gracing his face as his hold on you tightened. He was being shockingly resilient. Monsters must have had a strong sense of morals because if he had been a regular human you had no doubt he would've guided you out of the bar the moment your lips had pressed against him. It almost made you feel guilty.

Almost.

“That’s alright though…I like to get burned.” You purred leaning in to lick his cervical vertebrae. He grunted at the wetness from your tongue as you ran it along a disk, the heat of your mouth on his bones making them tighten at the joints. And then you nipped at his clavicle. To your delight he snapped.

You felt yourself pinned into a brick wall, the warm inside of the bar gone in a blink. You didn’t have time to register what had happened before he lifted your legs up from under you and onto his shoulders, his hands sliding forward to push your dress up around your waist. You gasped at his quick movements, your core pleading to be filled as you felt your stomach twist in excitement at how he loomed over you. His mouth opened to reveal a glowing blue tongue that he dragged slowly along your neck, earning a moan for the sparks of electricity it left upon your skin. Your mind went hazy as you felt him grind into you, an obvious bulge in his shorts stimulating your arousal as it caused a flood of lava with each pass against your soaked panties.

“whore huh? sure you're not just a slut?” He teased as he thrusted against you, the degradation making you whimper as your clothes annoyingly prevented him from entering. Sans chuckled amusedly at your obvious frustration as you tried to maneuver your hips, unable to do anything for leverage with how he had you suspended. He felt like he was practically in heat with how much the magic in his bones surged at your body against him, your eyes weak and pleading for him to take advantage.

You didn't even know him and had jumped him like a woman starved, talk about an ego boost.

He leaned in close to your hair and inhaled deeply, the pheromones of your body telling in the fact you hadn’t been claimed in months. He grinned as he pushed your dress further up and groped your breast, a rough phalange teasing your hardened nipple that left you trembling at the texture against your sensitive flesh. He could tell you weren’t a whore, no one smelled so untouched if they played the field for money. Hell even just for sex. Not that he was complaining right now, the thought you hadn't been touched in some time riled him. The lack of another's scent encouraging his building magic.

“tell me what you _want_ hmm?” You reached up and grabbed his shoulders desperately, curled your fingers into his coat till they white knuckled, your body burning and shaking with impatience. It was clear what you wanted. But Sans enjoyed being asked, begged, and he was more than willing to drag this out.

“P-please…” You whimpered as your spine arched. His hand slipped from your breast to your panties, brushing them aside and allowing the feeling of his shorts to taunt you at how close his cock was without giving you satisfaction with full contact. This monster was cruel and unfair, you swore he was! You tired to rock against him and made a noise of protest as Sans fully gripped your hips to still you.

“answer me human.” He said sternly, bordering on condescending as he halted his own movements. You hissed in frustration at how he stunted your pleasure as you looked up to lock eyes with him. Your mind cleared slightly at the intensity of his gaze. A chill ran through you at how exposed you felt under his piercing eyelights. The floating orbs seeming to look right through the lust and underlying misery to the very center of your being.

And all you could ask was why. Why was he asking? Why didn’t he just take you already like any human male would’ve?! Like Adam…would’ve…once. You felt the tears begin to run but kept your eyes on his unblinkingly. The emotions you were trying to avoid clashing within you that left you quaking in his hold. His intensity eased as his sockets marginally widened, like he had read your mind and witnessed your silent thoughts played out before him.

But still you answered the skeleton against you.

“I…want to feel.” You felt his grip on you slacken, could see the hesitancy and regret trying to rear it's ugly head in his expression and you tightened your hold on him in worry. You needed this…you _wanted_ it. Sans's eyes softened as he took in the state you were both in, the way you clung to prevent him from backing away, and gave a gentle smile as he raised a hand to tangle into the hair on the side of your head. Comfort rushed through you from the gesture that left his eyelights brightening as you pulled him impossibly closer.

You shook as he ran a hard thumb smoothly against your bottom lip still swollen from his kiss. Slowly he leaned down and this time his kiss was gentle, almost adoring. You felt your heart skip and warm at the new sensation shared between you. Sans kissed you like a lover, like you both hadn't just met mere moments ago. Adam hadn't ever kissed you like this, not even when you'd both first started dating. And all you could think was that if this was how being a whore felt; to feel cherished more than you would be in a relationship then…you were one.

Sans carefully lifted you to be slightly more comfortable as he reached down and let his member spring free. The beautiful glow of it eliciting a stunned gasp from you that made Sans smirk. Your core clenched in anticipation as he pulled back and slowly pushed into you. It was a stretch, you hadn't had sex in a while and he was girthy! A muttered curse, a subtle rock of his hips and you were both moaning as he fully hilted, the throbbing warmth of his length engulfed in the sweltering heat of your silken walls. He peppered small nips along your neck and shoulder, waiting for you to adjust. After a moment you rolled your hips causing Sans to chuckle.

"heh someone's eager to get boned." Was...did he really just make a pun? The blue glow from his cock faded and brightened as he began to move in and out of you slowly, the obvious knot at the bottom of it stopping just short of entering. You forgave him for the joke instantly.

It felt so good it hung on the precipice of euphoric to finally be filled, to finally be _wanted_.

You embraced him as he leaned forward, burying his face into your neck, both of his hands moving to cup your ass as he gradually moved faster. The size of him burned pleasantly inside you as it stretched your walls and rubbed against them. It was all you could focus on, all you could think about as he rode you. He moaned as you pulled his shirt enough to expose his clavicle and sucked on it, encouraging his movements to increase.

“Saaaaans~” You moaned his name as he hit your g-spot, wrapped your legs tightly around him to pull him closer, your reaction making him growl as he locked onto it and began to piston the sensitive bundle of nerves rapidly. Each pump of his magic into you drawing you closer to the edge as your body started to tense, your core milking him for all that it was worth. Your orgasm hit you like a freight train as your body stiffened and twitched and your vision went white. You rode the feeling of bliss and ecstasy as he continued to fuck you through it, his actions prolonging it and pushing the darkness in your heart to the back of your mind.

There were no worries for tomorrow or fear of the unknown.

There was only your back against a wall and Sans's panting face pressed firmly into your neck.

You groaned as you felt him expand inside you and then empty, his orgasm so intense he slammed his fist into the wall beside you causing brick to crack from the force as he growled your name. Your embrace tightened as you whimpered from the aftershocks combined with his still pulsing magic against your swollen center. Weightlessness and a pleasant ache making you shudder.

All too soon both of your bodies began to come down from your highs shaking and exhausted. As your head cleared and your thoughts steadied you could honestly say this was the best lay you’d ever had, no one even Adam, had been able to handle your body so effectively and get you off so quickly. Who knew a monster would be so good at sex? Slowly he lowered your legs and let you balance unsteadily against the wall as he absently pulled his shorts back up.

“W-wow…” You gasped as you straightened your dress and adjusted your underwear. 

“liked that did ya?” Sans chuckled. You hummed your response with a giddy smile, your legs still weak and unsure. He regarded you a moment thoughtfully, a hand lazily brushing a sweat soaked lock behind your ear.

“how much?” You looked at him curiously.

“I…” He pulled away and pocketed his hands, his body falling into a relaxed slouch.

“that’s your tahoe isn’t it? with all the luggage.” Your eyes widened.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“well you were the only one trying to drown themselves at the bar. not often grillby gets depressed customers. human ones at least. figured it was probably you, probably something bad. homeless i’m guessing?” He asked casually with a shrug. Suddenly you felt a bit uncomfortable; Sans was obviously very smart with deductive reasoning like that and right now you were currently trying to recover from a smart guy. If history told you anything it was that the smart ones were the most manipulative. With slightly more caution than you had before you answered.

“Yeah…I just got out of a relationship actually.” He hummed.

"that explains a few things." You raised both your brows making him snort in reaction.

"sorry not trying to offend you." You looked away awkwardly. There was a pause before Sans spoke again.

“listen i’m not a relationship type of guy myself, but i wouldn’t mind having fun with you again." Glancing back at him it was hard to resist the smile he was directing at you, the underlying compliment making his smile contagious. Well you'd already had sex with him once. The thought of doing so again did sound appealing. Besides it was best to have a repetitive partner than multiple random ones right?

"I uh, wouldn't mind that either." Sans nodded and then all too coolly asked a question you weren't expecting. 

"what do you know about monster heats?” You blinked at his bluntness but answered him, curiosity getting the better of you.

“Um, I know monsters tend to go through them once a year—“ Sans shook his head amused.

“boss monsters.” There were different types? At your confused look he began to explain as he pulled a cigarette and lighter from one of his jacket pockets. You hadn't expected him to be a smoker.

“boss monsters have a higher heat rate,” He began drawing a deep hit from the newly lit cancer stick and then expelling purple smoke much to your bewilderment. “we tend to go through a heat every four months, our bodies trying to produce offspring at a quicker rate than regular monsters.”

“You’re a boss monster?”

“surprised?” He asked with a snicker making you glance away in embarrassment. 

“It’s hard to tell honestly.” You murmured. 

“you saw my knot right? boss monsters have those.” He quirked a brow as your face turned a deep red.

“embarrassed? after what we just did? that's cute.” He took another drag before flicking some of the ashes absently, watching gleefully as your blush darkened. Sans always liked how colorful human's could be, and you were easily flustered apparently despite the mind numbing sex you'd both just had. And you had a sense of humor. Talk about a find.

“anyways, just like regular heats they’re…pretty intense. but we tend to have a harder drawback from it if we don’t have sex in some form. due to our bodies wanting us to reproduce more often, we end up with some series health issues. our bodies trying to push us to find a mate make subsequent heats without partners harsher.” He exhaled as he rubbed out the cigarette against the bottom of his slipper. You hadn't realized he'd been wearing house shoes. Slowly you though over what he'd said.

“Is there a reason you brought this up? Are you wanting me to help you out with your heats?”

“not just mine honestly, my family’s too.”

“So you want me to be an actual whore?” You asked uncertainly. Being a metaphorical whore was different from the real thing, you honestly didn’t know how to react at the moment. A part of you wanted to be offended but the other part was somehow flattered. Apparently you had made quite the impression on the skeleton. But it still bothered you to a degree, for his family? As in being shared? You didn't think that was something done in the modern day. Then again you knew next to nothing on Sans and his species definition on social standards. San’s lazy smile remained as he elaborated, not missing a beat at your reluctance.

“personal whore more like. there would be some rules. for one you wouldn’t be expected to do anything except help with our heats, it would all be at your discretion otherwise. two you’d be paid for every act you perform, there would be no such thing as free work, and it’d be your own money to personally do with as you please. three you'd live with us, y’know for any needs we might want. four, no relations with other humans or monsters while employed with us." So you weren't allowed to seriously date anyone? Not that you wanted to, the idea terrified you but still to have the option taken away was surprising. Sans noticed your reaction.

"boss monsters are possessive except for when it comes to family, and i don’t want the hassle." He clarified. Possessive didn't sound good, that set off a glaring red flag, but you let him continue anyway. After all it wasn't like you'd have to worry about that, you weren't looking for a relationship and if any of his family were just as good as him in bed then there was no need to worry about trying to find satisfaction elsewhere.

Wait were you already considering this!?

"finally five, you are not allowed to share the details of this arrangement with anyone outside of the family. their safety comes first and human's don't have the best tract record for acceptance when it comes to something they socially disapprove of, some monsters are the same way.”

You understood that completely. There idea of being shunned and assaulted yourself over it wasn't something you'd want. Let alone those you'd be working with. You sighed.

The whole deal sounded pretty sweet if you were honest. A free roof over your head, money to fill your pocket, you weren’t _expected_ to actually _do_ anything outside of their heats, and copious ways to distract and enjoy yourself…you were seriously considering this. Wow you didn't know if you were just that desperate or if you were legitimately enticed by the idea.

But then you'd be making Adam's words a fact. You'd be throwing yourself willingly into a situation that no 'decent' person would partake in. A whore. Could you honestly live with such a title? Then with a grim resignation you silently admitted you could. You didn't really care that you'd be agreeing to be used, objectified. And you should've. You should have cared at least a little. It was purely out of the fact that you knew you needed to ask more than you wanted to that you spoke up mid thought.

“Could I have a rule?” Sans tilted his head curiously.

“I…still want to be considered a person.” His sockets widened a moment before he broke into unabashed laughter, your gut twisting anxiously. Slowly he calmed down and smiled softly.

“you honestly feel you need to ask that? being a whore doesn’t make you less of a person. truth be told the kind of work you’ll provide is very important for us, so if anyone ever even thought to treat you badly…trust me…they’d have a **bad** time.” You felt cold as his sockets darkened, his voice promising untold suffering as it dipped horrifyingly low and reverberated around the alley you both stood in. Sans looked like a demon straight out of a nightmare. Before any doubt or fear could slip into your mind his eyes and voice reverted back to normal, he acted as if it hadn’t even happened as his tone came out soft.

"you said you wanted to feel." You watched him carefully, a small ache pulling at your chest at his words. You had said that and you'd meant it. You wanted to feel other than numbness, than pain and an overwhelming sense of loss. Sans had made you feel so cared for as he kissed you, so passionate as he'd tangled in your hair and you couldn't recall having ever felt even a fifth of that in your life. You'd thought you had, but the rush of adrenaline and endorphins Adam would stir was nothing like the searing heat a monster's handling had caused. And if you could you'd happily indulge in that everyday.

Drown yourself till you forgot your own name and the heartache. Forgot the cruel abuse you'd suffered that you'd mistakenly taken as loving caresses and devoted whispered promises. The proud smiles you now recognized as damning sneers and conceited smirks. You wanted to be more than you knew you were capable of being. You'd be able to trick yourself into believing it, only for the brief time in whoever's bed you'd be occupying but still it was something. And if the others you'd meet did fall short on pleasuring you, on helping you lose yourself, well you did know Sans at least was more than capable. You didn't want love or romantic affection, you'd tried that and it made you sick to even think about attempting again.

Made your heart squeeze painfully in your chest.

No what you wanted, what you needed. Was the false day dream Sans was potentially offering. You just wanted to pretend, to feel secure, and you were more than happy with that. It occurred to you just how wasted you were. Normally you were not this deep of a thinker. You noticed Sans had gone quiet and looked up to see his eyelights watching calmly, his smile still resting securely in place. He probably already knew you were going to accept.

"So you're gonna make me feel huh?" He shrugged playfully.

"i promise, you'll feel lots of things." Sans teased with a wink, earning a laugh from you at the innuendo. The tension left your shoulders as he smiled warmly and held out his hand.

“so y/n, we have a deal?” You stared at his offered palm, countless worries and thoughts trying to swarm your mind and shatter your resolve. If Adam knew, If Adam considered you a whore, might as well be one right?

But then again who gave a fuck what he thought.

You took a deep breath and gripped your new employers hand before you could chicken out of it.

“Deal.” You smiled.


	2. New Home

Ok maybe this wasn’t such a good idea in hindsight. You fidgeted as the five skeletons in front of you gave varying degrees of looks after hearing Sans's less than steller job description and rules he’d given. So far the less judgmental ones were coming from the skeletons Sans had introduced as Blue and Stretch; while Stretch looked mildly curious with a lollipop dangling from his mouth his shorter brother was literally star struck. 

Seriously his eyes had morphed into stars as he stared at you, which was kinda cool, you’d probably ask how he did that later. Papyrus who was Sans's brother was regarding you rather awkwardly, his gloved hands rubbing against each other as if unsure how to react. And then there were the last two that were present…

The one dubbed Edge looked put out and slightly disgusted at the whole thing while his brother Red seemed perversely delighted, his eyes promising dark things while also posturing slightly hostile. You vaguely had a clue as to who your first “costumer” would be. You turned your head as Sans put a reassuring hand on your shoulder looking to his family expectantly. Were you radiating nervousness or something?

“YOU’RE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS. **REALLY**.” Edge bit sarcastically, his loud voice making you jump slightly. 

“honestly boss, I kinda find this whole thing awesome. we get a pet to have _fun_ with.” Pet? You weren’t anyone’s pet…were you? Suddenly it occurred to you that you might’ve researched how being a whore would work in reality. Edge glared at his sibling.

“YOU WOULD ENJOY THIS YOU SICK DISGRACE!” Whoa…okay Edge was kinda harsh. You watched as a light sweat began to build on the shorter skeleton’s face, his shoulders lifting and falling casually. A small cough made your attention move to Papyrus who had a slightly difficult time facing you.

“what’s up bro?” Sans asked trying to spur the slightly awkward skeleton to speak.

“WHY DOES THE HUMAN WANT TO BE A _WHORE_ EXACTLY?” You didn’t, was your first thought and automatic response, but if that was the case why were you here? You glanced at Sans looking for help but felt your stomach drop as he shrugged indicating you were on your own answering this. You coughed slightly trying to clear your throat.

“As I see it, I’m just here as a friend to help with…your uncomfortableness…when it comes to your heats. That you just happen to pay…for reasons…” Awkward stretch of silence.

“YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION.” He deadpanned. You felt a small bead of sweat run down your neck before Red spoke up taking the awkward attention from you.

“so is she any good?” Sans pocketed both his hands as he focused on his cousin.

“i enjoyed myself. look everyone, y/n is here willingly, there really isn’t a need for all this tension going on.” This was tension? You’d hate to see what a full blown fight was like.

“IS SEX ALL SHE CAN DO?” Edge asked with an eye...socket? roll.

“she’s pretty funny, c’mon edge i wouldn’t bring home someone who couldn’t be entertaining.” You were apparently no longer in the room, not with how they were talking as if you were invisible. Blue bounced excitedly in place as he spoke.

“DOES SHE LIKE VIDEO GAMES!? CAN SHE COOK?! OH OHHHH, HOW FAST CAN SHERUNBECUASESHEMIGHTACTURALLYENJOYTRIANINGWITHUS—“ Blue grunted and cut off midrant as he rubbed at his head where Stretch had tapped him with a rolled up newspaper.

“how about you _ask her_ bro.” The lanky skeleton prodded with amusement as Blue blushed rather ashamedly.

“YOU’RE RIGHT BROTHER. I APOLOGIZE HUMAN.” Human? They’d just been told your name, that wasn’t a title you were going to like.

“It’s—“ 

“how much do you charge lady?” Red cut you off. You were slightly taken aback and took a moment to actually look around you. Currently you were all situated in a living room big enough to be a two bedroom house, two of its walls were lined with leather bound books and really nicely polished knickknacks and vases. 

The couch you were currently on was Italian leather facing a GIANT flat screen tv behind the skeleton group, many video games and consoles stored beneath it on display behind glass doors. Just based on this room alone you guessed they were probably loaded, price probably wasn’t an issue here. How much did whores usually charge? You didn’t want to seem cheap or expensive.

“I…go by a sliding scale. Depends on what you want, when you want it and how I feel about it.” That was vague enough to make you happy. Sans snorted as Red visibly frowned at your answer, what did you say wrong?

“tch great a whore with standards.” Red mumbled low enough you didn’t catch it as his brother stomped his foot in exasperation.

“THIS WHOLE THING IS **RIDICULOUS**! IF WE’RE DONE HERE I HAVE A REPORT TO GO TAKE CARE OF! HONESTLY WASTING VALUABLE TIME ON SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL.” With that the group splintered off, Edge pointedly ignoring you as he made for the stairs with his brother following close behind. Papyrus stepped aside with Sans while Stretch and Blue approached, you felt slightly calmer seeing as they hadn’t been so hostile towards you.

“ALLOW ME TO FORMERLY WELCOME YOU TO OUR HOME!” You smiled and made to respond but froze as he unexpectedly raised your hand to his mouth in a gentle kiss. The gesture made you blush earning a small smirk from him.

“AND MIGHT I SAY HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE?” You...weren't expecting any of them to be the romantic type, and honestly you had no idea how to handle it. The last time you’d had such gestures was when you’d first started dating your ex. It made you uncomfortable.

“ease up blue, you're literally turning her red.” You looked away sharply from both of their smirks as you felt a familiar sensation trying to start. Oh no, don’t panic! You’d only been here literally an hour and already your addiction was trying to kick in. You took a haggard breath as you tried to focus passed them and on the tv. Hey was it curved? Both the brothers focused on you curiously before Sans came to the rescue.

“hey guys i know you’re excited and everything but i need to finish talking with y/n.” With a shrug from Stretch and a pout from Blue you quickly stood and followed Sans from the living room, pass a kitchen, and down a hall leading out into their backyard.

The backyard…was HUGE! It was about the size of a small public park with various swing sets, weights and a gazebo strewn about it. At the edges of it was a moat of water that seemed to surround it, a tiny bridge on the far side leading into a sea of thick trees.

You stopped in front of a brick building a few feet away from everything, tucked away into the right most corner. You would compare its size to a duplex with how wide it was. Sans easily opened it and led you in, the sight of it making you stare in awe. It was fully furnished with what looked like two living rooms and a dining area, to the right of the entrance was a small kitchen loaded with brand new electronics and kitchen supplies.

Slowly you stepped in and began to wander aimlessly, your reverence at everything making Sans smile as he watched you in amusement. 

The large couches and love seats of which there were two each felt like velvet and you couldn’t help but sit on one. You sank into the cushion and sighed pleasantly. It felt like a cloud! Your eyes locked onto another giant tv located across from you on a mahogany entertainment center, it’s cubbies filled with various movies and games alongside consoles. Like a child in a candy store you perked up and went over to it, your eyes widening.

“Some of these games aren’t even out yet!” You exclaimed as you examined them. Sans chuckled as you spotted a door off to the side. Was that going to be your room? Cautiously you opened it and felt your jaw drop. In the perfect center was a giant round bed with a silk canopy surrounding it, the blankets and sheets a vibrant cherry red. You felt your face heat up at the shelves on the walls beside it decorated in various sex toys and bottles, well that was to be expected right? Part of the job! You noted a black vanity set and dresser on the left side of the room and finally a large mirror on the right, pushing on it revealed a walk in closet already loaded with your clothing on one side.

“took the liberty of bringing your stuff in while you were busy with blue and stretch.” You didn’t even question how that was possible as you slowly turned towards him. 

“This is…this is so amazing!” Sans blushed slightly at the pure adoration in your eyes and rubbed the back of his skull, his easy going smile slightly smug.

“glad you like it, didn’t really do much to it other than set it up for everything you might need.” 

“You don’t get it, this is literally the nicest place I’ve ever been in…aside from your house of course.” You walked over to the vanity and opened a drawer already filled with various unused types of makeup and cosmetics. Then you realized something and couldn’t help but ask.

“Hey Sans, were you already looking for a whore when you met me? Because there’s no way you set this up so quickly.” He shrugged.

“i was thinking about it, truth be told i had a different reason for setting this place up initially.” You stopped in your investigating to face him, his tone had gone quiet and his eyes looked…sad. You wanted to ask what the problem was but he quickly shifted the subject as his face became carefree and lazy.

“so i guess you like it huh?”

“I’m liking a lot of what I’ve been seeing actually.” You teased earning a snort from the monster. Without hesitation you strutted over and threw your arms around him pulling Sans into a hug. You felt him tense and didn’t notice how navy his face turned, your words soft as you spoke.

“Thank you…seriously you have no idea how much this means for me.” Sans awkwardly looked to the side and softly patted your back. Sex and all its fixings was never a problem for him but when it came to affectionate touches outside of the act…he was a mess. Slowly you let go and smiled at him, his body relaxing and his blush vanishing. You both shared a look for a moment before he shrugged and withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket, offering it to you.

“this is our heat schedule, we’re due in three weeks.” You widened your eyes at the paper; it was their names sorted into rows and columns, repeated with different dates. You peered at the row by Sans and read he was going into a dominant heat, while it had submissive next to Edge.

“Dominant and submissive?” You asked him in question.

“boss monsters go through different types of heat, unlike normal ones who only stick to one type their whole life. usually in a monster parring whoever is the submissive tends to be the one to get pregnant.” He watched as your face filled with concern and quickly rectified your thoughts.

“no one will get pregnant here! not you or any of my family. you both would have to want kids with each other for that to happen.” You sighed in relief earning a small laugh from him. 

“anyways before i leave you to unwind and everything, i do need to ask. when was your last ovulation cycle?” You turned scarlet at his question and almost automatically responded with a nunya. But then again logic was telling you he wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary. 

“Um…ended last week.” 

“good, then that means you won’t be triggering our heats early. the pheromones that come from that can mess up our schedules if we come into contact with them about a week before our heat hits. otherwise everything should be just fine. people may get a little clingy when you’re on it but nothing bad really.” 

“That’s uh…good to know.” You shrugged with a laugh. You almost jumped as Sans unexpectedly pulled you against him. 

“so you’re really happy with all this huh?” He teased as he tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. He must really like hair you noted. You blushed, giving him a shy nod. He wondered briefly why you were so shy at times when you’d been far from it at the bar. He didn’t bother to push the thought though, it just made for an interesting dynamic, can’t get bored of someone if they always surprised you.

“heh, how much for a kiss starlight?” Oh. God. He had just used a nickname on you and it had made your heart slam in your chest. You took a breath to calm yourself and put on a playful smirk.

“Let’s see…” You lazily drug your hand up his chest earning a small growl of appreciation. While it was definitely hot how he reacted to you, you had to admit it was kind of fun.

“A one time charge for the nickname, how about…a hundred?” You whispered thoughtfully as you teasingly lifted the bottom of his shirt and brushed a rib. Sans smirked as he held back a groan at the touch, he was pleasantly surprised at your negotiation skills.

“And for a kiss…fifty just to be fair. I imagine I’ll be asked for that a lot.” You said nonchalantly as you tugged his shirt to pull his face dangerously close to yours. It took a great deal of restraint for him to not just toss you on the bed as he chuckled at your antics. Slowly he cupped your right cheek, his thumb teasing the corner of your mouth and sending a pleasurable shiver down your spine. 

“Deal.” He growled as he forcibly claimed your mouth. You couldn’t help but moan as his tongue expertly slipped passed your lips, and began to explore your mouth hungrily. Your knees almost buckled as you felt him brush the roof of your mouth, his hands moving to hold your sides harshly. You suddenly wanted more, your body beginning to heat up from his assault. He swallowed your mew as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to steady yourself. It was so _good_! It felt so—

You blinked as he pulled away from you, the warmth and pleasure disappearing. He shrugged smugly as he released you, his smile almost satisfied as he watched you try to regain your balance. Casually he reached into his pocket and then deposited the money into your hand. You blushed. 

“get some rest.” He pecked the top of your forehead and walked out. Oh you were going to get something alright…but it wouldn’t be rest. Slowly you panned your eyes over to the self of sex toys. Did whores have to charge themselves? You wondered.

~~~

"you sure about this?" Sans sighed.

"seriously stretch if anyone would be happy about this i thought'd be you. isn't this going to be blue's forth heat as a mature monster?" Stretch looked away awkwardly.

"we both know you're not doing this for blue." Sans silently looked out of his office window.

"it's been three years sans..." He watched as Sans gripped his chair handle tightly enough to splinter it, his face not betraying a single emotion.

"it doesn't matter, nothing does." Sans whispered low enough Stretch had to really focus to hear it. He watched as Sans perked up, placing his ever false smile on his face.

"besides y/n looked happy to be here, and everyone will have a ton of fun together. she gets a home and we don't have to deal with heat repercussions. everyone wins!" Stretch was silent as Sans took out a cigarette and lit it. The purple smoke billowing around his clothes.

"if you say so." Stretch mumbled.


	3. Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT 150+ KUDOS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> And please keep telling me what you think! 
> 
> It helps my writing!

You sighed as you tossed the vibrator aside haphazardly. You felt so blissful and relaxed, it had been ages since you’d had some personal time and it acted almost like a balm as your body finally started to cool. Ever Sans had left you hot and bothered last night you had gone between sleep and self-pleasure fitfully. Yawning you slowly sat up and pushed yourself from your new bed, your body aching pleasantly in protest.

Now all you needed was some breakfast!

You whistled as you strutted naked over to your kitchen and frowned. While it was fully equipped and everything the fridge lay barren.

Well you probably should’ve expected that.

You blushed as you thought back to the money Sans had paid you last night. One hundred and fifty dollars should be enough for groceries. You grimaced as you felt your stomach ache slightly, a low growl coming from it. Would it be alright to get something from the big house? At least to tie you over before you went shopping? You held your belly as it rumbled again. You sighed as you realized you hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning and you were basically running on fumes from the booze you’d drank the night before. Screw it, if they could partake in your body you could partake of their fridge. 

Resolved you threw on a crop top and some jeans and rushed across the backyard before you could chicken out. Slowly you opened the back door and peeked inside sighing in relief to see no one was roaming around. Like a thief you carefully closed the door behind you and tip toed towards the direction of the kitchen. Your heart hammering in your ears as you peeked around the frame of the doorway.

Empty. Score! More relaxed you walked easily over to the fridge. Sans had never specified that you were restricted from anything so hopefully this wouldn’t come back to bite you.

You gasped in awe as you opened the fridge and started to salivate. There were rows upon rows of various sweets and meats all wrapped or covered. Your eyes landed on a small chocolate lava cake decked out with cherries and whip cream.

You snickered evilly as you grabbed it and shut the fridge quietly, snuck over to the drawers and rummaged till you found a fork and then contemplated sneaking your prize back to your place.

You stared at it…stared at the fork you held. Nope too hungry to wait and too tempted! You popped of the top of it and stabbed it a bit excitedly. Even moaned as you took a bite, it was delicious! Though it had been in the fridge the chocolate center was still runny and easily coated your tongue, the whip cream sweetening it further as it slid down your throat. 

You pulled a cherry off the top and plucked it from its stem, the juices from it clearing your palate for another bite. You casually picked up the lid as you chewed trying to see if it had been store bought, completely unaware of the figure approaching you from behind. 

“enjoying yourself?” You yelped as you almost dropped your fork onto the floor and spun to see who had caught you. Your mind trying to think up an excuse but halted as you stared at Sans. You sighed in mild relief before gulping rather awkwardly.

“Uh sorry about this, you never said I couldn’t touch anything and I was kinda hungry. My kitchen wasn’t exactly stocked. Thought a quick bite to eat would be ok before I went shopping.” Sans stared at you and seemed to eye your body, his eyes looking you up and down. Now that you were actually focused on him you noticed something was off.

For one he had his hood on, and his jacket seemed to shimmer as he moved. And secondly you frowned at his eyelights; they were blood red but his left one had a tinge of blue in the center. You didn't think it was normal to be able to change your eye color, even for monsters.

Suddenly you felt very anxious, very unsafe. You didn't know what it was but his vibe screamed danger and violence. You felt your breathing increase slightly and your body trying to heat up in arousal as panic began to form in your mind.

“Something…wrong?” Play dumb maybe this strange doppelganger would leave you be. Right?

Slowly his sockets shifted from you to your fork that had somehow strangely still held onto a piece of the cake you’d been eating. You fought the urge to jump as his hand unexpectedly shot up and snatched your wrist, his iron like grip holding you in place. Should you scream!? You felt your breathing stall as he slowly leaned in…and down, plucking the bite of the sweet from your fork.

You were frozen as he stood straight again and released you. Made a show of chewing before swallowing, his eyelights boring into you the whole time.

“it’s rude to eat someone’s treat...without offering them at least a bite of it.” He said darkly as he leaned slightly towards you, his breath brushing against your quickly heating face. Before abruptly turning and walking away.

Once he was gone for a long moment you let out a shaky breath. The blush on your face a mix of fear and arousal, the scent of the sweet on his breath before he left making your body shudder. Slowly you turned back to the cake and once more looked at the lid, right at the bottom in a delicate script ‘Dusty’ was written.

You frowned. Were there more than just the housemates you met? Shakily you covered the cake and placed it back in the fridge, appetite now gone. You leaned against the counter as you tried to steady your racing heart and this time actually jumped as Stretch entered the kitchen.

“whoa, you ok?” He asked a mix of curiosity and amusement. You chuckled weakly.

“Yeah…just met someone who I didn’t meet yesterday.” He raised a brow.

“Dusty I’m guessing?” You sighed as you ran a hand through your hair.

“ah, yeah he lives in the guest house along with axe and trap. they were busy last night when you met everyone, sans already spoke to them though.” Stretch shrugged as he walked passed you to a cupboard and pulled down a bottle of honey. 

“Just how big is your family? I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up with everyone.” You joked lightly earning a snort from the taller skeleton. You watched as he opened the bottle and tipped it back, your nose scrunching at the thought of how sweet that probably tasted. Could skeletons get diabetes? You were silent as he finished his sip and he turned to face you.

“don’t worry about it. you won’t be ‘servicing’ them…that would cause problems.” You almost wanted to ask for him to elaborate but decided against it with how he was eyeing his bottle intently, his eyes clouded in thought. You perked up once his smile became easy going and he looked at you lazily.

“so what’s on the agenda for today?” 

“Oh I was planning on going shopping for groceries.” 

“got paid already did you?” He teased making you blush again. You watched as he sat his bottle on the counter and seemed to hesitate a moment before walking over to you. He stopped close enough you could faintly smell smoke on his orange hoodie along with a slight hint of sweat. He awkwardly scratched his cheek.

“so…that means you’re free for a second?” You felt your heart skip. Clearing your throat you pushed your anxiousness down and placed a serene smile on your face. You had never been happier at having learned to cover your feelings than you did now. Your new job was going to need it.

“Is there something you need…Stretch?” You drawled his name teasingly making his cheeks dust orange as he looked off to the side. You watched as he rubbed the back of his vertebrae before finally smiling at you again.

“i want you naked.” You blinked at how casually he said it. 

“Why exactly?” You questioned. He smirked.

~~~~

You shifted your feet nervously as you gripped the robe tight around you. Stretch leaned against the couch of the living room casually as he stared at you patiently. Slowly you took a deep breath and let it fall, the air of the house slightly chilling your skin as your breasts perked and your skin made goosebumps. 

His eyes panned you hungrily, an orange blush reappearing as he leaned forward. You heard your blood rush in your ears as your mind raced. What if someone walked in on you both? Should you charge them? Should you scramble to hide? 

Stretch slowly approached you and carefully reached forward, his hands gently brushing your face as he moved your hair to flow over one shoulder. You gasped as he lightly rested his hands on your hips and tilted them to the side, the contact sending heat to pool between your legs. 

Hesitantly he slid down your body, dragging his hands down your thighs before hooking them behind your knees. You bit back a moan as he bent one of your legs forward and shifted the other to the side.

His touch was careful and precise, like feathers brushing against your sensitive skin. His hands lingered a moment before he rose back to his feet and tilted you chin slightly up. His breath was warm and smelled of the honey he’d eaten as he spoke.

“i promise i’ll be quick.” His purr made you gasp softly as you closed your eyes. His warm phalanges ghosting along your jaw before pulling away. You opened your eyes demurely and observed him as he pulled up his sketch book beside him.

“don’t move.” He said cheerily as he started on his work. You wondered briefly if you should’ve charged more than three hundred dollars for this. 

“So an artist huh?” You questioned as you focused on keeping your position. 

“part time, sometimes i write.” He said with a shrug as his eyes lingered on you before going back to his drawing. You certainly were surprised when he’d asked you to pose for him, it had been a bit bewildering that a skeleton would want to sketch the human body. You silently laughed, there had to be some irony there. Then again you could understand how most models might not be comfortable being sketched by something that reminded them of their own mortality…it was kind of sad.

“What do you write?” You asked trying to switch your thoughts to less dark topics.

“tragedy and thriller. i have enough life experience for reference material.” You had to fight the urge to laugh.

“So…I’m currently reading a book myself, it’s about anti-gravity.” He paused in his sketching to look at you, a small twitch to his smile. Oh he knew what was coming. You smiled

“oh?”

“Yep…it’s impossible to put down.” You grinned giddily as he snorted into his hand. 

“did you know coffee has a rough time in our house?” You quirked a brow excitedly.

“it gets mugged every morning.” You busted out a laugh as you struggled to stay still. The skeleton watching you as he chuckled. He stared at you a moment taking in your flushed face and pearl like laughter. It felt nice to have someone other than his housemates with humor. As you calmed down he went back to his sketch. Both of you relaxed in the comfortable silence before he finally sighed. You tilted your head curiously as he sat his pencil down and motioned you over. Absently you grabbed your robe and went to sit beside him.

“Whoa.” You stared wide eyed and in wonder at the fine details of the drawing. He had your hair drawn in such a way that it looked more lively than you’d personally felt it was, your skin was detailed down to it’s pores and blemishes but was still flattering in its shape, and your face…beneath every sharp stroke and delicate shading you could see so much life in it.

“Is…is that how I really look?” You whispered. The girl on the page you knew was you but, she felt so alien and different. Stretch observed you silently as your eyes grew watery and misty, your lips slightly trembling. It still surprised him when a subject of his work would stare shocked at the result. Humans…the few he’d been able to draw…always seemed so damaged when it came to their self-image. 

“well that’s how i see you at least.” He smiled gently as you looked up at him and let out a soft chuckle. 

“sans…makes questionable decisions sometimes.” He mumbled absently as he looked passed you towards the kitchen in thought, his words heavy and thick. You listened carefully as he turned his gaze back to you.

“but i think you’re one of the better ones he’s made.” You felt yourself blush and your heart skip. There was such tenderness to his statement that it almost hurt. You felt a brief rush of fear. Stretch didn’t really know you, none of them did. Would he still say that if he really knew you? You focused on him as you felt your chin tilt upwards; his mouth barely inches from yours. 

“can i buy more of your time?” You nodded as you felt him slip some money into the pocket of your robe. You didn’t ask how much it was and didn’t think to as he kissed you. His kiss wasn’t as hungry or dominating as Sans, it was gentle and coaxing, as if you were fragile. You gasped as you felt his tongue tease your lips for entrance. You raised a hand to rest on his chest as your lips opened for him. He tasted sweet and like ash. You felt yourself slowly fall back but blinked as you felt a mattress beneath you instead of a couch. He pulled back to let you get some air as he slowly peppered kisses along your neck, his hands pushing apart your robe and pulling your nude body against him in an embrace.

Sans had been gentle to, but this was different. It was passionate and intimate in a careful manner. You bit back a sigh as he reached your breast and began to suck on it, his tongue rolling your sensitive nipple as his mandible massaged you. 

“Stretch~” You moaned his name as you felt his hand rub against your heat and brush your clit with his thumb, sending small electric like jolts through your system. He pulled back and slowly took off his hoodie allowing you to sit up and explore his body curiously. His bones were thicker than what you’d expect of a skeleton, he even had a few extra ribs all stark white and smooth. You wondered briefly if that’s what Sans's body looked like, you had only ever felt it. Slowly you explored his chest earning slight moans and grunts when you brushed and stroked certain ribs, his sternum seemed like a weak spot as he whimpered slightly from you kissing it.

He was literally like putty, his body shaking and shuddering as you touched him. Was he touch starved? Slowly you drug a finger up his humerus to his clavicle earning a tight grip from his hands on your hips as he struggled to remain still from your wandering hands. Carefully you traced his scapula and gently bit along his jawline.

“oh please…” His voice was strained and pleading. Slowly you let him lay you back against the bed and pulled his shorts down. His member wasn’t as big as Sans but it was definitely longer and orange, his knot though was HUGE. You whimpered as he slowly pushed into you, his mouth kissing and licking your chest as he made his way along your walls. You almost cried out in disappointment as he stopped. He was lost in thought again before finally smiling down at you as he stroked your hair.

“is it ok if i knot?” You brought your breathing down as you focused on his words.

“Knot?” 

“well...i’m asking because it can be really intense. and you’ll be stuck with me for a bit.” You thought about it a moment. Sans had said you wouldn’t end up pregnant, and honestly this would be your first time doing it. Stretch seemed cool enough to hang out with for a bit as well.

“During your heat…”

“heh, everyone is going to knot you at some point during that. sometimes its best to get used to the whole thing before that. everyone’s knots are different to, the magic from them will affect you differently.” You looked down between you.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it.” You said honestly making him chuckle.

“just relax.” He purred as he slowly began to push into you further. Your breathing hitched as he bottomed out against his knot, just his length and you already felt full and pleasantly stretched. And then you felt a small burn as his knot began to rock against you. You groaned as he lifted your legs and spread them as far as he could manage without hurting you.

“relax, you got this.” You barely heard his small encouragements as you felt it slowly forcing it’s way inside you, the girth of it promising to rip you in half. You gripped his arms as you fought down a whimper.

It was too much! You were going to die!

He leaned down and claimed your mouth swallowing your scream as he thrusted it into you, a lewd popping noise echoing as he locked into your sensitive flesh. He leaned up to let you breath and remained still for you to adjust. It felt like you were stuffed beyond reason. How was he going to even move inside you without the room? 

Then there began a soft warmth that gradually increased into an intense burning, want and need filling your senses and causing you to buck your hips into him. He grunted at the sudden movement and began to thrust, your hearing going deaf and vision blinding as you orgasmed. 

“hrgh! fuck y/n!” He grunted as your walls squeezed him painfully. He fought through it and continued to ride you ripping orgasm after orgasm from you. The heat refused to ease no matter how many times you tipped over the edge, only increasing the longer he worked to finishing. His knot stretched your canal in time to his movements, each thrust bottoming out inside you.

You cried out as your body fell into a flood of relentless ecstasy, tears pouring out from the sensitiveness of it all. Just as you felt you couldn’t take it anymore and might actually die Stretch growled and gave a single violent thrust against you. His magic flooding you and finally easing the burning heat that had griped you. You both lay panting as your bodies shuddered and relaxed. 

“You…were right…that was intense!” You gasped weakly, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

It took a few moments before he was finally able to move, his knot accidentally tugging you painfully and making you whimper. He muttered an apology as he lifted you and sat both of you up, making his legs position you enough so you were comfortable. You watched him as he leaned back against his wall with a serene smile on his face.

You couldn’t help but feel accomplished at his expression and slightly happy. Looking around you noticed his room was cluttered. The floor covered in piles of clothes and his desk covered in various art supplies and cigarette butts. That explained the ash taste, must smoke more than Sans.

“What’s that?” You asked indicating a canvas held up on an easel. It looked solid black with silvery lines running through it that you could just barely make out. Stretch lazily panned his head to look at it and chuckled.

“it’s a project for a friends art gallery next week. he commissioned me a while back. supposed to be art that depicts the movement of time.” Your eyes widened and you smiled.

“Can I see it when it’s finished?” The excitement in your voice making him raise an eyebrow.

“sure. don’t see why not.” He watched as you looked back at it, your eyes shining with glee.

He smiled and contemplated. There really was something about you, maybe something more than what he’d thought when Sans had brought you home. Then the questions started; why had you been homeless? Why did you not belief his sketch was accurate?...who had hurt you?

And then he frowned. The idea of apologizing to Sans killing his good mood. With a shrug he put it to the back of his mind along with his questions, he could ask them later once he knew you better.

“so, have any hobbies?” He asked with mirth.


	4. A friend

It had been three days and Red still wouldn’t leave you alone. He had started relentlessly hounding you when you’d come out of Stretches room after you’d both been able to finally separate. It was like he could smell his cousin on you and it had seemed to spark this unstoppable competitive streak in him. You went to get something to eat he was popping out of your fridge, You went to change he was leaning confidently against your closet wall, Hell you went to the bathroom and he was pushing back the shower curtain smugly. 

“five hundred.” He said gruffly as you pulled a bottle of water from your fridge. He’d also taken up a habit of throwing random prices at you. While you hadn’t meant to turn him down initially when he propositioned you, your body had been sore, it only seemed to agitate him which for some reason entertained you to see him act over dramatically when you turned him down. 

“Good morning Red.” You yawned absently and began to lead him out of what was essentially your house and across the backyard.

“six hundred!” 

“That’s not even half of what Stretch paid.” You teased even though the amount he had slipped you made you wince just to think about. The sweet skeleton had refused to take a single dime you’d offered back. 

“how much did that piece of _soot_ pay you!?” Red asked incredulously as you opened the back door and headed towards the kitchen. You frowned at his careless slander.

“Confidential!” You deflected. His arm shot out blocking your path and pinned you to the wall to face him. His right socket was the only one currently lit as he glared at you, his close proximity sending a shudder through you. 

“you’re playing awfully hard to get for a random piece of ass.” He growled with annoyance.

“In case you forgot Red, I’m not obligated to sleep with you outside of your heat.” You snapped in defense as you ducked under his arm and veered into the kitchen. You almost sighed in relief as you saw Sans pouring himself a cup of coffee, a tired smile directed towards you in greeting.

“morin’ starlight.” He mumbled as he took a sip.

“Morning Sans!” You greeted happily.

“oh but it’s ok ta fuck stretch but not me!” Red called out as he stopped in the doorway. You sighed with exasperation as you turned towards him.

“Maybe if you weren’t bugging me so badly I’d be more open to it!” Sans chuckled in amusement drawing a glare from his edgier cousin before he refocused on you.

“so what I have ta ignore ya for some tail?” You pinched the bridge of your nose trying to push back the headache that threatened to form. Of all the skeletons you had expected him to come after you quickly but the absolute persistence and entitlement he used was driving you up a wall. You felt a gentle tap on your shoulder from Sans.

“how about a _kiss_ before i go to work?” He smiled smugly, his eyes silently communicating his intention. You fought down a chuckle at the mischief in his eyes.

“For _you_ , on the house.” Red gaped as you and Sans kissed, your eyes briefly flickering to him as you let out a moan. You could feel Sans’s mouth vibrate against yours as he struggled not to bust up laughing as Red threw his arms into the air and stormed off. You both pulled away in a giggle fit at having chased off your pursuer. 

“That was hilarious!” You snickered as you took a swig from your bottle. Sans shook his head as he withdrew some money and handed it to you for the kiss. You had learned the day before when he had said no such thing as free work he meant it, and insisted on you taking the money he shoved on you every time he kissed you.

“made my mornin’.” He pecked you on the forehead.

“in all seriousness though, try not to neglect anyone too much.” You nodded in understanding. You knew your place here and as such you were aware that sooner or later you’d have to service Red, especially if you ended up indulging with anyone else.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun though right?” He rolled his sockets humorously as he took another sip.

“too much fun can make a fuss.” You snorted. Though Sans was lazy you were gradually learning he did put in effort when it came to preventing drama, if only to prevent anything from disturbing his peaceful nap times. 

“Speaking of fuss, you still haven’t introduced me to Axe and Trap. Won’t that cause some drama?”

“you’re free to walk over and greet them whenever. just remember they aren’t the ones you should worry about.” 

“Is there a reason you don’t want me servicing them?” Sans was silent as he finished his coffee and rinsed out his mug. Slowly he turned back to you with a guarded expression, his voice carrying a lit of caution.

“you can do things for them if you want. just don’t have sex with them.” Before you could press for more information he shrugged and his expression shifted back to his lazy smile.

“so stretch huh? how did that work out for you?” You let out a playful moan at the memory making Sans laugh. You smiled sneakily and did an over exaggerated stretch not missing Sans's eyes panning your body. You really loved these back and forth teasing sessions you'd both taken to doing.

“It was absolutely mind blowing! Gotta say, it was probably better than our first time together.” You teased with a sultry look. Sans snorted and his smile turned smug.

“was it?” He asked innocently as he took a step closer to you. You quirked a brow.

“It was definitely more...engaging.” Sans put a hand on his chin pretending to be in thought, his smile not faltering for a second.

“if i _recall_ ,” Sans dragged his words out as he casually closed the distance between you, easing you against the counter with his own body. The heat radiating off of him making your throat go dry and heart pick up speed. “you did moan something about me being the _best_ lay you _ever_ had.” You blinked.

Oh Shit, had you said that out loud that night!? It had been a passing thought he wasn’t supposed to know that!

“funny thing is,” He ran his hand through your hair pulling a lock free to twirl in front of him, his sockets observing it before letting it fall back. You swallowed as he pressed his body firm against you and yelped slightly as he playfully gripped your face in one hand, making your lips pucker slightly. He bent close to you letting his breath play along them teasingly as his voice dipped low. 

“i didn’t even _try_.” His sockets took in the rosy color of your mouth, flickered to your eyes and lidded as he let his tongue slip from between his teeth and gently traced your lips. You subconsciously grabbed at his wrist as a moan threatened to escape you, his magical appendage sending delicious sparks along your sensitive flesh as he wet them. You felt dizzy as he retracted his tongue and pulled back, a devilish smirk on his face.

“have your fun, but trust me when i say you’ve felt **nothing** yet.” He started to whistle happily as he released you and walked out of the kitchen. You let your mind calm down a moment as you frowned. It was way too easy how these skeletons were turning you to literal putty. You went to brush your hair back and stopped as your hand grazed something tucked into your cleavage.

Your mouth dropped open as you plucked some money from it.

How had he managed to slip that in there!? Blushing furiously you tucked it into your pocket with the rest of the money he’d given you and wandered into the living room, the sounds of the television peaking your curiosity.

Blue and Papyrus were situated on the floor playing super smash bros, both of them yelling challenges at each other as they flipped and twirled their characters around the screen. This was perfect you loved smash bros! You watched the screen a moment as you made your way over next to them, Papyrus’s Link throwing Blue’s Kirby through the air. 

“NYE HEE HEE! FLY AND BE FREE YOU PINK MARSHMALLOW!” Papyrus taunted as he leapt after him and then grunted as Kirby flipped and tossed Link into the ground.

“MWE HEE HEE! YOU NEED TO TRY HARDER TO BEST THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” You fought the urge to laugh as Kirby spawned a hammer and began to chase Link with it, Papyrus calling out how there was no honor in using weapons when they’d been fighting hand to hand. You watched the scene play out as they tried their best to one up the other before finally Link tossed Kirby over the edge and the battle ended.

“AWW! THAT WAS A CHEAP WAY TO END IT PAP!” Blue complained.

“NYE HEE HEE! IT IS NO FAULT OF MINE YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!” You watched as what seemed to be a spark of electricity flew between them. That couldn’t be good right?

“Hey guys, playing games huh?” You jumped slightly as both their heads whipped around simultaneously. Blue’s round blue eyelights turning star shaped as they locked on you.

“GOOD MORNING Y/N!” He cried excitedly. You gave him a warm smile and glanced over to Papyrus. He had a light dusting of orange on his cheeks and his eyes were focused on the floor.

“Good Morning.” The usually loud skeleton greeted in a hushed tone. You felt confusion as he turned away back towards the television, taking them to the character selection menu. You may not have known him long but from how jovial he’d been a second ago to this was disturbing. Was he uncomfortable around you? You focused back to Blue who hadn’t stopped staring at you the entire time.

“Mind if I join you both? I love games.”

“OF COURSE!” Blue shouted as he pulled another controller from the display case and plugged it in before offering it to you. You took it and looked between them wondering where to sit, your eyes lingering rather awkwardly on Papyrus.

Maybe if you kept it casual he’d loosen up. You moved between them and let Blue skootch over to accommodate you. You glanced over the roster as Blue and Papyrus selected the same characters they’d already used. With a smirk you made your selection.

“JIGGLYPUFF?” Blue asked curiously as the battle booted up.

“Hey, that ugly little thing is OP as balls just watch!” You were surprised as Blue and Papyrus suddenly both went after you. What the hell!? You dodged and weaved jumping over Link and sliding under Kirby. You heard Blue snicker as he pulled out his hammer and proceeded to smash at you. You freaked out for a second and called him a cheat as you barely avoided going over the edge.

“NO CHEATING HERE!” He cried jumping towards you and tacking you over the edge with him anyway. You glared at him as you both spawned back in. 

“What!?” You shouted as Link caught you unaware with a bomb, flinging Jigglypuff into the air where he jumped up and threw your poor pokemon back at the stage. You glanced at Papyrus who still remained silent but now donned a smug smirk as he relentlessly slashed at you. You tried to dodge but ended up getting kicked by Kirby back into Link who shot you once more off the stage. You pouted as the game kicked you from the fight. These two were brutal! Suddenly they both snickered darkly as their characters made a show of staring at each other in a standoff.

The vibe in the room felt thick with tension as they continued to snicker. Did Blue’s eyes just turn to skulls? Like a balloon popping the air crackled around you as they rushed at each other with loud battle cries. It almost terrified you with how into it they were; they were both acting like this was a real fight to the death! Link jumped, Kirby kicked, Papyrus tossed a bomb, Blue struck out with his hammer. How was the game keeping up with how fast they were going? You blinked and suddenly the game's announcer declared Blue the winner. 

“YESSSSS!” Blue cried out in joy as Papyrus grumbled to himself. 

“WHAT FUN THAT WAS! FRIENDS WOULD YOU LIKE TO UNWIND WITH A MOVIE?” Blue asked as he jumped to his feet ignoring his competitor’s glare. It took a moment for your mind to catch up from the onslaught it had just witnessed before you finally answered him.

“S-sure Blue.” You watched him leave muttering something about popcorn and made a mental note not to ever play another verses game with him. You sighed as Papyrus shut down the console and proceeded to gather the controllers, reaching out for yours. You happily handed it to him but then grimaced as he yanked his gloved hand away quickly. Ok something was really off here.

“Hey Papyrus is something wrong?” He didn’t turn to face you as he spoke but continued to place the console and controllers back into their cabinet.

“Why What Ever Made You Think That?” His voice dripped sarcasm. You flinched from the bite in his tone.

“Did I…do something wrong?” The skeleton sighed as he sat back on his knees, his face a twist of guilt and frustration.

“Yes—N-no… Sigh I Don’t Know.” Did he actually say sigh instead of doing it? That was _adorable_! You bit your lip in thought as he finally turned to face you, his face neon orange from a blush. You felt kinda guilty as he wrung his gloves nervously.

“I-I Pride Myself…On Being Supportive Of My Friends And Helpful.” You nodded prodding him to continue.

“While It’s Entirely Your Decision To Be A…Whore…To Support That Like The Others Are Doing Is…Complicated For Me.” Oh. You smiled.

“Papyrus,” You gently said his name as you took a shaking hand in yours. “You don’t have to do anything with me at all. If you’re not into women or—“

“I’m Into People.” He said deadpanning and cutting off your thoughts. You looked down awkwardly for a moment.

“I’m Just Not Into The Act, That’s Expected From Relationships.” Ok you were officially lost.

“You’re asexual?” You slowly asked. He nodded.

“Then how does your heat work?”

“ _Awkwardly_.” You waited for him to elaborate but he remained silent.

“Ok…well, I’m sure we can figure something out regarding that. I’ve heard heats can be painful? I really don’t want you going through something like that. C-could cuddling work?” Papyrus looked away thoughtfully and a little surprised at the suggestion.

“It Might, After All A Heat Is Just The Way We Release Our Built Up Magic. Usually In The Form Of Mating Or Breeding.” You raised a brow.

“Our Magic Builds Up So That It Can Successfully Form A New Soul If We Want Children. And That Causes Our Bodies To Literally Heat up, Sending Us Into Primal States As A Way To Relieve Ourselves. If I Can Focus My Channeling I Might Just Be Able To Transfer It To You Like Healing Magic...Instead Of It Concentrating Into Other Things!” His smile started to grow as he went on, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as his hands slowed in their shaking.

“Well, if you’re worried about contributing like you were saying. We can practice your channeling via hugs and whatnot, that way you can be comfortable and you feel helpful.” Honestly the thought of charging for just hugs or casual cuddling irked you. But how he had seemed upset that he couldn’t help you based on your occupation made you relent, he wanted to support you as a friend. Besides truth be told there was just something about him that made you sad at the thought of upsetting him. His face perked up and he laughed.

“NYE HEE HEE! YOU ARE REALLY SMART Y/N! I’M GLAD WE ARE FRIENDS!” You laughed as you nodded agreeably. You were more than happy to make friends with one more of the skeletons. That thought sobered you for a second. Even though Sans and Stretch had been kind could you really call them friends? You were just here for sex after all. Could you really be friends with someone and still have sex without complicating things? Sans had said he didn’t want any hassle...would being friends with everyone be a hassle?

“Y/N?” You looked up at Papyrus curiously.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEMED CONFLICTED FOR A MOMENT.” You shook your head and plastered on a smile, right as Blue returned with the popcorn.

“SO WHAT FILM SHOULD WE ENJOY TODAY?” You all moved to the couch as he turned on Netflix, both him and Papyrus arguing the semantics of fighting films verses comedies. You chuckled as they fought over the remote, their eyes getting that competitive glare. You found yourself enjoying their company, just as you had with Stretch when you’d talked while waiting for his knot to go down. Being a whore was turning out more complicated than you thought. You smiled as you glanced at Papyrus. At least you had one friend you could say confidently. And you guessed you could really use one.


	5. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tries to work on main fic, gets notification on side fic*  
> *Sees 230+ Kudos*  
> *Dies as muse switches to side fic*

Red was annoyed! He was furious! He was…annoyed.

No matter what he did or said you would shoot him down either from shock or with a big smile on your face. He didn’t get it. What had you so put off about him? Was he too good looking? Too intimidating? He’d growl in frustration every time he’d catch you hanging out with Stretch; seriously you preferred the walking cancer advertisement to him? He’d frown in disgust when he’d see you cuddling with Papyrus on the couch.

You charged for cuddling?

Seriously?

He didn’t even want to think about how you were with Sans, he was him after all!

Not that you knew that but it still made it all the more weird that you were turned off about him. But most infuriating was the fact he could tell you’d developed a habit of avoiding him. He’d heard you giggling from the kitchen at something Blue was saying, and frowned when he walked in only to see you nowhere in sight. Only Blue behind the counter looking somewhat guilty and nervous.

“heya blue, _whatcha_ up to?” He rasped. He knew you were hiding, he could fucking smell you for crying out loud. Blue briefly glanced down at you, you made a shushing gesture, and then Blue innocently shrugged.

“JUST MAKING A NEW TACO RECIPE!” Blue said truthfully as he held up a tomato. Red narrowed his sockets and then lightheartedly shrugged. His face taking on a sly smile as he took a step into the kitchen.

“mind if i help buddy?” Blue literally felt you tense and hastily spoke, his naturally loud voice practically going shrill.

“NO! NO, I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEED TO DO THIS TRAINING ALONE! HOW ELSE WILL I BE ABLE TO DAZZLE EVERYONE IF MY CULINARY SKILLS DON’T IMPROVE? AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO IMPROVE…THAN _ALONE?_ ” Red frowned. Was he serious right now? He knew, that Blue knew he knew you were there.

Red’s eyelight flickered down to the counter and you froze. You literally felt like you were being watched. With a sigh he turned and began walking towards the living room with a mumbled whatever. He knew you were there and it was pissing him off. He could play this game, you simply wouldn’t have a moment to yourself today, and you wouldn’t even know it.

“Is he gone?” You whispered as you cautiously raised your head to peer over the counter and the ingredients on it. Blue looked after his cousin a bit guiltily.

“Y/N…IS THERE A REASON YOU’RE AVOIDING RED?” Sensing it was safe you finally stood and sighed as you eyed a cherry tomato. You had to admit this whole thing with Blue’s cousin had probably gotten way out of hand but you had reached the point that you were nervous now. You didn’t know how to approach him, didn’t know what it took to apologize, and most definitely you feared the skeleton’s potential harshness towards you. No male, monster or otherwise liked being incessantly teased.

“I just don’t know how to handle him. You and everyone else have been really patient and sweet and Red is just so…aggressive?” Blue frowned.

“EDGE IS THE ONE I’D CALL AGGRESSIVE, BETWEEN YOU AND ME RED IS A GIANT TEDDY BEAR.” You looked at the skeleton curiously and couldn’t help but be a bit dubious about his statement.

“Edge just outright avoids me, which is fine. Red a teddy bear though?” Blue shrugged as he smiled, taking a knife to cut up several onions in rapid succession, not a single slice or piece slipping out from the freshly diced pile. You watched him with a small bit of admiration. You hadn’t seen professionals able to chop as rapidly as the monster beside you.

“LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING! JUST DON’T TELL HIM I TOLD YOU THAT.” You chuckled as you began to help Blue unwrap several rolls of beef and place them in a giant bowl. Slowly you both fell into a companible silence as you worked together chopping various vegetables and simmering the meat. It had been a pleasant surprise when Blue had asked you to help with lunch, the skeleton’s pupils briefly changing to little spoons as he asked you. You were beginning to learn that his emotions and intentions were on literal display constantly.

“Hey Blue why do your pupils change shape?” You bit back a giggle as his cheeks flushed blue.

“THEY TEND TO DO THAT WHEN I’M FEELING STRONG EMOTIONS.”

“Oh. You must be _passionate_ about a lot of things then. There hasn’t been a day yet I haven’t seen them change.”

“R-REALLY? HUH I DIDN’T NOTICE.” He stammered as he tossed some diced onions into the pot, his eyes pointedly ignoring you. He didn’t dare add that his eyes had only started doing it so often since you’d moved in. It was a bit embarrassing really.

“Do the other’s eyes do that?”

“CAN YOU PUT THE TIMER ON PLEASE?” He evaded the question.

You stared at him a moment and shrugged. Guess you’d just have to find out later. He watched you from his peripheral as you pulled down a small turn timer and set it. Your supple skin on your hands shifting as they bent and moved to do their task. He took a subtle breath as your wrist stretched out to place the timer down on the counter, your nails ghosting over it as you pulled away.

He fought to keep his eyes from morphing into little hearts. You had _cute_ hands.

You heard Blue clear his throat next to you and glanced over to see him focusing intently on the pot as it cooked, his eyes pointedly avoiding you for the moment as his blush deepened.

“I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE FREE TOMORROW.” You raised a quizzical brow.

“I don’t have any plans, why?” Blue rubbed the back of his head timidly before slipping into his excited bravado.

“IT’S A SURPRISE I HAVE PLANNED!” You chuckled.

“A surprise huh?” 

“YES.” You went to ask him to elaborate but jumped as you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind. Glancing down you let out a small sigh and relaxed as you looked at the orange hoodie sleeves.

“how’s lunch coming?” Stretch asked leisurely as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You blushed at the intimate gesture as Blue looked at his brother smugly.

“IT’S ALMOST FINISHED THANKS TO Y/N’S HELP!” Stretch raised a bone brow curiously as he rolled a lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.

“you can cook?”

“Barely!” You laughed weakly. Stretch smirked.

“DON’T SAY THAT Y/N! YOU ARE ACTUALLY VERY SKILLED TO HAVE TRAINED SO EFFECTIVELY WITH ME!“

“that food does smell good. sure it’s not boxed?” Stretch teased as he released one arm to lift the lid, playfully pretending to inspect it. Blue gasped as he slapped Stretch’s hand making him drop the lid back into place and fully let go of you to rub at the new ache in his phalanges. 

“aw bro don’t be that way. y/n is the one who said she couldn’t cook.” He teased, his lazy smile not faltering for a second.

“SHE SAID BARELY! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BARELY AND CAN’T, AND I CAN ASSURE YOU SHE CAN!” 

“sure bro. i _bare_ lief you.” Stretch said in a placating tone, his pun making Blue glower at him. 

“I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH RUDENESS! YOU ARE INSULTING HER!” You fought back a snicker as Stretch pretended to look shocked at his brother. 

“bro it’s not an insult if it’s the truth.” You finally laughed as Blue began to chase Stretch around the kitchen with a wooden spoon, proclaiming he’d defend your honor.

Smiling you took your phone out and began to record the display. There was no way you weren’t going to have proof of this for later. You frowned as your phone rang cutting off your camera and felt your heart slam as the caller ID read ‘Molly’.

You didn’t notice as both the brother’s stopped in their shenanigans to watch you curiously as you answered the phone, your nerves sky rocketing.

“Molly! Hey—“

“Y/N L/N! Why didn’t you call me!?” You flinched at your friend’s tone. 

“Funny story actually, you see I was going to—“

“It’s been a WEEK Y/n! There’s no way it’s taken you a week to let me know if you’d found a place!” You frowned at her attitude. A part of you did feel guilty for not calling like you said you would but at the same time she’d been the first one to say she’d had no room for you.

Which you understood. She did have four kids after all. Plus she was probably the only friend you had left that was human anyways.

“Listen how about I make it up to you? We can meet up and I’ll tell you everything that happened huh? You did want to know what went down.” Blue and Stretch shared a look. You hadn’t exactly told anyone in the house what had happened.

“…”

“Please?” You begged subtly. Molly had always had a thing for drama and right now you were hoping to lure her in with it. It took a solid minute of your heart thundering in your ears before she finally answered you.

“Pop’s in thirty minutes.” You pulled your phone away as soon as she hung up, the idea of having to back over all that had happened with Adam making your eyes wet. You blinked the tears back and smiled at Stretch and Blue.

“Hey I’m going out for a bit, save me some tacos?” They both remained silent as they watched you go, exchanging looks of worry before finally separating and going back to what they’d been doing previously. 

Red watched from the staircase as you left through the front doors, your face flushed and body twitching with anxiety.

He frowned. Going out were you?

He debated if his silent promise to bug you today till you cracked bordered on stalking. It’s not like he was desperate or anything. Not like he couldn’t get other girls to sleep with. Girls he didn’t have to pay…which really annoyed him. You should be easy and yet he was having to work harder than he normally did. What. A. Pest. With a huff he decided he didn’t care.

He waited about ten minutes before he started to follow you.

~~~~

The sign of Pop’s bar flickered a sickly yellow and twisted your stomach into knots. You were anxious and worried. You hadn’t been here in months, last time it had been for your birthday.

A rather drunken birthday.

Taking a breath you pushed open the door and made your way inside. It was the same as it had always been; crowded and filled with various types of smoke. 

Ronnie the owner loved to advertise it as the last safe smokers bar in the hopes of drawing patrons. And boy did it. The walls were conflicting shades of yellows and the tables all had some sort of nick or crack in it from years of use. Though it was gaudy you did have a small fondness for it, your teenage years had been spent here as well as most of your adult life…you met him here.

You stood in the doorway and panned the bar before spotting a young woman waving at you excitedly.

Red carefully pulled his hood up and moved quietly. This was the human side of town and even if monsters had become more accepted there was still a majority of places that were humans only.

He slinked in behind an older couple right as the bar door closed not wanting to draw attention and snuck off to a corner. Sitting at a booth he observed the various humans milling about and repressed a snarl of contempt. Of course you would come to a bar filled with smokers. Stretch would love this place. 

His eyelight landed on you as you approached a red head dressed in slightly wrinkled and stained clothes, her eyes sporting dark bags under them.

He huffed as he pulled a bottle of mustard from his coat so as not to look inconspicuous and focused his magic to enhance his hearing in your direction. He figured he’d pull the usual stunt and jump you as you were leaving. He smirked imaging your outrage. But in the mean time he’d get some entertainment listening in on you. Humans could be hilarious at times. He’d tailed you and you hadn’t a clue.

“Y/n! There you are! I thought I said thirty minutes?” Molly laughed as she took a shot. You smiled guiltily.

“Sorry Mol I don’t exactly live close by.” You frowned.

“Wow…you look horrible.” She shrugged absently.

“Ben’s been having some of his episodes lately. Drink?” You shook your head. Booze always tended to lower your inhibitions and boost your body’s addiction into overdrive even without a panic attack incoming.

You blushed remembering the last time you’d gotten drunk.

A quick glance around also showed several young men hitting on women. With your arrangement you couldn’t risk a drunken sexual haze. 

“The therapist not helping?” Molly sighed as she brushed her hair from her face with a tired smile. You didn’t know how she handled her son’s PTSD sometimes. You babysat him once and it had freaked you out how violent he’d gotten. Sure she’d taught you afterwards how to handle the situation, but after that you’d become a less frequent babysitter.

“Since when do they ever. So what happened with dickface? He tried calling my husband y’know.” You groaned awkwardly.

Red perked up curiously.

“He didn’t.”

“He did.” Molly chuckled at your involuntary wince. “I handled it though.”

“What did you say?” Molly waited as the bartender poured her another shot before raising it confidently, her smile all kinds of smug.

“I said me and my husband may have known both of you since college, but at least Y/n isn’t a freak like you.” You gave a weak laugh as she downed the amber liquid, your eyes focusing on the bar top. Molly frowned expecting a better reaction. The she grimaced as she registered her words.

“Hey, you know what I meant. You’re not a freak Y/n.”

“Mol—“ She waved off your weak protest.

“You can’t help your…condition.” Red stopped midsip of his mustard. Condition?

“That asshat basically programmed that into you.” She continued quietly trying to be reassuring.

“Trust me, you’re not a freak Y/n.” You smiled in gratitude, her face quickly perking up into excitement.

“So details!” She nudged your side as she ordered a glass of water.

Red frowned. Wait what about your condition? What condition did you have? He suppressed a growl as the topic was dropped.

“Well…you know how Adam had always been the eccentric type.” You started shakily as you took a breath. Molly pushed her water to you so you could take a sip, the cool liquid soothing your nerves.

“Long story short, he wanted to try bringing a friend into the bedroom. He brought said friend home unexpectedly.” Molly’s eyes widened.

“Please tell me it wasn’t miss tit job!” You shrugged earning a groan from the young mother.

“I fucking knew it!” She cried out slamming a fist on the bar. You nodded apologetically at the frowning bartender. “He’d been talking about her nonstop for weeks!”

“Anyways Mol, I told him no. Asked why he felt the need to sleep with someone else when he was so in love with me. Asked why he was even my fiancé.”

Red quirked a brow. So you’d been monogamous and engaged, how the hell had Sans snagged you?

“What did he say?” Molly asked apprehensively. You chuckled bitterly.

“He called me unreasonable, said when people have been together as long as we had things needed spice or the relationship would fail. I told him four years was nothing; others had been together for eighty almost. He had the gall to say no relationship lasts the long without cheating. Then accused me of doing it, said it made sense…I was open to trying everything else but another person in the bedroom?…well I had to have some guilt right?” Molly’s face turned into a sneer.

“Fucking asshole.” Red echoed Molly’s words silently. You brushed her words off and stared at the wall of booze blankly.

“I think what hurt most was how he suddenly flipped. He sounded like a completely different person as he smirked at me. Said he didn’t love me, thought he could eventually, but good thing he didn’t apparently. Then thanked me as he tossed my stuff outside… _Thank you, for being such a nice little whore_.” You clenched your hands into fists. 

You could still picture how gently he had said it as he caressed your tear streaked face in false affection. How the woman he’d brought home had laughed as he slammed the door. You subtly reached for your chest as your heart beat painfully at the memory. Taking a deep breath you put a smile on your face hoping the false façade would wipe Molly’s bewildered look from her eyes.

Red’s phalanges tightened around his bottle dangerously. He himself was an asshole, he’d admit that any day. What this ‘Adam’ had done was more than that. Suddenly he understood why you were doing what you were currently doing with them.

You didn’t care.

You’d stopped caring about who used you, stopped caring about your dignity and values

...He knew what that felt like...

He refocused as Molly spoke up.

“He really is a _monster_.” Red flinched at the terminology. You surprised him as you responded.

“I’ve met kinder monsters. In fact they’re more human than some people I’ve known.” Molly giggled.

“Whatever you say darlin’. So you found a place?” You had to force yourself not to flinch at her question. Though Molly was a tad more accepting than the average person she still had some hang ups about the other race on the planet.

“Yeah…some friends offered me their pool house.” You said carefully. Molly raised a brow.

“Thought everyone we knew didn’t have room?” Red could practically feel your anxiety, and he had to force the unwanted empathy down as he took another drink. 

“I-I made some new ones.” You stuttered earning a glare.

“Y/n…” She drawled your name sternly, her motherly tone making you stiffen.

“I…ok. I met someone that night.” Her eyes widened in shock.

“You MET someone?!”

“Not like that!” You shot back at her disbelief. “Kinda.” You mumbled low enough she didn’t catch it as she continued to glare.

“So what you’re staying with strangers?” You rolled your eyes at her. 

“It’s better than staying on the streets Mol. Besides, they’re all really sweet and adorable.”

Red felt a small blush form on his face and pulled his hood tighter trying to suppress the red glow. He knew you more than likely weren’t including him in that statement but still. The idea you found skeleton monsters adorable; he wasn’t used to such an affectionate description.

“They? How many people are you staying with?”

“Six…” You stopped and fixed your count thinking about the guest house monsters. “Nine…males.” Molly’s eyes suddenly shifted from shock to devilish as she noted your awkwardness.

“Nine huh? Well we all have our own way of coping.” Red snorted his mustard with a snicker as he heard your offended gasp at Molly’s words. The idea you got flustered by her words was laughable seeing as you were indeed sleeping with them…most of them.

Red frowned.

“Anyways,” Molly continued. “How did that happen?”

“I met one of them at Grillby’s, Sans was super understanding about my situation.” You froze. Molly’s silence was telling as you slowly watched her face register what you had so blatantly said.

“Grillby's…the monster bar.”

“Mol—“

“You’re staying with monsters Y/n!?” Red felt slightly offended this time at her reaction as you tried to shush her.

“Not so loud! Geez, you’re acting like I’m crazy or something.”

“Uh maybe because that is crazy! Y/n you’ve never been friends with a monster! Now you’re living with nine of them! What if they hurt you?” Her tone was sad and desperate sounding. You tried to placate her gently.

“They won’t do that—“

“You don’t know that! They could be fattening you up to eat you!”

Red literally choked on his drink. Eat was right but definitely the wrong context.

You began to feel slightly annoyed and a bit angered. Molly really had no right to judge your new housemates; after all they were the ones to save you from the streets not her. Reasons or not monsters had been the ones to help you over your own friends and family.

“That’s racist Mol.” She rolled her eyes angrily.

“Don’t care.” You both fell into tense silence before she grudgingly sighed.

“I’m just worried about you. I’m sorry.” You didn’t respond as you both glanced up at the clock above the bar. You inwardly sighed at how late it had gotten and silently prayed no one had eaten your tacos. 

“Hey, I love you Y/n, you know that don’t you?” Molly asked gently as she hooked her purse over her arm and rested a hand on your shoulder. You still felt a little bitter but nodded and drew her in for a hug.

“Call me ok?” Molly shouted cheerfully as she waved and walked away.

You contemplated if you should order a drink after all.

Sighing you stood up from your stool and headed for the door, your belly rumbling from hunger.

Red watched you leave and sat there finishing his condiment, counting the minutes till he was sure it was safe to follow you.

He didn’t notice the three men following after you through the door.

You felt a little sick if you were honest with yourself. You hadn’t expected Molly to be that upset about your housemates being monsters. She’d even sounded more upset over that than when you’d told her how Adam had treated you.

You shook your head a bit worn from the visit as you went to pull your keys out, Molly’s horrified expression etched in your mind. You couldn’t understand how someone so caring like her could be so discriminating. But then again maybe she just needed time to accept it, maybe she still felt a little guilty for not being able to house you. Yeah, that sounded like her. You’d just have to call her tomorrow to reassure her you weren’t monster food. 

“Oh~ what a cute little thing.” You stiffened, turned at the slurred words and grimaced. Three fully grown men were openly ogling you, the smell of liquor coming off of them in thick waves.

Great just what you needed a bunch of horny drunks.

“Can I help you?” You asked cautiously as you slowly slid your car key into the door. One of the men snickered, his overly fat lips covered in saliva that dripped onto his stubby white chin. The tallest one that had spoken up shrugged as he adjusted his beanie, his steely grey eyes locked on you.

“Depends. Where are you off to?” 

“Home.” You replied curtly as you turned your key and opened your door. You had to suppress a yelp as the last of the three; a short black man grabbed your arm stalling your movement. You gritted your teeth as you felt your heart rate spike. The taller man approached dangerously close, his breath smelling unwashed and bitter.

“Why so soon? Why don’t we talk for a bit?” He asked in a slur that tried to sound seductive as he motioned to the side of the bar.

Your breathing hitched as your captor yanked you away from the car and the other man shut the door. The echo of the door closing made you start to panic. You tried to shout but you had a hand forcibly slapped over your lips causing a sting down your jaw. You began to struggle as they dragged you away from the safety of your car.

What could you do!? These men were more than capable of man handling you even in their drunken states.

You really did not want them to have their way with you. You kicked out earning a hiss from mister beanie who retaliated with a punch to your gut sending the air from your lungs. You tried to gasp but that hand around your mouth stopped your air intake making you dizzy. 

“Behave and it won’t be so bad!” The man holding you grunted.

Thoughts raced through your mind, what if they had STDS, what if they got you pregnant!? What if Sans and everyone found out and they kicked you to the curb? What if they _killed_ you?

Tears pricked at your eyes as heat began to pool between your legs and your body let out a traitorous shiver.

“Wait a sec…are you liking this?” One of the men questioned as a blush crept onto your face. You felt nauseous as his hand ghosted along your neck sending chills along your skin. You couldn’t help the muffled moan as he ripped your shirt in half exposing your breasts to the cold air forcing your nipples to harden instantly. 

“What a freak! Score!” The man holding you chuckled as he ran his slimy tongue against your shoulder. 

“I think we’re about to have some fun.” Beanie teased as he harshly twisted one of your breasts.

You silently cried. Damn them for touching you, damn your body for betraying you…damn Adam for making you like this.

You felt your gut plummet as they tightened around you, their hands grabbing at your body.

Red whistled as he exited the bar. He had followed you and learned more about you without getting caught.

Tonight was a good one.

He may not have been able to screw you yet but at least he now had a one up on the others on something at least. Though it did kinda bug him how utterly devastated you had sounded. He could never understand humans with their whole cheating bullshit they’d pull, as monsters it was something you just didn’t do.

Either you had a soulmate or you were in a poly relationship and in either of those cases monsters were usually content with the whole situation.

Sure they had casual sex but that was stated from the get go. He shook his head as the sounds of laughter and scuffling sounded from the alley by the bar. Cautiously he walked over and looked down it, his eyes going wide as he registered the sight before him.

You were being groped and dry humped on by three ugly humans, their eyes full of glee. At first he was disgusted and pissed, you wouldn’t touch him but you were down for a gang bang in an—His thoughts were cut short.

He could tell you were aroused, he could smell it on you.

But your face.

It was covered in tears and snot, your eyes screwed shut in mortification and defeat.

He frowned as he tried to grasp what he was witnessing.

You opened your eyes blearily trying to focus on anything than the men hurting you and glanced towards the entrance of the ally. Your heart leapt at the sight of the monster watching you, Red was standing there confused. Fighting bitterly you forced your mouth open and bit down on the man’s hand over your mouth harshly, making him yell as blood leaked from your bite mark.

“RED!” Your desperate cry was enough to rouse him, his eyelights both igniting in a deadly glow as he made his way over to you.

Beanie turned to see what you had shouted at and grunted in annoyance, his face filling with contempt.

“What the fuck are you doing here monster?” Both his accomplices stopped as they turned to face the taller monster stalking towards them, Red’s aura surrounding him like a deadly mist.

You felt the man holding you slacken his hold and watched as the other men’s faces paled. Their leader in his drunkenness apparently didn’t notice Red's violent intent or didn’t care as he stomped over to him. 

“I said, WHAT—mmph!” His words were cut off as Red gripped his face with one hand, anger and outrage flooding his bones. It was one thing to force themselves on someone, which was bad enough.

But to force themselves on someone that belonged to his family…to _him_...

He chuckled darkly as the man in his hold tried to pry his hand away from his face, his human body shaking in distress. He flickered his gaze to the two men still holding you, their forms trying to shrink in on themselves.

“i didn’t know you guys knew my girl. what a shame, she knows i’m **_dying_** to meet all of her friends.” Both of the men dropped you and hastily ran towards the back of the alley, tripping and scrambling around the back of the bar and leaving their leader behind. You grabbed the shreds of your shirt and tried to hold it around you, your sobs slowing down as you gained your bearings.

Red looked back to the man in his hold.

“i ever see or hear you trying to rape someone again…i’ll _eat_ you.” Red growled with a warning.

He felt the man trying to nod against his hold making him smile in amusement. Without a thought he flung him to the side, the man’s back making a sickening pop against the building and drawing a weak moan as he passed out.

You ran your hand against your face as you tried to wipe it clean, your nerves slowly calming down as your body came down from its unwanted lust. Red slowly approached you and knelt down, his hand making you jump slightly as he touched your shoulder. Looking at him weakly you nearly sobbed again at the tight frown on his face, a hint of sadness to it.

“let’s go home.” He mumbled as he pulled you to your feet. Numbly you let him hold you close to him, his scent of mustard and sweat easing your mind as a feeling of safety engulfed you.

You hadn’t expected Red to be here, let alone help you. But the moment you had seen him you had known everything was fine. Which should’ve confused you, but all you could focus on was how close you’d come to being abused.

You gasped as you felt the world twist around you, your insides flipping upside down. The feeling quickly passed as you recognized your room. Did you just teleport? Red held you a moment longer before finally releasing you.

“we can get your car in the morning.” He said with a sigh as he turned to leave, anger and disappointment still burning in him.

Your hand shot out stopping him. Slowly he turned back to you, his eyes narrowing in question. You stared at the ground, shame and guilt making you shy. You didn’t want to be alone right now, you didn’t want to be left with the terrifying thoughts that had ran through you earlier.

Red was here, Red felt safe despite what your logical mind wanted to tell you.

“Please…don’t leave.” He let you drag him over to the bed and watched as you crawled in under the sheets.

He was confused.

You’d just about got raped and here you were walking him over to your bed and asking for his company.

As much as he wanted to fuck you he had hang ups when it came to potential trauma. He was a lot of things but he wasn’t one to take advantage to that extent.

You patted the bed next to you, motioning him to lie down. He stared a moment longer as he tried to rationalize what was happening. Then he remembered something about humans seeking comfort after emotional shit. Suddenly he understood what you wanted and it made him tense uncomfortably.

“i-i’m not…i’m not paying for _shit_ if you’re asking me to _cuddle_ ya!” He grunted with a blush as he thought back to you and Papyrus on the couch.

You smiled weakly.

“No charge Red.” Reluctantly he groaned and plopped down on the bed making it bounce slightly. You let him lay there a second before shimmying closer and curling up into his side. He stiffened for a moment and then gradually relaxed. He tried not to think about how close you were to him or the fact you were essentially topless and began to zone out.

You smiled as you felt his body heat warm you comfortably and his arm slide under your head for support. Slowly you began to drift.

Red glanced down at you as your breathing deepened and slowed. He was slightly surprised you’d passed out so quickly but tossed it up to mental fatigue.

Looking at you closer he noticed your face had a slightly softer tone to it, your lashes darker and longer than when he’d first seen them. You weren’t bad looking actually. He hadn’t noticed before because he hadn’t cared, he’d only wanted you because the others were getting you.

His blush deepened as you sighed, the smell of vanilla drifting off of you.

Huh, he typically hated vanilla...but he felt drawn to it for some reason.

He tilted his skull closer and drew a deep breath; you smelled of vanilla, cotton and... He frowned.

What was that?

Slowly he pulled himself up and leaned over you, nuzzling your head gently so as not to wake you as he sniffed your hair, down to your neck and stopped at your shoulder. He pulled back slightly with a grimace.

Your shoulder smelled like one of those _disgusting human men_.

With a growl he opened his mouth and spawned his tongue, running it slowly over the spot the smell was coming from. A light chuckle escaped him as you moaned from his touch, the idea of licking you all over making his magic try and build in his pants. He sighed as he licked your soft skin once more, resigning himself that this would have to be enough for now.

He smirked in satisfaction as his scent wiped away the previous one, the thought of you being bathed in his smell making his magic twitch.

Sometimes he hated that he still had some morals.

Rather smugly he re-positioned himself and pulled you closer to him. He could try again in the morning; maybe you’d be more receptive to him. Your scent and breathing lulled him into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 290+ Kudos...
> 
> I...I can't...
> 
> Here! Just take the chapter!
> 
> Take it!

It was warm and comfortable around you. You put off opening your eyes just yet to bask in the cocoon you currently found yourself in.

The world and it’s worries could wait a bit longer.

You went to shift onto your belly and frowned. You couldn’t move. Tiredly you opened your eyes and looked around yourself. 

You were in your room, the light of day peeking in from a curtain on your far wall. Well that was reassuring; you hadn’t gotten drunk and went home with someone or anything. You stiffened as you felt yourself pulled close to someone. 

Oh wait.

Slowly the previous night slowly trickled back into your mind. You’d been assaulted and Red had saved you.

You blushed as you felt his arms shift, one wrapped securely under your breasts and the other low on your stomach; the tips of his phalanges teasing the sensitive skin just under the band of your jeans.

How were you going to handle this?

A low sigh sent a shiver through you as warm air brushed the back of your neck. You bit your lip to prevent from moaning. It was way too early for this, you were always more sensitive when you woke up in the mornings.

Maybe you could disentangle from him if you were careful.

You made to move but froze as the action made his phalanges rub against your pelvic line, sending a delicious spark of heat through you. This wasn’t good. A light chuckle sounded from Red, making a rumble vibrate against your back.

“good morin’ to you to pet.” He drawled sleepily as you felt him nuzzle his skull against you, the result a weak moan that you forced into laughter.

“Pet huh? Careful nicknames are a hundred.” You fought to remain unmoving as his arm that had been securely around you moved, adjusting so that his hand was able to move to trace light circles around the valley of your breasts. Damn you were practically topless! You really hadn't been thinking when you'd pulled him into bed with you.

To your dismay Red really knew how to use his hands and you tried not to show a reaction as his lower one moved an inch lower, taunting you as it stopped just before your mound.

“aw, don’t i get a _hero’s_ discount?” His voice turned velvet and dripped absolute lust. You felt your walls involuntarily clench in want. Curse his deep accented baritone! If you didn’t get loose you were obviously going to get into trouble with Sans, he didn’t want you doing anything without charging for it.

“I could give you a discount, but then again you still have the whole debt you made when bugging me earlier.” You could practically feel his eyelights roll in his sockets as his upper hand finally stopped tracing and cupped your breast. The move shocked you making a groan slip out.

“you’s a _tease_ ya know that? ‘s _fuckin’_ annoyin'.” His accent thickened with a growl as he teased your nipple, hardening it with enthusiasm.

You were in very dangerous territory. What state had you been in last night to consider _Red_ safe? If you'd known it'd be this easy for him to seduce you you would've never invited him into your bed.

You'd like to think that at least.

You forced the whimper to die in your throat as he ran his tongue along the nape of your neck.

“D-don’t play with the merchandise!” You practically squeaked as he drew the tips of his lower hand across your pelvic skin and up to your hip, just lightly enough to tease but forceful enough it made your breath hitch.

With an amused scoff at your words he untangled from you just enough to flip you around to face him.

You gasped as he pulled you flush; your sensitive breasts making you jump as they rubbed against his hard ribs beneath his shirt. Your hands instinctively shot up to grip his coat, its soft fur brushing your cheek with how close you were. You felt your heart hammer in your chest and heat pool between your legs as you locked onto his face. 

His grin was downright lecherous and his eyes were slightly hazy around the edges in desire.

You could literally feel yourself melt.

This was it.

You were literally _fucked_.

You wondered if Sans would show you some mercy and only lock you in your room for a day instead of him possibly doing something worse.

As Red went to lean in he stopped. At first his look shifted to confusion and then slowly his sockets widened in shock.

You raised an eyebrow.

His smile quickly became strained and he was suddenly interested in something over your shoulder, magic sweat forming on his skull.

“What, is there something on my face?” You asked with a chuckle. Red still refused to look at you as he replied, his voice slightly shaky.

“you…could say that.” Cautiously you sat up watching as he followed your action, his eyelights not once looking back at you but seeming to focus on the door of your room.

He looked ready to bolt.

You placed a calming hand on his shoulder as you stood and went to your closet, yanking on a new shirt absently after ditching your torn one. With a grunt you reached up above the rack of clothes and pulled down a hand held mirror from the shelf. 

“Oh shit.” You whispered.

There was a very _large_ , and very deep purple bruise around the corner of your mouth and along the right of your jaw.

How hard had that **asshole** slapped you when he’d covered your mouth!?

You opened your mouth and moved your jaw gingerly, testing if there was any pain. To your relief there wasn’t, so it was more cosmetic pain than anything. You replaced the mirror and went back out to Red.

Wow he looked absolutely terrified.

“Hey.” You watched wide eyed as he jumped, as if he’d forgotten you were there.

Your brain registered his reaction and you began to approach him like you would a wounded dog that might jolt in fear. You couldn’t understand why he suddenly looked so scared. He remained still, his sweat increasing as you finally reached him and put your hands on his shoulders, gently coaxing him to face you. You were careful as you spoke again, your tone gentle.

“Everything’s fine Red, nothing’s wrong.” Good god his eyelights were so small they were practically pinpricks! You made sure to move your hand into his line of sight for a moment, letting him acknowledge it, before bringing it to rest gently against his cheek. It hurt to see him like this and from a simple bruise on your face.

You furrowed your brows.

“Red…you don’t think you caused this do you?” You felt him stiffen. Why would he think he made a bruise on your face? You wanted to probe but his distressed state was obviously a hairs breath from a full blown panic attack. Calming him was the priority.

“Listen Red, that guy who had my mouth covered? He did this. He slapped me too hard when he was holding me.” You waited for your words to soak in. It was gradual but slowly he focused his eyelights onto the bruise and they began to expand back to their normal size. His sweating slowly stopped and you felt the tenseness in his body let out.

“t-that’s from a slap?” He questioned, his voice needy and disbelieving. You let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and laughed reassuringly.

“Yeah, I just bruise easily. Trust me it doesn’t hurt or anything.” Red quickly snapped back to his normal personality as if he hadn’t been on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“looks like someone hauled off and hit you.” You smiled weakly as he stood up and stretched. An explanation for his reaction obviously not going to happen.

“we should go eat something.” He was happy as you nodded and followed him. He was even happier that you didn’t ask him any questions. He would’ve had to lie, and lying was annoying to bother remembering half the time. He wouldn’t have admitted that he’d been terrified. Terrified that he’d had a nightmare in his sleep. Afraid that bruise was from him due to his flailing when the night got too dark…too deep.

There was a reason he slept alone.

You felt rather awkward as he held the door open for you. Red was acting distant and a bit out of it. Once you’d both entered the house he muttered something about the guys before he turned away from you and vanished into the living room. You stared after him a moment before going to the kitchen, a painful rumble in your stomach reminding you that you hadn’t eaten your tacos from yesterday. You felt yourself drool a little as you made a beeline for the fridge, only stopping once you saw it currently had someone hunched over and digging around in it. 

You could make out the blue of Sans's signature jacket but it was off; it wasn’t vibrant but faded, the fluff of the hood looked more like genuine fur, and it looked torn along the edges. You watched transfixed as the figure stood up and casually shut the door, a hot dog in their hand. They were tall, as tall as Papyrus and Edge! 

The monster turned and you felt your blood go cold.

He looked like a direct clone of both Dusty and Sans. Seriously why did these cousins all look so alike?

His bones from what you could see though were more grayed out, more angular, and from his phalanges currently wrapped around his food they were definitely sharper. What really drew your attention, aside from the obviously large hole in the top of his head, were his eyelights or really his lack of one. His left socket looked dead but his right one looked blown and crimson.

Those were the eyes of a predator, everything about him screamed danger.

You didn’t move as his eye panned your form, his mouth a frown. Then he locked on your face and blinked. His expression turned from passive to curious as if he just realized you were there. You didn’t know what to do; you felt horrified, sad, and confused.

It was like looking at Sans after someone had purposefully beat him to an inch of his life. 

You jolted. When had he gotten so close? You tilted your head up to face him, he was so close you could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. The intensity of his eyelight boring into you made you shudder, the scent of unwashed clothing and copper pennies flooding your nose. 

It surprisingly wasn’t unpleasant.

You watched as his gaze dropped from your eyes down to your lips…wait his eye was slightly to the side, was he looking at your bruise? His face seemed to flush blue for but a moment before he refocused onto your eyes. 

When had you both started moving!? What was your body doing!?

His mouth was inches from yours sending a cold shiver down your spine, a feeling of fear in your soul but yet chased with warmth in your chest as your heart fluttered. You gasped and he froze. His eyelight roamed your face a moment, the crimson orb searching for something before he finally leaned back. You felt the tension leave your body as he rested into a lazy slouch. You forced yourself to clear your throat.

“S-so…are you Trap or..?” He tilted his head and took a moment to respond.

“…axe…” You felt heat coil automatically in your gut.

That baritone was harsh and rough, it had a rawness the others didn’t have, it was demonic. You felt arousal slam into you hot and tight, it was so intense you felt your skin go damp with sweat. His face turned smug and you felt your lungs grow weak as you tried to breath. He leaned close again, this time his grin was stretched so wide you thought his face would crack. 

“…careful…you’re starting to smell…tantalizing…” He made a show of taking a deep breath close to your hair, his hot breath brushing your cheeks as he exhaled with a groan making them flush. You felt your mind go blank.

His face was lustful and starved looking, like you were prey just waiting to be slaughtered.

You felt yourself silently scream, but in fear or excitement you couldn't tell. You opened your mouth to respond and then blinked.

He was gone.

You stared at where he’d been previously, your body aching with desperate need. All he had done was speak to you, but everything about him had hit every single one of your sexually fear induced triggers.

You felt sick…and anxious. 

Numbly you went to the fridge, your eyes panning it till they landed on a Tupperware box with your name written on it. You reached for it robotically and stilled.

These skeletons were really something else.

You pinched the bridge of your nose as you took a deep breath and shakily let it out. As you calmed you finally reached in and retrieved your food. You were fine eating them cold you just really needed to be around someone right now, or do something to distract yourself. Quickly you made your way to the living room where you could hear your housemates talking.

“Good morning everyone!” You greeted cheerily. Your housemates turned towards you from whatever Edge had been in the middle of saying. You frowned. All of their varying expressions had all changed to varying degrees of bewilderment and shock.

Red began to sweat.

Ok you could honestly say you had not been expecting that reaction. You knew the bruise was bad but it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was like a row of dominoes as the reactions happened. 

Stretch snapped his lollipop in half, Papyrus dropped his pancakes he’d been eating, Sans gripped the arm of the couch so hard he tore the fabric, Blue’s normal blue eyelights shrank to white pinpricks, and Edge who never really cared about anything concerning you suddenly sauntered up and snapped your face up by your chin.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” You almost dropped your tacos from the icy bite to his voice. 

“It’s not a big deal.” You said attempting to sound casual as you wiggled your face free from the taller monster. You felt yourself cringe at how unamused and unaffected the skeletons were from your statement. They were obviously not going to let this drop, and they were waiting for you to elaborate why you had a bruise on your face. Upon you remaining silent Blue was suddenly on his feet and next to Red who jumped at the slightly shorter skeleton’s closeness.

“what happened red? you were in her room with her all last night.” You felt your very soul quiver. Blue’s usually loud boisterousness on par with Papyrus's had suddenly dipped low and sounded more like Sans.

Red visibly shook as everyone turned their attention to him. You could feel his anxiety and see the sweat build on his skull as his eyelights shrank.

“Wait! Wait!” You called everyone’s focus back to you. As much as you didn’t want to go on about it you could see remaining silent was going to be worse than talking. You also weren’t about to let Red become the center of their interrogation.

“Remember how I went out yesterday?” Blue and Stretch shared a look.

“Well, I got into some trouble on my way back. Ran into some drunk guys.” You prayed that was a good enough explanation but apparently Sans wasn’t satisfied.

“what happened?” You sighed.

“They…tried to rape me,” You ignored the various growls and looks of hostility as you continued. “But Red was there, he saved me. He found me before they did anything worse. Red was in my room because I asked for the company.” The tension eased considerably and the looks delved into various types of relieved.

Red audibly sighed as he relaxed.

“WELL IT IS SURELY A GOOD THING RED WAS THERE!” Papyrus exclaimed happily as he made to clean up his mess. Blue nodding in agreement as he retook his seat on the floor.

“yeah, though i’m surprised red was there in the first place.” Stretch lazily drawled as he pulled a new lollipop from his pocket. You raised a brow.

Red shot the taller skeleton a look of pure loathing.

“What do you mean Stretch?”

“you went to pop’s right? a bar on the human side of town?” You didn’t notice the other skeletons glare at Red as you focused on Stretch.

“How did you know that?”

“excellent hearing.” He teased with a wink. You looked down at your tacos for a second before you finally looked up at Red who flinched as you watched him.

“Red…what _were_ you doing on that side of town?” Red’s smile once again became strained. He couldn’t even look at you and his silence…was telling.

“TO THINK BROTHER, I WAS **ALMOST** PROUD OF YOU.” Edge deadpanned as he walked over to him. His height casting a looming shadow over his older brother. Red tugged at his collar nervously, shooting a silent plea in your direction.

Nope.

He had stalked you just like he’d been doing to get on your nerves and while it had saved you, he needed to learn. You pressed your lips tight in sympathy. 

Red looked back towards his younger brother.

“now boss, l-lets not get to—hrk!” His plea was cut off as Edge easy picked him up and tucked him under his arm.

“I THINK YOU NEED MORE _TRAINING_ IN MANNERS.” Edge said simply as he made his way to the staircase, Red sweating bullets as he tried to reason with him. You watched silently until you could no longer hear them, Edge’s bedroom door slamming ominously. You hopped Red wasn’t going to suffer.

Too much.

“Y/N!” You turned back towards Blue who had moved to stand next to you, a pit forming in your stomach at how distressed he looked.

“What’s up Blue?” 

“IN LIGHT OF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, AND YOUR INJURY. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU’D RATHER HAVE MY SURPRISE ANOTHER TIME.” His tone was reassuring and back to its normal volume but his stance looked so rejected. It pulled at your heart strings to see this perky skeleton down in the dumps. 

“Blue I said it wasn’t a big deal. I’m perfectly fine for tonight.” You felt concern as he seemed to contemplate what you had said.

“A-ARE YOU SURE?” His tone seemed off and doubtful. You were now too curious about this surprise if it was worrying him this much. 

“I know you want it to be a surprise Blue, but maybe you should tell me that way we can both be confidant that everything will be ok.” He literally battled with himself as he thought through the pros and cons of telling you. It felt like an eternity before he finally sighed, resigned.

“I WANTED TO HAVE A DATE WITH YOU, HERE IN THE HOUSE.” Your eyes went wide.

“A date?” You glanced over at Sans and Stretch who both shrugged, Papyrus gave a thumbs up which wasn’t helpful or encouraging.

You felt your throat go dry.

That was definitely _too intimate_. Did he not understand how this whole thing worked or something? Maybe you should explain he didn’t need to woo you for sex.

“Oh uh Blue you do realize we don’t have to—“ You stopped midsentence as Stretch shook his head rapidly. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. What was happening right now?

You focused on Blue’s puzzled expression and felt yourself crack, you couldn’t bring yourself to disappoint him by turning him down and apparently his brother didn’t want you popping this whole dating for sex thing Blue believed.

That’s what it was right? You felt yourself blush.

“I…I don’t see why we can’t Blue. Like I said I’m fine.” Blue’s eyes turned into stars making you smile despite how you currently felt. Blue then scratched his cheek sheepishly.

“HOW MUCH SHOULD I PAY FOR THIS?” Yep you were definitely uncomfortable. 

“Y-you don’t pay…a whore doesn’t…” You took a deep breath. “You don’t have to pay me to go on a date with you Blue.” You said deciding it was way too complicated to explain dating etiquette with a girlfriend compared to a person employed like you were.

Not that it looked like Stretch would obviously let you anyways.

Blue once more had stars in his eyes as he lifted you into the air with a hug. A giggle slipping out of you as he spun you. He placed you back onto your feet and ran off towards the kitchen, shouting in excitement along the way.

Slowly you turned back towards Stretch once Blue had vanished, a small drop of sweat running down his skull at your stern look. He cleared his throat awkwardly as you tapped a foot.

“something wrong?” You let your shoulders slump.

“I don’t know is there Stretch? You seemed awfully worried about me telling Blue he didn’t need to take me on a date to get laid.” Sans watched as Stretch slipped into an awkward shaking mess. He knew what it was; Stretch was still playing protective brother. He was still trying to keep some of Blue’s innocence.

“what’s the harm in humoring him starlight?” Sans asked casually drawing your attention from the messy skeleton beside him.

“Sans…” You began but stopped.

The harm was the chance Blue might get attached. The harm was that outside of all the sex you’d been getting the mere idea of something romantic outside of it made you numb. You weren’t ready for that kind of thing if you ever would be after Adam.

And Sans had made it blatantly clear this was a job, a job concerning his whole family, not anything more. No hassle allowed. You also dreaded falling for any of these skeletons accidentally; they were a tight knit family. You didn’t want to hurt any of them by loving one. You couldn’t see yourself loving more than just one too. You’d always been monogamous. That was probably never changing.

You couldn't think of a good way to voice this and make it completely comprehensible.

“Never mind.” You sighed as you turned to leave, the three remaining skeletons watching you go. 

Papyrus gave a sideways glance to his brother.

“what’s up bro?” Sans asked innocently.

“SERIOUSLY BROTHER, HOW _INSENSITIVE_ CAN YOU BE?” Sans looked at his brother shocked, to which Papyrus scoffed.

“SHE CAN BARELY STAND ME PLATONICALLY HUGGING HER DURING OUR SESSIONS, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS WITH SOMETHING AS EMOTIONALLY INVOLVED AS A DATE?” Sans felt himself sink into the couch under the weight of his brother’s stare. 

“platonic date?” Stretch tried to supplement in Sans defense. 

Papyrus’s sockets narrowed sending him into the cushions along with Sans, the skeleton obviously not up for either of the lazier ones bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Date with blue! Sin train incoming!


	7. Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 350+ Kudos!!!!
> 
> YOU FILTHY SINNERS!!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU!!! XD
> 
> Fun tidbit; Here's the song that inspired this fic!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0LMdGSBK-E
> 
> Also it's super long because my brain just went hog wild typing! Sorry!

You were nervous. Blue had literally been running around like a chicken with his head cut off since you’d relented on the whole…date…thing. You could barely focus, didn’t have an appetite, and you couldn’t help but grimace whenever you heard Blue talking to one of the other monsters. Blue was sweet, he was endearing and good for a laugh. You liked Blue. But from how things were going, you felt nauseous. You were totally going to fuck this up. You were going to crush the innocent little things heart. You felt awful.

“Y/N—“ You jumped in Papyrus’s hold. And with how harshly you’d done it you wouldn’t be surprised if you’d ended up on the floor if not for his bony arms around you. You took a shallow breath and looked up at him cheerily.

“Sorry what was that?” The taller skeleton stared at you silently before speaking. His tone flat and a skeletal eyebrow raised.

“I ASKED IF YOU WERE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE MAGIC AMOUNT I WAS EXPELLING.” You blinked and focused on the warmth seeping in through your back, it was calming and for some reason made you taste mint. You shook your head and glanced up to see Blue talking adamantly with Red over something. Your throat went dry. Papyrus sighed.

“YOU’RE WORRIED.” He didn’t say anything as you flinched but waited calmly for you to speak.

“I…you guys have been _good_ to me. Really, aside from my whole arrangement with everyone I can honestly say you guys have been really selfless having me here.”

“AND?” He absently rubbed his thumb into your shoulder making you sigh in gratitude as you continued.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Papyrus stopped his rubbing and sighed. You blinked as you felt his magic cut off and he shifted you from his lap to beside him on the sofa. He smiled reassuringly as he spoke.

“Y/N, IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING YOU SHOULD SPEAK UP. HONESTLY YOU KNOW THE…ARRANGEMENT…IS MEANT FOR OUR HEATS. YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU’VE BEEN DOING. YOU CAN STOP AT ANYTIME. BESIDES YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE YOU MIGHT HURT US MORE BY FORCING YOURSELF TO DO THINGS INSTEAD OF WILLINGLY?” You smiled weakly.

“I know it’s just…I want to make you all happy, and I am willing trust me. I enjoy it. Truthfully Paps, I haven’t felt as good as I do…pleasing…everyone since before my ex was even in the picture.” Papyrus blushed at the nickname you used but restrained commenting on it.

“But because of my ex, I have some damage. Damage I’m afraid is going to backfire eventually.” Papyrus looked towards Blue and Red and frowned.

“EVERYONE HAS SOME DAMAGE Y/N.” His sockets shifted back to you. You looked so sad…so strained. It made his metaphorical heart clench in his ribs. Your voice dropped to almost a whisper that he had to focus to really hear.

“Can you keep a secret?” You asked turning to fully face him. You couldn’t help but smile as he beamed proudly.

“WHY OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GREAT AT KEEPING SECRETS! JUST ASK MY BROTHER!” You snorted as he broke into a laugh. Slowly the humor drained from you and you felt your stomach do a flip as you took a breath to steady yourself.

“I have a condition.” You whispered. Papyrus’s face shifted into concern. He glanced up to make sure Red and Blue were still distracted before pushing his magic out just enough to form a small soundproof bubble around you both. Your eyes widened at the sudden silence but refocused onto Papyrus as he spoke.

“IS IT…TERMINAL?” You blushed and hurried to correct him.

“No! No! I’m not dying.” You felt a pang of guilt as the monster sighed in obvious relief. You did feel mildly amused as he made a show of pinching his nasal ridge. Did that trick even work on skeletons? He looked down at you with a deadpanned expression.

“NEXT TIME LEAD WITH THAT.” you smiled apologetically before continuing.

“My condition is…well how do I put this…I guess I’m a sex addict.” Papyrus’s sockets widened. He looked at the television in surprise.

“HUH, I WAS NOT EXPECTING _THAT_.” 

“It’s not that simple either.” You felt him turn back towards you as you stared at a section of the hardwood floor. Your nerves making you hesitate.

“When I get terrified or feel anything to emotionally…my body’s reaction is to become aroused. Like a defense mechanism.”

“THAT IS ODD.” And it explained a few things. 

“I IMAGINE THIS DEFENSE MECHANISM IS WHAT ALLOWS YOU TO ENJOY DOING WHAT YOU DO WITH US. I ALSO THINK IT IS WHAT YOUR MIND ASSOCIATES WITH FEELING ATTACHMENT AM I CORRECT?” You stared at him in shock.

“I—“

“SO I WOULD HAVE TO GUESS FROM HOW YOU REACT TO ROMANTICALLY INCLINED GESTURES THAT WHATEVER MADE THIS CONDITION IN YOU IS WHAT HINDERS YOU FROM ACTUALLY OPENING UP TO US. YOU’RE TERRIFIED OF BONDING YES, BUT YOU AREN’T ABLE TO FEEL AS STRONGLY, OR ANYTHING REALLY AS YOU DO UNLESS YOU’RE HAVING SEX OR IN A BAD SITUATION. THE THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD IS FOREIGN AND MAKES YOU UNEASY.” Your jaw dropped. He smiled devilishly.

“Did…you just evaluate me? Like a therapist?” He shrugged.

“MY BROTHER IS A **SCIENTIST** , HE RAISED ME. I’M FAR FROM IGNORANT. PLUS HAVING HIM AS A BROTHER…I’VE HAD TO PLAY THERAPIST JUST TO GET HIM TO SAY HE FELT SICK. _SICK!_ I SWEAR HE’S SO STUBBORN.” 

“Wait, Sans is a scientist?”

“…”

“…”

“YOU REALLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US DO YOU?” You smiled shamefully to which Papyrus could only shake his head with a smile.

“SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE SCARED OF SOMEONE MAKING YOU FEEL SOMETHING OUTSIDE OF THE BEDROOM AND THAT YOU CAN’T HANDLE THE THOUGHT OF ANYONE BEING UNABLE TO DO THAT. Y/N, YOU’RE CONFLICTED.”

“…” You fell silent contemplating his words. 

“GO ON THE DATE, YOU MAY ACTUALLY ENJOY IT!” 

“Even if what you say is true, which sounds like it is. You forget; I’m not here to love or be loved.” He frowned sadly. He watched as you sighed and forced on that obviously fake smile of yours, the action making a small part of him want to bristle. 

“Thanks for listening Pap.” He blushed.

“ANYTIME Y/N, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GREAT LISTENER! AND HERE FOR YOU ALWAYS!” He smiled as you genuinely laughed, the magic he’d projected dropping away as Blue approached. You smiled warily at the chipper skeleton as he took your hand, the excitement in his eyes making them swirl in various shades of blue.

“Y/N, I’VE PREPARED EVERYTHING! ARE YOU READY?” You weren’t. You really weren’t. Even with learning what you did from Papyrus you still felt your gut flip in anxiousness. If what Papyrus had said was true…you were scared of another Adam situation…or of being Adam. You really hoped this panned out and you didn’t upset Blue. He didn’t deserve that. If Adam hadn’t trained your body to associate affection or anything really with sex this probably wouldn’t have been difficult. But it was. How stupid had you been to think he’d actually loved you? He’d been brainwashing and using you. You were just happy your mind wasn't blindsided like your body was. You jolted as Papyrus cleared his nonresistant throat. Oh right Blue was in front of you.

“Yeah I’m ready Blue.” Reluctantly you let him pull you to your feet and lead you away from the couch, Papyrus waving in weak reassurance. You felt your gut knot. Blue led you up to the upper floor where their bedrooms were. Was…was he taking you straight to his room? You felt a bit hopeful; maybe he decided not to do the date! But it quickly evaporated as he led you to another stair case at the end of the hall. Huh, you’d never been up these stairs before.

Blue gave you a sly look as he led you up them to a hatch. An attic. You felt a bit curious as he opened it and pulled you through. Your breathing stopped. Candles, lots of them. The attic had been decorated with various pillows and cushions strewn about it like something out of the Arabian nights. Candles were on every crevice and ledge with small circles of rose petals surrounding them. You felt mildly surprised that all the candles hadn’t made it stifling hot. 

You blinked as the candles flames slowly shifted into another shade from orange to blue. Magic candles? Where normally this would’ve awed you…you felt unnerved. The ambiance of the room was romantic and thoughtful. Blue gestured to the center of the room where a large table stood dressed in a large silk cloth, supporting various dishes of food. All of it ranging from tacos and stir-fry to sweet chocolate confections. 

You swallowed dryly. _This was too much effort_.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Blue asked a tiny bit flustered as he went over to the table. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOUR PREFERRED DISHES EXACTLY SO I JUST WHIPPED SOMETHING TOGETHER.” You stared at it blankly. You should’ve felt flattered, felt humbled. You felt nothing. Forcing on a smile you slowly approached the table and took a seat on one of the cushions as Blue took one across from you. He watched you eagerly as you reached for a taco and took a bite. They were delicious as usual. God why was it so hard to swallow?

“Thank you Blue, it’s really good.” His eyelights flickered to Stars at your praise, making your smile slightly more genuine.

“I’M GLAD!” You both ate for a good while talking about his job and how his week had gone. You were actually starting to relax, it was beginning to feel like you were just eating lunch together like normal. Nothing special really. Until dessert. You reached for one of the lava cakes.

“OH! HERE ALLOW ME!” Blue cried nervously as he grabbed the dish and moved next to you, his body pressing slightly into yours as he sat. You licked your lips subconsciously as he lifted your fork and cut into the dessert, the molten core running like a flood around the plate. You felt your heart skip anxiously as he scooped a small portion and held it out to you.

“Say aw.” His tone had suddenly become soft and held a lit of teasing. His sockets though had drooped as he took on a look of shrewd adoration. You felt your hands begin to shake as you slowly opened your mouth. His movement was slow, deliberate as he gently touched the tip of your tongue and let the piece of cake slide free into your waiting mouth. You couldn’t tell if the warmth that ran down your chest was from the cake as you swallowed it or from the absolutely enamored look on Blue’s face. You let him feed you another bite but chocked as you tried to swallow. His eyelights had _morphed into hearts_. You coughed for a moment to get the bite down, ignoring the look of concern on his face.

**Oh fuck**. You had to nip this in the bud. This was getting out of hand. Screw Stretch this was way to important. Blue didn’t need to be deceived into thinking sex and love were the same thing.

“Blue I don’t know how many people you’ve been with but—“ You stopped. Blue had visibly tensed and looked away from you. You felt a cold dread roll across your shoulders.

“Blue…how many people have you slept with exactly?” You felt the dread increase as he reluctantly looked back towards you, his face a mix between a grimace and a frown. Oh god. Blue was a _virgin_. You were going to fuck him up, you could see it already he would always assume there was no such thing as casual sex. He was going to get attached, fall in love the moment he stuck— You forced yourself to remain calm. This wasn’t just telling him this was ultimately just sex…because it was _way_ more. You forced the panic down; you did not need to become aroused in this situation. You forced on a reassuring smile.

“Blue…I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick.” You felt your panic flair as hurt shown in his eyes.

“I-I promise I’m coming back! W-women just need to freshen up sometimes ok?” You said gently, making sure the hurt vanished and was replaced with hesitance at least.

“Ok.” He nodded. You quickly stood and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead in promise of your return before heading out the hatch and down the stairs. Once free you gasped trying to get your nerves under control. You felt angry, confused and scared. Your eyes shifted and landed on Sans door. You barely registered walking down the hall to it and knocking, your mind racing. You even jumped as the door opened. 

Sans rubbing a socket as he yawned.

“starlight? shouldn’t you be with blue right now?” Sans asked as he raised a brow quizzically. You couldn’t bring yourself to face him fully, shame and embarrassment tinting your face red. Was this a bad idea coming to Sans? It almost certainly felt like it. What kind of whore has such emotional hangups about this kind of thing. But it was important. It was for Blue. He watched with growing concern as you shuffled your feet awkwardly.

“C-can I talk to you for a second?” Sans rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he opened his bedroom door fully allowing you access. You numbly noted that this was the first time he’d allowed you in here but you couldn’t bring yourself to be curious about it right now. Sans shut his door quietly and pocketed his hands turning to face you. He didn’t understand why you looked so conflicted. Were you suffering some emotional things after what happened at the bar? Did Blue do something you weren’t ok with? He waited and watched as you nervously twitched and fought with yourself. Taking a breath you finally looked up at him, hopping you were wrong. 

_Please let me be wrong._

“I-is blue…a virgin?” Sans blinked and then snorted turning it into a light laugh as you frowned at him.

“geez that’s what you wanted to talk about? i thought something was wrong for a moment.” His humor slowly faded as he watched you focus on his floor. Was that actually bothering you? He had to stop and force himself to remember that you weren’t actually a whore, even if you played the part right. Of course you’d have some issues with this kind of thing. Honestly he couldn’t remember ever meeting a whore who hadn’t just been ecstatic to pop someone’s cherry. 

“uh…i guess by your human standards yeah, he’d be a virgin. he’s never had physical sex if that’s what you’re asking.” You looked up at him curiously.

“Human standards?” 

“technically monster’s lose their ‘virginity’ the first time they have a soul orgasm. blue’s done that, in fact every monster typically does their first heat, it’s instinctual.” Well now you felt kind of silly. But the feeling of _wrong_ still bugged you. Sans grimaced apologetically when he saw your face shift to mortification and confusion. He hated making people feel that way; he was a comedian for a reason. He shrugged as he continued. 

“but…it is different. i guess you would equate it to masturbation. blue didn’t have a partner to do that with and hasn’t had one.” You felt your stomach twist uncomfortably.

“…I just…I don’t want to mess him up emotionally. I don’t want him to think it’s natural to disassociate sex from emotions, or to think they’re one and the same. I also don’t want him thinking that what I’m doing for him is any type of actual love; don’t want him trying to make this a goal or anything for when he does find someone.” Wow now that you’d said it out loud that actually sounded…kind of childish really. You were just all kinds of messed up weren’t you? Sans tilted his head as he thought over your statement. 

“i can see how’d you’d be worried about that. honestly he has a hard time differentiating between himself and his natural urge to breed.” He chuckled as your face twisted up in confusion.

“c’mon he’s been all over you practically since you entered our lives, it’s his boss instincts trying to prompt him into reproducing. but since he hasn’t had a lot of experience with the whole thing he may have difficulty recognizing if he actually likes you or not. blue has always been a romantic though, so he more than likely is just tossing the whole thing up to actual emotions.” You felt yourself tense. That was the thing you were trying to avoid.

“look just make it clear to him what exactly this is. you won’t mess him up y/n. in fact i should probably tell you, this is going to be blue’s fourth heat without having ever had sex. you remember how I said the consequences can be harsh for boss monsters?” You nodded feeling slight dread at where this was going. Sans face became solemn.

“well, he’s a newly matured one who hasn’t been able to expend all that built up magic and what not. if anything you’d be helping him more than the rest of us. realistically the strain from what he’s been _avoiding_ will dust him.” You felt your heart freeze in your chest.

“You can die without sex?” You asked incredulously.

“only within the first few heats. It’s like an adjustment period for bosses, our bodies haven’t built up enough endurance for how much more often we go into it compared to normal monsters. so having a partner we can use to relieve some of that buildup, allows our bodies to get used to the drawback when we come out of it. me for example as a fully adjusted boss monster, i’ve gone through nine heats so far partnerless. that kind of strain for blue though, he’d be long gone by now.” You felt yourself go pale and couldn’t bring yourself to face Sans as the guilt began to gnaw at you. Suddenly Blue getting an accidental emotional attachment didn’t seem like the worst thing in the world. A crush wouldn't be that bad...right? Your body still shivered at the thought.

“You put it like that, I sound really stupid. I’m sorry.”

“don’t be.” You reluctantly looked back up at him. He smiled gently.

“the fact you are so worried about blue, just means i was right. you’re a good person, and i didn’t put the others at risk by bringing you here.” You felt your face flush at how happy he sounded, and felt your heart skip a beat at his sincerity. 

“Thank you Sans.”

“eh, forget about it. now i think you’ve kept a certain monster waiting long enough.” Sans teased as he opened his door. You gave him a weak smile as you made your way back to the staircase, Sans watching as you vanished through the hatch. With a sigh he closed his room and frowned. You were a good person alright, a good person with morals. You’d shown you could have sex rather easily, no strings involved. But it worried him how you’d gotten over Blue’s situation. What you were doing wasn’t any type of actual love huh? You’d just unknowingly shown it.He prayed this didn’t get complicated, that _you_ didn’t start getting attached. He’d hate to think about what he’d have to do if you did.

You watched as Blue sat nervously frittering with his gloved hands, a look of reluctance on his face. You drew a deep breath and took your seat next to him again. It was plain to see whatever confidence he’d had had slipped away with you when you’d left. You took a deep breath.

“Blue,” He focused on you and stopped his hands. “I need you to understand something, what you’ve done tonight has been sweet and thoughtful.” He smiled shyly.

“But, Blue…I don’t romantically love you.” He frowned for a moment, his shoulders slumping. It hurt to see him look that way.

“you don’t romantically love me…” His voice was so quite it broke you. You could only nod numbly.

“but…you still love me though…” You furrowed your brows curiously as he looked back up at you, his face hopeful. “at least platonicly?” You didn’t even have to think about your answer.

“Yes Blue, I can say I do.” He sighed in relief.

“THEN THAT’S ALL I NEED!” You were thrown off kilter at his sudden cheery disposition.

“Blue?”

“YOU MAY NOT LOVE ME ROMANTICALLY, _YET_. BUT I’M FINE WITH BEING WITH YOU NOW. YOU’LL FALL FOR ME EVENTUALLY!” There was no smugness behind his words, he talked as if he was reciting a fact or discussing the weather. That was a dangerous train of thought for him to have. You opened your mouth to speak but felt him place a gloved finger over your mouth, killing the words in your throat.

“Let’s not think any more about it.” He said with a smirk as he pulled you against him, the sudden move making you yelp.

“May I pay you after?” He purred as he flicked the sensitive skin of your neck with his tongue. Your body automatically began to respond, small rolling trials of heat spiraling out from where his tongue touched you down to your chest. You didn’t get a chance to speak as he pressed you down onto several pillows, his hands roaming your sides with unforeseen aggression. You groaned as he brushed his teeth along your jugular, a thrill of excitement coiling inside you. For a virgin he really seemed to know what he was doing!

“Ah!” You hissed as he slapped your thigh, his voice chuckling at how it jiggled in response. He pulled back enough to slip your shirt and pants off you in one fluid motion. 

“I was always curious if those porn movies were accurate.” He stated simply as he gazed lustfully at your exposed chest. You couldn’t repress your blush as a blatant line of drool ran from the corner of his mouth a beat before he eagerly lowered and sucked a breast into his mouth. Your back arched as his tongue wildly rolled and flicked at your nipple, his mandible gently tugging and pressing against you. You pressed your thighs together as you felt the wetness from your core begin to drip down, his mouth making your walls clench in want. He pulled back with a lewd pop, the motion sending a shudder of pleasure through you.

“Oh y/n~ you’re so soft, so _squishy_!” He laughed playfully before harshly slapping your ass and squeezing it. You moaned. His tone became smug. “Have a bit of a masochist in you?” You froze and awkwardly looked away from him. That was all the answer he needed as he tilted your face back by your chin.

“It’s ok love, I’m a tame sadist I promise.” You went to protest at the nickname but could only gasp as he started to loudly and wetly suck along your neck. The noises from it making you spasm as your excitement grew. He once more pulled back and gripped his glove with his teeth, slowly pulling it off as he wiggled his brows suggestively. You had a vague idea what he was planning, but shivered as he spat the glove carelessly away, his sockets never once leaving your eyes. He was teasing you smugly and deliberately. And it was working. Slowly he reached down and cupped your cheek, his warm phalanges stroking it reverently. He was so gentle, so light with his caress as he slowly slipped his thumb between your lips.

“Open your mouth for me~” He said in a sing-song voice. Curiously you opened your teeth for him and jolted as his thumb hooked into the corner of your mouth to keep it open. You felt a small rush of embarrassment as his eyelights panned along your teeth and tongue.

“What a pretty mouth you have! I was always curious about what it would taste like~” His light blue tongue slipped free and slowly ran across your bottom lip, a light tingly sensation following in its wake. He groaned and blushed as his magical appendage flickered along each individual incisor and molar in your mouth, a bizarre spark moving in your jaw from every tooth he touched and lapped at. You felt a small rumble in his chest as he began to purr…like a cat. That was new? You jumped unexpectedly as his tongue finally moved along your cheek only pausing to probe it a moment before reaching your tongue, wrapping and twisting around it deftly. 

Slowly you moved your tongue in tandem with his and widened your eyes as you felt a light popping sensation along it, like the pop rock candy. His kiss was joyful and fast in its exploration; it stole your very breath making you dizzy. Just when you thought you’d suffocate he pulled away. You gasped desperately for air as he ran his hand down your neck, a light buzz feeling running along your skin, and down your side, ending at your thigh.

“What…what is that?” You asked as the buzzing in your skin seemed to move across your stomach in a smooth stroke, making your arousal increase. Blue chuckled, his eyelights looking rather embarrassed.

“Unfortunately I haven’t learned to concentrate my magic yet like the others. But I’ve been practicing, and should be ready in time for our heat!” You looked confused and that’s when you noticed he’d been straddling your leg this whole time, and there was something missing. You looked back up at him and he scratched his cheek.

“How are you—“ He smiled playfully.

“Like this!” Suddenly the magic that had been rolling across you began to heat up and vibrate, forcing you to throw your head back in a soundless scream at the intensity. Blue groaned and began to pant, the magic and his hands stroking and pinching your sides in unison. _It was too much!_ Suddenly the sensation stopped and you felt yourself go limp. Your mind was numb as Blue chuckled, the only warning he gave as you felt him push a phalange past your underwear and into you. You gritted your teeth as your walls painfully clamped down on the intrusion, a wave of heat engulfing your body.

“Wow~ you’re so _wet_ love, so _smooth_. I can’t wait to feel you properly when the time comes~” You moaned as he began to pump in and out of you slowly, his magic activating in a pulsing rhythm. He blushed furiously as you writhed in the throes of his very essence engulfing you, pleasuring you. His very body synced to yours. Every jolt or lick of heat you felt reverberating into him tenfold. 

He growled as his magic tightened around you and slowly increased from its pulsing back to its intense vibration, your eyes shooting wide as tears and drool began to run down your sweaty face. You were lost, absolutely dumbed with his magic. He was doing that to you! His beautiful lover. His magic flared across the room, the candle's flames bursting into white and shooting upwards as the pillows flung themselves around you both. Your eyes blindly locked onto his face, twisted in joy and his eyes once more heart shaped.

“I’m going to lose it love…” He gasped and tucked his face into your neck. “Follow me down~” He whispered, his words so full of love and cherishing. You reached your peak, dragging him with you. The room groaned as a wave of light blue magic shot outwards, extinguishing the candles and topping the table, blowing out the attic window as you both screamed out from the intensity. The rose petals swirling around you like a tornado of passion.

You couldn’t describe it, it felt deeper than your body, the orgasm running through you. Your body had locked up like normal but it felt as if your very Soul was quivering and gushing with warmth. You were literally seeing nothing but black. It took what felt like ages before your vision finally dotted back into existence, Blue’s blurred form lying on top of you. And then it hit you. His gaze and gentle words, the nickname he'd used. 

Blue hadn’t fucked you…he’d made _love_ to you. 

The previous heat in your body turned cold, like ice through your veins. You didn’t move as he leaned up, didn’t speak as he kissed just below your left eye. You couldn’t even bring yourself to breath as he spoke.

“You may not love me yet y/n, but I have plenty of time to _wait_ for you.” he purred.


	8. Guest House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 Kudos...
> 
> Guys I don't know how else I can thank you!
> 
> Besides a new chapter! Enjoy!

Stretch sighed as he stepped down, the new attic window sealed into place. He turned to his brother who was chucking weakly.

“I MIGHT’VE GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY.” Blue said lamely as he swept the floor, scooping and dumping petals and wax into a nearby bag.

“you think bro?” Blue smiled sheepishly.

“i do have to ask why in the world haven’t you managed to concentrate your magic yet? it should be an automatic thing for you at this point.” Blue remained silent as he reached to pluck some candles from their ledges. Stretch raised a brow.

“sans…i know you’ve been holding out so you could find ‘the one’ but fighting your heats as roughly as you do isn’t healthy. bro do you even realize the repercussions magic sex can have?”

“YES PAPY, I’M NOT IGNORANT. I WAS CAREFUL, Y/N IS FINE. AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY HEATS ANYMORE I ASSURE YOU IT WILL BE BETTER NOW.” Stretch watched Blues back for a moment contemplating what he should say before relenting with a shrug.

“whatever you say bro…just be careful. please?” Blue stood motionless as he listened to Stretch’s footsteps fade behind him. He made to move but grunted as a jolt of fire shot through him. Blue gripped his chest, bunching his shirt with a small hiss of pain. He’d used a lot of his magic last night and now he was feeling the strain on his body from it. He frowned. Blue would have to cancel his training for today and rest. 

He knew he shouldn’t have done it, he should’ve waited till his magic had adapted properly before ever engaging sexually with you. But he had been the reason his magic hadn’t been prepared in the first place. Magically restraining himself every heat had allowed him to not lose his mind to lust and the urge to fuck anything that moved. But the drawback was it had stunted his natural growth, now he was basically giving himself ‘therapy’ so he’d be prepared for this one upcoming. In other words watching a LOT of porn to arouse himself and egging his magic into concentrating on its own. It sickened him on a level.

It was tiring.

Blue walked over to the window and watched as the sunlight filtered down onto the front lawn, it’s brilliant rays making the grass a vibrant green. 

It was beautiful, like you. 

He wouldn’t trade last night for the world, wouldn’t trade all the endless hours of pain and suffering under those cursed restraints either.  
Ultimately it had paid off; he had managed to hold out for someone special... He just prayed you actually fell for him eventually. He lifted his shirt and groaned at the slight discoloration on his sternum, touching it made him flinch as it had a little more give than it should have. Cleaning the attic would have to wait, he needed sleep.

“IT’LL BE FINE.” Blue said weakly.

~~~

You stared at all of the groceries littering your kitchen counter, not a single inch of space clear beneath the plastic bags. You were pretty sure you’d be set on food for the next few weeks, hell you’d even managed to buy a whole set of books and new jacket and still had some money left over from what Blue had given you. 

The only downside was you felt like crap, not emotionally but physically. It was hard to understand; you weren’t tired or sore, but you did feel stiff and heavy. It was like your body was full of lead and it didn’t know how to move itself. It was odd. Suffice to say you were definitely not up for servicing anyone today. Plus you were back to avoiding Red, he had been so mad when he’d ‘smelled’ Blue on you. 

You winced remembering him literally flipping the living room table, much to Edge’s annoyance. At this rate you were definitely going to have to be a little receptive to his advances and probably offer a discount…Honestly he acted like you were just the worst. You just couldn't win with him.

“Welp, not going to the main house today if I can help it.” You muttered separating your groceries and proceeding to put them away. Which was kind of a hassle as your body was so fucking sluggish. You heaved a sigh. What were you going to do today? You could play some of the video games you had hoarded but you doubted your reaction time would be up to par. Enjoying some self-time was also out the window, Blue’s words still echoing in the back of your mind. You drummed your fingers absently as you contemplated but kept drawing up short. Surely there could be some—

You paused. You hadn’t met Trap yet. Wow you’d been here going on two weeks and hadn’t met all of the skeletons. You could go finally introduce yourself. You shuddered as images of Axe and Dusty flashed across your vision. On second thought maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…but yet you couldn’t help but feel immense guilt burn you. 

Thinking back both Dusty and Axe had been in the house retrieving food, Sans had even informed you that the guest house didn’t have an outlet for a fridge so they’d pop in once in a while. Maybe food would be a good thing to bring? You hadn’t felt particularly threatened by either of them when food had been present…until they had actually focused on you. 

You were going to bring food. Even better, you were going to make it! Or try to at least. Nothing more thoughtful than personally made food right? You pushed your body's odd feelings to the side as you rummaged through your things, only stopping once you’d retrieved what you’d been looking for. Your grandmother's recipe book. You exclaimed in joy as you held it up to the light, checking its condition. 

It looked as worn as it had ever been, old leather slightly shredding around the edges and the smell of old paper as you flipped it opened. You smiled at it gently. It was the one thing she’d left you before she’d died; her tired smile and icy blue eyes kind as she…tried to teach you her methods. You missed her sometimes.

You hummed as you flipped the pages letting fate dictate what you’d try to recreate as you counted to three. You stopped and tilted your head curiously. That would be interesting to attempt, you hoped they’d like it. With fierce concentration you set about gathering the ingredients, only letting your eyes flicker up from the chosen recipe on occasion to confirm what you were holding was right. You could do this you thought resolutely as you propped up the book and pulled down a mixing bowl. 

Your grandmother had been able to charm the hardest men and cruelest women just by handing them a dish she’d made, her love poured into it so fervently it was contagious. God you wished she was here. Not only had she been able to cook but she’d been so talented at handling difficult situations. You wished you’d inherited her natural talent and cunning. 

You paused briefly as you remembered how she’d spoken about Adam when you’d first gotten together, she’d been able to read his very soul with a glance. But stupid youth that you were you hadn’t listened. You wished you had.

You carefully rolled your creation before placing it in the deep fryer beside you, the food making a satisfying hiss. You popped in about two dozen before you heard a knock on your door. You eyed the food for a moment before going to open it.

“Oh, hey Edge.” He was standing as sternly as ever, arms crossed and sockets narrowed in annoyance. 

“Y/N.” You frowned. Why did he use it like it was a cuss word? He stared at you a moment and then glanced over your shoulder passed you, the smell of your creation catching his attention.

“BIT EARLY FOR LUNCH.” He stated simply.

“They’re not for me.” You replied. You both fell into tense silence before Edge finally cleared his throat. 

“I KNOW YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE CURRENTLY STRAINED RIGHT NOW. I DEMAND YOU FIX THE SITUATION.” You fix it? You had planned to but...Did he blame you for some reason? 

“Uh…Edge that’s easier said than done, Red—“

“DON’T BOTHER I AM AWARE RED IS THE INSTIGATOR, TOO SHY TO SIMPLY ASK FOR YOUR TIME SO HE PLAYS THESE ANNOYING GAMES OF TIP TOEING AROUND THE SITUATION. HONESTLY IT’S ANNOYING HOW HE’S CURRENTLY UPSET OVER BLUE GETTING YOU BEFORE HIM. SEEING AS HE HAD YOU ALL TO HIMSELF THE OTHER NIGHT AND DIDN'T MAKE HIS MOVE. BUT I DIGRESS. I WISH TO TAKE YOU OUT THIS WEEKEND, HOWEVER AS THE MATURER SIBLING I CANNOT DO SO WITH HOW RED IS ACTING.” You froze.

“Take me out?” What is up with these skeletons suddenly wanting to _date_ you? Edge seemed to catch how quickly your face paled.

“I HEARD ABOUT THE SITUATION WITH BLUE. I ASSURE YOU, I DON’T CARE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER ABOUT AFFECTION.” You allowed yourself to ease cautiously. 

“Then why go out?” Edge looked away briefly as a small red blush graced his skull.

“FOREPLAY.” You pursed your lips. Well that didn’t explain a damn thing, now you were even more confused. Edge shook his head allowing his blush to disappear.

“ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU RESOLVE THIS SOON. HE BROKE THE TELEVISION A FEW MINUTES AGO, PAPYRUS WAS NOT HAPPY THAT HE HADN’T BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HIS GAME BEFORE HAND. I’M ALSO TIRED OF THIS FLIPPING THING HE HAS ADAPTED SINCE YOU MOVED HERE.”

“Ok Edge I’ll talk to him later.” You reassured. The taller skeleton stared at you a moment longer and then huffed as he turned and left. You shut your door and sighed. You just couldn’t catch a break. You rushed to make sure the food hadn’t started to burn. Over the next thirty minutes you let your mind wonder to the drama you’d be dealing with as you finished cooking. How were you supposed to even approach Red without him flipping _you_? It was almost funny that that was a possible concern…almost. The final batch freed from the hot oil made you smile with pride, they were perfectly golden and distinctly not soggy which was what you’d been hoping for.

You just prayed they tasted a good as they looked. You’d try one but then again you didn’t know if monsters tasted food the same way as humans. You gagged as you recalled seeing Red guzzle mustard. Ew. It took you another ten minutes to get ready and to pack the food before you finally set off. Crossing the small bridge in the backyard into the tree line.

It was a bit stifling how close the trees were packed at first but gradually they started to fan out into wider spaces, the ground giving more room to walk without possibly tripping over roots. You were kind of envious that some of the skeletons could teleport, because the more you walked the more the trees thinned…but the more ominous the air felt. You pulled up short as you spotted a tree with a carving in it. Was that a bone? Furrowing your eyebrows you looked over the nearby trees and spotted another carved one a few feet away. That was definitely off the path Sans had told you would take you to the guest house when you’d talked about it previously. But for some reason you felt safer at the idea of following the engravings.

“Please don’t make me regret this…” You grunted as you moved to the next tree and began to follow the new winding path you’d taken. It was a few trees in when you noticed something. There were quite a few oddly suspicious leaf piles scattered about near the unmarked trees. Your stomach flipped. You stopped to lift a stick from the ground and prodded one.

**SNAP**

You nearly dropped the box of food with a shriek as the stick snapped in half, two sharp rows of metal teeth just barely missing severing your fingers by an inch. You took several shaky breaths trying to still your rapid heartbeat.

Were all the piles bear traps!? It had been so quick your body had locked up and didn’t even have time to react. That had terrified you. Steadying yourself you carefully watched the ground as you stuck even closer to the indicated path. 

It took another fifteen minutes before you finally spotted a cabin in the distance, at the point where you finally reached the end of the tree line you were nerve wracked and flushed. Carefully you scanned the ground for anymore traps. It looked clear. You inhaled slowly as you slowly trudged your way up towards the cabin, trying to calm down. Halfway there you were feeling slightly better and actually took note of the building you were approaching. 

It looked dilapidated. The hell? You paused.

The windows were boarded up except for on the second story, many of the windows had rotted wooden shutters hanging off of them and the cabin walls had obvious moss and maybe mold sprouting in places giving it a real witches house type feel. The roof looked haphazardly patched and the front door was covered in hundreds of nails as if it was being held up on those alone instead of hinges. 

You had to be lost right? There was no way that’s where Dusty and Axe stayed, sure they were…intimidating but this place was just so disused. But from what you’d been told the guest house was the only other building on the property.

This was…sad. Your converted pool house was better than this! Slowly you made it to the door, your posture stiff as you tried to figure out how to knock without cutting your hand. Oh! Your eyes landed on a rusty looking doorknocker. 

As you went to reach for it you froze. Was that a string? Following it you tipped your head upwards and paled. There was a carefully suspended pendulum blade tucked into the shadows of the overhanging roof. You took a decisive step to the side and decided to simply kick at the bottom of the door, before your logical mind kicked in and you lost the guts to do what you’d been planning. 

There was muffled shuffling before a segment of wall opened beside you. You did a double take. The front door was a fake? You leaned over and stepped in front of the new entrance hesitantly. There standing before you was Papyrus. Or another cousin that looked like Papyrus. He was way taller, so much that he bent to nearly touching his toes as he hunched in the doorway. But what really ate at you were how tiny his sockets were and his teeth…He angled his head curiously at you.

“A HUMAN! WHY CONGRATULATIONS ON SURVIVING MY PUZZLES! TO WHAT DO WE OWE THIS VISIT?” You took a moment to gather your thoughts, wait puzzles? What puzzles? All you’d seen were bear traps and…You decided not to dwell on that and smiled as you held up the box in front of you.

“Hi! You must be Trap right? I’m Y/n. Sorry I haven’t met you sooner; I thought you’d like some of my home cooking! As uh…an apology.” You felt your stomach drop at the skeleton’s silence. You were patient as he stared until finally he seemed to understand what you’d just said.

“OH Y/N! THE HUMAN DUSTY AND MY BROTHER MENTIONED!” You didn’t know rather to sigh in relief or to shake with dread at the fact they had discussed you. Trap smiled warmly, or as warmly as his teeth would allow, and stepped aside to allow you space to enter.

“PLEASE COME IN! WE DON’T GET HUMANS OVER…OFTEN.” You ignored how his cheery statement had crossed into foreboding. Everything about this whole trip so far had red flags that normally would’ve prompted you to have quit a while ago, but Sans had said you could meet them, even service them to an extent if you wanted.

He wouldn’t have said that if he wasn’t sure you’d survive right? You had your phone and from what you could tell there was still signal over here. You had him on speed dial. You could do this. You looked at your feet and hesitantly stepped passed Trap into the cabin. You jumped as the door slammed shut behind you.

“BROTHER WE HAVE A GUEST!” Trap yelled towards your right. You panned your eyes over a small living area to your left with a couch and a really tall chair situated in front of a television, a book case and fire place tucked off to the side. Surprisingly it seemed clean and slightly cozy. A big difference from the outside. Directly in front of you was a staircase built against the wall leading to what you assumed was the bedroom area, and to your right was the kitchen open and exposed. It was also clean and organized from what you could tell but your eyes had locked onto the kitchen table. Axe was staring at you, his head tilted as he slouched in his chair against the wall. 

He watched you mildly surprised at your presence. He could see the fear hidden in your eyes and could smell a small pulse of your pheromones signaling traces of arousal. He did frown somewhat when he smelled Blue on you, it was too early for a heat scent to be on you but judging by how you moved he guessed something else was the cause behind it. Specifically magic. His eyelight locked onto the bruise still prominent on your face.

You watched curiously as Axe’s face shifted through a small series of expressions before finally landing on a light blush on his cheeks as he eyed you. You wondered briefly why he seemed to blush every time he looked at you. Trap coughed loudly making Axe jerk for a second as if dragged from his thoughts. The blush vanished and his frown returned.

“are you stupid or what?” You didn’t get to respond as Trap spoke over you.

“BROTHER DON’T BE RUDE! Y/N SAID SHE CAME BRINGING FOOD AS AN APOLOGY!” Axe stared at Trap a moment before looking back towards you.

“…that so?” You forced your body to remain calm under his obvious scrutiny. 

“Yeah, I felt bad that I hadn’t met Trap yet. So I brought food.” Axe narrowed his sockets as Trap took the offered box from you and walked into the kitchen with it. You followed and stood directly where the floor separated from the living room to the kitchen as Trap sat down the box and opened it. A small bit of steam wafting out showing it was still warm. 

“huh.” Both the brothers stared at the food a moment before Trap final spoke up.

“WHY THANK YOU FOR THE…FIRED DOUGH.” Trap said with strain and mild confusion, his words trying to be polite. Oh crap did he have a thing against fried food like Papyrus?

“croquettes.” Trap looked at his brother in confusion.

“TOURETTES? WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP TOURETTES?”

“no, bro the food…it’s croquettes.”

“SIGH BROTHER YOU HAVE NO SUPPORTING EVIDENCE THE HUMAN HAS TOURETTES, WHY SHE HASN’T SAID ANYTHING PARTICULARLY RANDOM AT ALL.” Axe looked absolutely exasperated as he rose to his feet.

“please don’t do this…” He groaned. Trap turned up his metaphorical nose dismissively.

“YOU’RE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT TOURETTES; I DO HAVE TO SAY IT’S RATHER INSENSITIVE OF YOU.”

“croquettes bro! CROQUETTES!” Axe straight up yelled as he lifted one and waved it in his brother’s face, his raw baritone going wheezy under the strain. Trap blinked.

“WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU SIMPLY SAY THEY WERE CROQUETTES?” You remained silent as Axe eyed his brother dully before tossing the treat into his mouth with a grumble. Suddenly you didn’t feel Axe and Trap were really all that dangerous, maybe just slightly misunderstood. The tension slowly left your shoulders. How could people that were considered a threat act so normal? So casual? You almost laughed over the exchange. 

Then Axe slowed his chewing, his eyelight dilating as he swallowed. That was one of the most flavorful things that he’d eaten in years. He could taste the effort and intent put into it, and it made his magic spike uncomfortably. You fought the urge to flinch as the crimson orb snapped to you. He suddenly looked manic, and you felt your body slowly tighten.

“…delicious…” His tone dipped dangerously. You swallowed dryly and forced your tone to be steady even as heat rushed into your cheeks and coiled in your gut.

“Thank you.” His grin only seemed to stretch wider. He knew what had just happened, how your pheromones had shifted; it made his magic stir even more. Though it was annoying that the extra magic still staining you seemed to increase as well. He hated the smell of berries. You were elated that Trap was present, because the look he was giving you was dark and ravenous. Trap ignoring the exchange tentatively lifted one and ate it, his face lighting up rather dramatically. 

“THESE ARE DELICIOUS! NOT A BIT OF GREASE! THANK YOU Y/N, YOUR RUDENESS IS FORGIVEN!” Ok he was adorable. You chuckled as he ate another one. Axe slipped back into passiveness and eyed his sibling. It was fried food and he was eating it. Maybe underground this wouldn’t have been shocking but his brother had once again returned to his high standards as he’d started to normalize again. Well as normal as he’d get.

“I’m glad you like them.” You smiled genuinely. A creaking sound made you turn your head towards the stairs. Dusty looked as if he’d just woken up and was rubbing a socket as he descended but stopped short as he saw you. Your eyes widened as you stared at him, a small vibrating sensation going through you. 

A ghastly looking head that reminded you of the taller skeletons floated beside him, it’s crimson tattered cloth swaying around Dusty’s body as it eyed you with orange tinted sockets. What in the world?

“what?” Dusty ground out making you blink and the vibration in you still. Suddenly the vision was gone and it was just Dusty staring at you, his sockets narrowed threateningly. 

“Its uh…” You decided not to mention a possible ghost floating around. Dusty looked already like he wanted to kill you just from seeing you here.

“Nothing don’t worry about it.” You whispered as you averted your gaze. He didn’t take his eyelights off you as he finished his decent and sauntered into the kitchen. He glanced down at the food and then to Axe who shrugged. Trap spoke up excitedly.

“DUSTY YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE! LOOK WHAT Y/N MADE FOR US TO ENJOY.” The shorter monster eyed the offered croquette that Trap held out and took it, staring at it like it might be a bomb or something. You held your breath as he took a bite and swallowed. His expression became less hostile as he looked at you.

“you still owe me a cake.” You smiled sheepishly. Did that mean he liked it? Well so long as he didn’t try to kill you it was a victory.

“I’ll make you one.” He grunted as he popped the remainder of the croquette in his mouth, and grabbed a second one. Yep he liked it. Even in death your grandmother was still watching out for you. 

“Any requests?” Axe glanced up to the ceiling in thought.

“kopytka…” That sounded familiar.

“Is that a German food?” Axe gave a smile that sent a subconscious shiver down your spine.

“…ate it a lot while I was over there.”

“You were in Germany?” You asked shocked.

“…for a year…” He watched as you shuffled your feet and bit your lip. He frowned.

“what?”

“Does that mean you can speak German?” Axe stared at you a moment and smirked.

“macht dich das an?” His raw baritone flowed with the natural harshness of the language, his tone teasing as it lit over the syllables. 

It made your breath catch and legs tremble.

You loved it.

He didn’t even have to smell your pheromones, your face alone made him smug. If you hadn’t been turned on before you definitely were now. He loved how uncomfortable it made you, it was a real ego boost.

“…guess that’s a yes.” Dusty rolled his sockets at the other skeleton’s teasing.

“so you came to apologize, why?” You shook your head to clear your mind as you looked at Dusty in confusion.

“I felt it wasn’t fair that Trap was the only one I hadn’t met.” He scoffed.

“i meant why bother.” You watched as Trap and Axe shifted their focus to you, all three of them waiting for your reasoning. You swallowed.

“I…don’t think it’s fair to exclude any of you from knowing me, you’re part of Sans's family after all.” Axe and Dusty snorted as if you’d just told a hilarious joke you weren’t in on. Trap seemed very uncomfortable by your statement.

“family…sure.” Dusty chuckled as he ate another croquette. You felt confused and slightly lost at their reactions. That would definitely have to be something to look into, because they acted like that wasn’t what they were exactly. But they all looked so similar. You’d come back to that later.

“Anyways, I’m sure you’re aware what my job is exactly.” The three of them looked at you with unreadable expressions. The humor from Axe and Dusty gone like they had been dunked in cold water, and they seemed slightly hostile again. Trap rubbed his neck vertebrae awkwardly.

“YES, THAT HAS BEEN MENTIONED.” The taller skeleton drawled. You began to doubt what you were about to say, but it really bothered you how these three were never really around the others. Like they were barely tolerated based on how the outside of the cabin looked. It was only fair right? Even if they were different a part of you knew what it was like…to not really be cared about.

“Well…I just want you to know if any of you are lonely, or something…you have every right to have my time as well. Sans has banned me from actual…sex with any of you but my companionship is there if you want it.” Trap seemed curious at your statement while Axe and Dusty eyed you. The former’s eyelight had expanded to the full size of his socket, his smile strained. Dusty though was unreadable, his tone dark.

“…he’s smart to ban that…you’d die otherwise.” You blinked.

“What do you mean…”

“do you not realize who you’re around right now?” Dusty grew serious as he approached you and stopped mere inches from you. Your heart fluttering nervously.

“you just offered yourself to three murderers, two of whom were human eaters.” You fought your body’s natural urge to vomit and tempered down the panic that would induce your arousal as you faced him, trying your best to keep your face neutral. Dusty however could read the terror in your very soul as it ran through you like a bolt of lightning. You glanced passed him to Axe and Trap, the later pointedly looking away from you in shame. Axe just shrugged casually as if it were facts that couldn’t be helped.

“our high LVs prevent us from achieving true pleasure without consequences, **bad** consequences.” Dusty spat venomously as he snatched you neck harshly with sharpened phalanges making you jump and exhale sharply. 

“still want to offer your time? knowing who’d be touching you, using you?” His voice lowered as his hand slowly rose up from your neck, his claws teasing your thin flesh as it came to grasp your lower jaw, his fingers splayed against your cheek and his thumb rubbing against the sensitive bruise on the other side. His eyelight that had a hint of blue in it expanded, giving him a deranged look of sickening joy as the other shrunk.

“... _hurting_ you?” He pressed into your injury making you hiss in pain. Your reaction making Axe drool practically as he watched the exchange, his brother flinching slightly. Dusty held the pressure a bit longer before slowly moving his thumb aside, the area he’d pressed now darker as if all the healing it had done had been wiped away. You watched as his grin turned upwards in dark glee at the refreshed bruise. He had enjoyed hurting you, without consideration of your pain or pleasure. It shook you. 

A part of you was a masochist, but not an inch of you was suicidal.

“I’m offering my body, not my **life**.” You whispered making Dusty lock eyes with you. There was a silent exchange between you, his deadly intent radiating off of him in waves. But your intent was stronger, defiance. He huffed as his eyelights returned to normal and he released you.

“no fun in that, fleshy.” He stated simply. You watched as he walked over and grabbed five more croquettes, only pausing midway back up the stairs to address you with a twisted smile.

“still want my cake.” You waited till he vanished upstairs before finally breathing again. Axe and Trap watched you a moment.

“WELL THAT WAS THE HAPPIEST I’VE SEEN HIM IN A WHILE.” 

“That was happy?” Axe chuckled.

“…a bit more than happy i suspect. wouldn’t worry though…think you _killed_ his interest with your comment.” You laughed as you caught his words, your mind finding any release for the built up fear and lust in your body it could. As it was that joke was now ten times funnier than it should’ve been. Axe watched smugly as you nearly bent over from it. Trap groaned.

“OF ALL THE TIMES TO USE A PUN!” 

“…what’s wrong bro? my humor _eating_ you?” Trap slammed a fist onto the table cracking it slightly. You stopped laughing in shock at the display of strength. Axe chuckled. You watched as Trap stared at his brother murderously before cracking a slight smile.

“FAR FROM IT BROTHER. IF ANYTHING I FIND YOU TEND TO _LOSE YOUR HEAD_ RATHER EASILY WHEN JOKING. I’M MERELY _COOKING_ OUT FOR YOU.” Did..did he? You held back a giggle as Axe deadpanned at his younger brother. 

“…you’re so great bro…” The sarcasm was strong in this one.

“I KNOW.” Trap acted like it was a genuine statement. You finally snorted and shook your head. The fear in your situation forgotten temporarily. 

“WERE YOU SERIOUS?” You turned to Trap who was watching you shyly. It took you a second to understand his question and then you winced. You had been serious, but now knowing what you did…it worried you. But the part of you that offered in the first place was the same part that held your sympathy. And for a reason you couldn’t fathom a small voice, the same voice that had spoken up about Red was currently nudging you; telling you that you could trust them… _what was wrong with you_!? You smiled reluctantly.

“So long as you don’t try to actually _kill_ me…yeah I was serious.” Trap perked up.

“TRUST ME, WE DON’T INDULGE IN HUMAN MEAT ANYMORE SO YOU’LL BE PERFECTLY SAFE!” You wanted to believe him but with the way Axe had tugged at his dead socket, ouch, you still had your doubts. The way that trap had said that though…

“Did you…have to eat humans Trap?” Axe watched as his brother started to sweat and faced you.

“the underground ran out of food…human’s fell down…I’ll let you decide if we _had_ to.” He bit sarcastically. That…was different from what you’d learned about life underground. You decided to get the subject back on track. A peculiar thought bugging you.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Asexual would you Trap?” Something about him was so close to Papyrus you just had to ask. He smiled pleasantly.

“I…was at one point.” Whoa he had an indoor voice! He just sounded so sad that way though. And his answer disturbed you.

“BUT I DO HAVE A FETISH ACTUALLY.” 

“What would that be?”

“I LIKE TO FEED PEOPLE.” Oh no. He was going to make you fat. Axe watched as your curious smile dipped in despair and he couldn’t help but burst into unabashed laughter. You blushed. God his laugh was gorgeous! It sounded so carefree and happy, completely different from what you’d seen of the monster. Soon his laughter petered out and you addressed him.

“Any fetishes for you Axe?” His sockets narrowed seductively and you practically choked on air at how attractive and terrifying it was.

“…you’ll know…soon enough.” You hastily stood up lest your face just turn into a vegetable. 

“Well, it’s getting late and I should get back, would you like to exchange numbers so you can reach me?” You offered your cell phone to Trap first. You chuckled as he enthusiastically entered his info and handed it back, PuzzleKing huh? That was cute. You saved it and handed to Axe. He slowly typed it out and handed it back over, his touch purposefully lingering. You nervously smiled and looked at his screen name. 

VoiceKink. 

Dear lord kill you now. 

“WOULD YOU LIKE AN ESCORT HOME? IT’S GETTING DARK AND MY PUZZLES WON’T BE QUITE AS VISIBLE. PLUS FINDING THE PATH WOULDN’T HELP EITHER SEEING AS I SPELLED IT.” You weren’t going to question how he’d spelled it. But you were sure it was the reason the guest house had apparently been moved seeing as you’d left the path ages ago to get here.

“Sure.” You frowned as Axe stood up.

“i’m faster.” Of course he was. You smiled in farewell to Trap, who waved gently back. You made to head for the door but were cut off as Axe grabbed your arm and pulled you into him. His imposing height forcing you to tilt your head upwards. All the sound around you seemed to fall silent as he leaned treacherously close to your face, the smell of the croquettes and the faint hint of iron making your blood pound in your ears.

“i don’t walk.” He captured your lips quicker than you could think as your world spun and twisted, temporary darkness making your soul scream before reality slammed back into you. You watched in shock as Axe pulled back, licking a small trace of blood from his mandible. You reached up to feel a small split on your bottom lip and looked at him wide eyed. He had bit you?

“thanks for stopping by…croquette.” He winked just before he vanished. You stood there bewildered a minute as you pulled out your cellphone. Hands shaking you texted him.

**You** : Nicknames are a hundred...

You stared at the screen a bit longer, deciding not to tell him he owed you for the kiss, you didn't want him returning right away to 'pay' you back.

...Where was that vibrating toy you'd seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh if anyone has questions about my personal head cannons or anything you can reach out to me on my tumbler! I mostly reblog but I will answer stuff to!
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this, really had to get the guest house scene out of my head lol


	9. Red

“mornin’ starlight.” Sans greeted casually. You smiled warmly as you rubbed an eye tiredly, the dining table slowly being filled with breakfast items. Edge who was currently carrying a tray filled with waffles placed it before turning towards you.

“HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO RED YET?” You yawned as you took a seat.

“I will, I kinda passed out when I got back.” Sans tilted his head curiously.

“oh yeah edge did mention you going to the guest house. how was it?” You raised a brow. The tone in Sans's question had dropped. 

“Uh, it was…informative.” Sans's perpetual grin seemed to shrink just a tad, his expression not satisfied by your answer. You really didn’t want to get into details; you figured Sans wouldn’t appreciate learning the guest house had been moved nor Dusty’s and Axe’s apparent treatment of you. In fact you were pretty sure Trap being there was a factor you even made it back alive.

“was it? say, that’s a very distinct print on your face.” You frowned confused for a moment then tensed. Damn! Dusty had pressed your bruise, did he leave a shape behind? You put on your best smile.

“Is there? I wouldn’t know I haven’t seen my face this morning. Blue and Stretch coming down?” Sans actually frowned, his teeth vanishing from his face. That…was a bit unnerving. Sans made to speak but a loud yawn thankfully saved you from any possible lectures or warnings. Stretch looked like a zombie as he made his way over and plopped down lazily next to Sans, his hood pulled up over his skull. 

“Hey Stretch.” The tall skeleton grunted in reply before falling forward and letting his head slam into the table. Your eyes widened as you glanced at Edge as he placed a giant bowl of fruit on the table and started to remove his apron he’d been wearing.

“UP ALL NIGHT DRINKING AND PAINTING AGAIN I SEE.” Stretch’s only response was a sad lift of his hand as he flipped off the edgy skeleton, his hand sliding off the table once more. 

“I’m guessing you're finishing your friends painting?” You asked curiously as you took a waffle from the plate and started to pile fruit on top of it, Sans had somehow already gathered his and was midway through it. Stretch finally sat up and blearily started making his plate.

“yeah…got two days left…” Stretch drawled as he started to pick out specific fruit from the bowl. Edge glared at the action.

“STOP BEING LAZY AND PICKING AT THE FRUIT!” Stretch purposefully stared at Edge and deliberately reached under some cantaloupe slices for a watermelon chunk before popping it in his mouth. Edge glowered and slammed a fist into the table. At this point you were used to how energetic the monsters could get at breakfast and had timed the fist slam well enough to lift your plate in time. Last time Edge had fist slammed you’d ended up covered in cereal.

“welp as _fruitful_ as this conversation is,” Edge growled threateningly. “i _apple_ to you, please don’t break the table again.” You had a sneaking suspicion Sans's puns weren’t helping to save the furniture. Edge rose to his feet and was preparing to lunge across the table just as Red entered the room. Everyone froze at the sight of him, a light blue glow encasing the food that was set out. You blushed awkwardly as Red’s eyelight landed on you, a stiff grin on his face. 

“Good morning Red.” You tried.

“Is it?” He asked calmly. 

“…Yeah?...it’s warmer outside so I’d say it is.” Red stared at you mutely. Ok so he obviously wasn’t up for small talk. You glanced back at the others who could only stare between the both of you, caution and interest on their faces. Gee what help they were, you thought bitterly. Taking a breath you stood and faced Red fully.

“Look I think we should—“ It happened so fast Sans’s blue magic protecting the food wasn’t even able to save it as the table flipped smashing breakfast and the dishware into oblivion with a resounding crash. Red hadn’t even moved, his eyelight blazing as he looked back towards you. Sans and Stretch stared rather dumbfound at the mess with Edge gripping his fists so tight you could hear his phalanges tearing his gloves. 

That had been entirely uncalled for. You hadn’t even finished your waffles.

“What the hell Red!?” You spun and snapped at him, your sudden hostility making the monsters behind you startle. Red shrugged his shoulders completely unfazed, a smug smile flashing.

“what can I say, seeing you just makes me feel so _flip_ pant.” You crossed your arms.

“Was that supposed to be funny? Because honestly Sans's fruit puns earlier has your humor right now beat.” Red’s sockets widened before narrowing bitterly. His whole body rattled with restrained rage at your casual insult. Sans sensing the incoming drama tried to interject.

“uh why don’t we just take a second—“

“ya wouldn’ know humor if it fuckin’ slapped ya!” Red yelled over him, his accent thickening.

“Wow Red, you’re _boning_ this whole thing out of proportion.” You rolled your eyes. A small snicker slipping out behind you. Red felt his bones start to heat up, his magic going violent in protest.

“YA DI’ NOT JUS’ PUN A’ ME!” You didn’t notice how tense Edge suddenly became.

“What, upset it was better than yours?” You spat angrily. Sans and Stretch both stood as a visible aura formed around Red. You were too blinded with the argument the situation didn’t register.

“y/n.” Sans tried but you barely heard him as Red growled darkly.

“ya a real bitch ya know that!?” 

“Better a bitch than an ass!” 

“y/n.” Sans warned, Edge and Stretch taking a step towards you with their eyes fully focused on their raging housmate.

“I DUN HAV’ TA TAKE THIS FRO’ A FUCKIN’ WHORE!” Red yelled. You felt your body lock up and your heart drop to your stomach. Red continued to glower but slowly deflated. He could still see the anger in you, but now you had tears running down your face. Sans, Stretch and Edge had stopped and turned their focus to you. It shouldn’t have bothered you, Red calling you a whore. That was your job after all and you’d been referencing yourself that way so casually. But the way he had said it…used it.

Had. Really. Fucking. **Hurt**.

“I may be a whore Red…but you’re a real _monster_.” Then like a string had snapped Red jolted, hurt and betrayal flashing across his face. A part of you wanted to recoil at your words, the racism and bitterness you had just spewed. But you couldn’t bring yourself to let the regret take over. He had to feel your hurt, how badly he had torn you. It wasn’t fair.

“Don’t give me that look Red…You think I don’t know? That I don’t see it? I can tell beneath everyone’s sweet words and gentle touches…that at the end of the day I’m just another human. I don’t belong here. Sure Blue might deny it, maybe Stretch after a good fuck.” Said skeleton flinched at your words, a guilty look on his face. Sans was watching expressionlessly, your words making him clench his fist in his pocket. Edge however was focused now on his brother, his instincts screaming to step in, to protect. But he remained still; this was between you and Red.

“I have accepted that. I’m _fine_ with that.” You took a step towards him, his eyelights looked a little fearful as sweat beaded on his skull. You weren’t going to hurt him, but you felt no need to reassure him of it.

“But don’t you dare for one _second_ …try to make me less of a person. You can _fuck me_ , _use_ me, hell even _hurt_ me…but you won’t ever **degrade** me.” You spat softly as you approached him further. Red visibly shook at your close proximity, his mind confused on how to respond or act. He knew you were talking to him, but your eyes were glossed as if you weren’t seeing him. You took a shaky breath and brought a hand up to your eyes, trying to stop the tears.

“All this because I haven’t given you your way…how childish Adam.” You whispered. Red paled. The situation finally registered with him like a splash of cold water. You had meant your words for him, but you had seen someone else. Someone he wasn’t, someone he didn’t want to be. 

What had he just done? He raised a hand to you cautiously.

“y/n—“

“ **Don’t**.” He froze. Your voice was laced with venom, hatred. He took a step back. At this point Edge and Stretch had tensed towards you, their postures ready to subdue. Sans however remained neutral, his eyelights boring into you. You were raging internally with violence and despair, however no intent was present. How’d you’d just snapped at Red as he made to touch you, had been more of a warning not an acidic remark. You didn’t trust yourself in this moment. And that was dangerous. Sans felt his magic start to gather in attempt to put a wall between you and Red, just as his brother burst through the door.

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! IS BREAKFAST…READY?...” Everyone jumped at Papyrus’s loud voice as he entered the dining room, orange sweat still beaded on his forehead from his morning run. He glanced at the destroyed table and then looked around at everyone before resting his sockets on you. You broke, your anger vanishing as the tears grew thick and you started to sniffle.

“Pa…pyrus…” You whined his name pathetically. You didn’t care, you needed a friend right now. you needed to get away from A—Red. Papyrus didn’t hesitate as he took two long strides towards you and lifted you bridal style, your body curling against him automatically. He glanced at Red and then focused on his sibling.

“YOU WILL EXPLAIN THIS TO ME LATER.” His words were curt and short. Sans knew that tone, it was his no bullshit tone. He subtly nodded and watched as Papyrus carried you from the dining room and upstairs towards his bedroom. Red had let his eyelights drop to the floor, an overwhelming guilt eating at him. Edge huffed as he looked at the mess in front of him, unable to bring his sockets to look at his older brother in disappointment.

“CLEAN YOUR MESS.” Edge muttered dully as he walked away into the kitchen. Sans and Stretch shared a look but didn’t speak as Red knelt down and began to clean…with his hands.

~~

You woke up tucked into a bed, your eyes stinging and face swollen from crying. Slowly you pushed upward and looked around yourself. It looked like you were in a teenagers bedroom; action figures and posters littering the walls and shelves. A bookcase was off to one side and from what you could see it housed multiple children’s books and puzzle manuals, to top it off you were resting in a race car bed. 

“FINALLY YOU ARE AWAKE!” You looked over to Papyrus entering the room, a glass of water in his hand as he offered it to you. You gulped it rather quickly, surprised at how thirsty you were. You took a moment to just breathe before speaking, your voice a croak from strain and sleep.

“How long was I out?”

“ABOUT THREE HOURS.” You sighed. Papyrus looked to the side as he spoke.

“SANS INFORMED ME OF WHAT OCCURRED.” You winced. Your harsh words and racist comment making you nauseous. You had really lost it earlier. Papyrus watched as the guilt settled on your features, your shoulders slumping and eyes trying to tear up again.

“Yeah I said some…nasty things. I’m sorry. I understand if Sans wants me to leave—“

“THAT’S NOT HAPPENING.” Papyrus cut you off. You looked at him in disbelief. 

“But what I said—“

“WAS HURTFUL AND IGNORANT.” You twitched at his harsh words but didn’t say anything. You deserved that. Papyrus softened his tone.

“BUT WHAT RED SAID WAS JUST AS BAD. IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO PUT ALL THE BLAME ON YOU EVEN EDGE AGREES WITH THAT.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. Yeah Red had been the one to egg you on, but you hadn’t needed to say those things or act that way. You stared at the blanket even as you felt the bed dip beside you. It was only when Papyrus tilted your head up by your chin that you looked back at him.

“WHAT UPSET ME THE MOST WAS WHAT YOU SAID Y/N. YOU MAY BE A HUMAN BUT IN JUST THE FEW DAYS YOU’VE BEEN HERE…YOU’VE MADE EVERYONE INCREDIBLY HAPPY. I HAVEN’T SEEN MY BROTHER OR STRETCH SO RELAXED IN AGES. BLUE IS MORE ENTHUSIASTIC THAN EVER AND I EVEN FEEL HAPPIER JUST TALKING TO YOU.” Your hands began to shake and you bit back a whimper, the guilt and hurt building in your mind. You made everyone happy. But yet you’d lashed out so easily. Was that what was bugging Red? He saw how you affected everyone else and he…felt lonely? You felt like shit. Papyrus read your face like a book and smiled.

“WHY DON’T YOU GO TALK TO HIM, I’M SURE HE’S CALMED ENOUGH TO TRY AGAIN.” You hesitated.

“Would he even want to?” Papyrus thought back to how Red had been, he hadn’t spoken as he cleaned and when Papyrus had offered to help he’d shooed him away. Red never cleaned. Papyrus smiled reassuringly.

“BEST TO TRY RIGHT?” You exhaled and got up from the bed. Man your legs were shaky. You smiled and held the glass out to Papyrus, the skeleton took it and gently coaxed you towards the door. You paused at the handle and gave Papyrus one more smile that he returned before stepping out into the hall. You tried to move but your legs were like lead. This was slightly harder than you thought. You closed your eyes and counted to ten, slowing your heart and controlling your breathing. Slowly you made you way over to Red's door and knocked. No response. You quickly knocked again, the nerve to see this through trying to run from you. 

Your eyes widened when Red finally answered. His face was sullen and his sockets had deep red bags under them as if he’d been sleep deprived. He stared at you a moment before moving to the side to allow you room to enter. You stepped quietly in noticing the mess of a room; piles of dirty clothes and torn balled up paper littering the floor, a bunch of empty mustard bottles on his desk and bookshelf, and for some reason a red bone precariously balanced on top of his small television. You almost wanted to laugh but thought better of it. Red stepped around you and sat in his desk chair, his sockets focused away from you.

“Red.” You called quietly. He looked at you.

“I…have you been…lonely?” You watched as he squared his shoulders, his sockets narrowing as he looked down. He remained silent.

“I’m sorry.” His head shot up in bewilderment. 

“you’re sorry?” He rasped, his tone shocked. “why the hell are you the one apologizing?” You frowned.

“I called you a monster Red.” He shrugged.

“ya so? i am.” You stared at him and furrowed your brows.

“You know what I mean! I shouldn’t have said it I—“

“i called you a whore.” You stopped. This time you looked away.

“Well I am, it’s my job.” Red chuckled weakly making you look at him curiously.

“no, you’re not. obviously you’re not. the fact sans managed to get you to act like one is a fucking joke y/n.” You startled as Red stood and stepped up to you. You swallowed dryly.

“Red, I—“

“i know. about your…problem.” This time you tensed. Red watched as your body locked up and your eyes became cloudy, your soul fluttering rapidly in your chest. He may not have been able to see it but the damn thing was loud. It always was. It’s what had upset him so much when he’d smelled Blue on you, your soul had been screaming while simultaneously singing. And he hadn’t known how to handle it. He had wanted to take you then and there and make it stop its horror and keep the singing going. But he didn’t know the first thing to get you to let him.

“you’re annoying you know that?” You snapped out of your daze, a brow raising at him.

“I’m the annoying one?” You echoed as you eyed him. 

“ya, you seem bent on me not fucking you.” You glowered as he shrugged.

“Red, I have no problem—“

“oh please, i had you in my arms just the other day and you kept ruining the mood.” Your mouth dropped open. Was he serious right now? You crossed your arms as irritation flowed through you.

“I wasn’t the one who stopped over a bruise.” He frowned.

“no, you were just the one bringing up money constantly.”

“It’s my job!” You raised your voice, his sockets narrowing as he raised his voice too.

“well then here! take it!” You gasped as he tossed a bunch of random bills at you from his pocket. 

“Are you serious right now!? I came to apologize and you’re acting like this!?” He threw his arms up in feigned annoyance, his voice dragging as he retorted.

“how am i supposed to act y/n?! you act like you don’t want me, suckin’ on everyone else’s dick but mine! as far as i can tell i’ve been nice to you, haven’t once just insisted on forcing the issue! are you worried i won’t satisfy you? worried i’ll _love_ you or something!? have you even thought about fucking me once!?” His tone turned sour, all his pent up thoughts and feelings pouring out of him uncontrollably. 

“Yes I have! Despite the fact you act like a little bitch sometimes I always thought you’d have a bigger dick! Especially with the balls…er knot, you have on you! I mean stalking Red? Seriously!?” He stopped and his expression went blank as he stared at you. You looked to the side awkwardly and back to him. He was just continuing to stare.

“…”

“…”

“…you think I have a big dick?” You scoffed.

“Of course that’s what you would focus on! Did you not hear anything I said?” He scowled.

“ya i did you went on a rant about my dick and knot.” You flustered.

“I take it back, it has to be small with how that’s all you’re focusing on.” He growled, his hand reaching and curling into your hair as he pulled you close to him by the back of your head. You stumbled and caught yourself but faltered as his eyelights hazed around the edges.

“want to test that theory?” He grounded out angrily. Your eyes widened as you felt your body flush, the telltale signs of your arousal kicking in. His face turned devious. 

“y'know, we monsters can smell when ya get hot for us.” You felt your mind blank for a moment, your lips parting slightly in distress. Suddenly everyone’s reactions to you since you’d been living there started to make sense. You bit your lip and glared daggers at Red.

“I’m not turned on. You know about my condition Red, that’s all it is.” Red rolled his eyelights.

“really?”

“Yes.” He pulled your face slightly closer to his, warm breath brushing against your lips making your toes curl absently.

“then why aren’t ya fighting me right now?” You didn’t know how to respond. He chuckled mirthlessly. 

“you can’t play me dollface, ya have a real weakness for us skeletons.”

“Guess Sans made quite the impression.” You shot at his pride. Normally that statement wouldn’t have bothered him, but he felt your intent behind it. He snarled. 

“wouldn’t be saying that if i had you bent over right now.”

“You sure about that boneboy?” You spat.

You felt his grip in your hair tighten painfully as he crushed your lips into his. The abruptness making your heart skip in your chest as he forcibly pushed you into his bedroom wall with his body. You gasped into the kiss as he leaned his weight into you, the pressure of his ribs pushing the air from your lungs. Your lips swelling from his kissing and vision spinning you lunged at him.

Red not expecting it fell backwards onto his floor, your body landing and sprawling atop his. He growled in frustration and rolled over pinning you beneath him. His bones heating up in time with your body as lust built up in him. 

You squirmed as he straddled between your legs, his hips rubbing against your sensitive thighs. You groaned as he bucked against you, his erection already formed in his shorts. Heat traced your skin and pricked your nerves as his hands shoved under your shirt and pants expertly; one gripping a breast and the other deftly rubbing against your panties, soaking them in your juices.

Red groaned as he nipped along your collar bone and licked a long trail of saliva up your neck to the bottom of your chin, the magic in it making you shiver as it fizzled. You harshly pulled as his shorts, your irritation and lust wanting to skip the foreplay. He laughed lowly.

“eager much?” You felt him push aside your panties and slip a finger into you, a wave of pleasure hitting you as he stroked a sensitive spot just inside your walls. You bit down on his exposed clavicle making him hiss and buck again. 

“Last I checked I wasn’t the eager one.” You teased victoriously at his reaction. He glared as he withdrew his hands and pushed off of you, your eyes widening in surprise. You were about to protest when he suddenly gripped your hips and flipped you onto your stomach, pulling your pants and underwear down in one quick motion. You didn’t get a chance to react before you felt a hot warmth against your asscheeks. You arched your back as it rubbed against you, anticipation twisting in your gut. Then you felt it…press against the wrong hole. 

“Red!” You squeaked earning a snicker from the skeleton atop you. You twisted to look at him and he just smiled innocently, his accent thick.

“wha'? you didn’ think with how yous been actin' tha' i was gon to use yer pussy did ya?” You blushed at his lewd words. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to your already sweaty forehead.

“ya’ll like it.” You were an ass virgin actually and you highly doubted you’d like it at all. Mol had mentioned how lube was important at one time. And you didn’t have that. You tried to glance down to see just how big Red was and whimpered nervously…you couldn’t see with how you were positioned. 

You grunted as you felt Red rub over the entrance and moaned as small jolts of pleasure and a small wave of need rocked you. You were being driven crazy by it but noticed that the more he rubbed, the slicker you felt. Was he making magic lube or something? You gasped as you felt him enter and then slide easily down to his knot. That hadn’t hurt like you expected. You glanced over your shoulder.

“heh. thought i was gon' struggle ta get in? to lazy for tha'.” Red joked as a deep crimson blush stained his cheeks and sweat beaded on his skull. He looked wrecked. He grunted as he pulled out to his tip and rammed back into you harshly, making your sensitive body rub against his floor.

Quickly it became too much, his hips rolled as he slid into you, each thrust making your perked nipples and heated skin burn from delicious stimulation in time to his movements. You could almost imagine being sandwiched between two people with how much pleasure you were receiving. Your arousal slowly coiled inside you, your body shaking from the foreign intrusion.

Red moaned, god your ass was tight. But even better than that was how you squirmed and mewed as he pushed into you, your skin a delicate pink from your heat and swollen in all the right places. Your face was slack in bliss and he resisted leaning down to bite your cute reddened nose. He felt his magic quickly building, readying to empty into you. It was slightly annoying how quickly this was happening but he couldn’t help how his body was reacting. It was like finally getting a drink in the desert. He leaned his head down low enough to breathe you in and whined. You smelled like fucking vanilla and he loved it. He hated it but he loved it.

You groaned as your body started to tense up, an approaching orgasm making you arch. It was so close! And then you heard a sound you didn’t know skeletons could make, Red whined inhumanly.

You lost it.

Your body shuddered and your mind spiraled, you lost your hearing as a sharp ringing sounded and your heart flipped rapidly. Red hissed at how tightly you clenched and moaned as his dick twitched and shot his magic into you. The heat draining from him the longer his orgasm lasted. After what felt like an eternity his cock vanished and he sighed as he fell next to you.

When your mind finally came down from its high you moaned pleasantly. You figured that probably wasn’t how normal sex like that went, you had never been as grateful as you were that you were sleeping with magic wielding monsters. Red laid on his back catching his breath before finally turning onto his side and propping his head up. You smiled as his eyelights roamed your body, taking in the sight of how he’d left you.

“regret blowing me off?” He teased. You sighed and sat up, your sore body protesting. 

“I wasn’t trying to blow you off Red.” He shrugged.

“just don’t do it again yeah?...it sucked.” You watched how he refused to look at you as he said it, his voice quiet as if he hated admitting it. You leaned over and kissed his forehead, a small blush flashing across his face.

“I won’t.” He smirked and pulled you into a hug, his face nuzzling your neck as he sighed contently. You smiled softly as you stroked his skull.

“…So, about my payment.” He groaned with annoyance. You laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far guys!!!  
> XD


	10. Of Magic and Potatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 485 Kudos!!! AHHHHHH!!! XD
> 
> AND THE COMMENTS!!!!
> 
> My soul! It breaks! @_@

“Oh! Hello My Love!” Blue greeted you as you and Red exited his room. You tried not to wince at the nickname and pointedly ignored Red’s snicker behind you. “I’m Glad To See You And Red Are Finally Getting Along!” Blue teased with a wink. You smiled. It was nice to know Blue wasn’t suddenly going to be jealous or anything since he was ‘in love’ with you. It was comforting. You genuinely felt more at ease explaining things that had happened now.

“Yeah we—“ You stopped. Blue…looked tired, very tired. He had dark blue rings under his sockets and his skull looked paler than normal. You’d never seen the energetic skeleton so exhausted. You glanced over at Red, a silent question in your eyes. He frowned in response.

“Blue…are you ok?” You asked reaching out to wipe some sweat from his face. He felt so…cold. Blue hastily reached up and grabbed your hand, holding it gently as if it were made of glass.

“I’m Perfectly Fine Love, I Am Merely Tired. Has Breakfast Been Started Yet?” You and Red exchanged a look.

“Blue, it’s one in the afternoon.” You watched as his blue eyelights shrank to pin pricks and then quickly enlarged. You subconsciously tightened your hold on his hand. That passing look you recognized, it had been one of fear. And now that you’d been paying attention you noticed his voice wasn’t at its usual volume, it sounded like it tried to be but fell short of its mark. And Red had been uncharastically silent watching you and Blue. You now bordered on panic. You forced your breathing to remain even.

“Blue…what is going on?” His sockets panned away, unable to look at you. Your vision tunneled as you frantically began to observe his body. It was slightly slouched and bent, a trait you had been used to seeing in Stretch, Sans, and Red. Blue typically stood confidently and tall like Papyrus and Edge. You looked down at your interlocked hands and gave a gentle squeeze. He…didn’t feel as firm. You felt yourself silently scream. Something about this was bothering you. Blue for some reason winced and looked at you reluctantly, a warily smile on his face.

“Everything Is Fine! No Need to—“ You barely registered Red’s curse as Blue swayed and fell, your grip on him the only thing preventing a full on smack against the hardwood floor. You scrambled to make sure he hadn’t injured himself, tilting his head and feeling along his arms. You stopped. There was a small discoloration on the bottom of his jaw. Blue weakly jerked back as you reached for it.

“Y/n—“ You ignored him and cupped it pulling a hiss from him. Gently you pulled away and glanced down, a gray shimmering powder coated your hand like old chalk. Every part of your being shook. That was something you shouldn’t have been able to touch, it was something special, something taboo. It was wrong, it was…dust. Monsters…turned to dust…when they…

You let out a blood curdling scream. 

You couldn’t see the tears in Blue’s eyes as he tried to calm you, didn’t feel Red’s hands on your shoulders as he tried to talk to you. All you could see was the gray shimmering powder that tingled your hand from raw dying magic. You were so horrified it was like your mind and body had disconnected, your brain screaming while your body could only shutter in sick twisted warmth. Blue was…In a blink the rest of the household had appeared in the hall. 

Stretch felt his very soul still in his bones at the sight of his sibling on the ground, but he felt it almost shatter as he looked at what had you screaming. Your hand. Like a row of dominoes the situation pieced it’s self together. He felt angry. At you.

“y/n, calm down!” Red tried, his words halting under the screaming from you and your soul. Edge even tried to lift you but your grip on Blue was so tight your knuckles had whitened. Red moved aside as Sans gripped your shoulders and forced you to turn towards him.

“y/n! you’re not helping by panicking!” Your scream died on your lips, but your eyes remained blank and unseeing. Sans frowned disgustingly at the spike your pheromones had made, but brushed it aside from how you were reacting. Blue looked at him helplessly, his hand trying it’s best to maintain its hold but was giving out from weakness. Papyrus could only stare in shock. Stretch stepped up behind you.

“move.” His tone was cold, his sockets narrowed hostilely. You could barely register as he all but shoved you into Sans arms and away from Blue. Your mind snapping back to reality from the movement. You felt tears running down your face. Sans motioned to Papyrus to take you. You didn’t fight as the taller skeleton knelt down and cuddled you against him, you could only stare as Stretch and Sans focused on Blue. The weakened skeleton glaring at his brother.

“Don’t Treat Her That Way.” Stretch felt his anger coil, his magic boiling.

“I’ll treat anyone the way I please!” Blue gritted his teeth in pain as Sans lifted his shirt. Edge widened his sockets, Blue’s sternum looked slightly caved in, his ribs sagged. Stretch bit back a wail.

“Not. Her.” Blue said firmly as he could, a small gasp cutting his words.

“you’re like this because of her!” You stilled in Papyrus’s hold. Because of you?

“W-what?” You whispered in confusion. You looked up to Papyrus but he kept focused on Sans as he prodded and evaluated Blue, Edge and Red both also watching with somber expressions. You looked to Stretches back.

“What do you mean…because of me?” Stretch ignored you continuing to glare bitterly at his dying sibling. Blue stared back but your souls despair made him cave to Stretch and focus on you, a calm smile forced in placation.

“It’s Going To Be Fine Love, This Isn’t Your Fault.” Stretch bristled.

“Blue—“ His scathing words died in his throat as Blue gave a deadly stare, one he rarely ever used, his eyelights turning white.

“I Chose To Do This Stretch. She Didn’t Know. So Shut. The. **Hell**. Up.” Stretch visibly flinched, his brothers intent bordering on threatening. Sans ignored the whole exchange allowing his hands to drift down to Blues Femurs, he gave a strong squeeze and nearly sighed in relief as Blue didn’t react. Their firmness still intact. They had time. 

“his magic is unbalanced, he spent too much and his body is having a hard time evening out.”

“toriel?” Stretch asked not looking away from Blue. Sans shook his head.

“stronger.” You didn’t listen as they talked, you could only cling to one statement Sans had said. ‘spent too much’. The only time you’d witness Blue use a large amount of magic had been with you that night in the attic. You pulled yourself from Papyrus’s hold and knelt down by Blue’s face, Stretches glare at you ignored.

“Blue…” His eyelights enlarged and turned blue as looked at you, the edges flickering like static.

“Is this…because we had sex?” Everyone was silent as Sans pulled out his phone and started dialing. Blue could only stare at you regretfully. Your soul was literally straining over the drawback from his own decisions. 

“Y/n, This Has Nothing To Do With You…I Did Some Things I Shouldn’t Have Done. I Wasn’t Too Smart About It. Please Don’t Blame Yourself, None Of This Is _YOUR_ Fault.” Blue shot a glare at Stretch before looking at you softly. None of this was your fault? But it was. You could’ve stopped him. Could’ve said no and prevented it. You could’ve just done what Sans had asked you for and waited for their heats, before ever having had sex of any kind with any of them. You weren’t blameless and you knew that. You didn’t flinch or pull back as Blue raised a hand weakly to your face.

“It’ll be fine.” No it wouldn’t be. Sans finished whatever conversation he was having and leaned back down beside Blue.

“they’re waiting, we need to go.” 

“Go? Go where?” Sans looked at you seriously.

“more family. to try and save him.” You felt your stomach twist with nausea as anxiety started to rise again, bile burning in the back of your throat. They were taking Blue away. What if this was the last time you saw him? What if he didn’t make it? You couldn’t let him go alone. You couldn’t abandon him when you were to blame for letting him get like this. You couldn’t let him die with the last sight of you crying as he left. You may not have loved him like he wanted but _he_ loved _you_. You refused to let him die without you, because of you.

“I’m going to.” Stretch tensed.

“the hell you are!” You locked in place for but a second, fear from Stretch giving way to worry for Blue. You understood where Stretch was coming from but you weren’t going to let his anger control the situation. He wasn’t the one at risk of dusting. You knew if it was your deathbed you’d want to be the one to decide how your final moments were spent. If Blue could be saved you’d apologize later, if not…well he wouldn’t have to worry about ever seeing you again.

“It’s not your decision!” You snapped. Stretch’s sockets darkened dangerously as you looked down to his brother, the only reason he wasn’t currently flinging you down the hall with his magic. Hadn’t you done enough? His brother, his _whole world_ was dying…and you a human who didn’t even return Blue's feelings was acting so…entitled. He watched helplessly as you spoke. Knowing what you were going to ask and hating it.

“Blue do you want me with you?” Blue who had been struggling to remain strong this whole time widened his sockets in shock. Your face was flushed and swollen from crying but your eyes were set on him, full of comfort and kindness. It made his weakening soul surge for a brief moment, his breathing steadying. His eyelights hazed as tears started to spill down his face. It was the closest he'd ever seen you to caring for him on a deeper level than simply as a friend. Your soul begging him to let you come. He wouldn't have been able to refuse your plea even if he'd been healthy, because he was weak. And if he was honest he cared more for your feelings than his dusting. He wasn't even strong enough to try and spare you the sight.

“p-please y/n…” He whined pathetically, your hands taking his in comfort. Stretch made to protest but glares from around the hall silenced him. Blue had made his choice, and he wasn’t allowed to object. Sans moved behind you and wrapped an arm around your waist. Pulling you solidly against him.

“we don’t have time to waste, hold on to me. stretch, carry him.” You kept your eyes locked on Blue as his brother gently lifted him, small granules of dust slipping to the floor from his shirt. That shouldn’t be falling from him, he shouldn’t be disappearing before your eyes. Your breathing hitched his hands slipped free and turned from you, his sockets falling closed as he clutched onto his brother. You felt your world shift as you clung to Sans arm, darkness and painful numbness hitting you.

As you bled into temporary nonexistence you contemplated for a second what it would be like to just stay there. To not be the one hurting those who had helped you, to just not have problems. Sudden as it had gone, reality returned. You gained your bearings a moment; you were standing in a wide open corn field partially trimmed with the hot sun beating down on you, Sans was still clutching you to him as he panned your surroundings. You spun your head looking for Blue and Stretch only sighing once you caught Stretch not far from you kneeling with the smaller skeleton curled against him.

“took ya’ll a mighty fine minute to get here.” You and Sans turned to see…Sans…wearing a straw hat with long flowered pants and sporting thick gardening gloves. You looked at the skeleton holding you in confusion but he had his attention on the monster in front of you. Stretch slowly walked up to him and your breathing nearly stopped. Blue was passed out, and his skull now had discoloration over his right socket.

“the shortcutting didn’t help but…” Stretch’s voice was heavy as the unnamed skeleton stared down at Blue. His expression pleasant and lazy, like one you might see an elderly man wear. He was quite as his eyelights roamed over Blue, the look in them cool and calculating. It was only a moment before he was cracking his voice loudly with a thick southern drawl, his tone light and carefree.

“PILSU!” There was silence at first, slowly though you began to hear a low rumble that the ground slightly shook in tandem with as it grew in volume. You looked at the tall corn stalks that danced with the noise as it turned to a loud thundering. Sans lifted you up bridal style as the very earth shook violently, the corn stalks parting as two floating bull heads busted out pulling a large field harvester behind them. You shrieked as the bulls pulled up just short of running everyone over. 

You blinked and looked up, Papyrus was standing atop the machine with a shit eating grin, posed dramatically with two fingers on his head in a salute and a fist on his hip. His neck sporting a floral scarf instead of his signature red, and wearing overalls.

“YOU CALLED BROTHER?” The shorter straw hat wearing skeleton waited as his brother flipped into the air and landed beside him, his skull drenched with orange sweat from working. He pointed towards Blue and Stretch.

“get’em to the backroom would ya? Blue could use some of dat cucumber oil I made last month. need ta give him some stabilizin’ magic.” Pilsu waved for Stretch to follow. You scrambled to get down and trail after them but by the time Sans had set you back onto your feet the trio had vanished.

“what have we here?” You turned back towards the new monster and nearly fell backwards with how close he was to you. You caught yourself and took a step back to get some breathing room. He stared blatantly at your chest making you blush, a bit of wheat bobbing from between his teeth. You were tempted to say something but the way he was ogling, didn’t seem to be ogling. You were mixed up on rather to be upset that this was happening at such a time or to be confused. Sans watched you struggle internally and snickered.

“y/n this is saejun, saejun y/n.” You watched as his gaze traveled up from your chest and locked onto your eyes, his smile becoming slightly bigger as his eye sockets narrowed gleefully.

“pleasure. Don’ get many humans round these parts. none really.” You frowned at how a bone brow of his raised and his voice sounded teasingly. 

“Uh…Blue—“ Saejun smiled.

“he’ll be fine, a few nights of me watchin’ and he’ll be better dan new.” Your anxiety made you continue the subject. Even though Saejun seemed perfectly confidant everything would be fine you were still worried.

“He’s _dying_ …how can you be so sure?” Saejun widened his sockets in surprise at the worry in your voice and gave a side long look to Sans. The other monster could only shrug. Saejun watched as your soul dimmed slightly and waved a hand dismissively.

“could say I got experience. don’t worry, he’ll recover.” You watched as he reached into his hoodie pocket and extracted a potato. He held it out to you in silent offer. 

“Uh…shouldn’t we cook that?” Saejun looked absolutely offended which caused Sans to burst into mind numbing laughter. He sent a scathing look to his duplicate which sobered him slightly.

“c’mon saejun, you can’t expect humans to assume a raw potato can be edible. It’s not a 'dog.” He shrugged in false sympathy. Saejun scoffed.

“at least mine’s a real potato. here just try it.” Saejun said lifting one of your hands and gently setting it into your palm. Sans glowered at Saejun but watched you with hidden amusement as you stared at it. You palmed the brown vegetable wondering how in the world eating it raw was a smart idea. You could see that Saejun grew his food, which was what humans did. Monsters typically didn’t, Blue had shown you— Sans watched as your body tensed and your soul wailed. He closed his sockets and felt for Blues soul and smiled. It was a degree warmer and now gave a positive vibration. He was stable for now. And Stretch's soul which had been thumping loudly with withheld rage had simmered down to a dull angry rhythm.

“y/n.” You glanced up at him, Sans eyes were reassuring.

“blue will be fine, we got to saejun in time. trust me.” You felt your body slacken tiredly. You wanted to trust Sans, you didn't want to feel like you had hurt Blue. You wanted to believe Sans that Blue was going to make it. You numbly bit into the potato and gasped. It was like a weight was lifted, you felt your mind clear and your lungs expand with fresh crisp oxygen rejuvenating you. A small cooling sensation coated your body and suddenly you felt full of energy.

“What was that?” You asked wondrously. Was the oil he’d mentioned for Blue anything like this?

“green magic.” Sans supplied.

“my magic.” Saejun countered smugly. “I grow all the food here, but my magic acts as de catalyst to its growth. Gives you a right meal of monster and physical food.” Suddenly you felt your worry lessen. The possibility of Blue surviving had increased significantly. It made you cry, this time tears of happiness. You took another bite of the potato and sighed as the effect repeated itself. 

Saejun’s sockets lidded and he glanced back at your chest. His food brightened your soul, but the ugly black chasm of a fracture smack dab in the center of it, groaned. He looked back up to see you finish.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“sure thing lil’ lady.”


	11. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Thank you all for being here! XD

The next three days were a pattern; Stretch would begrudgingly let you sit with Blue when he’d wake up. Usually asking you how your day was going and reassuring you he was feeling better. Saejun would come in and give Blue a simple glance, apply his cucumber oil to any discolored spots and would coat his hand with green magic, where he would then draw out some of Blues light blue magic from certain areas of his body. 

He explained he was rebalancing him, not letting Blue’s magic build to high or fall to low in different spots. Another adjustment period Saejun called it, a second attempt for his body to ‘mature correctly’. When Blue would fall back asleep you’d reluctantly leave, Stretch all but verbally chasing you from the room. It was frustrating.

You’d tried at one point camping outside Blue’s door. But Sans had been quick to nip that in the bud, insisting you go out and explore while you were here. Something about Saejun having a pretty cool vineyard out behind the house. You knew what Sans was doing though. He was trying to keep you distracted. Keep you from worrying too much and possibly upsetting Stretch more. 

Honestly you didn’t care at this point if you upset him, yeah it hurt that he was angry with you. But it was uncalled for that he would try and force you away from Blue. Like you’d rape him and dust him or something…it was insulting. And Sans…had been a bit distant since you’d all gotten there. Was he upset with you to? Surely he knew it wasn’t like you meant to hurt Blue right? You couldn’t help but think back to when you’d first met, how Sans had told you his family came first before anything. You didn’t know what to do. So you’d taken Sans suggestion and that’s how you ended up here. Leaning against a scarecrow built in Pilsu’s likeness overlooking the endless rows of differently colored grapes. It was a beautiful sight, but your heart just wasn’t in it to be awed. You jumped slightly as your pocket dinged with a notification. You’d completely forgotten you’d brought your phone.

 **EdgeLord** : STATUS REPORT

You snorted.

 **You** : Blue’s stable and recovering, Saejun’s been watching him like a hawk every hour. Just curious but why didn’t you message Stretch or Sans?

 **Edgelord** : STRETCH HASN’T BEEN ANSWERING, AND IF I WANTED PUNS I WOULD’VE JUST SPOKEN TO MY INSIGNIFICANT BROTHER.

 **You** : Awe! You just admitted to liking Reds puns over Sans! Didn’t know you could be sweet Edge.

 **EdgeLord** : I WILL BLOCK YOU HUMAN

 **You** : I’m sorry that was _block_ headed of me.

 **EdgeLord** : …I SEE NOW WHY MY BROTHER WAS OBSSED WITH YOU, YOU’RE JUST AS PATHETIC AS HIM.

You frowned. You did not like where he was going with that statement.

 **You** : Puns are funny, you know you like it. You insult me Edge, that hurts.

 **EdgeLord** : INSULT? WHY I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY BROTHER’S SOULMATE.

You groaned, you didn't know what a soulmate was in regards to monsters but you were pretty sure it was some type of large commitment. Damn these skeletons and teasing you over how you reacted to emotional intimacy. You never should’ve allowed them to know how uncomfortable Blue had made you over it.

 **You** : Not Funny >:(

 **EdgeLord** : ON THE CONTRARY YOUR DISCOMFORT IS HILARIOUS…HOW ARE YOU DOING?...MY BROTHER WISHES TO KNOW.

 **You** : He can message me then.

 **EdgeLord** : …

 **You** : I’m fine Edge, Blue’s recovering and we’ll be home soon.

You thought Edge must’ve been satisfied as he didn’t respond and went to put your phone away only to look as it dinged again.

 **EdgeLord** : IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK YOU MAY CALL…I’M AN EXCELLENT STRATEGIST AND THEREFORE AM GREAT AT PEP-TALKS.

You couldn’t help but smile. Edge seemed out of character, but right now it was something you hadn’t known you needed to hear.

 **You** : Thanks Edge, I’ll keep that in mind.

You paused but typed out your next message regardless.

 **You** : Hey Edge…you don’t blame me for this…do you? You don't hate me?

His answer was immediate.

 **EdgeLord** : OF COURSE NOT, NO ONE HERE DOES. WHAT A RIDICULOUS QUESTION.

You let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and put up your phone. You felt a bit lighter and laughed at how it was ironically edge who had made you feel better. It was nice to know that not everyone was angry with you, didn’t hate you. You pulled up your knees and rested your chin on them, did Stretch completely hate you now? Would he want you gone? You let your eyes drift up to the sunset and suppressed a shiver. The day had passed so quickly.

“THE HUMAN Y/N! I WAS LOOKIN’ AT EVERY CORNER FOR YOU!” You looked up and stood as Pilsu approached you, a basket filled with leeks in one of his arms. 

“Hey Pilsu, what’s up?”

“MY DEAR BROTHER HAS STARTED THE MAKIN’ OF DINNER AND ASKED FOR ME TO COME AND FETCH YOU. HE MENTIONED SOMETHIN’ ABOUT HUMANS NEEDIN’ THREE SQUARES A DAY.” He glanced over to the scarecrow you’d been leaning against, his high country accent lightening as he smiled.

“UNLESS YOU’D RATHER ENJOY THE IMAGE OF PILSU! BROTHER SAYS MY WORKS HAS ENOUGH ENERGY I’M SURE YOU’D BE WELL SUPPLEMENTED IF YOU PASSED ON A MEAL.” You laughed.

“As tempting as that is I think Saejun might get upset if I tried to turn down food again.” 

“AH! I HEARD HOW HE NEARLY BLEW HIS SOCKET OVER HIS DARN POTATO. FINE HUMOR YOU HAVE FOR A HUMAN.” He offered his arm like a gentleman and you, pleasantly surprised, giggled as you took it. You listened as Pilsu began to describe the various harvests he’d completed already and would need to plant, mentioning something about a dog making annoying circles in their corn field. It was relaxing. His ranting faded out as you watched the various fields you passed. Many still growing crops while others were plundered and freshly churned. The idea of living in the country away from civilization was tempting but you weren’t exactly sold with the idea of hard labor in a beating sun. Still it had its own peace, a serenity to it. All too soon you both approached the house.

Pilsu opened the screen door and stopped, his sockets looking questioningly as you pulled short of the porch. You found yourself nervous, dreading going back into the white bricked house. The calmness you’d been feeling threatening to fade at the idea of having to see Stretch. Pilsu let the screen close gently as he turned to you.

“IT’S HARD, BUT IT WON’T LAST Y’KNOW. BLUE IS CLOSE TO RECOVERIN’ THEN EVERYTHIN’ WILL WORK ITS OWN OUT.” You looked down at the browned earth between your feet. The soil even here was rich and usable you noticed. You sighed and stepped onto the porch allowing Pilsu to open the way for you. The smell of cabbage and ham hit you, your mouth salivating from hunger you didn’t know you’d had as you moved over to the kitchen doorway. Saejun looked up opening a socket, his face in an ever calm smile as he stirred.

“I was wonderin’ what had taken you two.” You moved next to him and gaped at how huge the pot was he was using. It could fit you in there three times over. Saejun snickered at your reaction as Pilsu carefully moved around you and dumped the whole basket of leeks he’d been carrying into it. Your nose wrinkled.

“Don’t you have to wash those?” Pilsu looked at you in confusion.

“OF COURSE! WHY DO YOU THINK WE KEEP A FRESH RUNIN’ LAKE IN THE CENTER OF OUR CROPS?” You decided to just keep your mouth shut from now on. They obviously knew what they were doing better than you did. 

“be a sweet lil' thing and get some bowls form dat der cupboard would ya?” Saejun gestured with a nod as he continued his stirring, both sockets once more closed contently. He seemed so happy. It made you a tiny bit envious as you moved to do as he requested, grabbing the right number of oddly mismatched pottery and handing him each one as he ladled the food into them. Pilsu took two bowls for Stretch and Blue and disappeared back to the living room and down the hallway. Saejun had just finished filling the bowls when Pilsu returned, a frown on his mandible and a bowl still in his hands. Saejun’s ever present wheat bobbed once in question.

“STRETCH REFUSES TO EAT.” You flinched as Saejun’s sockets blackened, his eyelights ceasing to exist. It was like looking down into the abyss, endless darkness that left you to contemplate your life and existence. None of the skeletons had looked as dead as Saejun did now. You didn’t even know any of the skeletons could even do that. Saejuns eyelights suddenly spawned back into being and he smiled warmly at his brother as he retook the bowl and dumped the contents back into the pot. He didn’t feel like arguing with the stubborn monster tonight.

Dinner was just you and Saejun with his brother, Sans had shown up and then disappeared somewhere with his food. You figured to the guestroom he was staying in. Pilsu had the tv on and was laughing at a show to do with contestants collecting groceries in a time limit. Saejun had dozed off and you were busy surfing the net on your phone. The contestants had just reached their counters when Stretch appeared in the hall and passed the living room on his way out the door. His phone tucked against his skull as he spoke to someone. Saejun had cracked a socket and stared after Stretch before hopping off the couch and headed towards where Blue was. Pilsu kept his attention on the television. You stared after Stretch, he had seemed stressed as he’d rambled. It bugged you to see him that way, even more so with the current circumstances. Against your better judgment you looked at Pilsu.

“Hey, I’m going to check on Stretch.” The skeleton looked worried as he nodded. Rather for you or for Stretch you didn’t know. It was obvious Pilsu and Saejun weren’t used to this kind of tension they’d been going through for the past few days. You felt you owed it to them and yourself to at least attempt to reach out. He should be more open since Blue was getting better and better right? 

Steeling yourself you headed out the door and onto the porch, the night air blowing gently across your skin. Stretch clicked his phone and sighed as he buried his face in his hands. Cautiously you moved up next to him and carefully lowered yourself down. As if a deer afraid to provoke a wounded bear.

“…Bad phone call?” You tired. Unsurprisingly he didn’t answer. You sat in silence and mutely tried to offer your support. 

He felt sick, just from being near you. Your soul insistently singing and trying to reach out to him. He hated feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. It was like a bad itch that just wouldn’t go away. There was a point he’d have enjoyed your company, cracked a joke or two. But all he could see was Blue’s discolored bones, hear his dying gasps. 

Deep down he knew you weren’t the one at fault, knew you were ignorant of what Blue had done. But he couldn’t let go, couldn’t forgive. You had been right when you’d fought with Red, you were a human, just a lay. He had wanted to consider you a friend, but what kind of friend allows his brother to act so foolishly. What kind of friend can’t just say no? 

Especially when you’d made it clear you had no romantic feelings for him. If you had though…he might’ve found this whole thing easier to forgive. Two lovers lost in each other. But you didn’t feel that way, you had your head on straight. Blue didn’t. He admits he pressured you into the date, but you didn’t _have_ to fuck his brother. That had been a conscious choice, a dangerous one.

“why are you even here?” Stretch asked raggedly, his skull still buried into his hands. You looked at him helplessly, he looked tired just like Blue had, his usually tall stature hunched over on the porch step barely illuminated by the light above. God you felt weak.

“You know why I’m here, for Blue.” Stretch snorted bitterly as he looked over to you with sunken sockets, sporting thick orange bags from stress.

“bullshit y/n, it’s not in your job description to care. so why are you here? afraid you’ll lose your job? scared of being blamed? well to bad it is your fault.” You gripped your pants tightly. 

“Why are you doing this Stretch? I know you’re hurting but do you have to lash out?” You tried to be understanding, you wanted to be and to a point you were. But this much hostility seemed excessive.

“Do you have to always spread your _legs_ regardless of who it’ll _hurt_?” He spat angrily. You snapped.

“Last I checked you hadn’t been complaining about that!” Stretch’s sockets darkened as he glared at you.

“last _I_ checked you hadn’t even wanted to go on the date with Blue, but look how that turned out. tell me y/n did you **hate** him while he was pleasuring you?” You whipped your head up to stare at him aghast. 

“What—“ Stretch grabbed your arm and harshly yanked you closer to him, the sudden jerk making you gasp painfully.

“we monsters feel intent y/n, you humans could kill us just by _flicking_ us in anger. so tell me, did you not want him on you? touching you? so you cursed him as he used you? in fact i'm starting to think it was your intent to harm him, my brother usually is a better judge when it comes to magic use.” You would _never_ hurt Blue and the thought that Stretch felt like you even _could_ sickened you.

“How fucking dare you—“

“haven’t you asked sans why he’s been avoiding you?” Your eyes widened. Stretch smirked.

“yeah he’s been purposefully short cutting from rooms when he hears you coming, every time he ends up unable to he’s feeding you suggestions to leave the house. to get you away from him, from _us_. everyone knows how much of a sick _freak_ you are, you see my _brother_ literally _dusting_ before our very eyes, and it turns you _on_. you’re fucking sick.” 

You weren’t even thinking as your free hand connected with the side of Stretch’s face, his hardened bone shooting pain through you as your wrist popped on impact. You hissed as you yanked free of him to cradle it. Stretch was in shock, his mind taking a moment to register what you’d just done. Slowly he looked back at you, absolute hatred in his eyes. You fought back the tears as you held your gaze steady.

“I care about him, about _all_ of you. If I didn’t Stretch…you would’ve dusted just now. Because what you’ve just said crossed the line. I don’t care if you’re scared or worried. I am not a _freak_. And as soon as you learn that, you’d better hope I have it in me to forgive you.” Stretch didn’t respond. You both continued to glare even as the front door opened. Saejun looked between the both of you and locked his eyelights on Stretch.

“your brother’s up, best go see him ‘fore he knocks back out.” You didn’t break the glare until Stretch passed Saejun and disappeared into the house. The rage and tension in you quickly evaporating as a dull ache started in your chest. Saejun frowned as the fracture in your chest stretched upwards an inch. What had just happened? He looked at you cradling your wrist and he silently sighed.

You flexed your injured wrist’s fingers, It was looking like a real possibility that you’d be moving out once you got back. Even if Sans didn’t explicitly tell you to leave you probably would...The thought for some reason terrified you. You looked over to see Saejun holding out another potato for you, his sockets wide and observing as his wheat bobbed once between his teeth. You didn’t take it and looked away.

“No thank you.” Saejun looked out towards his corn fields and back towards you.

“sure looks like your wrist could use it.” You rubbed it absently, the small shocks of pain grounding you and preventing the tears from coming.

“I want it to hurt.” Saejun rolled his eyelights as he pocketed the vegetable.

“he’ll come ‘round, stretch always was a diva. artists, can’t paint unless you’re done torn up about something’.” You laughed despite yourself making Saejun grin.

“Never thought of him like that. Stretch always seemed chill, mature. Hell sex with him is even gentle and considerate.” Saejun snorted.

“thanks for that lovely picture.” He watched as your dim soul shimmered for a second as you chuckled and then dimmed back down, your fracture groaning and creaking as it inched a bit wider. He wondered briefly how it was you were still walking about, breathing and smiling with that dangerous thing inside you. He contemplated for a long minute before reaching a decision. He’d act later, when you weren’t quite as upset to where that fracture could fight him. But first he had some childish skeletons to deal with. With how your fracture was reacting to them he needed to step in.

“why don’ you go for a walk, I’ll let blue know you needed the air.” You hesitated and he patted your head reassuringly.

“blue won’ give up and dust just cuz you aren’t there, promise.” You nodded and headed back to the vineyard, Saejun watching you leave before heaving a sigh and heading back inside. He figured it was best to start with Sans. 

You walked slowly and silently, your mind replying the confrontation with Stretch. You felt bad for hitting him like you did but you couldn’t bring yourself to apologize, to even see him. You didn’t know if you and Stretch were ever going to bounce back from this. And Sans…was he really avoiding you? That hurt like hell to even think about. He had been the one to invite you into their home, to drag your mind from thoughts of Adam and homelessness. He had been so kind and god the way he could melt you with just a single kiss was pathetic. But then again how Stretch could hold you, could make you completely at ease…you didn’t want to lose those feelings, either of them. But most of all you didn’t want to lose their friendship.

**CRASH SKID THUMP**

You yelped in surprise and ran forward towards where scarecrow Pilsu had been and stopped. It had been knocked over and was pinning something or…someone.

“get _off_ me! damn straw _shit_!” You inched closer to get a better look and tilted your head. Trapped underneath the scarecrow was yet another skeleton, with wings. He looked annoyed as he fought to wiggle from beneath the scarecrow which judging by how he struggled must’ve been heavy. He fought a moment more before falling limp, one of he wings twitching with agitation.

“great! this is how I die, beneath a straw bag waiting to get his wings plucked. _woe is me_.” He bit sarcastically. You held back a snicker and walked around the trapped monster to the front of him. He looked like Sans but a few years younger, a pair of goggles over his sockets and a thick black overcoat with matching fingerless gloves. He lifted his head as best he could to look at you and began to struggle again.

“Whoa! Hey calm down!” You shot suddenly reaching down to place a hand on his shoulder. He stilled and eyed you warily. 

“Would you…like some help?” He didn’t say anything as a blush stained his skull, turning his whole face a dark blue illuminating the area around him slightly. You decided waiting on his answer wasn’t worth it and grabbed straw Pilsu under the arms and heaved. As you lifted the trapped monster pulled forward and freed himself, the sudden loss of his body making the scarecrow heavier to the point you had to drop it. You blinked as straw Pilsu busted open and some rocks came tumbling out. No wonder it had been so heavy. You looked over to see the stranger stretching his wings and inspecting his tail? Feathers. With a huff he tuned to face you and lifted his goggles.

“thanks for that, last thing I need is Pilsu finally catching me and clipping my wings.” You glanced down to take in the rest of him and bit back a laugh as your eyes landed on what looked like claw shaped shoes on his feet. He raised a brow catching your staring and made you blush in embarrassment.

“Clip your wings?” You tried to draw his attention away from what you’d been doing. He shrugged and pocketed his hands.

“yeah, him and wheaty don’t like how I sneak into the crops.” 

“Wheaty?”

“saejun.”

“Oh.” You sobered suddenly remembering why you were out here in the first place. The winged skeleton watched as your posture dropped and the smile fell from your face, your attitude doing a complete one eighty on him. Great, he had been saved by a depressed human just his luck. Usually he’d just fly off but he felt that cursed word, _indebted_. There was no doubt in him Pilsu would carry out his threat, him and his brother were _way_ to protective of their crops. He smiled.

“so, you can call me gold. that’s what saejun named me at least. who’re you?” You startled for a second as you remembered yourself.

“Ah sorry, I’m Y/n. I’m visiting with Sans.”

“you know sans huh? figured you knew the farm boys because well…obviously.” He gestured around him.

“pretty name you got though.” You laughed.

“Thanks, nice wings.” Gold blushed furiously. You looked confused but he decided not to elaborate that complimenting someone’s wings was usually a form of hitting on them and chose to instead simply thank you. He tried to think of other things to talk about and frowned as once again the light left your face. You had to be one of the saddest humans he’d ever met, happy for but a second and then wilting like a delicate flower the next.

“15g for your thoughts?” You raised a brow in amusement.

“seriously, if you pay me 15g I’ll listen to what’s bothering you.” 

“I see why they call you gold.” You commented. He frowned. You both lulled back into awkward silence and he sighed. He wasn’t just going to leave his savoir down in the dumps. Maybe if he listened to what your problem was that could equal out the whole debt thing. You watched as he unceremoniously fell to his butt making sure his tail feathers and wings were spread out behind him and motioned for you to sit.

“pop a squat, spill your guts.” You stared blankly and finally lowered yourself next to him, being careful not sit on his wing. Wow he was warm, you were just a few inches shy of being right next to him and you could feel his body heat like a radiator. You inched a tiny bit closer subconsciously. Gold smiled as he pulled an apple from his pocket, you guessed he’d stolen that tonight from the apple field. You started and stopped several times, your voice catching or breath hitching as you spoke. Gold calmly listened asking the odd question here and there, as he ate. When you finally stopped he had rested his chin in his hand and was watching you thoughtfully, his apple core tossed aside.

“huh, that’s a lot to deal with.” You snorted as you wiped your nose on your sleeve, you would’ve used a tissue but you were lacking at the moment.

“You think?” He looked at the vineyard as he spoke.

“I have no solution or answers to give you…haven’t really run into this kinda thing before.” You shrugged.

“Didn’t expect you to.”

“I can say though, if the others don’t blame you then Sans and Stretch will come around eventually.”

“How do you know that?” Gold looked back at you and winked like it was a secret.

“just do.” That hadn’t been as reassuring as it was meant to be, but you weren’t going to let your disappointment show. You looked at his wings and watched how the individual feathers flickered and swayed in the passing breeze, a small musty bird scent coming off of them. Gold watched as you smiled wistfully.

“Must be nice, to be able to fly away when you want to. To leave your problems behind. Can I…touch them?” Golds eyelights shrank for a moment but he calmed himself and let them readjust as another blush popped up. Normally he’d be against it, but he could see your curiosity and it was overshadowing your sadness. It was only touching, wasn’t like you were intentionally groping him or anything. He nodded and stiffened, focusing hard on the vineyard. You didn’t notice as you reached out and gently brushed the top of his wing, the hard ridge soft. 

Gold swallowed a grunt at the contact and began to count backwards from a hundred in his head. You sighed in awe; his feathers were soft like velvet but thick and sturdy, and they were perfectly solid in their coloring without any noticeable blemishes. You brought his wing close to inspect it better and ran your hand through the bundle of feathers, Gold successfully distracted himself from the warm feeling shooting down his wingspan. 

And then you rubbed your face in them and he accidentally let a light pant slip out, you still didn’t notice as you memorized the feeling of them. You wondered if he shed at all, these would make a great pillow! To his relief you pulled back and let go of his wing, he tried to focus but saw you reach behind him.

“wait—ugh!” He grunted and slipped into a moan as you brushed his tail feather, his reaction shocking you into withdrawing from him. You watched as he breathed heavily, small pants as he collected himself and forced the built up magic in his bones to disperse. 

“Oh crap! I’m sorry I didn’t know your tail feathers were sensitive.” You said quickly noticing exactly what you had done to him. He chuckled as he finally relaxed.

“heh they kinda all are.” He watched you blush and grimace but he waved it off.

“it’s fine, you were just curious. it’s all good.” You smiled gently. He was surprisingly very forgiving and thoughtful. You watched as the moonlight caught him and highlighted his wings, noticing they had a slight shimmer to them.

“You look like an angel, yep I’m jealous.” You teased playfully. Gold widened his sockets and looked at you. You thought he looked like an angel? How were you doing this? Your compliments were ignorant but they were big ones in his timeline. It was unnerving…flattering. He couldn't remember the last time some one had looked at his wings adoringly, enjoyed how they moved and bent. The rare human he'd encountered here had tried to hunt him, like an animal! This was...different...nice. Maybe he could…compliment you to? You watched as Gold seemed to silently struggle before finally and haltingly speaking.

“would you…like to try them?” 

“Try them?” You echoed. He chuckled awkwardly.

“yeah, would you like to go for a ride basically. I usually charge for such a thing,” He lied. “but I think you could use it.” Your eyes got as big as saucers and he couldn’t restrain his laugh as you squealed excitedly.

“I’d _LOVE_ to!” Gold leapt to his feet and shook out his wings as you stood next to him practically bouncing up and down in your joy. He reached over and wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you snugly against him. You gasped, he felt like he was on fire! His body heat was intense. You glanced at him trying to see where your arms could go, and settled on wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Being careful not to brush his sensitive wings.

“remember, keep all limps inside the vehicle at all times.” You chuckled as he raised his voice like he was an announcer. He snickered and then looked at you gently, his sockets softening as his grip tightened on you.

“and no matter what,” He leaned close to your ear, his breath teasing it and making you blush as he pulled his goggles into place.

“don’t let go.” He bent his knees and then you were soaring, shooting upward as the wind whipped through your hair and tugged at your clothes. You pulled him impossibly closer to you as you glanced down, the hill above the vineyard shrinking into the full view of the farm. Fighting vertigo at the sight you looked upward and made a noise of awe as the moon enlarged and the sky became clearer. Gold stopped his ascent and hovered, his wings flapping gently to keep you both afloat assisted with his magic.

“Wow.” You looked around and laughed as a dark cloud passed by you. Gold watched as you reached out to another one in passing and giggled like a child as your arm made it swirl from your touch. A faint smell of ozone mixed with his scent teasing your nose. You were so high! You glanced around at the ground trying to see how far you could see, an excited laugh escaping you. You were actually really attractive when you were happy Gold noted. He could see what had Sans dragging you back home. You looked back at him and blushed, his sockets were lidded and his grin was smaller as he looked at you. You stiffened slightly as he brought up a hand to cup your cheek and pulled it away letting your hair slid through his fingers. 

“they’re lucky y’now? I don’t even know you really, and I can tell you’re a good person.” Your eyes dimmed and you looked down. Gold wasn’t having it and turned you back to face him. Your face highlighted by the moon against the dark backdrop of stars. How could anyone be mad at that face? At those piercing eyes? Just how different was he from his other selves that they could will any bitter feeling towards you at all? It felt impossible, to ever hate someone so beautiful. Damn he liked you. And all he'd done was fly with you...he really need to stop doing that with others. He had to inhale a sharp breath as your soul let out a small keening note of happiness. It sounded like a gentle bell, one you'd hear softly in a church. Beautiful. He smirked confidently.

“they’ll get over it y/n, i promise.” And for some reason the way he said it now felt more genuine than what he’d said earlier, it made a small amount of hope warm in your chest, numbing the dull ache that had been persistent since you’d gone off on Stretch. You both stared at each other, you in hope and him in...you couldn't tell. Gold moved incredibly close to your lips slowly and you felt your heart flip in your chest, but at the last moment he drifted up and placed a kiss to your forehead. You sighed at the contact and closed your eyes, not noticing as you both fell slowly back down to earth, his wings curling and cocooning around you protectively. He was warm, and comforting. It felt so relieving. Gold felt his very soul flip and smiled against your skin, your presence here wrapped in his wings made him feel happy and content. He was almost tempted to kidnap you. If they were dumb enough not to appreciate you, he could. Wow, he was screwed.

All too soon your feet connected with the ground and Gold pulled back from your forehead, a lingering warmth left from his kiss. You looked at him gratefully.

“Thank you.” Gold caught your meaning without you even having to say it. Thank you for the ride, thank you for the help, and thank you for being here. Gold unwound from your hold and smirked.

“anytime! you ever need another midnight flight just let me know…for 5000g of course.” You shook your head refusing to laugh and he smiled. Silently you offered your phone to him and he stared at it blankly. After a small snort he took it and typed his info in, handing it back with a smug grin. Angel was the contact name. You put your phone away and pulled him into a hug throwing him of balance for a second and then returning the hug as he rightened himself. You kissed his cheek, snickering when he blushed.

“BIRD THIEF!” You spun as Gold jolted, Pilsu was running towards you with a sharp looking rake raised above his head. In a flash Gold turned and shot into the air, Pilsu stopping next to you and stomping in frustration as he waved his makeshift weapon back and forth.

“next time pilsu!” Gold called back tauntingly with a wave. 

“I WILL CLIP THOSE WINGS IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!” Pilsu shouted. Gold shook his head and gave you a wink as he turned and vanished into the night sky. You chuckled at the display and Pilsu turned toward you, the look on his face one of betrayal and a deep seeded sadness. You looked abashedly and shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the attempt at fluff! XD
> 
> Cuz we're going back to angst next chapter...maybe.


	12. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been a great support system for me, really thank you for all your kind and excited comments.
> 
> You have NO idea what they mean to me. T_T
> 
> At that whoop! 548 Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“ok, I’m just gon’ come out and ask. what are you doin?” Saejun asked as he leaned against the door frame. Sans looked up from his book and eyed the farmer quizzically. He glanced down at what he was holding and back up.

“i believe it’s called reading.” Saejun silently stared, his smile not faltering for a moment. Sans sighed, setting his book aside and moving to sit up in the bed. He looked at Saejun tiredly.

“let me guess…this is about y/n.” Saejun’s silence was confirmation. He ran his hand against his face, his phalanges making an odd clicking sound as they ran across his sockets and teeth.

“I don’t know what to think right now. a part of me wants to think I wasn’t stupid when I invited her to live with us. that she is a good human…” Saejun rested his head back, his sockets closing as he listened.

“but?” 

“you should have seen her saejun, smelt her. blue is there on the floor, falling apart, and she’s screaming like a banshee. that was understandable, logical. But then I smelled…her. why would she be aroused by someone dying right in front of her?” Saejun cracked a socket, observing as Sans huffed and smiled ironically.

“I’ve met some really twisted humans before, many of them very deceptive, but annoyingly easy to read. you should know better than any of the others how easy it is. to see literal sins crawling along their backs like black ants trying to get a meal.” Saejun didn’t comment, simply nodded.

“I didn’t see many sins on her when we met, barely a one. but there was something that bothered me. she threw herself at me, like she couldn’t control how much she wanted me…but there was a sadness to her, almost made me not take her. until I heard her soul, it cried out like a the cry of someone desperate, someone lonely who was about to break. She was so sad.” Saejun narrowed his sockets but let Sans continue.

“I saw that same sadness and desperation when she was screaming over blue, felt her soul screeching. But her body…bodies are always easy ways to tell when someone is lying, a flicker in the eyes here, a twitch of the lips there. a man I nearly got stabbed by once had a soul that gave off a comforting chime, I didn’t think much of him, he didn’t have any sins either really.” Sans scoffed.

“But the way his hand twitched and how his eyes flickered around, i knew. he was going to hurt me. his body gave him away. turns out he was an advocate against monsters. you know how they work, the usual stand up citizen slipping just once because they’re scared of what they don’t know. but what if she’s been putting on such an elaborate charade this whole time just like that advocate did? what if stretch is right?” Sans looked pained at the thought, dark blue bags forming under his eyes from the stress.

“she don’ look like trouble to me. if anythin’ poor darlin’s achein’ pretty bad.” Sans rolled his sockets.

“is she though?” Saejun stared at Sans as he pushed off the doorframe and faced him fully.

“she ever givin’ you doubt? aside from that moment?” Sans thought carefully and he couldn’t recall a single time you’d ever been unreasonably aggressive. You’d never spoken ill about any of them, hadn’t ever purposefully done anything harmful. You’d been open and forthcoming to all of them with your feelings and opinions, never once faltering in your declared thoughts or beliefs. But the fact remained, as a human…you were unpredictable.

“i wouldn’t know if she did would i?” Sans muttered. Saejun looked away from him. For being the origin point of the various selves he sure was hard headed sometimes. He sighed; his words were tired and heavy. An ironic smile on his mandible.

“you don’ even know you’re doin’ it do ya?” The seated monster looked up at Saejun warily.

“doing what?” Sans questioned. Saejun stared at him as his wheat dipped and slipped to the other side of his mouth. His grin turned downward into a stern frown. Sans felt his soul still in his chest, Saejun never frowned _like that_ if he did at all.

“saejun…what have I been doing?” His answer chilled Sans right down to his very soul.

“killin’ her.”

~~

Saejun and Sans were both waiting in the living room when you and Pilsu returned, Saejun wearing his ever content smile and Sans…staring at you horrified and regretful. You looked over at Pilsu but he only gave a shrug as if he didn’t understand the two shorter skeleton’s looks. Sans stood uncertainly and took a step towards you, his posture stiff and reluctant.

“y/n. I think we should talk—“ His words were interrupted as the door to Blue’s room opened at the end of the hall, Stretch stepping out of it. He stopped and looked around at everyone present, confusion now on his face matching yours.

“what’s going on here?” You winced as your chest pounded painfully, your emotions still fresh from earlier. Saejun took one look at you and turned directly to Stretch.

“private meetin’. why don’ you go on back with dat brother of yours for a bit?” Stretch frowned but the look from Saejun kept him quite. The farmer was still lazily smiling but his eyelights had taken a slight green hue to them. Stretch felt like he was missing something important, and it was most likely because of you that they were sending him away. He looked over to Sans but the other monster still had his eyelights locked on you, not sparing his ‘cousin’ a glance. He shot a glare to you as he turned and went back into Blue’s room. Saejun only turning back around once he was sure Stretch wouldn’t be interrupting. There wasn’t room for a three way confrontation right now, not with the state Stretch had left you in.

“What’s going on?” You asked uneasily. Sans took a deep breath as he tried to form his words.

“y/n, i should probably say i haven’t been in a good state of mind for the past few days.” You smiled weakly.

“So Stretch was right you have been avoiding me.” Sans took a sharp inhale and shot a glare down the hall before looking back and letting a remorseful frown form on his face. That angered him; he should’ve been the one to say something. No wonder Saejun had confronted him if you’d been secretly hurting over his actions that he’d thought had been discreet.

“yeah…i have.” You looked down but Sans was quick to continue. “because I don’t understand.” You looked back up in confusion.

“did you know we monster can smell scents most animals and humans can’t?”

“Yeah, Red told me. And Stretch may have mentioned what happened exactly. Sans, I can’t control when I get aroused all the time.” Sans staggered in place, a look of confusion on his face that slowly slid into one of shock and fear. He searched your face for any signs you were cruelly joking but could only pale when he didn't find a single giveaway.

“that night at the bar…did i…” You knew what he was insinuating and you jumped to correct him.

“No! Sans, you didn’t…do anything I was against. My addiction did kick in but I knowingly chose you. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to.” Sans searched your face, hard, before he slumped in relief but looked even more confused.

“wait, is it an addiction or a problem with your pheromones?” You took the time to explain, how you’d been conditioned to be turned on in bad situations, Adam literally had put you in said problems but would turn them into sick thrills so much so to the point your body’s response became automatic. And with how often he did so you gained a high libido making you crave sex often. Sans took the news rather solemnly. 

“you should’ve said something.” Sans muttered. You snorted ironically.

“Why? I’ve lived with this for years Sans. As far as I know there’s no fixing it, not without thousands of dollars and several years for therapy and rehabilitation. I’ve grown used to it, it’s not crippling. And it doesn’t impair my judgment.” Sans looked doubtful, you claimed that but he recalled all too clearly how easy it was to make you moan, to make you fall into his arms. If it didn’t impair your judgment then why was it so easy with you? He relented though. 

“anyways, I’m sorry for acting like a jerk.” You smiled and nodded in acceptance, unsure of what to even say. Saejun smiled, that was one skeleton down. He watched as the fracture settled; its expansion stopping. He glanced at Sans.

“it’s late, think we should get on to bed now. we can talk more in de morin’.” Pilsu who had been standing rather awkwardly during the whole exchange nodded in agreement before heading to the hallway and to his room. As Sans made to follow you reached out and grabbed his sleeve, making him stop and raise a brow at you questioningly. Saejun chuckled warmly before following after his sibling, letting you both have the privacy.

“Thank you, for everything Sans. I don’t think I’ve had a chance to tell you that.” He blushed slightly as his signature smile took over. You never needed to thank him, but he did appreciate it.

“not a big deal, starlight.” You couldn’t help but laugh, it had felt like ages since he’d called you that. Hesitantly he reached over and pulled you to him, his hands cupping the back of your head and side of your hip. He’d almost forgotten how soft and warm you felt. Your heart did a small flip at the familiar touch. 

“and thank you, for being around.” He whispered leaning in and kissing you, his usual aggression and passion a simmered softness that made your legs weak. He nearly groaned but resisted. This was for comfort; he had time for other things later. When he pulled back the look he gave you was absolutely smoldering but he simply chuckled and released you.

“night.” He called as he sauntered down the hall and vanished. You watched after him a moment before moving to the couch stopping as you felt something in the waistband of your pants scratch against you. You reached down and extracted a small bundle of bills and rolled your eyes. Sans, ever the loyal patron. You laid down and stared at the ceiling, adjusting the pillow Pilsu had given you. 

You felt better you thought as you turned to the back of the sofa. It was wonderful to know Sans was no longer avoiding you, no longer doubting you, his kiss had chased away all the thoughts you’d had about leaving, and it made you happy. You’d already started to consider their home yours, and you didn’t want to leave them if you could help it. 

Though you did wonder about Stretch…a sharp sting of pain in your chest made you hiss. You counted to ten till the pain stopped and shook the thoughts of the orange clad skeleton from your mind. You needed to worry about him later, right now you needed rest. You let your eyes fall closed as you thought back on the conversation with Sans.

Hours later you rubbed your face into your pillow, sleep failing you no matter which way you twisted or turned. You were tired; you could feel the heaviness in your eyes and feel a small headache threatening to form. So why couldn’t you sleep? You turned to your side and reluctantly opened your eyes only to jolt. Saejun was crouched down watching you inches from your face, his sockets wide and curious as he stared. 

You rubbed an eye sleepily as you sat up.

“Saejun? You scared me. Is everything ok?” He continued to stare, his eyelights trained on the further enlarged fracture, your soul’s pain having woke him. He couldn’t put it off any longer; he needed to act now while you were still happy over yours and Sans fixed relationship. His face slipped into its usual easygoing grin, his smile lifting slightly higher at the corners as he looked at your tired face.

“dats quite the fracture you got in dat pretty little green soul o’ yours.” You blinked, your sleep deprived mind trying to comprehend his words.

“Fracture? Wait…you can see my soul?” Saejun shrugged as he slid his bit of wheat to the other side of his mouth, the empty void of it flashing briefly with the motion. Your eyes widened, did skeletons not automatically have tongues? Magic, right.

“might say I’m de more perceptive of monsters. also able to see magic networks, dats how I keep my eye on blue.” He drawled. It suddenly made sense how he knew when to apply magic and when to withdraw some, all just by looking. Could the others do that? No if they could Sans probably wouldn’t have dragged Blue here to Saejun you concluded.

“How does that work?” Said skeleton chuckled.

“my type of green magic is highly concentrated, dat’s how I grow such good potatoes.” He winked.

“Is…that why you’ve been staring at my chest so much?” He smirked, closing a socket as he regarded you.

“so ‘bout dat fracture…i could do a job of fixin’ it for ya.” You raised a brow.

“Isn’t touching others souls…personal?” You asked thinking back on the random bits of monster culture you did know. 

“i won’ touch you, physically.” Saejun looked off to the side in thought, his sockets crinkling mischievously as he looked back at you. 

“less you want me to.” You blushed at his innuendo, that had been unexpected. You had some reservations though. You had only known him for a few days and here he was, offering to do something considered intimate for…what exactly? He watched your internal struggle as you debated his offer, his eyelights shifting as you bit your lip. It was cute how nervous you were, but with all of his experience you really didn’t need to worry so much. Not that you knew that though.

“What’s a fracture? Like what would happen if I just left it alone?” Saejun’s wheat bounced as if he’d just gnawed on it, his sockets drifting down to your chest before panning back up to your face. He _really_ did not want you to turn him down; the tip of the cursed thing was damn near the top and bottom of your soul already. All you would need would be a bad episode like you’d gone through with Blue and…

“welp, usually if it don’ get bugged it’ll fade slowly on its own. But from what I been seein’ from your interactions with everyone, ‘specially stretch, i can say dat your soul isn’t gettin’ much better. Like it’s fightin’ against anythin’ good tryin’ to get in. and well, a shattered soul isn’t really all dat productive to livin’.” You didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“Well couldn’t I get Sans or someone to look at it instead?” Saejun looked a bit hurt but quickly became smug and shrugged.

“could. but none of them has de green magic dat I got.” You gripped your pants. Saejun noticed but didn’t say anything or moved, silently willing you not to send him away. He could see the fracture trying to push deeper into you, trying to keep you doubtful of his motives. But apparently your soul still had enough brightness to it that you kept up the conversation.

“What…would you do exactly?” He gave your head a quick pat of comfort before answering, the motion slightly calming you.

“I’d be patchin’ it with some good ol’ magic, won’t heal it per say. but it should stop de thing from growin’ while your soul heals itself. If it works your soul will close de fracture without it effectin' it any.” He purposefully didn’t mention the whole avoiding death thing to. You swallowed and stared off in thought. Saejun didn’t seem untrustworthy; he’d been very accommodating and kind without any reason to be. Even now he was telling you about something you hadn’t even been aware of, was offering to help you with no strings attached. Why was this such a hard decision to make?

Your soul was everything, it was private. You rubbed your hand absently against your chest, Saejun’s eyelights following the motion. Was the fracture the cause of your problems? He’d said when you were around everyone is when it acted up. And you’d been getting so much pain recently. Though a part of you protested you did in fact trust him, he was calming; he conveyed this comforting and contentedness that was soothing just to be around.

“Uh…It won’t hurt will it?” Saejun snorted.

“no it won’ hurt. might be a little…different though.” He watched carefully, a simple and subtle nod being enough for him to accept as consent. You tensed as he stood, the shadows of the room casting a dark aura about him. His right eyelight extinguished like a candle; the remaining one grew in size, swirling, and shaped into a green iris. Your breath caught. Saejun’s usual laid back and grandfatherly like presence had shifted, it was intimidating almost deadly. His voice when he spoke had also changed, dropping five octaves and echoing like a sound board.

“relax, if you fight me den it will hurt.” How were you supposed to relax with how he now stood? His posture was confident, solid, and frightening. You screwed your eyes shut and concentrated on your breathing. Saejun gave you a moment to calm; your reaction wasn’t surprising. The only other Sans he knew that rivaled his own power was Dusty, and he doubted you’d witnessed that monsters powers up close like this. He watched as your soul slowed and stopped flipping and twisting in anxiousness, the brilliant green little heart steadied and pulsed gently. Now would be perfect. He watched your face carefully as he reached out and tugged.

Vertigo. That’s the only word you could think of to describe the sensation. One moment you were calm and breathing just fine and the next your eyes had shot open and you feared you’d fall from the couch. It lasted for but a moment but now you felt…washed out. You wiped your eyes trying to dispel the feeling but frowned as it refused to abate. 

Saejun whistled, and your eyes practically watered. There floating above his hand just out of reach was a perfectly heart shaped gem, its green light illuminating the living room. But right in the middle of it was a black jagged line, wide enough that you’d compare it to a chasm, with small black tendrils spreading out and fading into the emerald green of the heart. You shivered, you could see Saejun’s green eye slightly through the middle of it.

“such a pretty lil’ thing.” Saejun whispered reverently, your cheeks heated and you felt a jolt of joy. For some reason his compliment had felt moving and genuine, like it was the most honest thing a person had ever said to you, it made you shudder with embarrassment and flattery. He watched as it pulsed brightly, the green swirling under his gaze before resettling down, and glanced over to you. Confusion and wonder on your face.

“your very bein’ is exposed right now, so anythin’ like honesty or lies will affect you ten times more dan normal. Your body isn’t der to act as a buffer, registerin’ and interpretin’ meanin’ and body language. Like dis, you can actually feel intent.” He watched as your soul twirled gently in surprise. _It was down right adorable._

“It this how you guys feel constantly? Does intent affect you so easily?” You asked in awe.

“try a tad lower. But yes, dis is close as you dun get as a human though.” Saejun focused his eye onto the thick fracture, the chasm sputtering in protest under the pleasantness his compliment had given. He watched as your face twitched, a hint of doubt marring your expression. That just wouldn’t do. 

“well, I’m goin’ to get started now. just stay calm and don' freak out.” You went to ask what he meant when he cracked his mouth open, a thick glowing green tongue lolling out. You watched in shock as he brought it close to your soul and dragged it heavily against your fracture. 

Your body locked up and you fell backwards, a wave of cooling wetness rolled along your body dragging a moan from your lips. Saejun glanced at the fracture as his magic began to thinly coat it, shaping and encompassing the length and width, filling it. He licked it again and you almost yelled as your body arched into an orgasm. His sockets widened as a rush of green soul fluid slid down his arm, an equally green tinted blush forming on his face.

“wasn’t expectin’ ya to be dat sensitive.” He commented absently, leaning forward to suckle the leaking magic. A sweetness reminiscent of sugar filling his mouth. You panted furiously as you felt teeth and thin like lips brushing and nipping randomly around your quickly growing sensitive body. Heating and cooling sensations following in their path. A pulling like when you’d receive a hickey hitting your sex making you gush wetness. You whined as it also hit your breasts, both nipples perking and swelling with heat and sparks of electric like pleasure.

“mm, you taste like I dun figured you would. _sweet_.” He purred delightedly as he allowed the fluid he’d sucked from your soul and his own magic saliva to coat his tongue liberally, bringing it along the fracture once again. He hummed as it became opaque and then gradually solid, the brightness your soul was receiving from his magic not struggling under the pulling of the fracture. Though it was notably dull in that particular spot it would brighten as it healed.

He figured he could stop now if he needed, but one glance at you made him raise a brow. You were like an animal, completely writhing and panting as droll and sweat ran down your flushed pink face, your saliva making your lips shimmer, and the water in your eyes making them glossy. He smirked. You were in utter rapture, from his magic. 

Some might of called it ugly, but right now to him you were completely gorgeous. Having a woman reach the state you were in was always a kink of his. He liked them utterly broken with lust and need…He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d made someone feel the way you were reacting right now. It probably wouldn’t hurt to thicken the patch he thought with a shrug. He just couldn’t help himself. You seemed to be enjoying yourself so much it awoke a need in him.

“you’re doin’ good sugar, _lookin’_ real _good_ to.” He praised, your soul sending waves of gratitude through your body in response, the effect making you jerk. He watched you twitch and groan as he lazily dragged his tongue along where the fracture was and then swirled it up to the left corner, his motion traced along your stomach and down to your groin, your sensitive bundle of nerves somehow flicking from his tongue. Your moan became a squeal.

Sans woke easily, the singing of your soul currently blaring like a loud speaker. He felt the curious intent from Blue’s soul along with Stretch’s anger and sent a pulse of reassurance as he pushed up and slid from his bed. It could be considered a convenience that his and his variants souls all ran on the same soul frequency, though right now it only served to annoy him a bit. He blinked at the clock beside him tiredly and frowned at how early it was. Why was your soul so loud at three in the morning? He trudged to the hallway and turned the corner only to pull up short. 

You were a sweaty, twisted, drooling, mess. He felt his bones flare with magic instantly. Glancing over his sockets landed on Saejun, who was holding your glowing soul and nipping along the rim of it. Sans gasped as his cock formed in a blink, the tightness of his shorts making him hiss. He fell backwards against the hallway wall out of Saejun’s sight, but kept your body in perfect view. 

He panted as he felt his knot build painfully. Your soul was _beautiful_ , he hadn’t seen one shine so brightly since…God that came from _you_? Overwhelming guilt and lust made his knees give out. He slid down the wall into a seated position and dug his phalanges harshly into the carpet, the green glow from your soul highlighting just how taunt and riled up you were, your nipples threatening to rip the fabric of your shirt and the crotch of your pants absolutely drenched. It was _ethereal and surreal_ the way the glow of your kindness highlighted your form. He grunted as his cock twitched, begging to be used.

“do you want me to stop?” Saejun asked as he pushed a phalange against the bottom of your blazing soul, the ghost of his touch making you jolt. You could only shake your head listlessly as your body bordered on another orgasm. Saejun chuckled and pushed his intent to restrain it making you gasp just on the mind numbing edge you so desperately wanted to fall off of. 

Sans watched as your hips bucked and your nails dug into the back and seat of the sofa. Imagining that it was his scapulas you were clawing into, his pelvis you were meeting thrust for thrust. No longer caring for morals he shoved his hand down his shorts and began to pump, keeping his movements in time with every jolt and shudder that hit you. But his pace didn’t last long. The light that was your soul making him pump faster in desperation, the thought of being so close to it hitting a primal urge to _claim_ inside of him. If Saejun wasn’t there he’d been on you in a heartbeat. He bit the neckline of his shirt to suppress a growl as sweat beaded his skull.

You barely registered Saejun walking over and crouching down next to you, his proximity close as his breath brushed your face. He rubbed his thumb down the back of your soul, a gentle teasing touch running along your spine. You chocked, your throat becoming raw from all the noises you’d been making. He leaned in and nuzzled into your damp hair, inhaling deeply. 

“you _smell_ jus’ as good as you _taste_ darlin’.” His deep voce rumbled and cracked with lust, the vibrations of his words making you expose your neck to him subconsciously. He lidded his sockets, his hand gently but firmly clenched your soul. You groaned drunkenly as you felt multiple ghostly hands rub and message along your sides and hips, each stroke and graze electing a weak mew or moan from you. Their touches made you rub your thighs together as a futile attempt at relief.

“S-saejun!” you whined as he traced your exposed neck with his teeth, his sharp canines and dull incisors sending a thrill through you as they pressed teasingly against the crook of your neck and shoulder. Your held back orgasm started to boarder on painful as the coiling heat in your gut made your core twist. A painful and numbing warmth pulsing and shooting through your nerves. You wanted something, anything to just satisfy you.

“hmm? do you _need_ somethin’?” He teased nipping at your ear. The green blush flaring across his face turning dark as he licked just under the corner of your jaw, the magic of his appendage icy against your fiery skin. He bit back a laugh as you grunted irritably, the words you wanted to say just out of reach due to your brains fired thought processes. 

“wan’ ta try dat again?” He asked lazily as he leaned down and bit at your collar bone, not enough to puncture but enough to bruise. Your arm shot up and wrapped around the back of his vertebrae, your nails scratching lightly into the underside of his skull. The action sent a sharp and painful stirring through his bones. Saejun grunted and cursed as he leaned back enough to untangle from you. The last thing you needed was him losing himself with your soul in his hold like this. 

“no touchin’ sugar.” He grounded out with a swift lick to the underside of your soul. You yelped as you felt a wet like slap against your rear. He’d just spanked you! With his tongue! The thought made you whimper pathetically.

Sans increased his pumping, his vision becoming a red haze. He watched Saejun pull back and rub your soul with both hands, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you let out a silent scream. Sans bit his neckline tighter to mute himself as he bent forward and forcefully humped into his hand, his magic shooting out violently and soaking his shorts. He felt weightless as relief hit him. Numbly he let his makeshift gag fall from his teeth with a pant and watched as you pleaded for your orgasm, Saejun chuckling at your languished cry.

“P-please…to-too much!” His smile turned perverse as his blush deepened, his tongue running against his teeth lazily. He hadn’t had this much fun in ages, and he couldn’t help but wonder if your lips tasted just as sweet as your soul, salty as your drenched skin.

“kiss me,” Saejun said as he stilled his touches. You squirmed trying to somehow get the stimulation back but grunted in frustration. “and I’ll let you cum _sweet_ thing.” Through your lust filled mind you felt a bit of reluctance, your soul throbbed in his grip. He tilted his head, letting it rest on a green stained fist as he stared at you.

“ya can let me do dis to you…” he blew gently on your soul, a coolness relieved some of the heat in your body making you sigh. He then leaned in and ran his bit of wheat along your neck with his teeth making you moan at its light touch. 

“but you hesitate on a kiss?” He raised a bony brow. To be fair you hadn’t meant to end up like this, but you damn sure wanted to finish it. You weakly tilted your head back and leaned up to him. He took in the sight of you, savoring how your eyes begged for release, for him to let you finish. It was a _damn right_ sight to see.

Tantalizingly slow he leaned in and hummed as he captured your mouth and simultaneously fed his intent into your soul. The little green gem glowing brighter than the sun gushed a waterfall of green fluid down Saejun’s arm as your body exploded like a floodgate, letting loose _years_ of pent up feelings and emotions. Your ears popped and your mind felt like it fractured at the onslaught. Your world went dark in an instant. 

Saejun savored your kiss for a second more before pulling back, the taste of your lips just as sweet as he’d guessed. He watched satisfied as your soul shuddered and dimmed to a decent light level. He looked at the wave of fluid running down your soul and his arm and began to lick it clean, your body gently twitching from it, and then glanced at the fracture. It was perfectly sealed that you wouldn’t even know that you had it. 

And the glow your soul had built up from his fun was maintaining, no groans or black tendrils squirming in sight. He sighed in relief and satisfaction giving it a slow kiss before allowing it back into your body, solace and happiness radiating off of you as your soul’s singing lulled and settled. He watched you quietly, true peace on your face for the first time since the moment he’d met you. It suited you.

“enjoy de show?” He called as he placed a new stalk of wheat in his mouth, tossing the old green turned one aside. Sans slowly walked over staring down at you with an embarrassed blush on his face.

“have to be so loud?” Saejun chuckled.

“she ain’t wakin’ anytime soon.” Saejun stood and turned his full attention to the other skeleton, his wheat stalk bouncing jovially in his mouth.

“surprised you didn’ bring her to see me from de get go.” Sans shrugged.

“i didn’t know she had a fracture until you told me tonight. you know we can only hear a soul, you’re the one able to see the thing, and with how loud it can get? had to stick her in the pool house otherwise no one would be able to sleep.” Saejun closed a socket and narrowed the other at him.

“well problem’s solved now I’d say.” Sans tried not to flinch at Saejun’s harsh fatherly tone. The farmer glanced back down at you.

“whatever de case. she should gradually start recoverin’. Gon be intrestin’, seein’ what she’s really like, without dat things influence.” San couldn’t take his sockets off you. He probably could’ve guessed that you had a green soul, with how you naturally acted, you were certainly kind. It explained why you even had the Fracture in the first place if your story was anything to go by. 

Sans sighed. He was willing to bet the fracture is what kept you distant, kept you detached. How ironic that he’d been so worried before, when it was now that he should be concerned. With Saejun having healed you, how long until you resynched with your core trait? Until your kindness started to rebuild your emotional bridges that had been so destroyed? But he felt his soul flutter; yours had been so _beautiful_ , so _strong_ and _powerful_. 

~~He was scared.~~

“welp, i’m gon’ ta take a shower. soul patchin’ is a messy business.” Saejun grinned waving green stained phalanges for emphasis. Sans snorted and nodded as he passed him. Saejun paused, his tone carefully measured.

“nothin’ wrong with attachment Sans…it’s not like you’re replacin’ her.” He didn’t stay to see how Sans tensed, to see how his sockets narrowed as he stared at you. Saejun didn’t see how a single magical tear fell from the skeleton’s socket. 

~~

You woke up with a relaxed sigh and stretched, your muscles aching pleasantly and bones popping. You sat up and looked to see the midday sun shining through the window. Apparently you had slept in but you simply smiled like a teenager. You felt _amazing_! There was no stress currently, no feelings of sadness or fatigue. You felt confidant. You got to your feet and practically vibrated, you had so much energy! You glanced into the kitchen in passing only to find it empty. You figured they must be outside. 

You thought about going and checking on Blue but you didn’t feel like fighting with Stretch so early. Stepping outside you sighed, there was a chill wind blowing and the warmth of the sun beat rather pleasantly, not as harsh as it had been the day before. The air also felt crisp as it went into your lungs, fresh even. Was the grass also brighter? It looked vibrant, like someone had turned up the contrast setting on life. You heard a small crackling sound and spun, Saejun smiled at you warmly.

“mornin’ darlin’ how ya feelin’?” You blushed recalling last night but grinned like a fool. 

“What was that sound?” Saejun tilted his head curiously. You heard the sound build and then Saejun vanished from sight only to reappear with the sound behind you. You turned before he said a word and caught the look of pleasant surprise on his face.

“Was that what a short cut sounds like?” He chuckled.

“haven’ heard it before?” You shook your head completely baffled. He snorted, looked like your senses had sharpened. You looked out at the freshly plowed corn field and smiled as you spoke.

“Everything’s more _colorful_ to, and the _air_ …” He blushed as a breeze passed, the current lifting your hair gently with it. Your eyes closed as you dwelt on the cool feeling running over you. You looked…he didn’t get to finish the thought as Sans walked up with Pilsu carrying baskets filled with oranges. But he noticed how they pulled up short, both blushing as they looked at you. Had you been so dulled and damaged it had somehow also affected everyone around you? He did admit, you looked far more attractive than you did yesterday. Maybe that’s just how raw emotion looked on you. You giggled like a child as you spotted Sans and Pilsu, breaking whatever trance you’d put over them.

“Morning guys!” Saejun watched as you walked over and started admiring their haul, asking Pilsu for one and tearing into one after he nodded. You moaned, it was the sweetest thing you’d had in ages, the citrusy burn of it making your tongue and throat tingle. Saejun focused on your soul and his sockets widened, there was an aura projecting from it, small wisps slipping out like small tendrils that brushed Sans and Pilsu completely unnoticed by them. That was…unexpected. 

“Saejun!” He focused on you, a brow cocked in question. “Mind if I help today?” He chuckled.

“don’ see why not.” You spent the better part of the afternoon with Pilsu and Sans plucking oranges and pulling weeds while Saejun followed behind flinging seeds in the empty dirt. Normally you would’ve hated the labor but with your excess energy it was a breeze. You broke down in tears when Sans accidentally squeezed an orange too roughly, cursing as it got in his socket, it took Pilsu holding him down as Saejun forced water into it. Which only made Sans curse more at how cold the lake water was.

“not going to _fibula_ this sucks, damn saejun and his anti-laziness policy.” He spat rubbing his abused eye.

“Didn’t know work would get under your _skin_ so easily.” He smirked at you.

“just stating a _fracture_.” You narrowed your eyes and groaned.

“That was awful, too soon. _Way_ too soon. It didn’t even make _sense_!” He snickered. The four of you managed to finished the first set of crops by dinner time. At that point Saejun noticed that the aura around your soul had regressed to a thin layer overlapping your soul rather than projecting outwards. For now he was going to just chalk it up to all the magic that had gathered from your patching attempting to burn off. 

You hummed as you chopped some tomatoes, smiling as the taunt skin cut easily under the blade. You were calmer and more relaxed than you’d been when you’d woken up, a good tired feeling in your joints and limbs. You slowed in your chopping and stared at the half cut fruit. You were going to miss this, you didn’t realize how much you liked it here. It was peaceful and isolated, perfect to be its own little world. But you didn’t lament long, as you thought of the others. You missed them. Perking up you finished cutting and handed the pieces to Pilsu as he assembled the salads for dinner. Saejun humming as he hand mixed a vinaigrette from scratch. 

“Anything else?” You asked.

“looks ‘bout it.” Saejun said as he poured the dressing over the bowls. Pilsu smiled as he took the two bowls intended for Stretch and Blue.

“THIS TIME I’LL MAKE SURE THAT STUBBORN SKELETON EATS!” Saejun nodded simply as he took his bowl, his brother quickly made his way to Blue’s room. You looked at Saejun.

“You think Stretch will actually eat today?” Saejun grinned, but his tone was stern.

“he damn well _better_. growin’ and choppin’ these crops is an effort. insultin’ when he turns down such labored product.” You smiled and your eyes brightened as you looked at him.

“Thanks for last night Saejun, I feel like a brand new person.” His wheat bobbed as he blushed.

“don’ worry your pretty lil’ head ‘bout it. I like helpin’ people.” You snorted and rolled your eyes. 

“I bet you do.” you teased making his blush darken. 

“heh, now ya got me all kinds of mixed up, let’s just go eat huh?” You snickered as you grabbed yours and Sans bowls while Saejun grabbed his brothers. For the first time Sans was actually in the living room waiting and smiled as you offered him his food. You sat between him and Saejun as you began to eat but paused as Pilsu and Stretch stepped into the room. Pilsu was smiling with sparkles in his eyes while Stretch looked grumpy as hell. 

“What’s going on?” You asked. Both the taller skeletons moved aside to revel Blue. The shorter skeleton standing confidently and grinning widely. 

You froze. Blue was on his feet, actually moving and smiling just as he normally would’ve. Sans and Saejun smiled. Blue waved and locked his eyelights on you, a light cyan blush popping up on his face. Your breathing had stopped. You didn’t move, it felt like a dream, one you didn’t want to wake up from. His words though seemed to snap you from your daze.

“Hey Love.” You whimpered. Sobs threatened to pour out of you. Once that nickname had made you cringe, made you wince awkwardly by its connotation. 

But now...

It was like music to your ears. You felt Sans reach over and take your bowl just as you jumped up and moved quicker than you could think, flinging your arms around Blue’s shoulders. His sockets widened in shock as he caught you and almost tumbled but steadied enough to support the both of you. 

“Hey.” You whispered, tears beginning to run down your cheeks. Blue hesitantly held you but slowly smiled and pulled you closer to him. His eyes falling closed as he sighed, holding you sent a calming balm of magic to his bones. You felt complete. In a way you didn’t think you’d feel again. Blue was safe, he was better, and your soul absolutely sang in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, you didn't think I'd go another chapter without _some_ kind of smut didja? ;3


	13. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sees 630+ kudos*
> 
> Welp, this is now my main fic. 
> 
> Hope ya'll are happy lol
> 
> Sorry for the delay, enjoy XD

The house was absolutely trashed. The four of you stood there in stunned silence, you clutching your new rake and satchel of potatoes that Saejun and Pilsu had given you to your chest in shock. There was upturned furniture, broken and shattered dishes, splattered food, and clothes…piles of clothes tossed haphazardly. Sans blinked as he bent down and lifted a cake encrusted sock, the pastry falling from it with a wet plop onto the floor.

“these were my favorite…” He muttered brokenly. You stared at the sock blankly.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD _HAPPENED_ HERE?” Blue cried in concern and outrage as he scrambled to start gathering some of the mess, picking up some of the clothes and slinging them over an arm. Stretch whistled. 

“welp, hell has officially frozen over.” Sans limply let his ruined sock fall to the floor as he eyed the stairs.

“yeah, surprised edge and paps let this happen.” You stared down at the floor at a loss of what to say when your eyes landed on a slightly submerged piece of paper. Maneuvering your gifts so you could balance properly you slowly made your way over to it and carefully pulled it free of the chaos. Your eyes scanned it and you looked at Sans awkwardly.

“I don't think Papyrus and Edge even know about this.” He raised a brow and like a monster expertly practiced in maneuvering a disaster zone was over next to you in four long strides. You didn’t even know his legs could spread that far. He reached over and took the note, letting his sockets run across it lazily. 

“damn it.” Stretch made a grunt in question as Blue forced him to act as a pseudo coat rack, his arm held out as his brother slopped some of the clothes onto it. Sans frowned.

“paps and edge had to go see black and mutt this morning. something about a banking issue.” You deadpanned. 

“Black and Mutt? How _many_ cousins do you _have_?” Sans chuckled awkwardly. 

“wait they haven’t been here since this morning?” Stretch asked. Blue paused and looked down right agitated.

“OF COURSE. _RED_!” A grumble from the living room drew all four of your gazes to the flipped couch. Everyone watched as Red’s skull popped out from underneath it, his sockets still lidded from sleep. 

“heya blue, nice to see ya didn’t kick the bucket.” His eyelights panned over and landed on you, a flirtatious wink turning his tired expression more alert and teasing. 

“'Ello pet.” You blushed and were about to give an automatic retort but stopped. What was that smell? You took a deep breath trying to get a feel for what I was. Fire? No more earthy. Ash? While you were lost in your thoughts Blue glared at Red.

“YOU ARE HELPING CLEAN THIS!” Red looked at him scandalized.

“why da fuck I gotta do that?!” Blue stared at him like Red had grown a second skull.

“BECAUSE _YOU MADE THE MESS_!?” The smell you’d been trying to pin down suddenly vanished as Red and Blue went into a tirade, Red on the merits of decorating and Blue going on about hygiene. 

“i’ll have ya know this is a work of art, i just spent some time expressing myself. and the fact ya asking me to destroy something so beautiful is offensive. ya get me right stretch?” Blue didn’t give his equally lazy brother time to respond.

“THIS IS NOT ART! YOU MADE THIS IN PROTEST BECAUSE YOU’D BEEN LEFT ALONE! NOW STOP FOOLING AROUND AND START CLEANING.” Red blushed crimson and growled, Blue rolled his sockets as he yelled at him in exasperation. You had a feeling that this argument was going to go on for a while, and you really missed your bed, you hadn’t realized how tired you were. You turned to Sans motioning that you were leaving and he nodded absently, snickering as Blue and Red went back and forth. 

You began to tip toe and leap across the disaster towards the back of the house. It took three almost slips and four clumsy stumbles until you were safely out the back door and managing a sigh of relief. You saw the familiar sight of the converted pool house and a wave of nostalgia hit you, like you hadn’t seen it in years. It felt so good to be home you thought as your eyes started to tear up.

You blinked rapidly and wiped at your eyes, bewildered at the sudden feeling. Why were you crying over seeing it? It took you a moment to compose yourself, a soft sob slipping out accidentally. You must’ve been sleepier than you thought if you were feeling this emotional. Once you calmed enough you pushed open the door and slipped inside. 

You were instantly hit with an emotional wave as the familiar smells and slight sounds of your abode greeted you. It took everything you had to not just fall to your knees in wracking sobs as you set your things on the kitchen counter.

“W-what’s going on?” You hiccuped in frustration. You hadn’t felt like this when you’d popped up into the house with Sans. But here you were sobbing like someone had told you your pet bunny had just died or something. Deciding that it was too much effort to fight it you just let yourself cry it out. 

Had you been that scared that you weren’t coming back here? That depressed over the thought you’d never see this place again? You hiccuped and sobbed wantonly until your throat ached and your eyes were sore, the feelings finally abating after almost a whole thirty minutes. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had a break down like this. It worried you.

“aw, something wrong croquette?” You jumped and spun to come face to chest with Axe, his body close enough you had to lean backwards into the counter so as not to press against it. You looked up and felt your heart leap harshly in your chest; his singular eyelight was focused intently and blown wide in his socket as he leered down at you, his smile twisted in amusement. 

You felt yourself go cold as all the emotions that had hit you vanished, fear trying to take over. You swallowed and licked your lips trying to prevent the dryness your unease was causing. Axe watched intently as the wet appendage dragged across your sensitive flesh, only looking back up to your eyes when you addressed him.

“A-axe, what are you doing here?” He smelled the subtle build of your fear laced pheromones. It had been awhile since he’d smelled it last and the moment he’d felt you cross through his magical net he’d placed over the small building he’d popped over in a heartbeat. After dodging both his brother and Dusty of course. He was all to eager to torment you.

~~To smell you.~~

Axe leaned in inhaling lewdly from your hair, making you blush as your heart flipped and pounded in response. You noticed he seemed to always go for your hair to; did smells coalesce thicker there or something? Rather than pull back after his perverse gesture he simply turned his head so that his face was dangerously close, his mouth a simple twitch from claiming yours.

“wanted to welcome you home.” You resisted grimacing, Axe wasn’t that _kind_. He was dangerous and even more so without Trap nearby. You knew he had different reasons for being here.

“bro got worried y’know, learned from papyrus ‘bout blue. figured you may not even come back after that.” You suppressed a shudder as he pressed his forehead against yours, the edge of his cracked ridge brushing the top of your head. Your eyes couldn’t help but to lock onto his dead and glowing sockets, your nose brushing against his nasal ridge. It was like staring into the endless depths of oblivion and the fiery lakes of hell simultaneously, it made your breathing slow nervously. 

“I was worried I wasn’t coming back.” You forced yourself to answer, honesty slipping out to your mild surprise. Axe eyed you a moment as he grinned lazily, his eyelight rolling to the side and his attitude completely lackadaisical.

“like those fools would ever send you away. it’d _dust_ kill them I bet.” You frowned at him, was that a pun about Blue?

“Did you—“ He leaned closer, the unexpected move making you press your lips into a thin line to avoid accidentally kissing him. He chuckled at your discomfort and watched your face turn red as blood as he pressed his hips against you. You bit back a gasp at the sensation as he rested his hands on the counter to either side of you, pinning you in place. His tone remained carefree and unaffected by the position he had both of you in. 

“anyways, i was wondering if you could do me a favor,” You felt wetness at the way he teased the word favor, your eyes shooting around the kitchen behind him as you tried to silently tame your quickly building arousal. Favor? You had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t innocent. You screwed your eyes shut as you felt him roll his hips in a teasing motion, the move not as disturbing as it could've been had his magic been concentrated. But it was enough to make you swallow a moan.

“made a new puzzle…was wanting to test it out.” Your eyes opened and landed on him horrified. You remembered what Trap had considered puzzles, deadly bear traps that could snap you in half in the blink of an eye. You wouldn’t put it past Axe to think along the same lines. It was like he read your mind as he rolled his eyelight in his socket, leaning back enough to sigh boredly.

“it won’t kill you. no point in a puzzle that takes the fun out of it,” He drawled looking away from you before snorting. “at least for me.” It was disturbing how his dead socket fit against his grin, the way his head had turned making his good eye hide from view. It felt like it was going to suck you into its depths, take you to a place you could never come back from. 

You forced yourself to relax, well as best you could with his proximity. If Axe’s motivations were anything to go by he didn’t seem interested in killing you so much as…you swallowed. That thought wasn’t very reassuring thinking back on Dusty’s explanation of LV and sex.

“What kind of puzzle is it?” He turned back, his eyelight locking onto your face as he smiled. His silence made you grip the edge of your shirt in your hands till they white knuckled. You could sense it was something you weren’t going to like, but you didn’t get the feeling of impending doom or anything you’d normally associate with the taller monster.

You looked at the floor refusing to let him see the reaction he’d just brought out of you. Which didn’t bother him, he could tell by the way your body twitched and the way your hands shook that he’d gotten you just where he’d wanted you, vulnerable and wanting. He gave a small thrust this time managing to make you groan to his amusement. He resisted laughing as you glared downward in frustration, his tone still lax as if he hadn't just provoked a reaction from you.

“i’ll text you about it later. so, try not to make other plans…wouldn’t want to…break my heart now would you?” He finger quoted the word heart. The gesture would’ve made you snicker normally as you realized it was a skeleton pun but the way his smile stretched killed any humor before it had a chance to express itself. You eyed him from under your hair and gave a curt nod, still not allowing your face to lift fully. So you had gone silent now? He quickly became agitated. Your act of defiance wasn’t very enjoyable, he felt ignored.

" **look** at me." He demanded. You didn't, choosing instead to bite your lip in resistance.

He growled in annoyance and reached out, his hand tangling into your hair as he pulled your head back to face him. You jumped and went stiff as his eyelight roamed the planes of your flushed face; your eyes wet with emotion but shining with lust, and your pale lips swollen pink from your frustrated biting on them. He looked almost giddy.

He pulled your hair with a quick jerk, his breath warming your already heated face further. It was starting to get hot as your body warmed and shivered at his violent action. You were glad though that he made no other move to hold you or touch you, his free hand tucked into his jacket pocket. You felt a small tug deep inside of yourself that wasn’t exactly painful, but it was still enough to disturb you. He intentionally dropped his voice making it go from his normal rough baritone to a deep echoing bass. 

“du bist hübsch, wenn du angst hast.” You had no idea what he said, but the way he had said it made you whimper, his voice sending chills along your spine and back.. Axe’s face went neutral; watchful as he slowly lowered and tucked his mandible against the dip of your neck, his teeth teasing. You both knew he could bite out your throat and no one would be the wiser, at least not for a few hours. He chuckled, but where would be the fun in that?

“ _Lass mich dich essen_...” He groaned, his voice sending delicious vibrations along your collar bone and down your shoulder, the skin turning to gooseflesh. He loved watching how the thin hairs on humans became so erect, so responsive. You began to softly pant, his voice making your center throb and pulse. You yelped as you felt a wetness press and slide against the thin skin protecting your artery, quickly dissolving into an airy sigh. 

A smell of iron and melted snow permeated your senses as he licked deliberately along your quickly dampening skin. Axe still made no move to touch you other than what he was currently doing, his grip on your hair tightening as he tilted your head back further arching your neck outwards almost painfully. His magic fizzled as he saw the pinched skin of the back of it flush under the strain, the way your throat bobbed as you swallowed. He traced along it savoring the taste, his tongue slowly inching upwards before swirling and lifting up to your jaw.

“so _salzig_ , krokette.” In your fear and excitement your hand moved on its own accord to tangle with his, the other pressing firmly into his chest for support. He only had a moment to curse right as he jolted from the contact, his eyelight constricting and grip becoming painful as the sight of you and the pool house flashed out.

You stilled. You couldn’t explain it but the air had thickened, the mood suddenly shifted from lustful to…alarming. Axe wasn’t moving, his tongue frozen where it rested just under the right corner of your jaw. You fought through your hazed thoughts and tried to take stock of the situation. 

Axe had frozen in place, his body literally locked up. The grip he had on you was painful, almost uncaring and hostile. And the way he was breathing…it was ragged and harsh. It was like he was having…Your eyes widened. He was displaying the signs of triggered PTSD. You flinched as you felt something wet run down your neck and shoulder, viscous and thick.

You moved your eyes as best as you could and fought not to scream. Black tar like fluid was covering you, starting to stain the top of your shirt. Was that…drool? You recalled what Dusty had mentioned…killers…human eaters. You panned your eyes trying to lock onto his eyelight and chocked. It was a blood red pinprick in his socket, completely hazed and unseeing. 

You swallowed and forced yourself to remain calm, your training with Mol’s son coming into play. You could handle this, you just needed to ground him. You thought back on what may have triggered this for a second, trying to understand what may be going through his head at the moment. You felt your hand twitch and bit back a hiss of realization. You’d touched him. You couldn’t recall having ever been the one to initiate touch with him before, and the way you were positioned, out of context you looked like you were trying to struggle. He was viewing you as prey…possibly as a past victim. You took a breath.

“Axe.” He didn’t respond. You closed your eyes and willed your voice to deepen, to sound stern as you tried again.

“ _Axe_.” He still didn’t respond. Why wasn’t he reacting to his name? You’d read about disassociation but to not even recognize one’s _own name_ …something wasn’t right. Your mind raced, there had to be a way to get his attention, if Trap was here or any of the others it would definitely help but they weren’t. You didn’t know what to do and the black saliva had started to pool dangerously, if there was a snapping point you were quickly approaching it. You closed your eyes and prayed. You weren’t religious really but it was calming and grounding. 

How could you handle this? You couldn’t touch him further it would only escalate things, any yelling or aggressive behavior would also screw you over. Any of the reassurances you had learned wouldn’t help if you couldn’t ground him to who he was, couldn’t get him to recognize his own name and what was associated with it as a person. What could—Your eyes widened. 

Like an epiphany you looked at him, your eyes tracing and recalling the familiar planes of his face, he looked exactly like his cousins in every way but for a few differences. He was _to exact_ to how they looked...to spot on. You remembered how he and Dusty had laughed at you when you’d mentioned family, Traps expression. How you had mistaken Dusty for Sans, How Axe though exceedingly taller with an obvious wound…reminded you of _Sans_. 

At first your mind couldn’t accept it, it made no sense. How could there be duplicates of the same monster? How could they be duplicates yet so vastly different? Before you could fully grasp what you’d just learned you felt his breathing increase, his grip so tight now that if he pulled just right he could probably scalp you. You didn’t have time to think right now. You just hopped your terrified thoughts were making legitimate connections.

“ _Sans_.” You plead weakly, desperately. His eyelight snapped to you. You became stern and reassuring as you spoke, your eyes not leaving his. You had to be strong; if you showed any weakness with him like this you knew you were good as dead. You felt your heart pound against your ribs and hoped it wouldn’t be enough to make him snap, of all the worst times to have a problem like yours.

“ **Sans** , you’re in the _pool house_ with me. You _know_ me, y/n.” His eyelight looked like it tried to inflate but remained stubbornly small and hard. You delved deeper remembering how Axe had reacted when you’d asked about why they’d felt obligated to eat humans in the first place.

“You’re **not** underground Sans. You’re on the _surface_. You have _food_.” You felt his tongue withdraw and he stood to his full height, his eyelight focused and intent with dark fluid dripping down his jaw from between his teeth. It should’ve scared you the way he looked, the perfect depiction from stories parents used to tell their children of monsters. Of how they came to punish and eat those who were wicked or didn’t listen, traumatizing the little ones into behaving. You’d grown up on those stories. But you don’t feel that way; instead something inside you heated and you can only feel sympathy even as your life was threatened. 

“You’re **safe** Sans,” Your voice went slightly soft, if he was Sans then Trap was...you spoke through tears.“So is _Papyrus_.” You watched his eyelight struggle, shrinking and enlarging rapidly as his mind tried to reconnect with his body. Shakily you let your hands drop and allowed him to be the one in control, the lack of your touch seeming to help as his eyelight steadily grew.

“You’re safe Sans.” You intoned, your heart thumping erratically in concern rather than arousal or fear. Slowly Axe’s eyelight fully filled his socket and he began to blink. At first he was disorientated as he looked around, he could’ve _sworn_ he’d just been in snowdin. He looked down at you, the image of a decapitated brunette in his grasp fading and flicking out as recognition returned. He had slipped into an episode. He shook slightly as his eyelight moved down, assessing you for damage and flushed blue as he took in the tainted magic drying on your skin. 

With how it had pooled it gave the impression that he had attempted to gnaw on you, and the sight made magic singe his bones painfully in lust. You felt his other hand come up and stroke at the dried substance, the dried darkness chipping and falling across his hand, into the cracks and crevices of his bones as he stared at it transfixed. A growl making you shiver as his instincts called him to claim, to eat. A drop of water fell onto his hand, a flake of tinted magic turning liquid again as it ran across his metacarpals.

He stopped and looked at you, noting how calm you looked…how sad. His face became hard to read as he eyed you, his hold in your hair untangling and coming to rest against the clean side of your neck. You let him lower his face closer to yours, didn't resist as his mandible ghosted your lips. He stilled, as a warmth spread from where he touched you, running and spinning along his scarred and chipped bones. It was like magic was being pushed into him making him shiver.

Not many knew the effects his LV had on him, but one of them was his constant hunger, no matter how much he ate he still craved the delicacy of human soul infused flesh. Though he knew for a fact he’d never eaten it, his broken mind had conjured very real and satisfying images for years when he was starving, to the point he could describe in detail what it tasted like. But right now as he held you he suddenly felt…full.

Axe pulled back and glared at you in bafflement. Your eyes furrowed as you looked up at him, his reaction confusing you. You both stared at each other silently, Axe's hands leaving you to be shoved back into worn pockets. You wanted to ask him about what had just happened but his expression went lazy again as he regarded you, distant. You’d be getting no answers today. He hid his discomfort with a smirk.

“later croquette.” He drew out the words, his voice popping and clicking purposefully causing you to shudder pleasantly at each syllable. Satisfied by your reaction he memorized your face, letting a laugh slip out right as he vanished. You stared wordlessly at your counter as your breath hitched and touched your lips, the heat that had built in your chest dissipating and taking all the sadness and sympathy with it. 

You blinked in mild disgust as your hand came away blackened, you didn’t think skeletons had germs really but you weren’t risking it. The fluid was to black…to dark. What was that? 

You took a very long shower, losing track of time as you dwelt on what you’d just learned.

 

~~ 

 

Well…Sans could honestly say this hadn’t been the reaction he’d been expecting. After the show that had been Blue, Papyrus and Edge forcing everyone to the second story as they whirled around the house like personal cleaning tornadoes, Sans had managed to gather everyone together again in the living room. It hadn’t taken him long to inform everyone what had happened while they were on the farm; Blue and Stretch just nodding along until Sans brought you up. 

Everyone had gone quite with shock, either trying to find their words or thinking back on how you’d been when they’d first met you. It was Blue who broke the silence though, his thoughts clouding with anger and grief.

“So I Wasn’t The Only One Dying.” Blue whispered darkly. He spun on his brother who flinched at his sibling’s intense glare. 

“bro—“ Blue held up a hand to silence him, his tone absolutely seething.

“Do You Not Understand Exactly What You Have Been Doing? You Think Saejun Didn’t Keep Me Informed While I Was Trapped In Bed? He May Not Have Informed Me About Her Soul But I Did Get Quite The Update About Your Confrontations.” Stretch’s face fell into a numb expression as he looked down at his brother. Blue was blaming him? He could for the life of him never recall a moment that Blue had ever blamed him for anything. Lectured or maybe guilted him, but never looked at him the way he was now.

“i didn’t know either, you think i would want to hurt her—“

“Yes.” Stretch tensed and looked to the others who were avoiding his gaze. He hadn’t known; he wouldn’t have ever purposefully hurt her if he had. And the fact Blue felt like he still would’ve was insulting and horrifying. Yes he had been angry, still was to a point. But his brother’s resolve…hurt.

“why do you think that?” Stretch spat tersely. Blue didn’t flinch or hesitate.

“Because You Were Scared. And Rather Than Take Anyone’s Feelings In to Account, Even Mine You Only Focused On Yourself.” That accusation hit like a knife. Not because it was said, but because he knew it was true. Stretch couldn’t breathe or move, his sockets locked on Blue mournfully. He wanted to protest but he knew, he had messed up. Red watched the exchange pause before speaking up, running his hand over the bruise Edge had given him when he’d gotten home awkwardly.

“he’s not the only one who messed up at one point blue.” The addressed skeleton turned towards him in question.

“me and her got into one hell of a fight while you were down. we…sorta talked about it but still…doubt that whole thing coulda helped her fracture any.” Red grumbled blushing slightly in shame. Papyrus sighed as he looked at Blue.

“I AGREE THAT STRETCH WAS IN THE WRONG WHILE DEALING WITH THE SITUATION. HOWEVER COULD YOU HONESTLY SAY YOU DIDN’T HURT HER A LITTLE YOURSELF?” Blue frowned in confusion. Edge didn’t look at anyone but the living room wall as he added to Papyrus’s statement.

“A FRACTURE HAPPENS WHEN SOMETHING OCCURS THAT’S AGAINST THE SOULS INHERENT NATURE. ONCE IT’S THERE IT’S PARASITIC, A FRACTURE MESSES WITH THE MIND BY CAUSING DOUBTS OR BY CHANGING BITS OF PERSONALITY OR BEHAVIORS IN ORDER FOR THE ONE IT’S FEEDING OFF OF TO MAKE DECISIONS EASIER THAT GOES AGAINST THEIR NATURE, THAT’S HOW IT GROWS. AT THE SAME TIME THOUGH IT WILL STRAIN AND BECOME MORE INFLUENTIAL WHEN AN INDIVIDUALS NATURE IS PROVOKED. IN SHORT BLUE, WHEN YOU PROFESSED YOUR LOVE FOR HER,” Edge faced him grimly.

“YOU WEREN’T HELPING EITHER.” Blue looked down stricken. Stretch wanted to comfort him, but he knew it wouldn’t be welcome right now.

“you know a lot about this stuff.” Sans commented.

“it’s sorta required learning back home, just like being able to tell the difference between a fracture and a crack.” Red supplemented. It made sense, with the kind of world they’d come from soul research and use was probably more prominent. Especially with all the bad intentions probably floating around their underground. Blue sighed after a moment and looked up at Stretch whose sockets had yet to look away from the other monster. He could see how miserable he was but Blue still needed him to acknowledge where he was in the wrong.

“I Apologize for How I Have Been Handling This But You Need To Learn; Every Decision I Make Is My Fault Regardless Of Who May Or May Not Have Been Present Or Involved. I Know You Worry About Me And Why You Do, But You Can’t Go Around Hurting Whoever You Wish Just Because You Fear Being Alone.” Stretch’s shoulders slumped.

“aren’t we all scared of being alone?” You could’ve heard a pin drop. Not a single skeleton moved or spoke, their own thoughts drifting through their minds. Not one wanting to admit or recognize Stretch’s words. Sans could’ve cut the tension in the air with a knife but he forced the conversation to keep going, pushing his own feelings down.

“anyways, saejun patched her successfully. but it would be best to be cautious for a bit on what we put her through emotionally. he did say our upcoming heat shouldn’t be a problem for her, we’ll just have to keep an eye on how she’s doing.” Edge scowled.

“IS IT WISE TO EVEN KEEP HER EMPLOYED AT THIS POINT?” That wasn’t a question Sans could answer confidently at this point. So he did what he did best, he deflected.

“she made it pretty clear she’s happy here.” Sans shrugged. Stretch zoned out as they kept talking, his mind thinking back on when you’d posed for him. He had been happy, even peaceful. And he had dashed any chance he could’ve had of enjoying an afternoon with you like that again. 

But the sight of his brother…

…He’d definitely lost it.

What really bothered him though was how was he supposed to act now? You were staying around, his brother was in love with you, the others fond, and it was made clear you’d still be helping with heats. He turned his sockets to one of the windows. Watching as a tree outside shed, the slightly browned leafs falling gracefully.

He had been cruel, and he wasn’t ignorant of it. He could still recall how your eyes had teared up, the outrage you’d shown when he’d accused you of intending harm, and he could still feel the sting of where you’d slapped him. There wasn’t a way he could see of coming back from this. Your words replaying in his head. 

_“you’d better hope I have it in me to forgive you.”_

He sighed, there was no way you’d be able to. Not after what he’d said…what he’d called you. He had a feeling it had been harsher than what Red had said by a landslide. Especially if you had to state that you'd need the will to even do it, like it would be to difficult for you.

He reached a decision, one laced with guilt and sadness. But one he thought was fair.

He wasn’t going to touch you…ever again.


	14. Being Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 680+ Kudos! AH! X3
> 
> Who deserves a long chapter!?
> 
> Y'all do! Because I've been sick and slow on updating lol

**Angel** : knock knock

 **You** : Who’s there?

 **Angel** : amish

 **You** : Amish who?

 **Angel** : [image]

You clicked it to show a slightly blurry picture of Gold snickering with one socket closed while holding up a watermelon with a heart and the words _‘I miss you to’_ carved into it, Pilsu running at him with his rake up and eyes bugging out furiously. You snorted as you studied the picture and gradually your smile fell. It was hard to wrap your head around still; you were currently watching Sans, a normally lazy and older looking monster fleeing from Papyrus, a normally carefree and less prone to chasing skeleton. But they were so different.

 **You** : Lol

You sat your phone down and sighed. You’d need to talk to someone about this, someone who could explain it to you. But at the same time you were worried. What would happen if they found out you knew? There was a definite reason they hadn’t said anything, had lied so blatantly. 

You thought maybe of asking Sans directly but he was the obvious head of the ‘family’ if anyone had decided to keep this a secret it was him for sure. Red couldn’t be counted on to be direct about anything, even when you both had been trying to talk your issues out. Wait…did you two even fully make up? You brushed that thought aside for now.

Papyrus might be honest if you asked him, but he seemed guarded…almost as much as his brother at times. He’d been very hesitant even speaking to you when you’d first arrived, even more so when talking his sexuality with him. Stretch…wasn’t even an option. Your eyes widened. Blue might be honest with you! You mean he loved you for crying out loud! You don’t lie to someone you love right? And he had shown he was great at keeping secrets, even if they were detrimental. 

You groaned. A feeling of guilt washed over you. That line of thinking was manipulative, and that was the _last_ thing you wanted to be. You stood up and tucked your phone into your jeans, a desire to see Blue burning in you to try and ease the guilt you’d built up. You’d been home for two days now and you had been stewing silently on the whole thing. It bothered you in a way it normally wouldn’t have. But then again a lot of things had been getting to you.

You flinched as you remembered dropping your dinner yesterday, breaking down and bawling at the wasted food. Blue had rubbed your back and soothed you while Papyrus had cleaned it. Thankfully they didn’t press on why you’d reacted that way, and didn’t even mention it to the others it seemed. How long were you going to be an emotional wreak? You sighed and made your way through the back yard and inside the main house, the sound of pans and dishes clanking and moving drawing you to the kitchen. You barely entered when Blue perked up and turned towards you smiling.

“GOOD MORNING MY LOVE! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?” You felt a small pulse of warmth and smiled.

“Like a log.” Blue nodded and turned back to what he was doing. From what you could see he had out some milk and flour, hand making whatever breakfast was supposed to be that morning.

“Need any help?” You asked moving up behind him to peer down at the cook book he was glancing over, a recipe for blueberry muffins on display. Blue chuckled.

“IF YOU WISH, PLEASE GO GRAB A JAR OF HONEY FROM THE PANTRY WOULD YOU?” You moved to obey but froze as a skeletal hand brushed yours as you reached for the cupboard handle. Your eyes moved to lock with Stretch. Wordlessly you let your hand drop and watched as he opened the door and reached in for his own personal bottle of honey, his demeanor stiff and uneasy. He turned to face you, his sockets focused on your face. Blue didn’t speak; merely shot you both a glance before turning back to his cook book.

Stretch looked like he was struggling, his mandible pressed firmly into a line as his sockets looked away and back to you several times. You looked down to see his hand clench into a fist, frustration evident in his movements. Was he trying to speak to you? You looked up at him hopefully, your eyes widening as your heart slammed in your chest. You wanted him to say something, _anything_. You’d stopped being angry with him ages ago, but you’d wanted _him_ to be the one to come to _you_ , a sign he was no longer upset as well. His sockets locked with yours and your stomach dropped.

His struggle had finished and his shoulders had slumped in defeat. He wasn’t going to say anything. He swiftly turned on his feet and walked away, your eyes following as best they could as he vanished up the stairs. You didn’t notice how long you’d been staring until you felt Blue’s gloved hand on your back in comfort as he reached by to grab the honey he requested.

“Sorry about that.” You mumbled. Blue shook his head.

“Nothing To Be Sorry For. Lets Make Those Muffins Shall We?” You nodded and moved to gather the rest of the ingredients as he asked for them. The both of you slowly fell into a rhythm, moving around each other and avoiding collisions like you’d baked together several times before. It was refreshing, calming at how you both relaxed and interacted smoothly. You chuckled as Blue cracked a few eggs.

“SO THEN MUFFET INFORMS ME THE FACT SHE SWITCHED HIS HONEY WITH WAX WAS THAT SHE WAS TIRED OF HIM AVOIDING HIS TAB!” You snorted.

“How did he react to that?”

“HE TOOK A SPOON AND PROCEEDED TO _EAT_ THE ENTIRE THING!” Blue cried in outrage, a disgusted grimace on his face. You had to turn away as you laughed, trying to make sure you didn’t get any accidental spittle in the dough. Blue groaned.

“IT WASN’T FUNNY LOVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SCRAPE MAGIC COATED WAX OUT OF A CARPET? I SWEAR PA-er _STRETCH_ IS REALLY INCONSIDERATE SOMETIMES!” Your laughter slowly died as you watched Blue correct his slip up. His fond smile only dropping for a moment before quickly coming back into place. Now that you knew about their secret it was almost hard not to catch their accidental mess ups or glances they all exchanged day to day. A frown here, a grimace there. Did they even like keeping up the lie?

You looked at Blue as he opened a package of paper muffin cups, humming a tune as he placed them in a pan. Would it be relieving for them if you knew? Less stress to keep up the charade? Did they have some form of relaxation here before you moved in? You could see them all referring to their siblings by their actual names, laughing and teasing as they traded inside jokes with themselves. You wanted to know, to talk about it.

“Hey Blue?” He looked at you happily.

“YES?” You went to ask him but came up short. Something in you made you clamp your mouth shut. It felt wrong somehow to ask him…It scared you. What if you were selfishly trying to rationalize it just so you could know? What if you could hurt them unintentionally by knowing?

Blue frowned as your eyes suddenly glazed over, your bottom lip quivering. Keeping his gaze on you he absently set the paper cups down and turned to face you. He didn’t like that look on your face. You looked haunted.

“Love, What’s Wrong?” He lowered his voice in concern, worry lacing his tone. You couldn’t help it, you knew it was Blue talking to you but all you could see was Sans. Sans if he was more proactive, Sans if he was excitable, Sans if he was…happier. You clenched your teeth. This wasn’t Sans, it was his duplicate sure but Blue was way too different for you to compare them. It felt wrong to ask about him being a duplicate. He wasn’t Sans…he was _Blue_.

He watched as your face shifted subtly. He could tell something was bothering you, and it was killing him that you weren’t saying anything. What was going through that head of yours to make you so conflicted? Blue smiled gently and placed a gloved on your cheek in reassurance. He watched as your eyes widened but continued to smile.

“You Don’t Have To Talk About It Right Now If You’re Not Ready. Just Know I’m Here, You Can Tell Me Anything If You Need To.” You searched his face apprehensively but all you could find was patience, calmness…love. How in the world could he look at you like that? What had you done to earn a look like that? Blue’s gloved hand felt warm on your cheek, the contact making your heart flip as you subconsciously leaned into it. 

Blue’s breath hitched at your movement, the gesture catching him by surprise. You had never responded so positively to his touch like this. It made his bones throb as his magic curled in affection. You were so beautiful. You watched his eyelights shift to cute little hearts as he looked at you, his smile small in awe as he stared. 

Hesitantly and slowly his sockets lidded as he closed the distance between you, his face inches from yours as what could be best described as butterflies floated around in your stomach. He was so close you could smell berries and other wild fruits radiating off of him, the scent making you dizzy. It felt so right how he looked at you, so—

“hey love birds whatcha makin?” You and Blue both jumped apart blushing furiously, Blue turning to yell at Red about sneaking up on people and you focusing on the batter you had been mixing. What had just happened? You swallowed awkwardly. You had responded so willingly to his touch and his eyelights had basically charmed you. 

You had acted like a love struck teenager! What happened to the apprehension when his eyes used to change like that on you? The nervousness when he would look awe struck? Just what had Saejun _done_ to you? Was your soul really so dulled before? As you mixed the batter trying to focus on something else Edge walked in behind his brother, his sockets locked on you.

“Y/N.” You stopped to look over at Edge curiously, Blue returning next to you to finished putting paper cups in the muffin tin. The taller skeleton cleared his none existent throat as he let his sockets focus on a cupboard above your head.

“WE HAVE A DATE REMEMBER?” You blinked blankly for a second until your mind clicked. You smiled apologetically.

“Oh! Sorry Edge if you just give me a moment—“ Your words cut out as Blue took the mixing bowl from your hands, smiling brightly at you.

“I CAN FINISH HERE, YOU GO HAVE FUN LOVE AND I’LL HAVE SOME MUFFINS WAITING UPON YOUR RETURN.” You couldn’t help another blush lighting up your face as Blue affectionately kissed your cheek and picked up the mixing you’d been doing. It felt so domestic, so—WHAT WAS GOING ON!? And wasn’t it a bit early to be going on a date? What was this tall monster planning!?

“I-I guess I’ll go get ready…” You stammered. Edge blocked you before you could leave the kitchen and held out a garment cover that was currently suspended from a hanger. You raised a brow as you took it and slightly lifted the flap. You blushed, from what you could see it was pure white and had lacy frills. Edge was…dressing you…cutely. That was a bit of a shock actually. You had expected something more leathery.

“You…want me to wear this?” He didn’t bother to look at you as a tangerine colored blush highlighted his cheek bones, opting instead to simply hold out two folded hundred dollar bills. Your eyes widened.

“THIS SHOULD COVER THE DRESS FEE, I’LL PROVIDE WHATEVER YOU REQUEST UPON RETURNING FROM OUR DESTINATION.” _Two hundred dollars_ just to wear an outfit? That was a bit excessive but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, Edge looked…well on edge. You simply took the money and went to get ready. It wasn’t until you were half way to your room when you realized it hadn’t bothered you when Edge had called it a date. 

You felt…flattered? You glanced over at the garment bag you held and couldn’t help the small spark of curiosity and excitement that bloomed in your chest. Blinking you looked down at the money he’d handed you. A small sting of pain hitting your chest making you hiss. You frowned, was the fact he was paying you upsetting? You really did not want to entertain that idea and decided not to think too hard on it. Simply tucking the money into your underwear drawer as you stripped to get dressed. 

Huh, it was soft that was for sure. You turned and spun in front of your mirror a few times trying to take in your outfit. It was short coming down to about mid-thigh, solid white with a ribbon tied in the center of it and adorned with lace along the front of the bust and shoulder straps. You looked younger but more mature? It gave off an innocent appearance but highlighted your bust and hips, every time you moved the skirt twirled outwards in a sensual fashion. Just what in the world was Edge getting you into? 

You went to your closet and pulled down a white cardigan, there was no way you were walking about the house in this for everyone to oogle you. You had a feeling they would all start dressing you if they saw you like this. And you liked your clothes that you had already. You paused as you covered yourself eyeing the mirror. The dress did look nice…and it fit perfectly. 

Ignoring the fact he knew your dress size it was evident that thought had really been put into it. You could easily see the kindness that was inherently Papyrus through it. You sighed. This secret was really destroying your preconceptions and thoughts. Maybe this was the reason they didn’t say anything. It was a concept a human could have difficulty with handling?

“going out?” You jumped as Dusty appeared behind you, his grin wide as you glared at him in the mirror.

“You and Axe have to stop popping in like this.” Dusty’s mismatched eyelights blatantly looked you up and down in the mirror, lingering just below your hips. It made you blush as you swallowed.

“where would the fun be in that?” He asked stepping closer and looking directly at your reflection, your blush deepening as his body heat brushed against you. You turned to face him, your breathing going shallow as you spoke.

“Why are you here now Dusty?” He tilted his head in annoyance.

“that’s not my _name_ and you know it.” You stiffened making him chuckle, the sound making a sickening chill run through you.

“axe let slip how you figured us out. must say, as much as I’d like to see ‘sans’ shocked face once he knows well…that wouldn’t pan out to well for you.” You frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dusty eyed you boredly before smirking, his hand moving to grip a strand of your hair. You remained still as he ran it between his sharpened phalanges, his eyelights still focused on your face. A painful tug made you hiss as he brought your face closer to his, a burst of arousal hitting you. _Why did your body have to like this so much?_ There was absolute glee in his smile at your reaction.

“enjoy your date and remember…keep your mouth **shut** , if you know whats good for you at least.” He poofed before you could react, the hair he’d been holding falling back into place against your face. You felt your heart start to beat rapidly, your vision narrowing. Normally you wouldn’t take what Dusty said to seriously but the way he had said it, as if daring you to utter a single word. It made you nervous, made you feel endangered. Would Sans actually hurt you? What would he do to keep you quiet? Your legs quivered and your cheeks burned with a flush. It was to much it—

 _Sans had held you like you were precious_. 

You gasped clutching at your chest as it heated. 

_He had kissed you with so much love, love that wasn’t real but passionate nonetheless_. 

You moved to sit on your bed, your hands shakily bunching your skirt. 

_He had stopped out of concern when you’d sobbed. He had touched your cheek, ran his fingers through your hair so gently._

Your arousal and fear slowly died; warmth and reassurance pulsing through your body. 

_Sans had fucked you against the wall, rode you like a lover._

You took a deep breath. There was no way he would hurt you, you reasoned. Not with how he called you _starlight_ , not with those _kisses_ that set your world on _fire_. You stood more solidly, running a hand through your hair. Dusty may have been Sans but there was a blatant difference between them. Dusty you had no doubt would hurt you willingly, but Sans…he didn’t have the LV. Sans didn't have the desire to hurt anyone.

You would keep it to yourself though, at least for now. There had to be a reason Dusty even warned you in the first place though right? You didn’t need this secret changing or defining your relationship with any of them. They didn’t deserve that and neither did you. Your chest cooled and you found yourself calm, your mind intact. Swallowing and sighing in relief you went to meet Edge who was waiting on you rather patiently. You stopped once you saw him.

He was dressed in a rather dapper red suit, black lapels and velvet texture shimmering under the light of the living room. His magic filled it out giving him a thick chested and slimed figured shape, not a single indent or roll of where his bones were in sight. He…cleaned up rather elegantly. He frowned once his sockets landed on your cardigan. 

“DOES THE DRESS NOT PLEASE YOU?” Oh, you hadn’t thought about rather or not you’d offend him. You smiled weakly.

“The dress is nice, I just…”

“THEN WHY COVER YOURSELF?” You looked over to see both Red and Papyrus peering over the back of the couch towards you. Papyrus seeing you dressed like this was fine but Red…you had a feeling you’d be more on point with his thoughts on dressing you. You prepared yourself to make an excuse but stopped as you looked at Edge. There was something behind his look that was hard to read. Then you thought about it, if you had bought someone a nice outfit and they covered it wouldn’t it hurt you? 

You shrugged the cardigan off and were rewarded with a rare sight, Edge’s smile. You suddenly didn’t care about Red’s whistle and exaggerated panting behind you nor Papyrus’s clapping. Edge was happy, and you had made him that way. He offered his arm to you and you couldn’t suppress the giggle as you took it, it reminded you of those cheesy chick flicks.

“WE’LL BE LATE.” Edge shot at the two on the couch as he opened the door and led you out. You did wonder what kind of date this was that it would take a whole day. You waited till he led you both to his car, opening your door for you like a gentleman before getting in the driver’s side. You noted he had polished his black convertible; he was just going all out wasn’t he? You snickered as he pulled on a pair of shades and winked at you, the move making your heart flip, before pulling out of the driveway.

“ARE YOU EXCITED?” Edge called out as the wind rushed past you, pulling your hair behind you in a whipping arch. You shrugged and smiled at him.

“I am curious! I have to say you’ve really surprised me so far Edge.”

“OH?” You watched as you both entered the highway, cars and trucks passing by slowly as he drove.

“Well, I thought you’d be a bit more…provocative with my dress. And you really did yourself up!” You shouted slightly over the rushing wind. He smirked.

“DID YOU THINK I WOULDN’T? THE TERRIBLE EDGE HAS STANDARDS.” 

“Guess you do.” You chuckled. It took about an hour before Edge pulled off and took an exit, his driving slowing as you both entered city limits. You sighed as you marveled at the tall buildings in passing, their tall structure sending a pleasant shiver through you after having been on the farm and then slightly cooped up in the house. 

A few more turns and streets later Edge pulled up to a solid black building, a man dressed in a pure black suit acting as valet waving In greeting. You stepped out and looked at the simple white sign. ‘The Hop’. Edge walked around once more offering his arm and guided you inside, a smugness about his steps as you walked down a narrow red hallway.

You both stopped at a set of inner doors, a bouncer eyeing you before nodding at Edge to continue. You were greeted by a wide dancehall, booths ringing the edges of it was curtains either pulled shut or wide open. Various people were dancing or eating but one thing that stood out was how you both blended into the color schemes everyone seemed to be wearing. 

White like you or red and black like Edge. Had he brought you to a themed club? You eyed the booths as you passed them on your way to an empty one, frowning in confusion as you spotted a white top peeking out from one of the closed curtains. Your thoughts were struggling to collect themselves as a man dressed similar to the valet outside walked over and handed you both menus, smiling knowingly at you before walking away. You glanced at the dancing couples, they were very…intimate. You watched one pair retreat to a booth, the woman her lesbian lover close in a kiss right before closing the curtain. You looked at Edge who seemed completely relaxed as he looked over their drink list. You cleared your throat making him peer over at you.

“Edge is this…a _kink_ club?”

“YES, MY BROTHER AND I ATTENDED A POPULAR ONE IN LONDON ONCE. SOMETHING GARDEN OR OTHER, A POOR NAME SINCE THEY DO NOT HAVE FLOWERS OF ANY KIND. I DEVELOPED A FONDNESS FOR THEM. THEY’RE DISCREET AND HAVE STRICT RULES WHEN IT COMES TO PARTICIPATING.” You didn’t know how to respond to that exactly so another question slipped out instead. 

“You’ve been to London?” Edge frowned.

“THIS SURPRISES YOU? ALL OF US SPENT A YEAR TRAVELING AFTER…HAVING MOVED IN TOGETHER.” He stated.

“I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE LEARNED THIS AFTER VISITING THE GUEST HOUSE. AXE IS ALWAYS SLIPPING INTO GERMAN WHEN HE GETS AGITATED.” Well Axe had certainly been agitated alright when he spoke it, just not in the way you think Edge thought of it.

“So you like these kinds of places because of rules?” Edge snorted. The unfamiliar reaction making you chuckle.

“I LIKE THESE PLACES BECAUSE I CAN BE MYSELF HERE.” Your humor vanished.

“What do you mean?” Edge looked over as the waiter returned ordering a shot of something called blood rum and an appetizer salad for you both. He looked at you expectantly for your drink and smiled as you ordered a screw driver. Once the waiter had your orders he began speaking again.

“YOU EVER SEEN THAT HUMAN FILM FIGHT CLUB?” You nodded.

“SAME HERE, YOU DON’T TALK ABOUT KINK CLUB.” You actually laughed despite yourself and much to Edge’s enjoyment. But as your laughter softened you noticed Edge get a distant look in his eye. His voice was thick almost solemn.

“BACK HOME…MY BROTHER AND I DIDN’T REALLY GET TO BE OURSELVES. WE CONSTANTLY HAD TO LIE ABOUT OUR FEELINGS, _ABUSE_ EACH OTHER AT TIMES.” You were shocked, Edge not only was opening up to you but he was telling you something you knew to be private. No one in the house willingly talked about their lives underground. Which with the context you now knew made sense, but the fact Edge was currently confiding in you spoke volumes about just how comfortable he felt here.

You also couldn’t imagine what that would feel like. To feel forced to constantly lie…to hurt someone you loved when you really didn’t want to. Edge continued and you let him, afraid to speak and break whatever fragile thought it was making him vent his thoughts.

“IT WAS SO BAD TO THE POINT WE STARTED TO BELIEVE OUR OWN LIES. WHEN WE…MOVED HERE, IT TOOK ALMOST TWO YEARS FOR US TO START REALIZING WE DIDN’T ACTUALLY LIKE THREATENING PEOPLE, HURTING OUR FAMILY. THE NIGHT WE REALIZED IT I HAD…HURT RED VERY BADLY.” You tried not to wince but Edge could easily see the horror and sadness on your face. He paused as the salads and drinks were delivered, taking a long swig from his swirling red drink before he spoke again.

“MY BROTHER HAD ACCUSED ME OF HATING HIM. SAID WE NEVER SHOULD’VE LEFT THE UNDERGROUND BECAUSE WE BOTH…’WERE PIECES OF ABSOLUTE SHIT’. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I’D SEEN HIM CRY SINCE I WAS A BABYBONES.” He fell silent and you let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. Tentively you reached out and touched his hand, his phalanges turning and holding you. You had moved instinctively, something telling you this was the right way to comfort him. He sighed as he ran a thumb over your delicate skin.

“WE’RE CLOSER, BETTER. BUT I STILL AM NOT ABLE TO BE FULLY COMFORTABLE AT HOME, I STILL WORRY FOR ME AND MY SIBLING. SO I COME HERE, WHERE NO ONE KNOWS ME. WHERE I DON’T HAVE TO FEEL SO GUARDED.” 

“Thank you for telling me Edge.” You whispered, at a loss for how to react or even feel over this new information. None of the others had opened up to you on this level, hadn't let slip even a hint of their private thoughts or lives. But you were beginning to understand. If any of their lives where a fraction as bad as Edge and Red's it made sense.

“You Asked.” He replied just as quietly, the low volume upsetting you. Edge shouldn’t ever have to speak so hushed, so defeated. Yes he was hard to get used to but deep down he was sensitive, maybe more sensitive than even Blue and Papyrus. After a moment he realized your hand and you both took deep swigs of your drinks. The alcohol burning gently as it went down. 

You eyed his drink.

“What is that drink anyway Edge?” He smirked.

“A DRINK I DOUBT A TALENTED WHORE SUCH AS YOURSELF CAN HANDLE.” You ignored the slight sting at the term whore and smiled back gamely. It appeared Sans never told anyone how much monster booze you could put back.

“Try me.” Edge leaned back, his finger twirling around the lip of the glass as he regarded you. Seeing that you weren’t backing down he slid it over to you, a brow raised in question. You took a sip refusing to break eye contact and almost chocked. This drink was far stronger than anything Grillby had ever served you. It was like chugging battery acid with an after taste of watermelon! Edge gave a full bellied laugh as you gasped, the drink dripping off your chin slightly. You went to snap at him but found yourself laughing along, the pure joy on his face making your heart jump. Once he finished he stood and motioned for you to follow.

You swallowed nervously as he led you to the floor, people parting and nodding at you both politely to allow you space. It was when Edge came to a stop that you stiffened, one arm sliding around you and the other taking your hand.

“I…I can’t dance exactly.” Edge chuckled and his sockets locked on you making your skin heat up with their intensity, a warmth that threatened to singe.

“Everyone Can Dance.” Your mouth dropped open as you heard his normally loud boisterous voice go seductively low, rasping like a chain smoker in a death metal band. You didn’t wonder at why that analogy was the one you thought of but it certainly fit him. You could definitely see him in a band. Slowly he began to lead you as a softer song came on, the people around you thinning out as half left the floor to either enter booths or leave the building.

Edge was smooth and fluid as he led you, your feet always missing his as you took a wrong step or turn. It was like you knew what you were doing, the illusion only holding due to Edge’s diligence. You looked up at him embarrassed but took a sharp breath as you saw his face. It was relaxed and warm, gentle in its gaze. He looked at you like the way Sans had behind the bar, but this felt real, genuine. You gasped as he spun you, his hold around your waist tightening and pulling you closer to him.

You thought back on when you’d first met, how dismissive he’d been towards you. When did that change? When did he start to care? At least it felt like he cared, just a little. Edge leaned down and whispered into your ear, his words making you shiver.

“You’re Beautiful, Just Like A Princess.” You moaned right as he spun you out and pulled you back to him, his phalanges teasing you through the thin fabric as he slowly wrapped you around the waist again. You griped his shoulder reflexively drawing a breathy moan from him that made your back arch, your chest pressing into him. Edge gave you a look and spun you through the few people that remained and back towards your booth. You were practically panting as he sat you down and scooted in next to you, pulling the curtain shut. You blinked one you noticed the music and chatter of people suddenly cut off.

“What in the world?” 

“Magic Curtains.” Edge chuckled. You both stared at each other, assessing the other. After a moment stretched out into a few you frowned. Why wasn’t he touching you? Had you misread him and he was asexual like Papyrus? Edge seemed to share your confusion, a frown also showing on his face. It took you a second to realize he wanted you to make the first move. That was slightly nerve wracking. You weren’t used to it. Slightly shaky you reached out and pressed your palm flat where his sternum would be. He rewarded you with a moan, his hands coming to rest on your knees but not moving and inch higher.

Did he want you in control? You tested your theory by brushing your hand under the rim of his suit jacket, pressing firmly till you could feel a floating rib. He shivered.

“Do you like that Edge?” You asked uncertainly. He nodded vigorously but remained silent, his sockets closed and his grip tightening. He didn’t seem nervous, if anything he seemed excited. But he wasn’t being forthcoming about what he wanted. You tested another theory.

“Take your top off for me.” His breathing caught as he moved back to strip himself, his movements slow and lingering until his ribs were fully exposed. You put a hand on his arm stilling him from fully taking off any clothing. He watched you in confusion until you leaned in and gave his manubrium a swift lick. 

Edge nearly doubled over from the unexpected move, his magic spiking and thrumming painfully. He fought to stay still as you bent forward and trailed your insanely hot tongue down his Gladiolus all the way to his Xiphoidal Process. He choked back a growl.

“Have something to say Edge?” You questioned, growing bolder and licking from the bottom of his sternum all the way up to his clavicle. Your hands trailed over his legs coming to rest just within reach of an obvious tent. He was so willing for you to touch him, it was like he wasn’t used to being so venerable. It was like he trusted you enough to be in this position. It made you heady with giddiness. 

“Kni-knight…” He panted. You raised a brow. Did he want you to call him a knight? You chuckled. Made sudden sense why he’d called you princess. Edge was into roleplay! Feeling more confident than you’d been in a while you pushed him back, letting gravity drag him into a laying position. Edge opened his sockets and stared at you, a deep orange blush bordering on red shining on his face. You shimmied over his legs and sat just below his bulge. 

“Hands on my hips sir knight.” You teased. In a heartbeat his hands slid under your skirt and gripped them roughly, his bones pressing into your soft flesh easily. You felt him shudder beneath you, the vibrations traveling up your inner thighs to your core and making you mew practically. Trying to remain focused you moved your hands along his ribs, dipping and dragging your fingers along the spaces and curves. Edge bucked upwards from the stimulation, his breathing going ragged as his bulge strained against his pants.

“Pri-princess…P-Plea…” He grunted as you let a hand dip to brush his spine, the motion making his magic trace along the path your hand moved. You gasped as you saw the spaces between his bones start to light up, each segment turning blood orange. That was new. He was close, he could feel it. You hadn’t even touched his cock but what you were doing was going to be more than enough. He’d been pent up for way to long.

“What do you need my knight?” You asked leaning down to press a kiss to his nasal bone. He groaned, whimpered as he let go of your hips to cup your face, the unasked question plain in his expression. You moved down slightly to allow your lips to meet him, the tingling of his magic rushing across your lips as your hands brushed him again, this time against his lilac crest.

“I’m Gonna **Cum**.” He growled into your mouth, making your walls clench painfully. Taking the hint you barely had time to spring his cock free and take it into your mouth, his magic shooting out and coating your throat as you swallowed it. You felt him tangle his hands in your hair cradling you gently as the glow in his bones faded, and his magic rushed out. When his cock dissipated he let out a relieved sigh and pulled you up to kiss again. You were so hot the room felt like it was sweltering.

You made a noise as he flipped you beneath him, his hands exploring and pinching your skin as they pushed up your dress and trailed up over your hips, ass and back. You quivered as he nipped your lower lip, capturing it to run his magical tongue against it. You squirmed once you felt one of his phalanges brush your soaked underwear. He was moving so quickly now, so fast in his desperation to touch you. Your eyes rolled upwards as you felt him push a single digit into you, his thumb making you jolt as it inconspicuously entered your other entrance. He moved to nip at your neck as he pumped licking and nipping the thin skin, sending colliding waves of pleasure to meet in the middle of your body.

It didn’t take much before you gasped his name and locked up, your orgasm shooting through you even as he continued to pump you through it. Slowly the world came back and your vision cleared, edge hovering over you with a smirk as he withdrew his hand. You made a small noise of protest but didn’t fight as he sat up and pulled you into his lap. You limply laid against him as he opened the curtain and called the waiter. You spent your whole date dancing, eating and screwing, with intimate conversations between. You had never felt closer to any of the skeletons, it was weird how natural this felt. How right. As right as when you and Blue cooked together.

Once you both left and began to make your way home you couldn’t help the desire to lean against him as he drove, the feeling to make jokes at his irritation that covered his smile. Your heart was fit to burst! It was definitely late; the moon was already high in the sky, you noticed. The cool air brushing you in a loving embrace as you rode.

“Thanks Edge. This was fun.” Edge raised a brow and looked over at you curiously but smiled nonetheless.

“I SHOULD BE THE ONE THANKING YOU CORRECT?” His statement was said with mirth but it’s meaning hit you like a bucket of cold water. Right, he was paying you for this. For an experience. Why would you be thanking him? Suddenly you felt wrong, your energy dissipating. You sighed, the lovey dovey feeling you’d had vanished bitterly. You laughed ignoring how your heart suddenly felt hollow. Damn emotions fucking you over, you might have to call Saejun you figured.

“We’re both welcome.” Edge noticed the slight bit to your words but didn’t say anything. You both went back to joking, not noticing how short the drive was until you both pulled up to the house. He leaned over and gave you a kiss that you willingly accepted, though a part of you didn't want to. Had to keep up the illusion right? You just wanted your bed, this emotional stuff was destroying you. Edge frowned reading your reaction but still placed a hand on your back and led you inside, pulling up short in the doorway as you both noticed the other skeletons gathered around awkwardly, minus Stretch. All of their sockets panned over to you, their eyelights hazing. You wanted to say something but paused as you suddenly smelt the air.

It was like someone had dropped several bottle of cologne, multiple scents mixing and colliding together, however it didn’t overwhelm you. If anything it made your head slightly fuzzy and dizzy. You don’t notice the flush on Edge’s cheeks nor the way his hand curled on your back as another scent joined the others. You gasped as your skin turned abruptly sensitive, let a groan slip out as a passing breeze from the night air behind you brushed past. Next thing you knew you were sopping wet with want, your thighs pressing together tightly. 

Every one of the skeletons tensed and then Sans slouched as he took a step towards you, his smile turning predatory as a purr slipped out from him.

“have fun tonight starlight?” You could only stare as the door echoed shut behind you, your blood pounding in your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! I have some fics to recommend if anyones interested!
> 
> Shameless boasting ahead!
> 
> Strangers on the Train by RoseDarkfire and RazialNightfire  
> if you're into a story about coincidences and finding love in unexpected places!
> 
> A Certain Tenderness by Gilded_Pleasure  
> A story about understanding love across cultures and enjoy continuum mechanics at play!
> 
> Love? For Real? by Kassykins  
> Sequel to Love? I think not! Where you learn what real love is.
> 
> A Hopeful Soul but TurtleChix  
> A girl with a hope trait? How will she handle the underground?
> 
> And a call out to 
> 
> Dear Hearts and Gentle People by Esuerc  
> A story about dealing with amnesia and learning who your friends are. 
> 
> All of these fics deserve some love! Just like the love you have all blessed me with! See you all next Update!
> 
> Pic of the dress reference! https://www-s.mlo.me/upen/v/2018/201806/20180629/201806291809577568623.jpg


	15. Heats On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 730+ Kudos!? *Dies*
> 
> Thank you for everyone bringing this story so far!
> 
> It wouldn't be where it is without you're support! <3
> 
> Now...
> 
> Let's get a little sinful (￢‿￢ )

It was instantaneous. One minute you were next to Edge and the next you were in Red’s arms hanging from the living room chandelier, the smell of ash making you almost drool in his hold as you whined in protest. You suddenly wanted to be touched, stroked, something! Your body had gone into full on arousal mode and the fact you were merely held wasn’t enough, in fact it almost felt worse. You heard Sans curse and a chorus of growls following in Red’s snatch of you. You looked at Red who winked cheekily as he ran his tongue along your throat, his saliva sending fiery waves of ecstasy along your skin that made you moan. He chucked as his blush deepened.

“I got ya pet.” As soon as the words left his mouth a cyan colored bone went flying through the chandelier’s chain sending you both into a plummet, Red’s expression was dumbfounded as you screamed, the sudden adrenaline from falling shooting through you bordering on painful as your body jerked and writhed from it midair. Blue leapt up with a surprising display of strength and yanked you from Red, his smile wide.

“DON’T WORRY LOVE!” Red landed with a bang as the chandelier landed and shattered on top of him. His head spun as he sat up from the debris with a groan. Blue snickered as he landed gracefully, his hold on you bridal style. You registered how fruity he smelled, a deep blush on his face just as the others were getting. He felt hot, like he had ran a mile in the boiling sun. Were the others this warm? His arms literally felt on fire! A fire that made you subconsciously rub your aching thighs together.

Before you could thank him or even ask what was going on Papyrus suddenly showed up behind him and plucked you like an apple, taking off in a jog towards the stairs. Blue let out a whine but didn’t chase after you. Your mind was racing, what was happening!? It was like they were playing some sort of keep away with you! As Papyrus neared his room however Sans suddenly spawned in front of him, his grin smug.

“hey bro, why don’t you be a _pal_ and hand starlight over?” You whipped your head up to see Papyrus snarling, his shoulders raised like hackles. Sans chuckled before starting to snarl viciously in return. It was like a competition for dominance or something! The only reason you could think Edge wasn’t currently acting so primal was because of the date you’d had, but Papyrus was Asexual so what was he doing? 

Did the others give up because you’d been snatched from them? You were confused and aroused and...You were suddenly scared. Your fear scented arousal didn’t seem to help matters as both Papyrus and Sans suddenly started alternating between snarls and cooing. Their instincts to coddle and claim mixing manically. They were acting like wild beasts!

You couldn’t take this. You twisted, sliding free of Papyrus’s hold and slid between his legs making back for the stairs. A protest from him ignored. Before you could even reach the top step the bottom of your dress was yanked and lifted, the fabric sliding clean off you in one motion to tangle onto your wrists, acting as a restraint. Your under garments now on full display you whimpered in embarrassment and delectation as the air of the house hit your burning body. You turned best you could to see it was Sans that had so expertly bound you with your own clothing.

“thanks for making this easier, always hated working.” He joked pulling you backwards into him. The world lurched and the next thing you knew you were on a mattress, Sans body atop yours with your makeshift binds hooked onto his bed post. The pressure of his body made your own flare with heat, your nerves screaming with sensitivity. Exactly how many threads are in a cotton shirt!? Sans smile was straight up lewd as his hands dragged themselves up and down your sides, their pressure making you squirm and moan.

“ohhh~ you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to _fuck_ you again.” He growled taking your bra between his teeth and ripping it away in one quick jerk. Your breathing hitched as he leaned in like a man starved and sucked a whole breast into his mouth, the magic of his tongue making you cry out as its usual tingles felt like fireworks bursting and firing against your nipple and along the swell of your mound.

“soo good.” Sans mumbled, his baritone making your back arch from both its vibrations and the shiver its sound sent through you. Sans chest rumbled as he bucked against you in response, his thick bulge hitting against you in a futile effort to touch you. The cloth of his shorts rubbing you enough to make you practically sob from how coarse they felt. Your body was on high alert but drowned in lust, every little move Sans made pushing you towards an edge you were far too rapidly approaching. It was like you had been drugged almost with how your body was acting. It was intense and fast! It was too much while being too little. 

It felt worse than when your body aroused its self against your will.

“W-what’s happening!?” You cried out as he sucked and flicked your nipple with his tongue, his hands and hard phalanges gripping and kneading your fleshy hips like a cat would a damn blanket. He pulled back with a loud pop, a string of magic saliva still connecting his mouth with your chest. The sight made you whimper as a shock of electricity made your whole body pulse in an unquenchable burn. 

Sans purred as he began to pepper kisses along your shoulders and neck, nipping and sucking randomly between them. Though they were light actions the sensations from them felt like hot jolts that ricocheted from the spot he touched you down to your core, only to shoot back up to meet his next kiss or lick. You loved it, you wanted more, but it was so intense you felt like your heart was going to give out and that worried you even more.

“Sans!” You cried desperately. He stilled enough to focus on your face, a cooing sound slipping out as some tears slid from beneath your lashes do to the over sensitivity you were going through. He kissed them away and gentled his touch, his hands lazily rubbing up and down your hips and sides in reassurance.

“just the heat scents, makes you sensitive is all.” You fought to speak.

“Sensitive!? Sans I feel…to m-much…It hurts...d-drugged! Like I can’t stop!” He instantly removed his hands and pushed himself from atop you, giving you space between you. You began to gasp for air, your racing heart pounding wildly out of control. 

Sans grunted and shut his sockets, trying to focus through his heat induced haze to speak to you. To regain a _modicum_ of control. He hissed as the heat in his bones begged him to continue from where he had left off, your pheromones calling to him. Usually a normal human would be affected by becoming sensitive, but they were still able to say if they wanted to stop or not. From how you were talking though it was on another level of feeling all together. He hadn’t considered the factor of your problem when he’d learned about it.

“s-starlight…the sensitivity won’t stop unless I take _care_ of you.” He tried to explain as he gripped his sheets in sexual frustration. He felt you twitch and the scent of your fear only grew. An instinctive coo slipped out of him and seemed to help him gain more focus. He took a deep breath as he dug his knees into the bed to prevent him from lurching back onto you.

“do you…not want to do this?” He forced out through grit teeth. He cracked a socket to see you lost in confusion and panic, your eyes searching wildly around his room as you tried to think. He didn’t have the time to give you even if he wanted to. 

When it came down to it he was a _monster_ not a human, he was ruled by magic and instinct not logic even when he tried to be. And right now he was trying. **Hard**. He hated that you were scared, probably should’ve told you how they’d all act but it was a moot point now. Realistically you were in danger if you didn’t want this at this point.

“y/n. i need an answer _now_. or I’m going to _loose_ it.” He warned and simultaneously whined. You felt a sharp tug in your chest. What were you supposed to say? You wanted this, your body did to you could feel it but something inside you made you hesitate, made you scream in desperation. But did you even have the right to refuse this? 

Edge’s words echoed in your head…whore…since when did you care if you were a whore or not? This was the whole point of you even being here wasn’t it? The whole reason you were even in their lives? But you couldn’t deny it as you laid beneath Sans, you felt vulnerable, you felt like you were here only to be _used_.

“I-it’s my job right?” He jerked violently and growled dangerously, both his eyelights focusing on you darkly as the pinpricks of light hardened. In a moment of stark clarity he looked at you in absolute anger and incredulity. Were you seriously bringing that up now? Was that the only thing allowing you to be beneath him? Beneath any of them? 

When he’d proposed the whole thing to you it was because you had been willing. And he’d be damned if you didn’t want to do it anymore but forced yourself to anyways...all because you felt obligated. He needed an answer, if you were truly against this he needed to be focused enough to get you away from the house. Your pheromones had already tempted them; going back to the pool house wouldn’t guarantee your safety. And right now wasn’t the time for you to get swept away by your emotions; everyone had come to care for you in a way. You _knew_ that. As much as he _wanted_ to reassure you, reiterate that to you, he was getting closer to giving in to his carnal needs.

“ **fuck** the job y/n! if you don’t **want** to do this, say so! _please_ …” You stared at him. His eyelights burrowing into you as his body visibly shook. He was giving you an out; he was showing that this was still in your control. If you didn’t want to do it you didn’t _have_ to. Rather or not your _body_ was willing to. It made you feel better and the tug in your chest vanished. His consideration for you mattered. And he looked as if he was putting himself through physical pain to show you that. 

Everything felt like it was just spiraling out of control. But it made you realize, you wanted this, you wanted him… _them_. And it was a thought that was so strong it made your body flair in desire and warmth. But it was a thought you _dared_ not entertain..at least for now. You took a deep breath and nodded your consent. Apparently that wasn’t enough for Sans though; he stared harder, trying to maintain his thought process.

“i need you to _verbally_ tell me you’re ok with this.” His words were ragged and thick as if speaking was getting harder to do for him. You shuddered and spoke; your voice higher in range as you kept eye contact. You felt your chest expand and deflate as you breathed, your hands gripping their binds with resolve.

“I’m ok with it.” He sighed in relief and then it was like a switch had been flipped, San’s eyelights flickered and went hazy, a purr sounding from him as he pressed back down against you and wrapped his arms around you, his face nuzzling into your neck affectionately. You were caught off guard and chuckled as he slowly dragged his hands to rest on your hips again, his phalanges teasing the sides of your panties. 

His nuzzling increased at the sound of your laughter right before he growled and ripped your underwear clean off of you. You hissed at the spike of anticipation that ran along your back from the violent destruction of your clothing and yelped as he slammed his hands onto your hips, not expecting it as he entered you in one swift motion. When had he pulled his cock out!? You grunted and panted at the sudden intrusion, your body spasming as he gave a sharp thrust.

“S-sans!” He trilled as you called his name, thrusting so viciously into you his knot breached halfway. The sensation was both _excruciating_ and _gratifying_ all at once. It triggered something in you and you rolled your hips up to meet him, spreading your legs as far as you humanely could. Sensing your intentions Sans growled as he clutched your hips harder and began to rock his knot into you, your walls stretching to lengths they’d never been to. 

You orgasmed, but it wasn’t normal. There was no white light nor muting of noise, if anything _you_ growled and bucked your hips in an uncontrollable rhythm as your nerves felt like they pulsed and frayed till he finally entered you fully, using your wave of ecstasy to take him. He made a keening whine and grunt of approval.

You remembered how Stretch had mentioned once that everyones knots were different; the magic from them would affect you differently. His had aroused you to the point it had been alarming, made you orgasm _over and over_. 

But Sans…

It was like _falling_. Without the fear of coming to a sudden stop. Your eyes locked onto him and you felt fucking love struck. Had his bones always been so white? So mesmerizing? It was like time had slowed. His thrusts were quick but felt agonizingly slow, his narrowed sockets were watching you with such _lust and want_ it made your entire being quake. You leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his clavicle, the sensation of soft warm lips echoed on your body making you gasp and him purr. You realized you _loved_ that sound. You wanted to hear _more_ of him.

Time normalized and you gave your arms a violent jerk, yanking them free of your now ripped and destroyed dress. Sans made a noise of surprise that quickly dissolved into a growl of acquiescence as you hastily yanked his jacket back and slipped it off of him, but made a noise of annoyance as you ripped his shirt open exposing his entire top half to you. 

He ripped your clothes you could rip his, it was only fair.

You desperately gripped his ribs and stroked them, Sans sockets blowing wide as he snarled. A foreign feeling you couldn’t really understand made you jerk, it was like a feather being dragged along your skin just above your rib cage, a cooling echo following along behind it. You tightened your strokes on him and the feeling grew intense, no longer feather like but full on _smothering_ and the cooling echo became a loud _burn_. 

You gasped as your world suddenly lurched and your hands slammed downward onto his desk; a throb of pleasure coursed through your body like a drum, meeting his thrusts as he bent over you, his bare ribs sending shocks of electricity as they rubbed against your back. You moaned his name as your skin aching at the rough texture of both him and the wood beneath you as he pressed you into it. 

It was like you could feel every little _grain_ , every little _nick_ in the polished wood like it was fresh from the forest. Sans nipped and licked at your spine making you arch at the tiny little bursts of magic. Your world lurched again and this time you were pressed against his bedroom window, your breasts pressed tightly against the cool glass and your hot breath dampening it. 

You shot an arm up behind you, giving his neck a long and slow stroke as your hand slid up to the corner of his teeth. The action copied onto you, the ghost of a touch trialing up the base of your neck to the ticklish corner of your mouth, you giggled and moaned as Sans teasingly nipped at your fingertips before giving each one a long lick of his magical tongue in time with his thrusts. The world lurched again as he chuckle-growled at you.

You barely got to rest as Sans continued to rapidly shortcut you around the room, ending with you in different positions each time you spawned back into existence, a full bodied throb of pleasure hitting as an aftereffect. Were you feeling what he felt from doing a shortcut? Your fragmented thoughts were dashed as you ended up back on the bed, Sans beneath your back and holding you against him as he rolled his hips upwards. You felt exposed at the position and groaned as you felt your orgasm rapidly approaching, your fully stretched walls fluttering.

Sans growled as he gripped your shoulder in his teeth, his tongue lapping against it in a primal show of encouragement. You responded by leaning backwards even further and giving a quick lick to the side of his skull making him give a sound close to a chirp and give a harder thrust. Then suddenly time sped up and he had flipped you again, your wetness letting you twist around his knot in a shiver of bliss as he pinned you back beneath him and gripped your shoulder in his teeth again. You made a joyful noise and reached for his exposed chest again, the constant blush that had been on his face deepening to navy at your sound.

You were rubbing and stroking every bone you could physically touch, Sans started making an endless stream of noises in turn as his pace became brutal. You shared his sensations and could feel a surge rush from the top of your head and the bottom of your feet to meet in a violent thundering clash in your center that sent your head reeling and vision spinning. 

Sans let out a roar against your skin that petered out into a pant as his excess magic pumped into you, dragging the heat from his bones and clearing his head. He slowly pulled back from your shoulder making sure he hadn’t accidentally marked you and looked down at you. You were red all over, your entire body flushed and burning from the activity, and your eyes shut as you tried to breathe. It sent a shiver of pride to his core making him smile dumbly.

His sockets panned down to your stomach and he thrilled at the prominent bulge that was his knot inside you. He watched contently as the bulge slowly went down, the sign of his magic emptying and chuckled as it seemed to move upwards. Your belly expanding slightly to accommodate his load. He let out a sigh once it finished and nuzzled your neck.

You soon came down and noticed you no longer felt your hands on his ribs, no longer had this insane urge to touch him with abandon and want. That had been…you couldn’t label it. You looked down and made a noise of alarm. You looked bloated! Like you’d just eaten an _entire buffet_! How were you not dead!? You just realized he was nuzzling you.

“Sans wha—“ He knew what you were asking before you even got to finish.

“haven’t used my knot in a while. too much build up and heat don’t help.” He explained tiredly, his voice sounding strained and husky. The sound of it made your chest heat up pleasantly and your abused body relaxed.

“How am I not busting open?” He snickered through a purr.

“’s magic, will absorb.” You didn’t fully understand that but relented.

“I look so fat right now.” You joked.

“you look _beautiful_.” Sans corrected you with a gentle tone thick with ardor as his eyelights hazed and he palmed your belly. Your heart gave a wild leap in your chest and you felt a smile force its way onto your expression. You were beautiful? A flush completely unrelated to anything sexual lit up your face and neck. Did being in heat make him more affectionate?

You stared at Sans as he smiled continuing to eye your stomach, a certain type of satisfaction in his gaze. He…was beautiful to…wasn’t he? His eyelights flickered up to your face and you flustered, your mind trying to find something to focus on.

“Your knot…” Wow ok, why not. You guessed that was an _ok_ thing to talk about seeing your current predicament. He pulled back and supported his skull with one hand so he could look at you. It made your heart twist. He looked stupidly drunk and peaceful, a blush still on his face but significantly lighter.

“imagine stretch explained this a bit ago. my knot makes you obsessive, almost mimics soul bonding on a physical level. 's what i been told at least.” Your eyes went impossibly wider.

“Soul bonding?” Sans shrugged.

“’s fine, not like the real thing anyways. milder.”

“Uh, what’s a soul bond?” He paused and looked at you, his expression so tired looking it was hard to read what he was thinking.

“don’t worry about it.” He slurred with a yawn and leaned back down on you, snuggling you closely to him. As much as you wanted to drift to sleep you did have another question for him.

“One more thing?” He grunted to show he was listening.

“Um, why did you all go into heat early?” Sans cracked a socket; how was he supposed to explain that he accidentally created a small lapse in time while messing with a machine? One that he kept in a lab hidden below the house. That had thankfully created a pocket, only effecting where they lived? 

He guessed three years was long enough to be out of practice when handling it. Not exactly something he could discuss so casually. Not something he could explain without telling too much. 

He just wanted to sleep. 

So he did.

Snoring was the only answer you received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Next few chapters...nothing but sin!
> 
> Maybe some peppered plot lol
> 
> Sorry if it seemed a little short XD
> 
> How rude of me! Fanart by the lovely Nihomytea!  
> http://themsource.tumblr.com/post/184072235727/nihomytea-makes-some-hilarious-fanart-photos-xd


	16. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 780+ Kudos...I cried, I hope ya'll are happy! <3
> 
> More sin! XD

Six times…Sans had fucked you and then promptly passed out six times. You wondered briefly how you weren’t dead yet. No sooner would he wake up and his knot be ready to actually be pulled out then he’d be thrusting and reknoting you again in a heartbeat. You had been sexed up so much you should’ve been numb by now but apparently whatever these heat scents were capable of you found yourself just as sensitive and wanting as the first time he entered you.

Finally though he reached a point he no longer felt boiling hot and barely even growled, so he relented on you wanting to escape. After many protests about wanting to cuddle and such much to your delight, you were going to miss clingy Sans just a little. You almost didn’t want to leave his bed, almost. You were hungry and thirsty beyond words at this point and sooner or later you knew the others were coming after you. 

And if they were anywhere like Sans…you were definitely going to need food and water. You stole one of Sans shirts that thankfully covered you to your thighs and proceeded to carefully peer around the hallway beyond his door. You noticed in a heartbeat just how hot the house was, it was like being in a sauna! And with the skeleton’s multiple smells all mixing and twisting together, make that a sauna that had a perfume shop next door. You turned and blinked at Sans realizing that the scents hadn’t penetrated his room the whole time you’d both been in there. He chuckled as if reading your mind.

“don’t worry starlight, I’m sated. those smells won’t bother me anymore.” You sighed in relief, your tense shoulders slumping as you relaxed.

“So, I just have to get you guys off a few times and that’s it?” Sans shrugged.

“as many times as it takes to burn off the magic build up. heh best hurry starlight, doors open now so no magic lock to work anymore, there’s no way they haven’t caught a whiff of you.” Sans winked. That…didn’t reassure you. If a magic lock was all that protected you from the horde of horny monsters and now it was gone, you were on a limited amount of time.

Before you could dwell on it too much you took off in a run heading for the kitchen, Sans laughter echoing behind you. If they could smell you, you knew they’d already be after you and there was no way you were letting them catch you before you could at least drink something! You were a human made sixty percent of water and you were sure Sans had burned more than half of it with his shenanigans!

You stopped short of the stairs and stilled to listen for any movement. The silence was eerie but it lulled you enough to let you slowly inch your way down the steps, each footfall carefully measured to prevent any creaking under your weight. 

You continued to pan your shockingly bare surroundings all the way until you reached your destination. In a rush you flung open the fridge and began to down a bottle of water as you whipped out someone’s dessert, hopefully it wasn’t Dusty’s again, and began to alter between eating it and drinking like a mad woman. It was a shame really, you could tell the cake was lemon flavored and you really wished you could savor it but it was a matter of survival at this point! You knew none of them would let you willingly die but you didn't want to be so exhausted that you basically forced into a blacked out submission for the whole thing.

That made you think, were any of them into somnophilia? If you felt to tired to stay awake from all the fun they were having would they be willing to let you just sleep through it? The thought made you want to cringe. You didn't want to miss any of this honestly but at this rate you were wondering if you'd even be able to get a full nights rest. 

You only got halfway through the cake but just managed to finish the water as you felt arms wrap around you and pin you to the island in the middle of the kitchen belly down. You glanced as best you could over your shoulder.

“Blue?” He smiled warmly right as he bent you forward, ripped off your borrowed shirt and quickly wrapped something around you, tying you into place atop the island ass up. Sans was going to be upset about that shirt later, that was the second one he’d lost you thought absently.

“Since when do you know how to do bondage?” You asked mildly surprised as you tested the silk rope, finding it had just enough give to be comfortable. He snickered, his deep cyan blush darkening.

“I’VE ALWAYS FOUND ROPE FASCINATING, GOOD FOR TRAPS, KEEPING THINGS TOGETHER....TYING UP PREY.” He teased ominously. You yelped as he firmly smacked your ass, the sting shooting up your spine and forcing your still tender walls to clench in response.

“SANS SURE DOES LIKE TO TAKE HIS TIME." Blue pouted with a touch of annoyance before smirking at you mischievously.

"I’VE BEEN WAITING TO TRY THIS WITH YOU.” You moaned as soon as you felt what you knew to be Blue’s solidified magic rub against your slick lips. At this point you were coming to accept you wouldn’t be dry or fully sated _yourself_ anytime soon.

“OH _LOVE_ ~ YOU FEEL SO _GOOD_ AND I’M NOT EVEN _IN_ YET.” Your heart did a harsh tug at the nickname and the way he cooed as he prodded you. His heat sent of berries slowly building your arousal even higher. You jerked as he slapped the other cheek, his gloved hand leaving an impressive stamp on the sensitive flesh. Blue growled as he bent over you, his cock giving a thrust that wasn’t quite entering, while his ribs evident through his shirt applied various spot of pressure against your back.

“I Can’t Wait Anymore.” His voice was low and strained as he gripped you and drug his hands harshly down your sides, the friction sending chills through you. You noticed his gloves were the only thing preventing possible welts from the move, though their presence was slightly bothering you. You _really_ wanted his bare hands on your skin!

“ _Please_ , Let Me _Have_ You.” The way he begged made you gasp as a wave of want and desperation hit you, unlaced with a prompted smugness of dominance from his tone despite how you were the one tied up. Your mind flashed back to your date and the way he had praised you, held you. You wanted him so badly it hurt. Even now in his heat he was asking when he didn’t need to, it wasn’t part of the deal. Begging you like you were a queen. These skeletons just kept on surprising you, especially the one above you currently. You didn’t hesitate.

“B-blue…t-take me...” He groaned your name as he plunged in, his magic sliding in effortlessly from your wetness lubricating it. You shook and moaned as he filled you. He wasn’t as thick or as long as any of the others but he was just enough that it was comfortable, even his knot was able to pop in without much struggle. His knot...

You suddenly felt _giddy_ and started to chuckle, it was so _exciting_ that he was inside you that it made you mew happily and wiggle your hips into him. This had to be his knots magic! You felt as if you were in line about to ride a roller coaster, going to a new place you’d been wanting to visit for _months_ , having the _first bite_ of a new food recipe! It was an experience of first enjoyments and it _rocked_ you.

“ _Oh Stars_ ~.” He wailed blissfully as he began to pump, his tongue lolling out of his mouth lustfully. You were so slick and hot, it put his magical heat to shame. Each thrust making delicious sparks shoot into his bones forcing a purr from him. He vaguely felt his eyelights haze and morph as you clenched around him and wiggled teasingly. You were so _beautiful_ how you responded to him and it made the monster shiver joyfully as he grunted. Each sound from you making his soul glow beneath his ribs as his bones tingled and vibrated.

You sighed as your body began to heat up, the rumbling from Blues noises vibrating into your back and making you twitch and squirm. He sounded so primal! Lord, you were loving how raw and natural they all sounded, it was connecting with the pure carnal side of your brain and body. It only took a few more harsh thrusts before you began to feel an odd sensation. Blue whined and gripped your ass cheeks as he jutted. Through your lust you realized what was happening as your canal stretched and something rubbed forcibly against it, making you jerk and jolt. His knot was _building_! It hadn’t been _filled_ yet! Suddenly the giddiness you’d been feeling increased and turned to pure unadulterated euphoria. Your sight seemed to double and your mouth fell open as he pumped a whine of ecstasy out of you.

“S-so wet... _soooo tighhhht_...” Blue sobbed weakly as his knot expanded, magical energy rushing down from his skull leaving him dizzy. You felt him hike your legs up and apart resting your knees on the counter by your sides. You felt like a bound chicken, you would have laughed if you weren't in such bliss. You were glad you were so flexible. You hissed as you felt his hip bones slap against you, stinging your fully exposed ass and sending pleasurable shivers with juts and pokes from his bones. You went to say something but stopped as a shadow fell over you. You looked up to see Red smirking, his cock out and at full attention. Your eyes widened as you smiled dumbly. It was _ribbed_! He chuckled.

“havin’ fun pet? didn’t know you _liked_ being in the kitchen _so much_.” You glared with a bitter smile at his joke through a moan making him smirk. Next thing you knew your mouth was wide and swallowing his cock. You made a noise of surprise making him groan as your throat constricted around him, a familiar ash like scent filling your nose.

“damn pet, what a _soft_ mouth ya have.” Blue groaned as he felt your walls clamp down from Red’s comment, your center becoming slick enough it was starting to drip down his magic and onto his bones. The raw pheromones in the wetness made his bones burn hotter as it slid downwards. He increased his thrusting pushing you forward enough that you ended up deep throating on Red with each movement.

“f-fuck…” Red grunted as he began to thrust as well in time with Blue. You were so _dizzy_ and covered in their heat scents that your mind began to blank out, an endless sea of raw feeling drowning you as they slid in and out of you in a rhythm. Red growled as he pressed his knot up against your soft lips and palmed it, trying to stimulate it without the worry of popping your jaw. The contact against it made you feel vague thoughts of brashfulness and adrenaline prompting you to smirk as you purposefully let your teeth scrape against him just as Blue pulled you back and thrusted you forward.

Red made a noise of surprise and then snickered as he gripped your hair and shoved his cock forward as much as he possibly could, his thumb shoved in the corner of your mouth preventing you from clamping down in resistance as his knot teased at forcefully pushing past your teeth. His sockets narrowed gleefully and his red eyelights flickered.

“ _careful pet_ , wouldn’t want me punishin’ ya with _blue workin’ ya to_ would you?~” He cooed as you yelped, a harsh sting on your ass making you attempt to look behind you at Blue’s innocently dark grin, his heart shaped eyelights dimming as he looked at you. It made your skin simultaneously heat and go clammy.

“I’m _Still Here_ Love, Did You _Forget_?” He let out in a sing song voice, snarling slightly as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them. Finally those things were off! But suddenly you remembered how sharp and hard their fingers could be, it made you anxious and yet you couldn't wait to feel Blue's on your body. You felt yourself tense as Red chuckled, the monster enjoying the way Blue made you go nervous as he continued to palm his knot.

Blue maintained his dark grin while moving his hand low enough that you couldn’t see it, but you certainly _felt_ it. You yelped again but was silenced as Red thrusted into your throat to silence you. Blue’s thumb circled your rear teasingly while his fingers slid into you between your walls and his cock in a curl. You clenched your fists to prevent from making any noise least Red shoved the sound down. But _good lord_ Blue was moving so _slowly_ that it sent a burn up to your navel, and you felt your euphoria return with a vengeance as his thumb prodded and retreated.

You hummed as you tried to both buck into Blue and gave Red a hard suck that sent the monster into a snarl as he clutched the island and cracked it to hold off his movement. You hissed practically as a sharp stinging sensation sent shivers through you while at the same time made you want to whimper painfully. You glanced back to see red welts had been dug down your back, Blue waving a phalange in admonishment. 

“Don’t Be _Rude_ Love, Red Is Trying To Wait His Turn. You Can Be _Patient_ Yourself.~” He cooed dragging another line of welts down your hip and thigh, the movement delicate enough to prevent bleeding but harsh enough it still burned deliciously.

“Besides, I just Fixed That Island Last Month.” Blue grumbled shooting a glare to Red.

“na my fault pet is excited.” Red retorted ignoring the accusation as he sent a pointed thrust into your mouth earning a moan. Blue simply rolled his eyelights and smirked as he looked back down at where you joined and pushed his thumb fully in. Your back arched and your head whipped up making Red growl as he began to thrust again, Blue however took over more control of your movements by using his grip on you like a handle, moving and rolling your hips into his thrusts with simple flicks and turns of his wrist. 

Their precise touches and movements combined with the magic being pumped in and out of you was enough to make your heart beat rapidly and your breathing to pick up profusely. You felt Blue’s phalanges working inside of you and it sent sparks racing around your walls and jolts of pleasure weaving in and out of your entrances as he moved you. 

Red at the same time was making a river of emotions and sensations of heat ebb and spike each time his knot came into contact with your lips, his magic in your throat throbbing against the constriction your body would make in response to it intrusion.

It was too much and yet you wanted more, both of them pulling and pushing pleasure into you gently and harshly. It made you so happy with disbelief that they could both want you, need you. How had drinking in a bar ever led you here? Sans _wanted_ you, _they_ wanted you, how could so _many_ want someone like _you_? Your body felt like it was on fire and you began to suck and buck in earnest, rolling your hips in perfect sync with Blue's motions that he purred, Red hummed happily at your enthusiasm and picked up his pace.

It was a few more thrusts in that Red let out a hiss and pulled you forward making Blue whine at the sudden action triggering both their orgasms. Your eyes went wide as Red’s knot visibly expanded and then throbbed as if taking a breath right before you felt his magic shoot down your throat, the feeling of it flushing your face with a blush bordering on vulgar just as you also felt Blue’s knot stretch and heat poured into you. Both feelings of their magic flooding you was enough to tip you over and make you cum _hard_ , your mouth and walls clamping down on them in vain, unable to fully do so to either cock inside you.

Red felt elation as he emptied into you, his magic surged from him and it was like he had been dunked into a bucket of ice, precious coolness hitting his body and relieving the painful effects of his heat. Unlike the others he had slept around during his heats these past few years, finding a willing partner that dulled the flair and pain in his body but it was nothing like this. It was like your body had its _own_ magic and _sought_ his to build upon its own stores. It had almost felt like he’d fucked another monster and the fact it was a _soft squishy human_ beneath him… _you_...beneath him made his soul do a flip. His sockets went wide.

Blue’s leg bounced uncontrollably as he gasped, his magic sliding and weaving from between the segments of his bones as it moved downwards and outwards into you that he was so willingly buried in. The feeling was _so much_ different from pure magic sex, it was almost _addictive_ and all he wanted was to do it again… ~~and again~~ …His eyelights roamed your marked body and the sight made him shiver. The woman he had come to love was tied up and bound willingly for him that it hit a small part inside of him that sobbed inside with relief. He had gotten to save himself _both_ times for you, had got to have you in both body and mind for a few valuable moments. His sockets moved up to lock with Reds.

Once glance and he knew his love for you was _matched_. But one subtle movement of Red’s head made him frown and give a reluctant nod in acknowledgement. It wasn't his business what Red chose to do from here. It was only his business to love you.

Slowly all three of you began to pant as you came down from your highs, Red and Blue through their mouths and you through your nose as best you could. Red groaned as he slid out allowing you to take fistfuls of air down your sore throat, Blue though began slowly untying your bonds, taking the time for him to calm down with the slow going task.

“ _damn_ pet, really know how ta make a guy feel good.” Red teased as he playfully ruffled your already tangled hair. You snorted and weakly tried to retort but your words came out in a slurred indiscernible rasp. Blue chuckled.

“Love Looks Worn Out, Why Don’t We Get You Into A Bath Or—“ Blue’s words cut off as he and Red both tensed. You watched as their eyelights both went out and they both turned to the entrance of the kitchen. You followed their gaze and froze.

Axe and Trap were both standing there staring, their looks unreadable with Dusty close beside them. Three new scents hit you and made you fill with dread and fear violently. The scents of iron and snow, blood and mint, and sickly sweet death.

It happened all too quick; movement, a painful tug from your walls that made you cry out, and the world spinning.

You blacked out.


	17. Knot a Desirable Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 835+ Kudos...Holy Shit O_O
> 
> Well, here's the next chapter! XD
> 
> Don't hate me for it T_T
> 
> TW: Sadism, Dub Con, Blood

Blue hated that he pulled himself from you so forcefully, your expression twisted into pain. But it was the only way he was going to be able to defend you. Red reached out to take you but one quick and sudden blow from Axe’s clever against the island had enough force to send the three of you spinning in different directions, pieces of it scattering around you. 

Red cursed as your head bashed against the kitchen cabinets your eyes going wide before glazing over knocking you out like a light. Dusty looked at Axe with a smirk as your body made a dull thump against the ground. The sound making Blue gasp in horror and Red shudder in worry.

“i may not have an issue with her being a corpse, but I thought _you_ liked your humans with a little more life in them.” Axe shrugged as he yanked his weapon free, his blood red eyelight rolling with annoyance.

“oops.” Red short-cutted over and drew you into his hold right as Blue summoned a large bone that shaped into a long rapier, blind rage and fury turning his normally blue eyelights white as he stared the intruders down. 

Axe exchanged a silent look with his brother and they moved at once; both rushing with a speed long tempered from their years of tracking and hunting in the underground that Blue barely reacted to in time to pull his weapon up to black Axe’s attack. Red gripped onto you like a lifeline as Trap collided into him sending them both through the side of the kitchen and out into the dining room.

“shit!” Red cursed as you went flying, his hands having flown down to restrain Traps face from latching his broken and serrated teeth into him. You didn’t fly far though as Edge appeared just in time to catch you, having leapt up from where he’d been sitting on the sofa. The fell brother looked from you to the struggling Red. His paperwork he’d been doing to distract himself long forgotten on the table as his bones flared from your contact.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” He didn’t get an answer as Blue and Axe broke through the hole Red and Trap had made, their weapons moving rapidly to both block and swing as they snarled and growled at each other. It was an all-out _war_ over claiming you. Edge looked to the stairs as he heard a small explosion to see Stretch rushing over to peer down at the scene below, his hoodie coated in wood shards and the remains of the magic seal he’d placed on his room.

“hey there,” Edge whipped his head around to Dusty who was smiling casually, as if there wasn’t a fight going on. Edge growled, his hold tightening possessively.

“YOU **KNOW** YOU AND THE OTHERS HAVE NO RIGHT TO HER.”

“that’s hurtful edgy,” Dusty grinned as Edge visibly winced at the childish nickname. “thought we were all ‘family’ here.” Edge glowered.

“FAMILY DOESN’T TRY TO KILL ONE ANOTHER.” Dusty looked on the verge of laughter.

“that’s rich, coming from you.” Edge made to speak but froze right as he felt Axe’s presence appear behind him. He turned and dodged the downward swing just by the span of a heartbeat. Axe’s eyelight followed him as he laughed manically, twisting to make a wide arc that made Edge grunt as the tip of the clever nicked his shoulder.

“boss!” Red cried as he looked Trap in the face and kicked out a leg viciously into his ribs. Trap let out a howl of pain distracting Axe who looked over in a slight panic allowing Edge to roundhouse him right in the side of his skull. He took immense satisfaction in the fact Axe went bowling into the side of the staircase, spewing dust and wood into the air.

“IS Y/N OK?!” Blue ran over having been pinned right before Axe had suddenly rushed Edge. Dusty shot forward and Edge sensing the incoming hit hastily handed you off to Blue, using his body as a shield. Dusty was but a foot away when Red teleported in front of Edge in a bid to protected him. Edge cried out in shock as both brothers were hit and shot backward past a narrowly dodging Blue, a sickening crunch of bone and tearing of fabric following in their wake as they rolled and stopped. They out cold and unmoving.

Blue looked at them wide eyed and turned to see Stretch had already moved beside him, his sockets locked with Dusty. Blue worried and felt a chill of fear run through his bones. Dusty had never _once_ assaulted anyone, even when he’d first appeared to them. And now Blue knew why, Dusty never had a _reason_ to. He was obviously far stronger in the fact he took out two of the higher LVs with little to no effort. Blue felt like even now Dusty wouldn’t be attacking them if it wasn’t for the fact he was suddenly in heat.

“PLEASE, WE DON’T HAVE TO FIGHT.” He tried to reason. Dusty half lidded his eyes.

“you’re right we don’t…just hand her over and this can stop.” Blue swallowed as he noticed a slight shift in the hole Edge had flung Axe into, but kept his focus on the monster in front of him, noting that Trap was still curled up in the fetal position nursing where Red had kicked him.

“I CAN’T DO THAT. YOU’D KILL HER.” He whispered regretfully. Dusty didn’t react, his voice a monotone.

“it’s nice to see how _strong_ your trust is. not like we have given you a reason not to trust us or anything.” Blue sat your body down just in time to pull up his weapon and block Axe, the force of his charge sending them careening into the front door where Blue twisted just enough to plant his feet and run upwards along it, letting Axe face plant and then pull back with a huff as he moved easily up the wall after him. Stretch had to fight not to go and pull Axe away from Blue, all too aware of you behind him. His brother wouldn’t forgive him if he abandoned you a second time.

A sea of blackened mauve colored bones erupted from below him making him jump out of the way to land on the other side of you. Dusty had purposefully maneuvered you between them. At this point Papyrus had rushed in but Trap had managed to get to his feet and threw himself in the other skeleton’s way, both snarling and hissing furiously as they gripped and grappled trying to restrain the other. One moving to head lock and the other using his forearms to catch the move and twist his hold away.

All Stretch could do was hold his stance, him and Dusty locked in a standoff over your unconscious body in the hope that someone either subdued their opponent or Sans responded to the pulse of worry he just sent out. If you were awake you probably would’ve compared it to one of those old western standoffs. The fighting going on around them was muted as Stretch frowned to Dusty’s wide grin.

“you can’t take her.” The manic skeleton raised a brow.

“are you going to stop me? that’s hilarious.” He chortled. Stretch’s sockets flickered down to your nude form and back up to the one across from him; he knew if Dusty and Axe got a hold of you you’d be as good as dead. You may hate him right now but he wasn’t willing to let you die over it. Stretch raised an arm and a pit of orange bones broke through the floor beneath Dusty who leapt out of the way easily, a light snicker coming from him.

“thought the point was boning _her_.” He teased as he turned midair and flung a line of sharpened bones towards the taller monster. Stretched dodged quickly and flipped backwards onto his feet, summoning a blaster to fire. Dusty frowned as a black bone came from behind shattering Stretch’s blaster into bony shards before it even had a chance to charge.

“fuck!” Stretch cursed as he froze in place tensing for Dusty’s next move.

“honestly,” Dusty landed a mere few feet from you. “why even bother? you know you can’t beat me. so what’s the point getting so serious over this whole thing.” Stretch was silent as he stared the psychotic down, his posture stiff. Dusty started to look bored as he glanced down at you and back up, rolling his sockets in annoyance. 

He smirked.

“you two still fighting?” He asked with a blatant false sympathy. Stretch clenched his jaw. Dusty snickered.

“yeah, just because you guys like to isolate us doesn’t mean we don’t _know_ shit. so tell me, do you think she’d be able to stand the _idea_ of you touching her?” Stretches sockets widened. He knew what Dusty was doing, trying to get into his head. But even though he was aware of it, it didn’t stop what Dusty said next from hurting any less.

“someone who considers her a _freak_.” Dusty snarled with unrestrained glee. Stretch went taunt, the words piercing through him like sharpened knifes. His shoulders slumped as he looked down at you, flashes of when you’d posed for him and the jokes you’d made making him wince as he grabbed at his chest. He could feel his soul trying to hold together, the innate love and compassion that made the very essence of a monster straining under his guilt and self-hatred. 

He never meant to hurt you, but Blue…his love and blind protectiveness for his brother had topped any sympathy or understanding he may have felt. You weren’t a freak, he was just an idiot. He didn’t deserve forgiveness, didn’t deserve anything. Dusty stared at him as he read his expression and body language, and then broke out into raucous laughter at Stretch's reaction.

“you’re too fucking easy!” He exclaimed as his eyelights both expanded and shrank simultaneously. Stretch felt the short cut form and matched it on instinct, both of them appearing mere centimeters from you with hands outstretched. He was closer than Dusty, he could make if—

_everyone knows how much of a sick freak you are…you’re fucking sick_

The image of your hurt face flashed and he hesitated, all your smiles, frowns, and various expressions he’d ever seen you make jarred him. Dusty was right…you _wouldn’t_ be able to live with the idea of him having touched you. Ultimately the hands of a murderer would be _better_ than his own. You’d probably prefer to die…than to ever let him hold you again. He fell to his knees just barely within touching distance, but he shook and rattled as he stared to your sleeping face. Dusty stopped his rush and stood contently looking down at him, his smile smug, he already knew he’d won.

Stretch couldn’t bring himself to touch you…

So he let Dusty take you. 

Time slowed agonizingly; he watched Dusty as he took you into his arms and it made him _sick_. Blue seeing what was happening shouted and tried to rush forward but was blocked, Axe’s clever coming down to be blocked by Blue’s rapier locking him into place. 

“STRETCH!” Blue’s desperate cry was a barely a whisper as the ringing in his skull increased, Dusty’s vortex opening to allow him his escape. Red gained a small bit of coherence and tried to push himself up from where he lay shouting your name, but could only fall back to the ground weakly. Papyrus and Trap still continued to scuffle, both duplicates trying their best to stop the other without inflicting injury. 

It was when Dusty was halfway through the short cut that Sans appeared at the top of the stairs, his sockets wide in shock. Of all the times he’d chosen to go down to the lab. One glance was all it took for him to understand what was happening. He locked eyes with Stretch, and understood what Stretch had just allowed to happen. His eyelights burned with absolute rage as he roared. 

Dusty was gone before he could even move. Time caught up to Stretch and he turned just in time to see Axe fling Blue away into a bookshelf that collapsed on top of him, then quickly rush over with unmatched speed to Trap, his hand barely wrapping fully around his broken brother before both of them vanished. Papyrus fell forward and cursed. 

Then silence.

There was eerie silence as everyone registered what had just happened. 

Blue weakly pulled himself from the mountain of splintered wood and books, his face blank and empty as he stared at where you had been a moment before. Papyrus got to his feet and moved over to Red and Edge where he began to pour healing magic into both siblings. Stretch watched solemnly as Sans very deliberately walked down the stairs, his movements stiff and restrained as he held focus on him. Stretch didn’t move as Sans came to stand in front of him, didn’t fight as Sans yanked him up off his knees and pressed his face close to his. 

Sans eyelights hazed and his teeth bared as he growled.

“fucking find her. **now**!”

 

~~

 

You weren’t surprised as you woke, your surroundings miles of visible trees. Someone had managed to take you from Blue. You went to sit up but gasped and fell backwards at a sharp sting that throbbed between your legs and head. You reached up and made a worried noise when your hand came back slightly bloody. You tried to look around yourself and tensed. Dusty was standing over you, his eyelights distorted in size as he looked over your nude body.

You instinctively crossed your arms over your chest and crotch making him chuckle as he looked up to your face. The look in his sockets chilling you worse than the ground beneath you. He knelt down and gripped your chin, the smell radiating off of him making you fight hard not to gag. It was sickly sweet and musty like a body that had been left to gather dust. It disturbed you how ill it made you feel but still lit up your body with sensitivity.

“having fun without us? don’t you know how rude that is?” Dusty flicked your face upwards as he released you and cupped the side of your neck. His hand felt so cold it made you shiver on contact, you didn’t know any of the skeletons could get as cold as this. He hummed lazily as he drug his hand down your neck lethargically, his fingers drumming gently against your pulse as he went. You knew better than to assume anything Dusty had planned would be anywhere close to how delicate he was touching you just now.

“can’t really say I was surprised though. was kind of suspicious when classic messaged trap about staying away from the house for a while. didn’t expect to see you…” He ran a single phalange along your collar bone, the sharpened tip drawing blood and making you hiss. He smirked.

“on such _lavish_ display.” He said casually as he gripped your shoulder and gave a hard yank. Your eyes went wide and you yelled as he yanked it again, both pulling it out and popping it back into socket with ease. He moaned at your reaction, even began to pant as you struggled to painfully breath, hot jolts of molten fire curling and tightening around your shoulder. The painful ache slowly transforming into pleasurable tingles as your body began to take over. 

You looked at him fearfully and cringed at the lust on his face, his mauve colored tongue hanging out with drool running down the side of his mandible. His shoulders shook with restrained laughter as he sucked the tongue and his drool back into his mouth. You already knew what was about to happen, and it made you sick…it made your face hot as you filled with want.

“now how about you show just how _fair_ you are when it comes to helping a monster out?” He reached out and latched onto both your forearms, using them to drag you through the dirt and leafs of the forest floor, small rocks and sticks digging and dragging along your back till you were positioned perfectly beneath him. You hissed as you felt blood welling up beneath you, the sensation of the hot liquid rushing along your back making you shiver with sick delight even as you wanted to sob. 

His looming height made your body heat up with excitement even as you mentally fought not to feel the pleasure your body was forcing on you. Dusty’s eyelights flickered to one of your caught arms and pressed his thumb into the sensitive juncture just below your wrist.

You gasped as your arm went numb and then whimpered as you saw a thick flow of blood run down it right before he gave a sharp flick of his wrist, making blood splatter across his face and jacket as a quick burst of pain shot through you at the bone _snapping_ in your arm. You felt an orgasm rip through you as your body tried to stop the pain from making you pass out. Dusty groaned, the heat radiating off of him increasing in intensity.

“i love how you humans sound when you break, how the bone snaps and can pierce through sinew and muscle…” He muttered almost reverently. “the sound reminds me of the sounds of waterfall back home…” His eyelights locked on your face, the look he was giving absolutely lecherous.

“the thick squelch of blood and muscle…like how the drenched earth sinks beneath a foot step.” He dragged his thumb and smeared your blood along the quickly darkening skin beneath his phalanges, the sight making the obvious bulge in his shorts visibly twitch. His excitement growing as you whimpered and cried at the pain his simple movement was causing.

“the way your _blood_ runs…like water as it falls, dragging the very essence of life. It’s _tragic_.” He leaned down and gave a long slow run of his tongue under your eyes, his saliva replacing the tears that had slipped out. He chuckled as he released your arm, watching it limply fall to the side. Not taking his eyelights from your broken expression he slowly lowered his hand coated with your blood to his shorts where he gave a swift yank, springing his darkened and similarly colored member free from the tight cloth. You would’ve considered it beautiful, if it wasn’t going to be the reason for you death.

“It’s pathetic.” He cooed. You fought not to scream as Dusty gripped your thighs and pulled your legs apart, your weak struggle making him snort humorously. You really did not want to go out like this! You went to sit up and moaned as the world spun making you fall back prone.

“careful, you hit your head pretty hard back there. wouldn’t want you getting _hurt_ now would we?” He drawled with a lustful slur. You’d hit your head? You weakly tugged at your legs but his hold was solid and your breath hitched in a weak hiccup as he moved forward.

You felt his cock slide along your entrance, the wetness that had built up coating him easily. His cock teased at penetrating but continued to just run along it as he gave slow and shallow thrusts. He chuckled right as he grabbed both your legs and closed them forming a vise around his magic as he hiked both of them over his shoulder. The obscene slickness coating your inner thighs and hints of friction as he rubbed made you gasp as you felt your heart flutter in your chest, your aching core numbing and heating up with futile expectancy. He growled and sighed lewdly as he dragged his tongue along the inside of your knee making you mew in resignation and fear, your reaction only seemed to please him.

You chocked back a moan as his thrusting picked up, his hardened magic hitting your sensitive nerves precisely each time he passed by them. It was when he gave a particular thrust that you felt his knot slide between your legs and brush deeply against your entrance. 

You began to weep wantonly.

Tears streamed down your face in a torrent as every bad feeling you’d ever felt hit you like a ton of bricks, the grief from your grandmother’s passing, the heartbreak from Adam’s betrayal, every single sting of hurt when the word whore had been tossed around you recently. And that was just the bare minimum of all the pain you’d suffered. A warmth spiked in your chest as if to comfort you, making you pray silently how glad you were Dusty wasn’t actually penetrating you. You knew deep down that the feeling would be ten times _worse_.

You whimpered as you felt your walls clench against him, desperately wanting his entrance, a growl of delight slipping out of the murderer atop you as your body shook and twitched for him.

“oh how slick you are, you're just begging for this aren't you?” Dusty hummed as he placed a hand on your hip and gave a harsh squeeze, his phalanges making your nerves scream as they broke the skin and the pressure of his hold giving a resounding popping noise that sent a flair of intense pain and a sharp shock of enjoyment through you. You screamed even as your body chased the searing ache with a shot of arousal, Dusty’s smile stretched tighter.

“fuck…didn’t realize just how _hot_ pain looked on you~” You tried to squirm away but your dislocated hip prevented you from moving far enough to avoid his dark tongue as it ran across your breast, your body desperately warming you from the action as if trying to condition its self against his touches. Dusty snickered as you let out another sob.

“something wrong? thought you were _fine_ with servicing us?” He gave a shrug as he still continued to thrust and rub against you his smile smug and carefree.

“probably should’ve thought that offer through better.” You gasped as he sucked your breast into his mouth, his blunt but sharp teeth dragging and scraping against your skin drawing blood and burning pain with each lewd suck he gave you. Your back arched you forward as your nerves screamed for more. It was too much to stand, it hurt in a way more than physical the more he continued and it was tearing you up inside while shabbily rebuilding you in a continuous cycle of pain and pleasure.

“P-please!” You gasped even as a wave of wonderful coolness from his touch and heat from his mouth made you moan, your walls straining and fluttering in vain attempt to be filled. Dusty released your breast and leaned back with a darkly dazed look in his distorted eyelights, his breathing increased as he moved with new abandon as the magic in his bones demanded blood and satisfaction.

“i’m close...” He grunted. “you want to live y/n?” You stared at him wide eyed and fearful, your very body going cold and clammy despite the arousal and heat inside you. He leaned close enough that your foreheads were touching, his enlarged and shrunken eyelights flaring as he grinned taking in your tear stained and snot covered face. It was so _disgustingly_ ugly it was _beautiful_. 

“then **cum** for me.” He punctuated grinding his knot forcibly down against you sending your body into an unwilling shudder as you screamed out in agony, memories of your life’s worst moments drowning out your senses. His grip was harsh like the first time you’d ever been hit, his voice echoed like the words of degradation so often flung at you growing up, his sockets reminded you of when you were younger and you had contemplated what death was, his very presence made you want to cry out for help and justice. 

You inwardly stilled. Blue’s feeling of Glee, Sans’s Obsession, Red’s rebellion and Stretch’s arousal. The magic in their knots…represented them on a base and primal level. Pieces of them shared and drowned in. The warmth that was comforting you in your chest began to spread, the broken feeling in your arm and painful dislocation in your hip numbing and vanishing. Your eyes locked on Dusty’s face.

What you were feeling was how Dusty felt every day, it was a piece of him that was merely a glimpse into the complexities of who he was. You looked at him as your orgasm quickly approached, his sockets narrowing suspiciously even as he continued to use you, the pain he had been admiring in your glazed look had been replaced with a keen awareness.

“Please…” You steadied your voice your eyes locked and wide with his. His smile shrunk slightly as both your bodies shook and moved, the heat coiling tightly within your gut and his bones. You felt the warmth from your body reach out and brush against him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion in his magic, the cold numbness that always dwelled in him surging with a heat that disorientated him making his rhythm erratic.

“Stop Sans…” It was like a shattering of glass as his body instantly froze, your plea making his dead soul flip in his chest. But it was too late as you both felt the tension inside you both snap. 

Your body locked as you came, screams of the dying and the helpless cries of innocents making you yell helplessly at the top of your lungs, Dusty snarled as he flung away from you throwing himself against a tree as his magic shot out, his phalanges digging easily into the bark as he gripped it to restrain his urge to tear you apart. You vaguely heard a crunching sound and looked to see Dusty literally rip the tree he clutched in half, the top of it falling backwards with a loud crash as he slid to his knees panting.

Dusty stared at the broken tree numbly with a weak whine as the heat and warmth both left his bones, the chill of the air shocking his humid and sweat coated bones. He looked back over at you as his magic dissipated and his eyes returned to size and you could only stare at him, your body aching and sore. For a moment you thought you saw a flash of regret but it was quickly gone replaced with a neutral expression as he rose to his feet and readjusted his shorts.

You watched emptily as he moved once more to stand above you, your eyes conveying a silent exchange that neither one of you could quite grasp. He glanced along the dark bruises and cuts he’d given you, taking into vague account your dislocated hip and broken arm, you made a noise causing him to scoff.

“don’t be so dramatic, you obviously enjoyed it and i barely touched you.” You only continued to stare as he knelt down and visibly jerked as his hands rested against the dislocated joint. He rolled his sockets at your reaction as he went to push it back into place only to pause. You studied him in confusion as he grabbed your thigh and moved it, his eyelights focused on your hip. 

After a moment you frowned as he dropped your numb limb and shot out a hand to grip your arm, giving it a tight squeeze. You winced but didn’t scream. Slowly his eyelights moved to meet your eyes, his sockets narrowed dangerously.

“you’re _fine_.” The way he said it wasn’t in reassurance or as a question. It was a statement, a silent accusation. The air felt heavy as he eyed you, his gaze penetrating. Finally he sighed a whatever as he stood back up, a thick crackling drawing his attention as Axe and Trap appeared. You stared at Trap and watched him visibly cringe as he looked at you. 

You probably looked like absolute shit. Weakly you held a hand out to him and he quickly limped over to you, his presence as close to comforting as you could get at the moment. He uncurled an arm from around his obviously damaged ribs and pulled you into him, his hold enough to allow you to break down into a pathetic wail as you weakly clutched at him.

“the fuck man.” Axe commented as he took in your various black bruises and torn skin. He glanced over to Dusty, annoyance in his gaze. The other skeleton shrugged.

“what, no thank you for not killing her dusty?” Axe let out a pained groan.

“no. now I’m going to have to fucking wait while trap heals her first. it’s bothersome.” Trap stood shakily ignoring his pained chest as you passed out again, making sure to support your head where blood had clouted into your hair. He turned to the other two and let out a small huff.

“SHE NEEDS REST AND A BATH; HONESTLY YOU COULDN’T HAVE WAITED FOR US?” He glared at the bored looking monster. Dusty merely shrugged making Trap roll his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I'm not to good at fight scenes heh


	18. Understanding Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, 860+ Kudos! And two days of updates in a row!
> 
> Here's another chapter! To make up for the last one!
> 
> This means IGCYLR and HOLM are next for updates, one of them may get two!
> 
> Enjoy.

“Well, Aren’t We Proud Of Ourselves?” ~~(as proud as possible as disgusted as dirt)~~

Dusty who had been eyeing the hallway moved away and to the kitchen, his brothers ghost following him closely. Sometimes he wished he was a simple delusion not a fragment of his siblings soul given life thanks to his incredibly high LV. He’d be able to more easily give into the temptation of smashing his head in, without that deep seeded brotherly concern that still somehow lingered, of how Paps would feel about him dusting.

“don’t know what you mean.” ~~(he’s never felt so satisfied empty shallow)~~

Dusty grumbled in his well-practiced tone he reserved for his silent conversations with his dead sibling. Paps frowned as he floated around his head, glowering as his brother poured himself a mug of coffee.

“Don’t You? Seem Awfully Interested In The Bathroom.” ~~(shes there in reach so far so close)~~

Dusty scoffed as he took a seat at the dining table, gluing his eyes to the wall. His brother couldn’t lecture him If he couldn’t catch him staring. Paps though had other ideas apparently.

“I understand Being A Killer, Why You Did It. But This? Heat Isn’t An Excuse.” ~~(he wouldn’t have touched her, he wants her, he wants to have her in every way)~~

Dusty curled his free hand into a fist, ignoring as Trap wondered into the kitchen and began to pull out various fruits and veggies. More than likely making a meal to feed you.

“i didn’t know. she didn’t say anything.” ~~(he wished you had he would’ve loved it he would’ve hated it)~~  
Dusty said dismissively.

“Took It As Her Getting into The Role? I Know You Have A Thing For—“

“shut up. that’s not what it was.” ~~(you looked so good beneath his hands so weak and gorgeous)~~  
Paps eyed his sibling wearily.

“You Thought She Could Want You.” Dusty’s grip on the mug tightened slightly.

“she gave consent.” ~~(consent not want not desire lust is fine anything is fine)~~  
The apparition took a turn to scoff.

“You’re Going To Seriously Tell Me You Didn’t Hear Her Soul Screaming?” Dusty stared at the wall of their kitchen intently.

“no I didn’t, the only screaming I heard was the blood lust in my head. the voices telling me to destroy and claim. to which you’re no help.” He gave a pointed look as he took a sip of his drink.  
~~(her scream was drowned by that of countless he didn’t hear her just as he didn’t hear himself did she sound pretty he bet she sounded ugly and desperate)~~

“You Could’ve Killed Her.”

“i didn’t.” ~~(he wanted to he fought he caved)~~

Dusty spat venomously as he clutched his cup hard enough that it shattered, coffee and broken ceramic scattering around his hand. Trap jostled at the sound and turned to see Dusty glaring hard at something invisible floating by his head. He slowly spoke hoping not to startle Dusty, he’d learned his lesson the first time it had happened.

“Something Wrong?” Dusty flicked his eyelights over to Trap and back to the wall.

“hows the human?” ~~(is she hurting right now he wants her to cry to beg)~~

Trap frowned.

“Bathing, Axe is with her.” ~~(he should be the one coddling her strangling her drowning in her body)~~

Dusty shot to his feet and stomped over to the front door, his expression bordering on murderous.

“going for a walk.” ~~(get away get close so close hide)~~

Trap didn’t stop him but simply turned back to the counter where he was making your food, pointedly ignoring the slam of the front door. Dusty would be fine, and more than likely would return with a kill for more meals. He hoped it’d be deer again, boar was stringy.

 

~~

 

You woke up slowly, a comforting wet heat surrounding your sore body. It took a moment for your fuzzed out vision to clear, when it did your brows rose tiredly as you took in the pristine white of a bathroom mumbling only slightly at something hard against your back. You wiggled trying to get comfortable; it was so warm you didn’t want to get out. 

“about time you woke up.” You felt your body coil as your cheeks flushed at the all too familiar tone. Slowly you leaned your head as far back as you could and whimpered. Axe was in the tub with you, your back pressed flushed to his bare chest. You turned and pushed away from him trying to put distance between you but his hand shot out gripping your arm to still you just as the world tried to spin.

“don’t move to fast, your head was injured.” You gave him a dazed look. There was so much you wanted to say, to ask. But instead you simply spat out the most obvious question he could answer.

“Why are you in the tub with me?” He chuckled, his smile smug like he'd hit the jackpot.

“trap didn’t want you to drown.” You slowly began to calm down; there was none of Axe’s familiar teasing threats or obvious eyeing of you. That is until his eyelight moved down to where he held you, his grayed phalanges wrapped around your arm in a steady grip. Axe slowly lifted and held up your still slightly bruised arm, his flushed cheeks going darker as he admired it. It made you uncomfortable. You could still smell the scent and feel the heat coming off of him. You closed your eyes tiredly as your body instinctively reacted to it.

“You want to kill me to, don’t you?” You whispered as you opened your eyes again and watched him. His red eyelight panned over and he grinned.

“oh croquette, I want to do something very different from that.” You continued to stare still numb.

“Based on how Dusty treated me…I doubt it.” Axe’s grin dropped to a frown as he released your arm to fall back into the healing waters. You twitched as he drew close to you, his very presence sending a shiver through you as the water lapped at you and parted slightly in his wake. He was serious, his tone measured as he held your gaze.

“no one _wants_ to kill you. if that was the case trap and I wouldn’t have found you alive. I don’t think you’ve fully grasped what it means for a monster to have LV.” You furrowed your brows as he continued.

“sure, it’s pleasurable and tempting to imagine breaking you…hurting you. but it isn’t at the same time. what dusty did? you consented to when you didn’t _hear_ what he was _saying_.” You shook your head in disbelief ignoring how Axe’s eyelight briefly flickered to your bobbing breasts as he refocused on your face.

“I did hear him, he said you’d be hurting me—“ You cut off as Axe snarled. His voice was thick with annoyance.

“not once, did he ever say _we_ would be the ones hurting you.” You paused. That didn't make any sense to you. Dusty had explained how their pleasure couldn't be met without consequences due to their high--you pulled up short.

“The LV?” Axe looked pass you to something unseen, his eyelight slightly widened.

“it changes a monster…a person. our heads aren’t always our own, sometimes I hear the whispers of people I killed, of loved ones passed away.” You looked down at the bath water, watching it slowly ripple as you listened. The idea of any of them being murderers always sent a stark emptiness through you. And knowing what you knew now, it hurt to think Sans and Papyrus had that potential in them. You wondered if you might have it in you to.

“I tug my socket, to make it stop. the pain grounds, helps. sometimes…it doesn’t help. like a contagion the only way to gain a morsel of sanity is to feed it. dusty and I don’t have paps natural inclination to be good, we had the judge in us, we’re meant to condemn. So it’s easier…for the taint to take hold, even blind us into thinking our choices or actions are our own, justified.” That…sounded a lot like schizophrenia. If not that then some type of hallucination disorder. The LV…made them this ill? You had no idea what he meant by having Judges in them but suddenly it started to make a little more sense what exactly the agreement had been.

“I…agreed to the risk. I agreed to the possibility of the _LV_ hurting me.” Axe looked back at you, his face unreadable. That, could have been explained better. But you figured maybe they'd explained it best they were able to. You had a hard time even explaining your issues and conditions.

“dusty didn’t hear your soul y/n. the screaming…the heat…heh. dusty is a lonely _sap_ , more stubborn and blind than red or edge, even more than me. you know who we are, where we come from…dusty came from a world _completely empty_. there's no way he'd willingly kill anyone unless he had to, he'd be alone again, even his brother is gone. i’d bet you a baker’s dozen he’s out there in the woods right now, tearing himself apart.” You looked up at Axe uncertainly, your eyes wet with held back tears. That really sucked…he did what he did under an assumption, an assumption you had given when you’d made your own. And...he didn't have a brother? You couldn't imagine how any of the Sans would be if they lost their Papyrus. Hell you didn't know how you'd be.

Axe grunted at your expression and gently gripped your hips beneath the water, pulling you slowly into his lap. You were so stunned by his action you let him settle and lean back admiring you. His hand cupped water to pour slowly over your shoulders, the warmth pulling a small sigh from you. You blankly stared at him as he continued to wet and lather you with the warm water, his gaze almost nurturing.

“What are you doing?” He snorted; the sound was enough to make your heart skip in your chest.

“healing you, waters from home.” You blinked at his uncharacteristic attitude.

“Axe?” He hummed. You smiled.

“Are you in sub heat?” He stilled, his eyelight locking on your face as his blush deepened. You thought back to his PTSD episode and carefully maneuvered yourself. Slowly you fully faced him and very deliberately, making sure he was accepting and expecting your touch, placed your hand on his chest, the action electing a deep demonic purr from him as he closed his sockets and moved his hands to grip the rim of the tub. You could hear the porcelain enameled steel strain under his hold and shook. The image of Dusty destroying the tree reminding you of just how strong the monster whose lap you sat in could be. 

You hesitated only a moment, your mind flashing back to Dusty's harsh hold before you shook your head. This was Axe, he didn't deserve to be compared to Dusty. Just like none of them deserved to be called duplicates. You'd agreed to help, and you felt that offer extended to them. You could fix your problems with Dusty later, right now Axe was in heat and needing help.

You noticed the tight tension in Axe's slightly curled body and gently pushed him back to where the back of his skull comfortably rested on the rim, his ribs half submerged. Maybe if you were gentle he could get some pleasure from it? You wanted to help but you still feared what could happen. LV had never been scarier for you. The fact he let you guide him this far though gave you a bit more confidence and you decided to mimic him, cupping water and letting it rain down on his ribs as your other hand rubbed at them tracing the nicks and cracks.

He moaned and slipped into a small snarl making your nerves shoot up in anxiety. You stilled and stared at him. After it was plain you weren’t continuing he opened his sockets to look at you, his eyelight flickering. You took a deep breath.

“Still with me Axe?” His eyelight dilated as his grip became harsher, a metallic whine and fragile cracking sound echoing around the bathroom. Slowly you leaned closer to him, ignoring how his tongue slipped out and licked his teeth, like he was tempted to take a bit out of you. You cupped his face and pressed your lips to him, the warmth you’d felt before rushing out.

Axe’s sockets widened as the heat invaded his body, sending a calm to the dark whispers that had started to rear their ugly heads and tamed his hunger. He let out a moan against your mouth and risked wrapping an arm around you to pull you closer, your soft breasts pressing against his sensitive ribs and sending delicious jolts of pleasure he hadn’t felt in years. Ever sense he had kissed you when you'd returned he had been craving this, the feeling never once leaving his twisted mind.

You held the kiss and made a noise as you felt something brush beneath you. You pulled away to see his magic had formed and nervously looked at him. His face was fully blue and he looked on the verge of passing out drunk. Taking that as a sign you cautiously reached down into the water and brushed his length. 

He jerked but didn’t lunge or strike.

“weiche hände…” He groaned thickly as he brought his hands to grip your hips beneath the water, his touch firm enough to possibly bruise but not to hurt. You gasped as your body tingled from the vibration of him against you and the way his voice threatened to crack on his words. The water began to feel hotter, as if the warmth from your bodies were threatening to boil it. You took a confidant clasp of his member and leaned forward to lick along a particularly nasty scar stretching from the bottom of his sternum up to his clavicle. He growled and bucked into your hand, a feeling of complacently hitting you at how this powerful monster practically lost himself under your touches.

“Kiss me.” You whispered as you pulled away from his chest. His head that he had thrown back rose up, his eyelight looking at you wonderstruck as he slowly leaned forward and wrapped both arms around you, claiming your mouth. Everything felt so good but the kissing, damn the kissing. He had never felt so full! He was fit to burst with how you filled him, gratified him. He angled and brushed his magic against your core, teasingly touching you. As soon as he felt you momentarily stiffen however he repositioned himself and rubbed along your rear entrance instead.

You shivered and whimpered as you clutched at his shoulders pulling back to give a long soft lick under his jaw. Though he smelled of iron and snow he tasted of peppermint and something bitter, a taste so exclusively him you wouldn’t use it to describe Sans or the others.

“Talk to me.” You groaned making him shiver and jut against you. You wanted to hear that gravelly bass of his that made your heart slam and body tight with want. He pulled you back and ran his hands along your sides, his eyelight following along every curve and wrinkle of your skin, lingering only for a moment on your bruises. Those gorgeous bruises your body could make like a piece of living art.

“du fühlst dich so gut an...” He moaned as he brushed over your breasts.

“Ah…Axe…” The mention of his name made him growl with possessiveness as he licked up the valley of your chest his member twitching between your cheeks.

“Ich will dich!” He whined as his hands dropped to your thighs and grounded you down against him. You felt his knot brush you and you hissed.

An ache that won’t stop, hunger so strong, want for freedom, want for life! You just wanted to be happy. You chocked on a whimper and clutched him to you desperately, his face burying into your shoulder as he started to rut. It felt so good, thrills of welcome heat chasing up from the bottom of your spine to the back of your neck. Only interrupted by the want you felt for freedom from your body's impulses, to be able to live a life without worry, you wanted so badly to be loved without cost.

Longing…Axe was longing.

And you were going to give him what he desperately needed.

“Hands on the tub Axe.” He made a noise of protest but obeyed, his mind numbing rutting taking all of his concentration as he slammed his hands to the rim. You leaned forward and arched just enough to let his rutting continue but equally enough that you could lick along every nick on his ribs, nip at every bump and scar. He began to mutter your nickname in German repeatedly, stopping only to let out a purr or thrill for every lick you gave him or touch as your fingertips traced along the underside of his bones.

You felt your arousal building quickly just from how he was reacting to you, his calling of ‘Krokette’ making your heart and soul both pulse with heat and erratic rhythm. It wasn’t till now you understood the depth of that name, knew the meaning he probably wasn’t even aware of. It was the first thing you’d ever offered him, the first ounce of kindness that he had probably felt in years. It had meaning to him. You gave his spine a long tight stroke and he arched into your hand, his sockets going wide.

He was close.

“It’s ok Axe, I have you.” You reassured as you slammed your mouth to his. It was all it took. His eyelight constricted and the tub shattered, bits of porcelain and steel sent scattering in the flood of water that fell through and spread around the whole floor of the bathroom. You yelped slightly as you both fell down, your sensitive ass slamming and connecting onto his pelvic bone. Embarrassingly you came from it and jolted against him clinging to his ribs.

Axe snarled as he finished and took several deep breathes as he gathered himself. One glance down and he held you as you rode out your orgasm. He couldn’t stop looking at you, even as you stilled and began to pant tiredly, your flushed face and practically healed body making him purr. Something about you was special. He just couldn’t put his finger on what.

Slowly you looked up at Axe as your head cleared and nearly had a heart attack. He was looking at you with such a fierce fondness it made your ears ring. Like a spell had been cast it was violently broken. You both jumped as the bathroom door slammed open, Trap standing in the doorway scowling.

“THE TUB? ARE YOU PULLING ONE OF THOSE TIME PRANKS AGAIN BROTHER!?” You blushed as you saw Axe look…sheepish.

“my bad bro.” Trap said nothing but merely looked at the both of you dully as he walked over and held some clothing out to you.

“FOOD IS READY.” 

 

~~

 

Stretch and the others stared dumbfounded at the empty space where the guest house used to be, nothing left but a bald patch in the forest floor. The orange clad monster felt his nonexistent gut twist nauseously. If you were messed up or worse it would be on him. All because he had a moment of weakness. He was lucky Sans hadn’t outed him to the others for his emotional fuck up.

“are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me!” Red cried out in frustration, his arms thrown up to the sky as if it might drop you down to him. Sans fought not to snicker as Red hunched over from the pain he'd forgotten he'd had. Edge panned his eyes around them trying to spy some sort of sign that the guest house hadn’t gone far, he rubbed his slung arm absently and his instincts propelled him toward the tree line.

“HOW DID THEY MOVE A WHOLE HOUSE!?" Blue cried incredulously. Stretch looked at his brother numbly, heat sweat running down the side of his skull. Blue was hurting he could see it, he felt unworthy to even speak to him. But he was a selfish piece of shit who realistically would probably fall down if his brother wasn’t beside him. Ok no probably to that.

“this is axe and dusty we’re talking about bro.” Blue made a noise of frustration as he stomped a foot, the skeleton puffing out his cheeks in anger. Papyrus coughed violently, his blush darkening to dangerous levels. If they didn’t find you soon they’d have to return to the house so that they could prep to burn the heat off like they’d previously done. Sans didn’t want to subject his brother to that.

“you ok bro?” His younger sibling waved him off.

“I’LL BE FINE.” Sans let him dismiss it, he _would_ be fine as soon as they found you. The worst of the heat had already been worked through for Blue and Red, only ones who needed help now was Papyrus, Edge, and…they needed to find you, safe and sound. Sans was at least grateful his heat had been satisfied, he could keep up the search if he needed to without the others.

“HERE!” Edge called out gaining the groups attention. Stretch and Sans were the first to rush over to Edge, the rest falling into step just slightly behind. Both monsters froze and eyed the tree Edge stood beside. 

There was a bone engraved into it.

 

~~

 

You and Trap stared at each other awkwardly. The fruit and vegetable salad he had prepared for you sitting between you. You knew what this was, he was being considerate about you eating yes, but he was trying to fatten you up just like you feared. There was way too many variations of melon and tomato. Was that even going to taste good together? You glanced over to Axe who was lounging on the couch, his face twisted in amusement. 

“what’s the matter? you still look a little _beet_. might want to _celery_ it up with the eating.” Well you guessed sex didn’t help with Axe’s ever loving torturous humor. That was good to know. You looked back at Trap mildly disturbed that he didn’t react or even acknowledge his brother’s puns. He just continued to star at you, the blush on his face burning brighter the longer you looked at him. Carefully you lifted your fork and stabbed a piece of pineapple with it. Seriously all this variety of fruit was bound to be overwhelming!

Looking away shyly you popped it into your mouth and gave a quick jerk to let the fork release it. You chewed twice before glancing back up to Trap. His normally shrunken sockets were wider and his mouth was half open in what you assumed was awe. You didn’t know how to take that. Still watching him you stabbed a small cherry tomato, the gushing fluid seemed to make him rattle as his sockets kept focused on you. 

This was weird, out all the kinky and weird sex stuff you’d ever done this…was really fucking weird. As soon as you had popped the tomato in your mouth you heard the wood of the table whine. Looking down you saw Traps gloved hands clutching dangerously into the side of it, like he was holding on for dear life. You shot another Glance towards Axe but stilled once you realized he was no longer on the couch. A quick look around and he was nowhere in sight. That didn’t bode well.

You looked back at Trap and sat your fork gently down. The monster looked mildly disappointed but you simply smiled as you spoke gently to him.

“You said you were Asexual at one point…I take it that means sex is a thing for you now? Um...how does that work exactly?” Trap looked mildly caught off guard before smirking. Wait…he was smirking? He slowly stood and came to stand behind you resting his long hands on your shoulders. You suppressed a shiver and he smiled as he leaned close to your ear, his voice quitter than normal.

“You Haven’t Finished Your Food.” The way his normally scratchy voice had turned smooth as velvet should’ve been illegal. It had your breath going shallow and your blood pounding in your ears. You remained perfectly still as he reached past you and lifted your fork, stabbing a piece of mango elegantly before bringing it slowly to your lips.

“Eat Up.” You hesitantly opened your mouth for him and let him place it gently half way in, his movements careful and calculated so that you could eat it without getting hurt on the piece of silverware. You bit off the mango and heard a small warble like noise from him as he went to stab a piece of cucumber next. You were too focused on his hot breath tickling your ear and neck with how close he was to you, that you didn’t notice he was hovering and waiting for you to take the bite until he growled in disapproval.

You were quick to snatch it into your mouth, your apparent enthusiasm making him groan. You almost chocked on your food as you felt something long and girthy press into your upper back. That had to be the biggest cock you’d felt among the skeletons. Trap grew more daring and sat your fork down. You opened your mouth to ask him a question but the words died as he plucked a tomato and placed it between his deadly looking teeth. You stilled but didn’t pull back as he leaned close to your mouth, rubbing the vibrant red fruit along your lips tenderly and carefully.

You were slightly terrified that your lips were going to get several new piercings if you accepted the tomato, but the way he was being delicate about the whole thing pulled at your heart strings. If his teeth were more like Papyrus’s you probably wouldn’t have had as big a problem with it, and that thought made something in you feel bad and wrench painfully. Inhaling a deep breath through your nose you went in and gently plucked the fruit free and chewed it. You weren’t expecting Trap to abruptly kiss you.

He was careful at first and then he slid your chair away from the table firmly almost giving you a small case of whiplash at how quick he did it. His tall and hunched frame somehow engulfed your smaller form as his hands both came to tangle in your still damp hair, his kiss growing more intense as he kept your mouth pressed against him.

Trap loved how you tasted, it soothed his fear of judgment and degradation. Your lips were so soft it reminded him of home back when his pillows had still been full and fluffed, his blanket less worn. You made him feel peace…and it drove him wild.

The door slammed open making you both jump apart. Dusty was standing in the entry way with two whole bucks on either shoulder, his eyelights landing on you and Trap.

“brought dinner.” Trap smiled excitedly as Dusty dropped the kills by the door, but stopped to frown. Slowly he looked over at you and motioned that he was giving you both some privacy. Something inside you wanted to scream but Trap was already down the hallway and vanishing. A small noise and some shuffling signaling he’d found Axe and informed him of what was happening. You and Dusty made eye contact and you couldn’t fight the slight nausea as you thought back to earlier.

But Axe’s words rang loud and deep inside you. You made a weird hand motion that had no particular meaning but was enough for Dusty to get your intention. With a deliberate slowness he moved toward the table making it obvious he was keeping a wide gap between you. It made the innate fear of him that had formed exponentially bigger shrink substantially. His attitude wasn’t of someone who had no regrets over what happened. Even if his face was apathetic looking.

You eyed Dusty warily as he took a seat across from you, the tension in the air thick with silent protest and dread. His eyelights panned you up and down briefly making your body involuntarily tense. He sighed and rolled his sockets.

“what is it?” You fought not to flinch at his annoyed tone.

“I was confused…I was scared.” He raised a brow.

“no shit.” You took a breath and held firm to your conviction, ignoring his sarcasm. It was a glaring defense mechanism, some parts of his face twitching or breaking from their mask.

“it’s not that I didn’t want _you_ Dusty,” You noted how his eyelights wavered slightly. “I just…I was injured and disoriented. The situation...We both could’ve handled it better if I’d spoken up sooner, known what exactly you’d tried to tell me. If you’d had the headspace to even ask me, hadn’t been blinded by heat and…other things. I’m trying to say, this wasn’t either of our faults.” Dusty’s shoulders slumped almost imperceivably as he listened to you, his gaze dropping to the table. You waited quietly for a reaction, the quite of the room almost unnerving. 

Slowly he looked back over at you, a teasing smirk on his face.

“you _want_ me huh? cute _and_ stupid.” Just as your body nearly paralyzed in fear a hot shot of warmth from your chest moved through you, easing your muscles to relax. It allowed you to recognize it wasn’t a threat or an offer for you, merely a joke. You eyed him and weakly smiled, you were beginning to see his tells, read just how he functioned, this was _Dusty_ suddenly teasing you…not the LV. Just like it had been _Axe_ in the bathroom pleasuring you.

“Not right now I don’t.” Dusty scoffed.

“you’re a tease you know that?” He deadpanned. You snorted as he stood up but watched him closely as he slowly made for the stairs, his movement stopping at the top of the banister. You raised a brow as he looked down at you in contemplation. He wanted to say something, you could tell. He tilted his head as he continued to stare at you as if he was listening to somebody. You didn't expect him to speak nor to here what it was he said.

"i'm sorry to." and then sharply turned continuing his climb, taking the last few steps and vanishing.

Axe and Trap emerged from the hall and eyed the stairs wearily, right before the sounds of breaking and tearing rang out, thick thumps and slams echoing from above. It was like a tornado had been released into their bedroom. You slowly looked over at the two skeletons who turned together to meet your gaze.

“HE DOESN’T TAKE TO WELL TO FEELING…THINGS.”


	19. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 925 kudos...
> 
> Geez I never expected to get this far or for this story to get this big!
> 
> You guys are amazing, honestly. <3

It took Trap almost an hour to fix the upstairs, in which time you were left downstairs alone with Axe. You had barely started to resume eating your salad when he had plucked it from you and lifted you up easily with one arm. The sudden motion had made you yelp for a moment but you stilled as he brought you over to the couch and placed you directly in his lap followed by your food in yours. That was a shock. You honestly didn’t know how to take Axe being in sub heat.

And then you felt his length press against you through his shorts. You tried your best to ignore it and continued to eat but you couldn’t suppress the shiver that coursed through you as you felt his hands roam casually along your sides, his phalanges tracing and pressing into your body with a restrained gentleness that threatened to go harsh. You peered over your shoulder questioningly to see his focus was on the television, the scene of a mobster getting ready to coordinate some kind of attack.

You resumed eating but nearly choked as you felt Axe thrust up against you, grinding his hardened magic teasingly. You felt him rest his chin against your shoulder but when you looked at him he was still eyeing the television but now he had started to hum even as he continued to grind into you. The act made your body stir with heat, a deep pulsing rhythm that ran along your spine and echoed out into the rest of you. You dropped your fork as you felt his hands climb up to cup your chest, his wrists moving fluidly to roll your breasts easily. Your breath hitched as he growled, his eyelight now moved to lock onto you as he nipped at your jaw.

You noticed his hands hadn’t moved beneath your clothing and he wasn’t tensed as if preparing to pin you to anything. It was like he was simply playing with you. 

“not gonna eat croquette?” He teased as he gave a slow roll of his hips, your trying to meet his in vain attempt as you struggled to think clearly.

“Kind of…hard to…” You gasped earning a deep chuckle that vibrated against your back, making your core instinctively tighten. Axe was really good with his hands you realized as they moved down to rest on your hips, holding you in place so he could rub against you mercilessly. 

“A-axe!” You groaned. He made a small whine at the sound of you calling him, his bones beginning to ache for release. It was when he got the thought of ripping your throat out, his mouth positioned perfectly against it that he reluctantly pulled back and slid you off onto the couch next to him. In a daze you looked at him to see he had casually leaned against the arm of the couch, his head resting on a fist in boredom as he resumed watching his show.

You barely had time to protest when the echoing of the stairs made you turn to see Trap descending and coming towards you. His blush had deepened upon seeing you and then it clicked that he could probably smell how riled up Axe had made you. You shot the lazing skeleton a glare before looking back up at Traps towering form, his sockets looked down at your partially eaten salad as he smirked. Damn Axe for distracting you from your meal.

“I SEE YOU HAVEN’T FINISHED EATING, THAT’S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH.” The way he was speaking was almost devilish with how he was staring at you, a hint of eagerness underlying his words.

“I-I was eating…” You stammered as you tried to calm your racing heart. “Axe though was determined that this show was more important.” You tried to shift the blame. Axe turned his head to meet Traps gaze, both of them exchanging an amused smile. That didn’t bode well.

“THAT SO BROTHER?” Trap asked easily in false affront. Axe put on a look of hurt.

“hey, paul newman deserves to be watched, it’d be a sin to ignore his talent.” Trap rolled his sockets and grinned down at you.

“SEEMS WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO MAKE SURE YOU EAT IN PEACE, UPSTAIRS.” You had a feeling eating wasn’t the only thing you’d be doing. And right now you were hoping it’d be more of the latter, you did not need to turn into that girl from willy wonka. You hesitantly took his hand and made to grab for your salad but Axe was quicker and proceeded to dump half the bowl in his mouth. Your eyebrows shot to the top of your hairline as you looked at Trap.

“THERE’S FRESH FOOD UPSTAIRS.” This was a coordinated attack. You just knew it. 

Upstairs wasn’t as bad as you thought it’d be, it was essentially a large space with three divider walls and makeshift doors built over them, all angled away from each other for privacy. You looked at the door Trap led you to and you couldn’t help but smile sadly. It had what was once maybe considered yellow tap across it now torn and hagged looking. An old rusted sign baring anyone but Papyrus…Trap from entering. Once he pushed the door open you gasped.

It was a rather large room with its own fireplace and a large bed, surprisingly a normal bed frame with large wooden posts and a mattress covered in furs. This room was a lot more mature looking than you expected. Trap shut the door gently but you could feel the sexual build in the air already starting. His heat scent hit you quickly and you weakly moaned as your body flared. You bit back a noise as he rested his hands on your shoulders and guided you to the front of the fireplace. 

There was a giant bowl of ice and fresh fruit as big as your head resting in wait. You wanted to say something but your body began to throb as he guided you into sitting beside it, his sockets alight with joy and hunger. You wondered briefly why his heat scent and Sans seemed to be the most potent, you were absolutely pliant and willing right now it was almost concerning.

“DOES IT LOOK PLEASING?” He asked smoothly as he sat close beside you, his large frame dwarfing you like an ant. You tried to focus on the bowl and gasped once you took a closer look at it. The fruit was arranged in the shape of a woman, pineapple pieces made up a skirt and the bodice was slices of strategically placed oranges. Her body itself was made of carved kiwi and her hair was made from delicate coconut strands. It was beautiful, it was an effort that hadn’t needed to be taken.

“I’D OFFER YOU SOMETHING BESIDES FRUIT BUT IT HAS BEEN SHOWN TO HELP WITH ENERGY DEPLETION AND HYDRATION.” Despite Traps technical explanation his eyes had narrowed handsomely and his smile was wicked with its intent. This felt like he was hitting on you in a very roundabout way you wouldn’t have caught normally. A glance down and you confirmed your suspicions upon seeing the very huge bulge that threatened to tear a hole in his pants. 

You swallowed nervously as he leaned in and captured your lips, his sharp and broken teeth nowhere near touching your own. His kiss was demanding but gentle, it was enough to send your head spinning as you kissed him in return. The heat and feeling he’d felt from you previously making him calm and level headed, his soul protected from the harshness of reality with your simple touch. He made a growl as he pulled away and lifted your shirt off you. He was slow doing it, as if enjoying the sight your body presented for him. 

Trap made a noise of appreciation as he blindly reached over and plucked a mango from the bowl, his sockets not leaving the expanse of your skin as he visually devoured it. His magic sending a sparks of pleasure along the creases where his vertebrae connected. It made him moan as he pressed the fruit to your lips and gently traced them, the wet sheen of the fruit making your paleness pop vibrantly before his eyes. Slowly he slid it into your waiting mouth, the softness making his breath hitch as you closed around his thumb and slowly pulled back with a small pop.

You watched as his joints started to glow a bizarre light encompassing the area around the both of you. Trap more enthusiastically held up a bit of pineapple and slowly traced it along your collar bone, the tang of the citrus making your skin turn to goosebumps in its wake. You sighed as he ran it down the valley of your breasts and then sharply brought it up over your breast, pressing it firmly into your nipple and sending a chill through it. There was something so taboo about what he was doing but yet so comforting that you greedily ate the piece when he offered it.

You didn’t resist as he growled and pushed you to lay flat on your back, the coldness of his floor contrasting with the heat of your skin that it made you more keenly aware as he slowly pulled your pants off but left your underwear he’d given you in place. You watched as he bit into the kiwi of the sculpture and brought the jagged fragment to your mouth, a small nudge from him all the encouragement you needed to lean up and take it. 

It’s sweetness highlighted the taste of his magic as he used his tongue to push it further into your mouth, the dark orange of his tongue brushing against the dark redness of yours in passing before withdrawing. You quickly chewed and swallowed as he ran some mango down your side and up across the bottom of your belly, drawing a figure eight with the fruits juice. You didn’t expect it when he leaned down and started to lap it up, his tongue curling and sliding along your skin leaving your body responding with a shudder so strong your back arches.

It triggers something feral in him and he’s quick to move up your body, his sockets pining you like prey. It almost scares you how his teeth brush against your shoulder, their edges and nicks tugging and pulling along your skin in a way that threatens to draw blood. You do hiss when his hand unconsciously grips your hip and presses so tightly into it you start to feel yourself bruising beneath his touch, but it makes you whimper pathetically with desperate approval.

Trap growled at the noise as he moved to straddle your waist, his hand shooting up and literally ripping his pants from his body. You gasped as his cock fell between you breasts, it was so thick there was no logical way that it would fit normally without causing damage. But your body didn't seem to care as it aimlessly tried to struggle upwards for delicious friction against the huge length lying against it. The magic just from the contact making your skin reach blazing temperatures. It was hot, so hot and agonizing. Trap smiled and leaned close to you, his voice soft and dangerous.

“I’m Going To Enjoy This.” You bucked as he forcefully griped your breasts and pressed them down on him, their size in no way able to fully engulf him but just enough that they’d provide stimulation for the both of you. He gave a sharp thrust and you threw your head back at how much it burned from the dry rub, your body pressing upward to help accommodate him. It was rough and brutal, toeing the thin line between pain and pleasure, a line you could’t even recognize.

Though there was nothing being done to stimulate you between your legs you felt your walls pulse and throb, the pressure from Traps weight pining you and the way his hands both kneaded and rolled your breasts with every thrust made that all too familiar coiling in your gut form and twist. You felt your body tighten and loosen with every deep breath you took, its pulsing signaling your approaching orgasm.

Trap was rutting like his life depended on it, the smooth texture of your skin going raw beneath him making his magic whirl and his mind go blank with unheeded demands for slowness or consideration. He was close, this felt so good so right, how he longed to rub your softness away, make you harsh and stiff just as his bones felt, to make your skin twisted and—

Trap stopped and his face became conflicted as he forced the dark thoughts back, his jaw locking in a frown as he fought to keep his head on straight. 

It took you a moment as your mind came down from its excitement to realize Trap was looking at you in a mix of frustration and abject fear. You furrowed your brows ignoring the way your body cried out in protest at the halted pleasure, concern lining your features.

“Trap…do you want to stop?” He was silent as he looked at your face, his expression searching. Slowly he leaned down and recaptured your lips, sighing in what felt like relief, like he had just been calmed.

“No.” he said simply as he picked his thrusting back up, his face once more falling into blind lust but this time with a hint of control in his sockets. The look he now wore combined with how sudden and quick he had resumed was enough to push you into an orgasm. As you cried out in bliss Trap became blinding as he chased his own, his knot now hitting you and causing your orgasm to drawl out as your mind flipped through flashes of warm blankets, nights shared through the bitter cold, hugs given without cost, and a smile enough to still your racing heart.

You wept as a flood of comfort hit you, comfort so strong you reached upward and pulled Trap’s face down to you and into a passionate kiss that made your very soul sing. Trap gasped as just for a moment he felt the pain in his mouth and bones vanish, his loneliness and sense of loss met and reclaimed. He came with such a violentness that his bones rattled and he had to let go of you to avoid breaking you, his hands slamming and clawing down the floor by your head leaving deep gouges in the wood, even as his vision narrowed and his breathing almost stopped.

You both broke apart for air, your faces tired and strained as Trap rolled off of your body to claim a spot next to you. Your mind was silent as you stared at the ceiling lightly panting, your body aching pleasantly even as your chest uncomfortably stung. You limply turned your head to look at Trap and stilled. The expression he had made earlier was back, this time it was heavier, more emotional.

“Want to talk about it?” You asked quietly. It was a long beat of silence before Trap took a shaky breath, his tone subdued.

“I wasn’t into these acts before I…” He gestured to his body. You didn’t know if he meant before the trauma of what he had to survive or before the LV. You rubbed his arm comfortingly as he continued. 

“I don’t want to be different.” You looked at him as he continued to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom, his sockets smaller than normal as if he was resisting the urge to cry. Was he that upset about it? Did he feel like he wasn’t normal or even himself because of how his body had changed? You tried not to cry yourself, you understood on some level where he was coming form.

“It’s just heat Trap…you can’t blame yourself for what your magic and body make you feel.” You tried not to blame yourself for how your body was, tried not to dwell on how you didn’t like how out of control it was. Slowly he turned his head to look at you, his sockets wide with pain as tears gathered in the corners. It was like he could sense your thoughts, two beings in two different walks of life facing the same problem.

”That’s just it…” Trap whispered, his words haunted. “I _like_ it.” He looked back to the ceiling ashamed, his cracked teeth making a small sob sound like a horrifying whine.

“Trap.” He didn’t turn to look at you, merely continued to cry softly. You propped yourself up on one elbow and looked down at his face gently, years of ache and hardship bleeding through his features that couldn't simply be wiped away. How you wished you had been there, had had the ability to save and protect him. It wasn't fair how he was still suffering.

“Papyrus.” His sockets looked at your face in something akin to shock, like he had forgotten that his real name was anything other than what he’d been labeled. It hurt in a sickening way. Through the broken teeth, his increased height and shrunken sockets…at his core he really wasn’t that different from the Papyrus in the main house. If anything he was the closest and the most similar, he was simply traumatized…twisted by the LV in a way that made him hate and fear. He was a survivor…that was still surviving.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking it, doesn’t make it _less_ of a problem. Doesn’t make you less _you_.” Because people cope, and they all cope differently. Trap took a shuddering inhale as he watched your eyes, the emotion in them giving testament to how true your words were and how much you believed them. Cautiously he wrapped an arm around your waist but didn’t pull you close. He was still crying as he looked down to his feet and back up to you.

“Can we…do it...again…please?” You reached up to brush the spilled magic from below his sockets letting him lean reluctantly into your touch. You smiled.

“As long as you don’t try to feed me anymore, I might pop.” You teased playfully. Trap snorted and rolled his sockets before looking back at you tentatively. You scooted closer and gently kissed him. Trap was slow and careful, his touches measured and cautious as you both intertwined your bodies back together.

 

~~

 

Dusty sat in the chair panning the battered newspaper that he’d stolen, his sockets rolling at an article about more debating taking place over rights in regards to who humans dubbed were ok to love. Honestly it baffled him how narrow minded humans could be…not really. 

He grunted in annoyance, humans were fucking noisy to apparently. Really Trap couldn’t have fucked you somewhere else? All the strength it took not to go in there and interrupt your fun. A frustrated noise drew his attention.

He looked up just as Axe chunked the tv remote, the small plastic device hitting the top of the fireplace and then landing dully onto the carpeted floor. His eyelights panned over to the other monster who was currently spread across the couch, his face a scowl.

“nothing but damn commercials.” Dusty snorted.

“and it would kill you to wait them out would it?” Axe grunted in frustration. Dusty turned back to look at the paper and froze. There was a small black widow on the top of the papers juncture, staring at him. He dropped it abruptly and jumped up onto the coffee table, a snarl ripping from his throat. 

A cluster of mauve blackened bones shot downward into the paper till a cloud of dust formed in the living room. Axe coughed as he stood and waved the cloud away as his face twisted into annoyance and confusion, before proceeding to cackle at the spider that had somehow survived Dusty’s assault. He hunched over in his laughter, his sockets screwed shut as he blindly stepped forward and squashed the insect with little to no effort. He straightened and eyed Dusty like he was the best joke to have ever been told on the planet.

“big badass scared of a tiny bug? hilarious.” Axe snickered. Dusty shot him a murderous glare as his brother came down to levitate by his head. 

“That Was Rather Pathetic.” His ghost of a sibling teased.

“you wake up with one in _your_ socket and see if you find it funny. It’s _uncomfortable_.” He growled at Axe who only laughed louder at the statement. He wondered briefly if Trap would still stick around if Axe was kept in a vase.

“and you can shut up, you don’t feel anything anyways.” Dusty muttered at his brother. Papyrus smirked.

“And Whose Fault Is That I Wonder?” Dusty didn’t bother to deign that worthy of a reply. Pushing down the urge to murder his housmate he leapt back down to the floor and carefully avoided the small hole he had made, his eyelights flickered upstairs and back to a still howling Axe.

“are those two done yet? I would like to sleep in my bed tonight.” Axe bit his laughter into a weak chuckle and eyeballed the stairs himself.

“dunno, they have been at it a whil—“ Axe’s words cut off as he and Dusty whipped their heads to the false front door a moment before it blew inwards, wood and wires scattering everywhere right before the sharpened pendulum blade Axe had spent hours forging went and planted it’s self into the side of the stairs with a loud thump. Axe made a disquieted noise at the weapons abuse. The air cleared and Blue was standing there, his eyelights small and white as he grinned.

“I’ll Ask Once,” He flicked his rapier for emphasis. “Where’s Love?” Dusty and Axe watched as the other skeletons came to stand beside him, all their faces mixes of rage and restraint. Axe rolled his single eyelight while Dusty chuckled.

“you guys have a lot of nerve; don’t remember inviting you for dinner _Angeber_.” Sans glared at Axe.

“if you’ve hurt her—“ Dusty stepped forward, his posture silencing the Alpha monster. He raised a brow.

“you’ll what sans? last I checked, you guys couldn’t even _stop_ us from taking her.” Stretch tensed as Dusty’s eyelights flicked over to him, the meaning in his words clear. He looked back at Sans annoyed.

“and you couldn’t knock? you call us _rude_ , poor Trap is going to hate fixing your mess.” Papyrus frowned through his heat blinded haze.

“AND YOU CAN’T FIX IT YOURSELVES WHY?” Dusty and Axe shared a look before Axe faced Papyrus.

“like you have to ask that, you know how you don’t trust anyone’s competence besides yours and maybe blues.” Papyrus and Edge both flinched from his words, their reactions making the monster roll his singular eyelight.

“just because you hate the fact we exist and have LV doesn’t change the fact we’re still you. guys are bigger dicks than we are.” Axe huffed bitterly.

“ **you’re. not. us.** ” Red growled threateningly. 

“with that fashion sense I’m glad we aren’t.” Dusty snickered as Axe bellowed at the jab. They both fell silent as Blue’s rapier suddenly flew between them and impaled it’s self into the wall. Their humor dying instantly. They glared at the blue clad skeleton silently.

“I’m Not Asking Again.” Blue snarled. Both the monsters exchanged a look, silently debating just how much it would be worth it to decimate their house in a bid to dust the others when a door slammed open from upstairs. Everyone’s gazes moved to the stairs aside from Axe’s and Dusty’s both their focuses locked on the invading duplicates. You stopped at the top of the banister, your eyes going wide as you took in the damage of the living room.

“What the hell?” You cried incredulously. Trap rushed from the room as he adjusted his pants and pulled up short behind you making a noise of outrage. Your eyes shot first to Dusty and Axe but they were both concerned more with the small army currently situated in the gap where the false door used to be.

Looking over you saw the expressions of relief and hints of joy upon seeing you and it cooled your anger somewhat. Slowly you went down the stairs and yelped as Blue ran over and lifted you into him arms, his grip tight with concern.

“LOVE WE WERE SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OK!? DID THEY HURT YOU?” It was hard to breath but you struggled to let him hold you a moment longer before patting him in reassurance.

“I-I’m fine Blue! C-can’t breathe!” He let go just enough for you to gasp air. Your eyes automatically sought and locked onto Sans. Gently you signaled to be released and slowly walked over to the group of gathered monsters, your eyes quickly landing on Stretch and then shooting away before you could register his face.

“What’s going on?” You asked slowly. Red frowned first.

“uh, you were kidnapped?” He said sarcastically.

“I kinda know that.” You responded rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. You didn’t stop Papyrus as he walked briskly over to you and wrapped you in his arms, the taste of peppermint assaulting you as he both began to heal and burn off the obvious lava in his bones. He was so hot! It concerned you but you kept your attention on the others. Sans had noted the head rub just like his brother.

“how badly did they hurt you?” He growled defensively. You didn’t have to look back to feel how Dusty, Axe, and Trap all tensed behind you. You also didn’t miss how Sans eyelights had landed on Dusty in particular before moving back to you. Where they really judged so harshly that you didn’t even have to say a word before the others had already began to gather their thoughts and to form judgments over them? You knew their caution had every right to be expected, you had seen how dangerous the guest house monsters could be, but that still didn’t mean they could be automatically condemned.

“They didn’t.” Sans and the others looked taken aback, their faces and shoulders all slumping in degrees of confusion and disbelief. You felt Dusty’s eyelights boring into you though and you could tell without looking that Axe was even looking shocked. Trap though was glaring at the broken wood and metal, like someone had dragged a literal heap of trash into the house as he descended the stairs.

“ARE YOU BEING HONEST RIGHT NOW?” Edge asked with wide sockets, his tone full of worry. Sans curiously looked around the house and then stepped up close to you, being mindful not to reach out as his brother held you. He gave you a once over as best he could and looked at you seriously.

“i can smell them on you, are you saying you engaged with them in _heat_ and came away without _some_ type of pain?” It would be a lie if you said you hadn’t felt any pain from them. But it was the truth that they didn’t hurt you.

“Dusty, Axe, and Trap did not hurt me.” Red scoffed.

“what a load of shit! why the hell are you defending them?! next thing you know you’ll say the guys in the ally—“ You whipped your head towards him and glared.

“Don’t compare them to those people!” Red took an uncertain step back not expecting the fury he saw in your face. Blue at this point had moved to stand beside both you and papyrus his eyelights blue and focused.

“Love, You’re Not Making Any Sense. We Just Don’t Understand.” You felt Papyrus’s arms tighten around you comfortingly, the hotness of his body slightly cooler than before. The thought that his heat was easing relaxed you. But a pointed look of Blue’s eyes on your light bruise that still stained your arm made you fight not to tear up. You looked back at Sans who had also been eyeing it.

“Their LV got out of hand but—“ 

“so they did hurt you.” Sans accused, his posture stiffing. 

“No!” You exclaimed. Why was it so hard for them to understand? You took a breath.

“They…didn’t willingly hurt me.” Sans raised a brow. 

“willingly.” He echoed, as if the word was foreign to him.

“Sans the LV, it’s what makes them act the way they do. They’re sick.” You felt Papyrus move subtly as he looked down at you, his sockets wide in confusion as he then exchanged a look with Blue. You knew they’d understand they had to, Blue and Papyrus were both very caring and thoughtful. But the way Sans was now glaring had a small part of you shaking. You had never seen him look so livid. You looked at the others to see Red and Edge seemed to share his feelings both glaring daggers at the other monsters while Stretch and Dusty were eyeing each other. The latter smirking at the former's anger.

“they are sick y/n, but not in the way you’re thinking. they made their choices—“

“When they were given no other option! Trap and Axe didn’t ask to starve Sans, Dusty didn’t ask to be…why can’t you understand where I’m coming from?” Sans was silent. You didn’t want to press this but the feeling in your soul told you to.

“Red, Edge, What are your LVs at?” They both flinched like you had insulted them. You didn’t want to bring it up but it was necessary, it was fair.

“the _fuck_ does _that_ matter?” Red asked bitterly. You shook your head.

“Just tell me.” The brothers shared a look before pointedly looking away from each other; LV was always a hard topic to talk about with either brother.

“six.”

“SEVEN.” You stared at Sans and saw he wasn’t wavering, you’re point still wasn’t made.

You looked Sans right in the eye as you called out to Axe.

“What’s your LV?” He didn’t even hesitate.

“fifteen.” Sans balled his hand.

“Trap?” You held steady even as Traps LV broke your heart.

“fourteen.” You frowned sadly as you whispered Dusty’s name.

“twenty. the LV scale currently stops at me.” Sans and you both stared at each other, a range of emotions flowing between you. You sighed and forced yourself to speak, even as you knew there was a line you were definitely crossing.

“You are so accepting of Edge and Red, and I can see why, they haven't pushed a boundary hard enough that it worried you. But did you ever consider that their aggression, the way they enjoy being harsh or causing some small amount of havock might be not be because they want to, but because it feels like ultimately that’s who they are? Even when they so clearly aren’t?” Sans looked over you to the three standing back glaring at him and then to Edge and Red who were purposefully fixated on the ground, their eyelights hazed as they were lost in thought. You took a breath as Sans faced you again.

“How can you stand there and accept a monster that has LV but deny another, just because the latter doesn’t fit what you’re willing to accept? How can you give up on them, when the LV has already made them give up on themselves?” Sans stared at you with a neutral and schooled expression. If you truly knew him, if he had let you, you’d know that ultimately he had no hope or faith in anyone with a single drop of LV including the edgy twosome standing behind him. 

“They hear voices Sans, they get tempted and manipulated. Those aren’t the signs of willing killers. Those are the signs of someone who needs _help_ , understanding.” You whispered. Papyrus and Sans locked eyes, a silent conversation passing between them before he looked back to your eyes, wet with unshed tears, a weak smile on your lips.

He was cautious, pitiless, and above all judgmental when it came to anything with LV; it was his personality, his job. But the way you were looking at him, like he was a better monster than he actually was made him pause. 

He wondered how he’d managed to find someone so broken that when fixed turned out to be one of the strongest kindness souls he’d ever seen, even at the risk of their own safety. It terrified him. It was time to go before he made irrational decisions.

“are you done here?” He asked you softly as Papyrus released you with a sigh, his bones once more cool to the touch. You looked back at the other three monsters, their expressions neutral. Trap was the one to nod to you, his expression one of gratitude. You looked back at Sans and noted how Edge was still in heat, Stretch as well beside him.

“No, I'm not. But I'm willing to go home.” You relented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusty's phobia was an inside joke me and RoseDarkfire came up with go check her out!
> 
> This chapter was a bit hard to write and edit, but the next one will be easier!
> 
> Better to! ;3 I hope >_> lol
> 
> Axe's German - show off, braggart


	20. Emotions Examined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 975+ Kudos OMG
> 
> Thank you guys, you're amazing!!
> 
> Really you guys keep me going I have nothing but love for you <3

Edge was pissed; you could tell by the way his dark sockets were boring into you like a drill. You were thankful for the ball gag currently in his mouth, last thing you needed was further lecturing on how you had almost gotten yourself killed by not slipping out a window or some other stealth tactic he expected you to know. Honestly you were just glad he was willing to still let you help with his heat, he had been so sweet to you before this had all gone down and the idea of him suffering through it just to spite you wasn’t something you wanted to happen. 

You tightened the leather strap around his wrist further and smiled warmly at him, the white leather you wore making straining sounds like it might just pop from your body as you leaned close to his face.

“Comfortable sir knight?” His blush deepened but he didn’t even bother to make a noise through the rubber in his mouth. That wasn’t good. How were you supposed to indulge his roleplay fantasy without him even responding to it? You let out a light moan as you stood back up, the leather tight enough on you that every movement was a jab to the senses, a bit of pressure here or a small pinch there. This dom outfit he’d thrown at you was almost overload just by itself.

“C’mon Edge, we can’t have fun if you stay mad at me.” You tried. You watched as his exposed magic twitched but frowned as he looked away from you. He had been the one to bring you up to his room, had even laid out a BDSM smorgasbord on his bed as he had ranted and yelled. And now he was acting like this was the last place he wanted to be. 

You sighed as you took in his tied up and suspended body; his arms tied to an iron bar suspended above him, both legs of his folded and tied to his spine, and his magic sporting a cock ring that threatened to tighten if he moved from the string affixed to bars along the sides of him. You’d be lying if you said the sight of him so exposed wasn’t doing something for you.

You glanced over to the bed and picked up a black crop, the handle a glass skull with red colored eyes. The toy radiated Edge’s personality in torrents. You smirked and brushed it teasingly along one of his floating ribs, the light contact making him squirm. Smiling broadly you moved it to the base of his magic and drug it excruciatingly slowly up to the tip. 

The threat of a smack to his sensitive member making Edge’s blush darken and his sockets narrow lustfully. You teased him by lightly tapping the tip and made a noise of approval when he instinctively tried to buck but the cock ring tightening made him growl around his gag as he tried to hunch forward, his bound arms preventing him from doing so.

“Is there something you need?~” You teased. Edge looked off to the side again, his expression going closed off. You huffed in frustration.

“Edge…do you want to stop?” He looked at you like you had stolen his favorite puzzle book. 

“You’re acting like you’re not into this.” He shifted his gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry ok? I know you were all worried about me. I wasn’t trying to throw your LVs into Sans face I…I care about you guys…a lot.” Edge’s face lifted slightly to look at you.

“Can we talk more about this later…I want you to enjoy this and really it’s making me frustrated that I can’t even get you into it. Please?” Edge stared at you silently before making a small huffing sound and rolling his sockets. He thrusted forward and that’s when you knew it was ok to continue, his body beginning to slightly glow along his joints in the dimness of the room. He was finally receptive. 

Gingerly you reached out and ran a finger along the space between two of his lower vertebrae your breath hitching as tiny little sparks of magic trailed upwards and popped along your skin. Edge moaned around the gag and his hands clenched around the bar.

You took the crop back up and gave a small smack against the crest of his hip bone, his spine arched in reaction as his sockets slammed closed. Humming you then began to drag the tip of the crop down his thick femoral shaft, his crimson sweat pooling and sliding away from the crop to make dazzling rivets of glowing red magic that dripped and curled around his bones. 

You blushed as you leaned in to run a tongue along one of the rivers of red. Edge jerked violently against the contact with your tongue, the gag in his mouth strained as his jaws tried to snap shut. He tasted of grapefruit, something sweet with such a bitter chase. Slowly you pulled back and kept just enough of the spent magic on your tongue to allow him to see clearly. He groaned at the lewd sight.

“You taste good,” You moaned as you made a show of closing your mouth and swallowing it. “My dear protector.” You watched wide eyed as his solidified magic jutted and a thick swelling of clear liquid spilled from the tip slowly coating him. You hadn’t actually seen what magical precum looked like, but apparently it wasn’t solidly colored like the actual magic would be. Edge was also looking completely undone, his sockets starting to fill completely with a red glow as drool ran thinly from around the block in his mouth down to his jaw.

“You getting ready for me?” You asked moving the crop up to his ribs again and then flicking each one gently in passing. Edge made a strangled noise. You raised a brow curiously.

“What was that? Do you need something?” He made a motion towards the bed and you followed his sockets to a long metal needle like tool. You didn’t like how it looked. He wasn’t asking you to use that was he? He saw your hesitance and made a loud grunt signaling the removal of his gag. You did and let him take a series of gasps before he was coherent enough to speak.

“It Won’t Hurt Me. Just Scrape, Don’t Dig.” You kept your eyes on the needle and carefully picked it up. The tip was so thin and sharp you had no doubt if it were to be pressed against you you’d start bleeding instantly.

“It really looks like it can do some damage Edge.” He snorted.

“Only If You Intend To Hurt Me.”

“Never!” You said defensively. Edge smirked.

“Then I’ll Be Fine.” You exhaled through your nose and slowly eyed his ribs, your vision taking in their various cuts and nicks. They were nowhere near as bad as Axe’s had been but they had seen some hurt in the past. Carefully you took the needle and poked at some unmarked bone. Edge hissed and you automatically pulled back. Edge shook his head in amusement, his tone frustrated.

“It’s Fine I told You. I’ll Tell You To Stop If I Need To.” You nodded and put the needle back where you’d had it, your eyes flickering from it up to Edge’s face as you began to slowly and gently drag it along the rib. Edge made a painful groan but you forced your hand to continue moving, making a delicate and jumpy circle near the edge of the rib where it connected to his sternum.

“That’s It Princess, Oh How Majestic Your Hands Are.” You gasped as how easily his words made you slick beneath the leather, the tight material rubbing against you enough that it made heat pool in your pelvis and a coil form in your stomach. Becoming more confidant you moved the needle down to his hip bone and dragged it carefully down towards where his magic solidified. He snarled as the glow in his joints intensified and his cock twitched.

Instead of using the point you turned it slightly sideways and pressed it against a glowing joint. Edge’s mouth fell open as his tongued lolled out, the point you were pressing against seeming to surge against the tool in a way reminiscent of an animal asking for more affection. You pressed slightly harder and Edge snarled with a buck, ignoring how tight the band around his magic grew. It was when you decided to touch the space between his Ulna and Radius that he finally said something.

“Enough!” He gasped. One glance down was all you needed to tell he was close to release. You stopped and put the needle like tool back on the bed. Rather excitedly you lowered your hand and found the clasp to your crotch off to the side and snapped it open. 

You had to grip onto Edge to prevent from falling forward as the cool air of his room hit your heat pushing your sensitivity to it limits. He watched with restrained glee as your face flushed brighter than it had already been and chuckled.

“The Suit Is Tight Enough That It Restrains The Blood Flow Just Enough That When Taken Off Gives That Rush To Your Body Without That Pesky Numbing Sensation.” You panted lightly and smirked at him.

“Been doing research Edge?” He made a grunt and you chuckled as you turned to straddle him. You hooked both your legs around him while using the bar to support yourself and slowly let him enter, inch by tantalizing inch. His incoherent words coming out in short gasps between his animalistic noises.

Once you hit his knot you stopped. You wanted to please, you wanted to serve, nothing else mattered but protecting and guiding those around you to be strong and to witness the folly of their actions. You never realized how strong Edge forced himself to be for those he cared about. With a stubbornness that flared through you, you forced yourself lower as you rocked against his knot, your already beyond full walls gradually stretching and giving to take him. 

Edge made a small chocking noise as the cock ring reached its full tightness and your wet warmth enveloped him, the way his knot was so eagerly taken nearly pushing him to the brink as his magic threatened to shatter him from how sensitive his binds were making his bones. He shivered as he felt your hot breath against his skull the words you whispered making him whine pathetically.

“You’re doing so good, you’re safe all wrapped up inside me.” He bucked harshly, the sudden movement almost causing you to let go of the bar as it caught you off guard. It was through will alone you managed to hold on and readjust your grip. You pressed a kiss to him bony lips as you began to ride him, using your arms to pull you up and let you slide back down. His knot didn’t allow for you to ride him correctly but the movement you did have was more than enough as your mouths battled while your bodies bounced and swung into each other.

“The Ring!” He gasped against your lips. You had only to reach down and the ring snapped open. Edge’s bonds went taunt as his body shivered and shook from the harshness of his climax, his reaction combined with your accomplishment allowing you to cry out as your legs tightened around his hips, your arms locking in place as you came. You moaned his name and he pressed a series of kisses to your sweat soaked forehead. 

It was difficult unlocking him from the setup he had told you to restrain him in with his knot still inside you, mercifully once his arms were free at least he took over, one arm supporting you while the other went to untying his legs. It took him seconds whereas it had taken you almost twenty minutes when you had initially tied him up. Edge was well practiced it seemed. He purred as he moved you to the bed and cuddled into you, his arms and legs wrapping around you effortlessly. You sighed content.

“It’s Ironic.” Edge mumbled. You looked up at him curiously.

“I Remember My Brother Being So Excited About You Being Here. I Was…Disdained. A Human Coming In And Offering Her Body So Easily. There Had To Be A Catch, A Motive As For Why You’d Throw Yourself To Your Knees For A Bunch Of Monsters.” You looked down quietly, shame burning in your cheeks. Edge looked at you and tilted your head up to face him.

“Then When It Became Apparent You Didn’t Have Bad Intentions For Us, When You Freaked Out Over Blue, I Became Excited. A Human Who Didn’t Fear Us Or Wanted To Secretly Get Rid Of Us. Do You Have Any Idea When The Last Time Was I Could Trust Anyone To Indulge Me? When I Could Feel Safe Enough To Be At Someone’s Mercy?” Edge sighed as he nuzzled against the side of your neck, the action making you smile as comforting warmth spread slowly through you. You rubbed along his back, your fingers gently tracing along the jutting bones that came from his vertebrae. He squeezed you tighter to him. It felt good how he was being so open with you, how trusting. You giggled as you felt his phalanges prod your side curiously. He smiled.

“And You Wondered Why I Was So Mad.” You paused in your tracing as he pulled back to look at you, the intensity of his stern gaze not withering but reproachful.

“You Need To Be More Considerate; We Have Come To Care About You In Return. Some Are Even Falling In Love With You.” He scolded. It made you feel bad, like being a child receiving a lecture from an adult.

“So Please Consider, Yes Those Three Are Like Black Sheep And Are Isolated. But There Is A Reason For That, One That Can Be Addressed. But Understand We Had A Right To Be…Scared For You. There Is A History There, So Don’t Let Your Pity Put You At Unnecessary Risk.” It still felt wrong, to judge them based on their past. But you could also see where Edge’s point was, he was scared, they all had been. They had also kidnapped you so easily. Knowing Edge, it had probably hit a nerve for him. He couldn’t protect you, couldn’t bring himself to face the idea of losing you now that he trusted you. You imagined the others felt the same.

“I’m sorry, about the way I went off, about bringing up your LV.” Edge shook his head.

“You Had A Point As Well And Used What You Could To Make It, No More Apologizing.” You sighed once more as he curled back around you. The both of you passing into dreamless sleep.

 

~~

 

It was three in the morning when you managed to get Free from Edge, and then it was four in the morning when Red finished taking you in the hallway, his reaming into you being a real reaming as he had cursed and yelled about your whole ‘can’t we all just get along’ attitude as he called it. Now with a sore bottom and equally sore crotch you stood numbly staring into the kitchen fridge. You barely had the energy to pick something out. You eyed the cakes and decided it wasn’t worth the risk before reaching in and grabbing some yogurt. You eyed Blue’s name and shrugged, he’s more likely to forgive you eating his snacks right?

You leaned against the counter and stared blankly at where the island used to be, half of it a mere shadow of its former self. The house really got destroyed. You took a bite and found yourself examining who you were now. You remembered how distant you were when you first got here, how you didn’t want anyone getting close to you, how sex was the only thing you could feel anything with. And now…your gaze drifted over to the stars. 

You thought on the way Edge held you so gently, how Blue looked at you with such soul shattering love, Papyrus with his protective gestures, Red and his infuriating charm that kicks in when you entered a room, Sans who cared enough about you to wage war practically with his own ‘family’, and Stretch…you missed how much effort he’d put in just to draw you. Even the other three; Dusty, Axe, and Trap…They also had these quirks about them if you saw past the LV. 

Had a rupture in your soul really been the cause of all the emotional issues you’d had over the past few years? Had it almost prevented you from becoming close with the skeletons like you currently were? You clutched at your chest. You remembered your revelation when you had been in Sans arms. You cared about them all. You wanted to be here with them…could you be falling for them all so quickly? The thought isn’t smart; but the way they bickered, the way they all supported each other and shared you without any hesitance. You’d never seen such acceptance and love, if you had you probably hadn’t recognized it.

What were you to do now? 

“Love?” You jumped slightly startled as a sleepy eyed Blue wondered into the kitchen, dressed head to toe in duck printed pajamas. You smiled.

“Hey Blue, what’re you doing up? Heat bothering you?” Blue smiled tiredly.

“I Came To Bring Stretch Some Honey, I Figured I Could Indulge His Bad Habit Since He’s Set On Suffering And Against Being Smart By Just Talking To You.” You grimaced.

“Still hate me does he?” Blue’s sockets widened, how could you think that? Stretch had been angry but he didn’t hate you, it wasn’t possible for anyone to hate you. Not you. Never You.

“Hate You? Love No He—“ You shook your head.

“It’s fine Blue…I get it, it’s ok.” Blue looked down in frustration, his face a mix of anger and sadness as he looked back up and walked over to you. You let him take your hand, enjoying the small circles he rubbed into it silently as he gathered his thoughts. His mind trying to find the words to convey how wrong you were, how to reassure you. He hated how lowly you would think of yourself, never saying anything but your actions would speak volumes. 

“It’s Not Okay To Think Someone Hates You Y/n.” You looked at Blue; his eyes were still focused on your hand as he spoke almost at a whisper.

“There’s Nothing To Hate About You In The First Place, You’re Kind And Forgiving. You Were That Way Even Before Saejun Healed You, Not Many People Would Still Hold To Their Traits Like You Did. You’re Strong And Dedicated. It’s Why I Waited For You, Why I Love You.” You felt like Blue had just taken out your very soul and kissed it, your whole body engulfed in a comforting warmth that nearly seared you in its embrace. You used your free hand to wipe away a tear as he looked up at you, his eyelights tiny little hearts. 

You were precious to him, you were the one he wanted when no one else was able to capture his soul in a way that you did. How could you not see just how amazing you were? If you’d let him he’d give you the world, his very soul to do with what you wanted. There was no doubt in him that the others would give anything for you to be safe, they all proved that when they went out to get you. You were family now, rather or not the others were able to admit it to themselves yet. You became family the moment you walked through the door. You became love incarnate, and it shook him to his core.

“Blue.” You whispered his name as you withheld a sob. He smiled.

“Stretch Doesn’t Hate You, None Of Us Do. Sooner Or Later Your Kindness Is Going To Make Them Fall For You Just Like I Did. Mye hee hee, I Bet They Already Have And Just Don’t Know It.” He winked smugly.

“We haven’t even know each other that long, you realize that? Two weeks isn’t nearly enough time to figure out if it’s love or not.” You spoke with a cracked voice. Blue frowned and then smiled as he shrugged.

“I Don’t See Why Not, The Soul Isn’t Governed By Time. As For Monsters…Well I Know How _I_ Feel At Least.” Blue spoke gently as he released your hand, moving to cup your face reverently with his eyes full of devotion. You shivered as he brushed a thumb to wipe away one of your tears, his smile soft as he leaned close to you. 

“You’re Special Y/n, Don’t Ever Think Otherwise.” Don’t ever think anyone feels less than love for you, he thought silently. Your breath hitched as his mouth met yours and he captured your lips in a kiss that was so timid and loving that it made you cry harder as you embraced him. Blue shivered in your hold and moved to pepper kisses along your cheeks and jaw.

“You’re So Beautiful, Have I Told You That?” He whispered passionately as his hands moved down in light caresses along your neck and shoulder, his kisses lingering as he moved down to your throat. No hunger or need behind them, just simply touching. You whimpered weakly as his hands came to rest on your hips. He pulled back to look at you, his face blushing furiously as he smiled.

“Don’t Focus On Time Or Who Feels What Way About You. If Anything Just Remember I’m Here Ok?” You stared at him and moved back in to kiss him, Blue stilling in shock for but a moment before reciprocating. You moaned his name as your arms wrapped around his neck, the action making him groan. His hands moved under the shirt Trap had given you and paused as a soft knock came at the front door. You both pulled away from each other and shared a look of confusion. 

“Family?” You asked as you sniffled, your sleeve being used to wipe away your tears.

“I Don’t Know.” Blue responded letting go of you with a silent huff. “Let Me Get Stretch His Honey I’ll Be Back.” Blue quickly rushed over to the cupboard and then headed for the staircase leaving you alone to hear the knock softly repeat. You tried to wait for Blue to return but with the current time you worried it may have been urgent. You left the kitchen and made for the door, pausing on the handle with a quick glance back before opening it. Your eyebrows rose.

It was another Sans, this one somehow lazier looking than the original as he slouched in place like he might fall over at any second. His Sockets were lidded like they didn’t have the energy to fully open and his smile was even relaxed looking if not slightly strained. You blinked when you noticed the darkness of his sockets seemed to sparkle slightly like there was tiny specks of glitter inside them or something. You blushed though once you noticed freckles peppered across his cheek bones. Skeletons could have those!? 

He shifted his blue and yellowed jacket slightly as you stared at him, one of his blue slippered feet coming up to rub at the back of his femur in a nervous tick. His smile stretched.

“hi, I’m mercury. sans home?” His groggy sounding baritone asked making heat pool in your body. Great another one. And this one wasn’t even trying to turn you on! He looked absolutely stunning though and the way he was carrying himself made you think of days spent lazing about watching Netflix and binge eating snacks with bouts of love making in between. Had _you_ just gone into heat!? Had the boys officially sex trained you into wanting _any_ skeleton that walked _in_?

“Yeah, come in!” You squeaked opening the door wider for him. The wink he shot at you nearly made you swoon. It was as you were shutting the door that you tensed and slowly looked over at Mercury. He looked around at the damage curiously and kept his smile as he looked at you.

"everyone's in heat huh? hilarious." He slurred. You blinked at him in confusion.

"Are you not going to...?" You made a clawing motion with your hand that sent him into a slow giggle fit, the sparkles in his sockets twinkling like stars.

"nah, burned through my heat yesterday. being in space throws your internal clock for a loop." You both looked at each other silently.

"Space?" You asked in awe. He suddenly became the most attractive skeleton you'd met yet.


	21. Vacation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1055 Kudos!!! That's a milestone OMG
> 
> Well time to see what that big cliffhanger was about right? 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

You eyed the door to Sans’s room, your hair wet and still drying from the shower you’d taken. Blue stood next to you curiously.

“Did He Say Why He Was Here?” Blue whispered trying to be inconspicuous like you. He loved playing spy and that’s exactly what this felt like, another chance to improve his sneak skill. You shook your head as you stared at the door, like it might become transparent if you stared hard enough. They had been in there for hours! And apparently you and Blue had been there long enough to the point you could feel both Red and Edge staring at you both from down the hallway.

“you guys just going to camp there or—“ You and Blue both shushed him. 

“don’t shush me!” Red shouted in outrage. Edge slapped his skull making him wince.

“THEY’RE PRACTICING THEIR ESPIONAGE LEAVE THEM BE, THAT’S MORE TRAINING THAN YOU EVER DO.” Edge looked at you.

“COME TO BREAKFAST WHEN YOU’RE FINISHED.” You quickly nodded and focused back on the door with Blue. Red watched his brother turn and march down the stairs before staring at you both like idiots. It was just Mercury visiting what was so _special_ about that? With a small grumble he walked up to the both of you and leaned his skull against the door trying to listen in.

Mercury pulled out his phone and glanced at it, a lazy chuckle coming from the stardust monster. Sans raised a brow, a smile playing on his mandible.

“something important?” Mercury typed something out before replacing his phone in his pocket.

“just the bean, she was showing me something her and Jupiter had done.” Sans chuckled as he thought of that little blonde human. Then he frowned.

“how’s _he_ doing by the way?” Mercury shrugged.

“ever since you flushed those amalgamates he accidentally brought with him into space he’s been pretty busy. they get out of the comet pins on occasion.” Sans gave a weak chuckle. As unfortunate as it had been that they’d been brought along he wasn’t risking those feral monsters loose in any way that humans could come across them. When the fact that space lacked air didn't faze those determined tainted creatures he knew he had been smart to keep them from being on earth.

It was bad enough that when Lost had shown up mid combat with them he’d nearly gone after the other alters as well. Only the fact that Sans defended Hope while the others had pushed the amalgamates back had prevented him from outright trying to slaughter everyone on sight. It had taken a great deal more to prevent him, Axe and Dusty from going head to head.

“so what brings you here by the way? really came all this way just to update me?” Mercury chuckled.

“no nothing to do with us up there. more like a ground issue.” Sans already didn’t like where this was going, his even lazier alter coming to see him about something down here spoke volumes. Mercury continued.

“got a small ping on Cygnus’s scanner, a cluster of void particles suddenly popping up. and then we noticed a displacement in the time dimension directly surrounding the house. any idea how that happened?” Sans was silent. It was damning and the closest thing to a confession. Mercury sighed.

“why now sans?” The blue hooded monster still didn’t answer, welp he didn’t really expect him to. If there was such a thing as a universal constant it was the fact that a Sans kept their secrets…until the last crucial moment. Time to be blunt it seemed.

“stop messing with the machine. you and I both know it won’t work anyways. sure the effects were contained to the house…this time. but there’s no guarantee it will be again. a good blast of black matter from that thing and it’ll bring our ships down. and there’s no way to hide something like three space ships wiping out half of the country let alone a continental black out.” Mercury stated casually. Sans tensed.

“that’s not going to happen.” He said simply. Mercury stared at him. They both knew the last time that machine had been on it had been controlled by someone who knew what they were doing. There was not somebody like that around anymore. Classic could easily mess up and the consequences would far out weigh any potential reward. Especially after taking a three year hiatus, you don't work consistently you're likely to forget things, quantum mechanics and reality was something that constantly changed and adapted. Mercury wasn't taking chances. He was lazier than Classic, but he was smarter.

“so you’re not going to stop.” Sans frowned.

“no.” Mercury continued to stare.

“did you have a break through or something?” Sans looked away slightly ashamed. Of course he hadn’t. Mercury yawned, his eyes getting heavy the more tired he grew. He always hated being on earth, the heavier gravity made him expend way too much effort. It was time to wrap this up. He didn't want to cooperate, that was fine. He was just as good at messing with people. And that human seemed to be special, Classic had never had a human in the house for a heat in the last few years. 

Mercury shrugged with a smirk.

“hm, I’m gonna have to punish you then buddy.”

“punish me?” Sans asked with a raised brow and a snort.

“yep, think I’ll take your human for a few days.” Sans jaw fell open. You were going to be kidnapped again!? Nope! No way! You weren’t even back a full twenty four hours!

“you can’t take her, she’s helping us with our heats currently. what the hell mercury, she’s not even yours!” It was Mercury’s turn to raise a brow at Sans outburst. Seemed he had hit a nerve. Good.

“is she? from what I can smell the only one still having it pretty rough is stretch. and from what I currently see you’re fully dressed. you’re never fully dressed when in heat. didn’t say she was mine either, though she certainly didn’t seem to have a problem with me, quite the opposite actually.”

“you can’t take her.” Sans growled threateningly. Mercury chuckled.

“can’t stop me if she wants to go.” Sans deflated at that statement.

“she’s not going to want to leave she just got home.” Sans stated with some hesitance. Mercury tilted his head in amusement. 

“oh? want to bet? because I’m pretty sure I have something you don’t.” Sans glared.

“what would that be?” Mercury knew he knew the answer already. It was kind of hilarious he even had to ask.

“I have a ship.” Sans looked down, it was true Mercury did have a ship. Hell Mercury even had looks that impressed monsters, being made form literal stardust. It would be no surprise to Sans that Mercury would be able to beguile you even tempt you if he wanted to. But there was one thing Sans had that his lazier alter didn’t…a desk.

~~

The three of you jumped as you heard a loud slam that echoed around the house like the sound of a tree breaking, quickly followed by Mercury suddenly popping up in front of you still smiling lazily. His twinkling sockets panned over and landed on you as his smile broadened.

“hey y/n, you busy?” Blue and Red narrowed their sockets as you blushed at how he slurred your name, the sleepy connotation in his tone making you shiver slightly. 

“Uh, no I’m not.”

“mind talking to me for a minute?” Both the boys watched in shock as you nodded and followed Mercury down the stairs, your open willingness to follow a monster you didn’t even know confusing them. A loud scraping sound followed by a thud made them simultaneously turn right as Sans popped up in front of his door, his eyelights pinpricks. It was all they needed to see before they teleported down to the living room.

“So what’s up…Mercury?” He shrugged casually, the way his eyelights panned over you before he spoke made your face flush.

“I was wondering if you’d like to visit my ship. take a small vacation for a few days.” Your mouth fell open. His ship? His _space_ ship? The attractive skeleton was offering to take you into space for a few days, it was like a scene from one of those cheesy sci-fi romance novels you’d read at one point. You looked at him in shock, out of all the things you thought you’d never be able to do going to space had been one of them.

“Are you joking?” His sockets lidded.

“pretty _sirius_ actually.” You were so excited you didn’t even catch the pun he’d used.

“Of course I want to go!” Mercury chuckled.

“WHAT!?” You froze and slowly turned. The whole household besides Stretch was staring at you. And their expressions were far from happy. Blue had been the one to shout in disbelief upon hearing your answer. You had been so distracted by Mercury’s offer you hadn’t even noticed the other skeletons had gathered to watched the exchange. You smiled awkwardly.

“Is there a problem with me going?”

“ya there is!” Red growled as he eyed Mercury, the other monster didn’t even look fazed by his glare and merely yawned tiredly. You noticed how hostile Red was acting and crossed your arms. 

“What is it?” Red stopped glaring to turn and look at you, his expression full of rage.

“ya jus got back fer one! and now yer ditchin’ ta go hang wit fuckin’ sparkle fairy!” You sighed, Red’s jealousy was evident in his words and by how thick his accent was turning. He thought you were abandoning them. The last thing you wanted was to come back to a flipped bedroom. Even more so you wanted them to understand that you weren’t going to leave them hanging.

“I’d be back in a few days and to be fair I didn’t ask to be kidnapped by Axe and them. Mercury is offering me a vacation basically—“

“NOTHING GOOD EVER COMES FROM VACATIONS.” Papyrus piped in. You looked at him pleadingly.

“Besides I mean I’ve helped with the heat, you guys should be ok till I get back now.”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT STRETCH? HE’S STILL IN HEAT!” Blue cried desperately. You looked at him and glanced around at the other skeletons. Sans was resigned looking while Red and Edge were obviously displeased, Papyrus though looked mildly concerned in comparison to Blue’s hectic state. You glanced at the floor. 

“I’m not abandoning you Blue.” You looked back up at him. “I just want to experience something new, I’d be coming back. But if you feel I’m _really_ needed here then go ask Stretch if he needs help, I’ll stay if he says so.” Blue’s shoulders fell. 

He didn’t even bother to turn towards the stairs. 

You smiled reassuringly as you walked over to him. His eyelights were dimmed and his posture sagged. He looked like you were leaving forever. How could he think that honestly? After the talk you had in the kitchen? Gently you cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his skull before releasing him.

“I’ll be back.” You smiled at the rest of them and walked back over to Mercury who held his hand out.

“ready?” Your heart thumped wildly in excitement as you took his hand. Sans could only glare as Mercury teleported you away. Silence filled the house. Everyone was just determined the six monsters staring at where you’d gone just couldn’t have you to themselves. At least that's how it felt like to your housemates.

Blue wasn’t pleased. 

He gripped his hand into a fist before stomping off to his room.

~~

The world lurched and you gasped as your surroundings gave way to a pristine white hallway, its walls curved and lined in blue along the edges. In awe you reached out and touched it, it felt slick like porcelain but hard like cement. Mercury watched you in amusement as you slowly ran your hand along it before stopping by a window. Tentatively you looked out of it and gasped. It was an endless sea of stars! The small spherical shape of earth hung there like a still painting as you gazed at it. 

“welcome to the srv caliber, best ship ever built.” You turned and went to take a step but yelped as you stepped a bit to forcibly and lifted off the ground, your weight taking a moment to pull you back to the ships floor. Mercury snickered.

“you’ll get used to that, we keep the gravity here at forty percent. In the halls at least.” He winked as he held his hand out to you again and you eagerly took it, giggling as he pushed himself up into the air and dragged you up with him. He then turned and glided you down the hallway. The sensation was like swimming except there was no pressure encasing you as you freely moved. It was different from the feeling of flight Gold had shown you, it was somehow more lax and less controlled. 

Mercury glided you down several hallways before bringing you both to a stop at a large door that blended in perfectly with the walls, a blue outline around it the only thing pointing to its existence, he waited till you regained your footing before opening it into a small hatch like area. The door shut behind you and suddenly you felt gravity take over, your limbs felt heavier than normal and you almost made a noise about it. When the second set of doors opened you stilled.

It was a large room fit to house a full crew of maybe eighty people, velvet seats all in organized rows attached to various computers that descended downward like the seats of a stage to a larger than life chair surrounded by an oblong white computer console. You blinked as the chair spun and a Papyrus greeted you, his attire a deep blue uniform decorated in star patterns that shifted as he moved. 

But more shocking than that was a little girl situated on his lap, her long blonde hair done up with a shimmering bow to matched her nebula printed dress that also shifted with movement. What stood out about her was her mismatched blue and red eyes. You certainly didn’t expect to see a child here.

“Uncle Mercury!” She cried happily as Mercury led you down the stairs towards her. She didn’t wait long enough before hopping from this Papyrus’s lap and running at the shorter monster. Mercury bent down and lifted her onto his hip with a practiced precision and smiled at her.

“hey bean, save me some of those cookies you texted me about?” She smiled.

“Yep, though Uncle Galaxy tried to eat them all!”

“HEY!” You jumped as another skeleton popped up from beneath the console behind Papyrus’s chair. He looked almost exactly like Blue except for the giant scarf tied around his neck and uniform he wore. The sockets of his eyes like Mercury’s also seemed to sparkle around his purple colored eyelights.

“I DIDN’T TRY TO EAT ALL OF THEM COMET! THAT WAS CYGNUS!” The little girl looked at him playfully and put her hands on her hips.

“I saw that third one you took when I turned around, lying is bad Uncle Galaxy.” The skeleton know as Galaxy seemed to deflate as Mercury chuckled.

“everyone this is y/n,” He gestured at you. “she’ll be visiting for a bit.” The little girl turned towards you and offered out her hand a bit shyly but her smile didn’t shrink an inch from her cute face.

“I’m Hope! Nice to meet you!” You chuckled and took the handshake she offered.

“This is Uncle Jupiter!” Hope pointed at the Papyrus who eyed you curiously. You tried not to blush.

“where’s fornax and the others?” Jupiter sighed as he rolled his sockets.

“FORNAX AND LOST ARE CURRENTLY AT THE PINS, ANOTHER AMALGAMATE ESCAPED AGAIN. AS FOR CYGNUS HE IS CURRENTLY ASLEEP IN THE LOUNGE. SOMETHING ABOUT NEEDING HIS BEAUTY REST. GALAXY’S BROTHER COSMOS THOUGH IS ON HIS WAY HERE.” You blinked. That was an additional _seven_ skeletons! It was like the main house had a space edition of themselves up here. The only one that seemed out of place was this Lost monster. You looked down at Galaxy as you noticed he was staring at you, his eyelights solid unlike Blues who’s constantly shifted. You waved and he blushed before quickly slipping back behind the chair Jupiter occupied, a series of twisting sounds and bangs rapidly going in succession before the static screen suddenly cleared.

There was a large gelatinous monster currently engaged in a fight with a skeleton dressed in thick armor and a blood red regal cape, a sharp and large bone claymore in his hands as he dodged a swipe and swung at it. Not far from him was a Sans in normal like clothing but wielding a red scythe engaged with another equally horrifying monster. Just what had you gotten yourself into by coming up here?

“how many got out this time?” Mercury asked as he let Hope down to her feet.

“FOUR, FORNAX HAS ALREADY DEALT WITH TWO AND IS ON HIS THIRD.” Galaxy said excitedly as he pulled himself free from the console and stood next to Jupiter, his gloved hands moving deftly along the buttons and switches till the screen zoomed in.

“lost won’t be too pleased with that.” Mercury commented gesturing for your sake to the scythe wielding monster. Jupiter pulled up a com laying in front of him and placed it on his skull.

“LOST WAS LATE DEPLOYING BECAUSE A CERTAIN LITTLE HUMAN WAS BUSY MENDING HIS HOODIE, AGAIN.” Jupiter chuckled as he pressed a button on the com and flipped a switch in front of him.

“WE CAN SEE YOU AGAIN, THE SCREEN IS WORKING.” Neither of the skeletons currently engaged in combat gave any signs of acknowledging Jupiter but merely kept up their rapid pace. Before you could say anything Lost twisted and gave an upward swing, the blow making the creature shudder as it split down its middle. A large azure colored orb spawn around it and shot it off in a direction that wasn’t visible to the screen.

“What are those things?” You asked. 

“amalgamates, feral ones.” Mercury clarified. 

“Amalgamates?” 

“some of…lost’s creatures. we keep them in pins on a comet near here. when they get out usually lost and fornax deal with them.” You decided not to push the confusing subject. Why would one of the skeletons have obviously deadly looking creatures? And why were they up here?

“Ok, how are they in space and able to breath? I know you guys have to breath.” Galaxy looked at you pridefully. 

“MY INVENTION IT’S A SIMPLE MASK THAT PUTS A MAGIC SHIELD AROUND YOU THAT CONVERTS CERTAIN ATOMS TO OXYGEN.”

“you mean our invention right?” You looked to see another Papyrus sleepily saunter up to Galaxy, this had to be Cosmos. He was dressed similar to Mercury but his coat was more yellow than blue, the entire middle of it was a solid block of the lighter color. But what hurt was how much he reminded you of Stretch. His sockets panned over to you and he blinked.

“there something on my face?” You looked away from him, even his voice sent a shiver down your back and it wasn’t because of him. Yes there was something on your face, the expression of a stubborn skeleton that refused to speak to you. That made your heart ache. You shook your head and ignored how his eyes stayed locked on you. Galaxy gave a cheer as Fornax slashed at the amalgamate but groaned as he was sent flying backwards, Lost rushed forward but was also deflected. 

Both the floating skeletons exchanged a look and suddenly Fornax was gripping Lost’s ankle and spun him, launching his straight for the beast’s head. The monster wasn’t able to counter or defend against the speed at which Lost flew and jolted as the scythe cut through it, another orb surrounded it and dragged it away. Those two looked so formidable it almost sacred you. You could see Fornax speaking and Lost was just silently floating and looking at him.

You stared at the screen as the glittering blood red version of Edge laughed at something he had presumably said to Lost. The latter skeleton shooting forward suddenly with his scythe only for the other monster to block it and push him away. They both suddenly turned into blurs swinging and deflecting the other. Mercury sighed.

“what did fornax say this time?” Jupiter looked at his sibling dully.

“AND I QUOTE ‘YOU CALL THAT A DECENT KILL? YOUR KILL RATIO MUST BE IN PROPORTION TO YOUR MAGIC SIZE.’ AND THEN LAUGHED. LOST AS USUAL DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING.” Hope wrung her hands as she watched the two fighting skeletons.

“That wasn’t very nice to say!” Mercury looked down at her and gave her head a gentle pat as he took the com from his brother. The way Hope acted full of concern sent your heart aching for her. She was simply to precious.

“ok reign it in you two, the bean is getting anxious and we don’t need her jumping out the air lock _again_ trying to stop you both.” His words seemed to get through to the two monsters who slowed down and dealt a few more blows to each other before slowly drifting back towards the ship, still striking out at the other here and there. They had a very interesting relationship you supposed. But you were left wondering just what they would be like. Galaxy looked exactly like Blue and even spoke the same but he showed a lot of interest in inventing that your Blue showed in cooking. A difference. 

Just what kind of vacation was this supposed to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, space adventure! 
> 
> Nothing can go wrong here right?
> 
> LostSans and Hope belong to SansFangirl4life go check it out! Really love this skeleton!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sansfangirl4life


	22. Space Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1105 Kudos!?  
>  _What have I done to earn these?_
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support!  
> This chapter kept giving me difficulty in writing it ^_^;
> 
> Have fun reading!

Axe hummed as he squeezed an obnoxious helping of ketchup on his hotdog before replacing it and shutting the fridge. Ever since you helped settle their heats he was finding himself in a better mood. Hell he managed to find and slaughter five deer this morning and a boar! Axe was top of his game since the underground. As he turned and went to take a bite out of his food he froze. Saejun was standing by the destroyed island smiling brightly. There went his better mood. Axe lowered his food as a deep blush flashed across his face.

“…saejun…” Axe muttered in forced greeting. The farmer’s sockets crinkled as his smile lifted high at the corners. Axe’s singular red eyelight snapped to the side in attempt to look away from the other monster but against his will slowly slid back over. Saejun’s wheat bobbed in his teeth making Axe blush even deeper. The farmer chuckled.

“why it’s good to see you to axe. I’m just here on business won’ be long.” Axe’s phalanges subconsciously curled tighter around his hotdog, his grin going sharper in its manic way. The way Saejun said business made Axe’s magic stir in a way he didn’t approve of.

“…that’s…good to hear…” Saejun snorted and raised a brow.

“you ok? seem mighty uncomfortable.” Axe didn’t reply but merely looked at the food he still held. Of course he was fucking uncomfortable! How was he supposed to feel with the familiar and shorter skeleton standing a mere few feet from him? Asshole would probably mention—

“ah, guess we’re pretendin’ bavaria wasn’ a thing.” He knew he fucking would! Just pop up after two years and throw that into his face. He was lucky Axe didn’t have the power levels he did. Axe looked up but didn’t move as the green powered monster closely approached him in amusement. He just stared in surprise as Saejun casually plucked his hotdog from his hand and took a bite large enough that half of it disappeared. 

He had taken…a bite…of his food. Axe’s grin threatened to crack his skull. Seajun hummed as he chewed it and placed the rest of it back into Axe’s still raised hand.

“think we can dun both agree,” Saejun smirked. “mine is better.” Ketchup splattered over Axe’s hand and jacket as his grip became impossibly tight over the half eaten hotdog, his eyelight contracting to a pinprick as his face lit up like a blue bulb. Saejun simply closed his sockets and smiled blithely as he turned.

“good seein’ you!” He called vanishing from the kitchen. Axe looked down at the crushed remains of his food dully and with annoyance. Damn farmer could fluster his LV and magic so easily and without consequence. Oh well Paps would probably be happy when Axe showed up with more kills. He ate his now mushy hotdog and licked his phalanges clean as he teleported straight into the woods. He wondered just when the fuck you were coming back. You still had a puzzle to do.

Saejun stopped in front of Stretch’s door and knocked. No answer. He expected as much, he knew the lanky monster was in there he could feel the heavy sealing magic still in place over the wooden oak door. Just to be polite he knocked again and when he still didn’t receive an answer he casually placed his hand on the door and surged magic through it.

The sound of a harp string snapping alerted Saejun that the sealing magic had be breached. He slowly opened the door and moved inside making sure to shut it firmly behind him. Stretch raised his head from his bare mattress and looked at him in mild confusion. Saejun could feel the heat emanating from him like a furnace. His room could probably rival a work day in a hundred degree weather. Foolish monster. He remained by the door while Stretch gained some sanity to talk to him.

“…saejun? what are you doing here?” Stretch asked around a pained groan as Saejun looked at him. No time to beat around the bush here, he could feel the negative impact the heat was doing to him internally.

“your brother dun called me. now way I see it, you can either pull out that there soul of yours for me to look…or I can just take it out myself. seein’ as your capable that’d be rather rude and a twinge bit awkward.” Stretch did not like the idea of someone handling his soul, especially while he was in one of the most painful heats he’d experienced yet.

“my soul is fine! it don’t need to be looked at!” Stretch snarled. Saejun looked over Stretch’s huddled form once more before walking over towards him, closing the distance between them.

“from what blue tells me, it does.” Saejun’s normally cheerful tone had dropped, a serious look replaced his normally content one as his grin turned into a frown. Stretch knew there was no way he could avoid this. Didn’t mean he couldn’t try at least.

“now as much fun as it was fixin’ that precious green soul o’ hers, I’d rather not have ta do it again without other incentives. could barely keep my head last time.” Stretch wanted to protest at Saejun’s words but knew he had no right to. He settled for a painful fit of heat coughs that were harsh enough his ribs contracted inward.

“and if what blue says is true…you’re not workin’ really hard ta keep that soul stable. opposite matter of fact.” Stretch tensed his already tensed body further.

“no! I’m not doing anything to hurt her i—“ Stretch went quite. “I don’t want to ever do that again.” Saejun shrugged.

“if dat be de stars honest truth…then pull out your soul.” The look Saejun gave was menacing, his voice echoed in the room like a boom mic. Saejun was done talking. Stretch made a pained whine. He was officially backed into a corner.

~~

‘ _You’re an idiot_.’ Mercury watched the way Lost’s brows furrowed and the subtle lift near his nasal ridge. The barely seen facial cues more than sufficiently projecting Lost’s thoughts after three years of practice reading the high LV monster.

“you’ve been using the same line for foreplay for the last two years. might want to switch it up?” Mercury quibbled innocently. A fierce tightness from the straps that were previously uncoiling made him let out a light grunt. He looked at Lost who was glaring at him.

“ya I know that’s not what you meant.” Lost rolled his sockets as the straps finally fully fell away, 

‘ _You think I don’t know why you brought her here? Other than your perverted curiosity_?’ Mercury chuckled as he pulled the monster down onto the bed next to him, Lost making a noise in protest at the abruptness of the action. Mercury ignored the obvious annoyance in Lost’s heterochromic eyelights and hummed as he tucked into his side, their bare ribs pressing into each other and electing a soft sigh from both of them.

“you telling me you’re a little jealous?” The slightly shorter monster teased. Lost huffed, clearly showing he could care less. Mercury looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“there’s something about her.” Lost tilted his head to look down at him with a raised brow. Mercury snorted.

“don’t pretend you didn’t feel it. she’s not normal…she’s not her but still.” Mercury’s voice went soft as his eyelights hazed in painful memory. Lost looked away to the window of his room, he never liked when the topic would come up. He’d never admit it but he hated the way Mercury and the others would react over it.

“…she’s a sinner…” Lost’s voice came out a cracked wisp. Mercury made an encouraging purr that vibrated through Lost’s rib cage making him shiver. The action one Mercury would do whenever he heard the rarely used voice.

“aren’t we all though? you and I both know the only one still sitting at a pure level is bean.” Lost looked up at the ceiling not responding. 

“now if you’re done punishing me for bringing the human aboard…” Lost glanced down at Mercury with a smirk as the other monster flipped over and pinned him.

“how about I reward you for not trying to kill her?”

~~

Well you’re first meeting with Lost and Fornax could’ve gone better. You watched as Hope stirred a bowl of mixing batter, a small chocolate smudge adorning her nose as Fornax watched over her like a hawk. At first the two skeletons had simply stared at you when they’d laid eyelights on you, then it had been a very cold glare delivered from both of them right before Lost teleported away with Mercury and Fornax had gone on a rant about bringing strays aboard. 

Hope and Jupiter had been the ones to get him to calm down, especially upon seeing he had gone to summon a bone weapon and aim it at you. Now here you were sitting in a glorious kitchen that shone and glimmered where the light hit it, tense as the younger human baked without a care in the world. You could easily tell Fornax was protective of her. He hadn’t allowed you to be alone when she had drug you in here, instead simply grumbled as he stood like a buffer between you.

It was starting to look like you had traded one drama filled household for a drama filled spaceship. You watched as Hope began to roll the batter into balls her small hands covered in flower. Fornax grunted and took down a muffin tin for her that she nodded in thanks for. You see the tenseness in the monsters shoulders as Hope slowly filled the pan. It was like he was ready to spring if need be at a moments notice. It reminded you vaguely of Edge but he seemed more alert, more harsh just from the way his sockets glared.

“So, uncle Mercury said you’re visiting a while?” Hope asked cheerfully as she patted her hands with more flour. Fornax glanced at you, his sockets daring you not to answer the little girl. You smiled and focused on Hope.

“Just for a few days. Then I have to get back home.” Fornax made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a scoff that you tactfully ignored. 

“Oh! Do you live with big brother Blue and Red?” Ok that was adorable. You hadn’t realized that the others probably had some kind of relationship with her. Not with how they’d acted upon meeting you at least. Then again you were an adult; they probably had a soft spot for children regardless of race. 

“Sure do.” Without a word from Hope, Fornax with practiced precision took the filled pan and shoved it into a small slot that looked like it was part of the wall before pressing a red button above it. You blinked as you heard a faint whirling sound before a sharp ding sounded and the pan was ejected back out. The pan now loaded with fully cooked muffins. You were shocked; it had literally taken a few seconds for it to cook fully! Hope waited patiently as Fornax sat the pan back in front of her.

“Not To Many, Dinner Is In An Hour.” Fornax’s voice rasped in a hard tone. Apparently he spoke in a lower decibel compared to your housemate’s, he also sounded like he smoked fifty packs of cigarettes a day! Hope puffed out her cheeks.

“I know! I just wanted y/n to try them!” Fornax rolled his sockets as the smiling child held one up to him, his clawed and gloved phalanges taking it and popping into his mouth carelessly. He chewed once and swallowed.

“Adequate.” Hope giggled at the praise before holding one out to you. Hesitantly you took it and went to take a bite. It was surprisingly moist and soft, not too hot either. Was that…strawberries you tasted? You didn’t see Hope put any of the fruit into the mix or anything.

“oh? muffins?” You glanced up to see Cosmos had teleported right behind Hope, both his sockets locked on the fresh treats. You swallowed your bite of muffin harshly as you looked at him, the image of Stretch overlaying his figure. Fornax glowered as Hope held one out to the new arrival. Cosmos took it eagerly and placed a small peck on the little one’s head earning a giggle. He took a bite and then stopped, fully turning his head to look at you.

“sorry, didn’t _see_ you there.” The way he looked at you made your heart skip painfully. Cosmos raised a brow questioningly.

“Really? I Know You Love Puns But To Make Fun Of Your Own Weakness.” Cosmos rolled his sockets and looked at Fornax with a frown.

“it’s not a weakness.”

“Not Having Full Sight Is A Weakness.” Hope looked between the both of them with a pout.

“Don’t be mean Uncle Fornax!” The addressed monster blushed as he ignored her and simply lifted up the pan of muffins before going and storing it into another slot further up the wall. Cosmos sighed and gave Hope’s head a reassuring pat as he finished his treat, Fornax’s words disturbing you enough to speak to Stretch’s look alike.

“Full sight?” Cosmos turned fully to look at you and chuckled.

“yeah, had an accident a while back. can’t look out my left side now.” That hurt you to hear. He was half blind? Looking at his eyes fully you noticed his left socket didn’t have the telltale shimmer that his other one did, it was just empty. Looked almost exactly like Stretch’s normal sockets did. Another tug in your chest made you wince. Cosmos made to say something as he noticed the pained expression cross your face but Jupiter suddenly entered.

“WE ARE ABOUT TO RESEAL THE PINS, FORNAX AND COSMOS WE NEED YOU ON THE BRIDGE.” Both monsters exchanged looks before following after Jupiter, Fornax lingering long enough to look at you with a deadly stare.

“I Trust Everything To Be As I Left It When I Return.” In other words don’t let Hope so much as scrap a knee. You nodded and didn’t breath again till they were both gone. You turned to Hope who was smiling widely and a bit apologetically.

“Uncle Fornax can be mean but he means well! Sorry!” 

“It’s fine, he’s just worried. I am a stranger after all.” Hope chuckled.

“Big Brother Blue says strangers are just friends we haven’t met yet.” You smiled, that was something you could see him saying. Blue and Papyrus were always the most optimistic skeletons you had met. You glanced down as you noticed a choker around Hope’s neck, a faint glow coming from a gen in it’s center. She noticed your look and held a hand up to it.

“Uncle Mercury made this for me, I have to wear it on occasion or I get sick.” You frowned.

“You’re sick?” Hope looked down sadly, a sadness so deep in her mismatched eyes that it almost fooled you into thinking she was older than she appeared. Quickly the sadness vanished and she was once more smiling.

“Since you live with big brother Blue and Red, does that make you my sister? I’ve not had a sister since coming here.” You chuckled, that was the cutest question you’d ever heard. You normally weren’t good with kids but something about the little blonde set you at ease.

“Sure, I guess I can be.” She rewarded you with an excited clap. You both talked a bit longer, Hope telling you stories of her mama Tori and how she came here with Lost. You found yourself liking her the longer you both spoke. But Fornax upon returning was quick to swoop the little girl away to lord knows where, another apology from Hope as they vanished. You stared after her a bit before sighing. You were now alone in the kitchen with nothing to do.

“hey.” You jumped slightly and spun to see Cosmos had come back as well, his smile tentative as he looked at you. God he smiled just like Stretch did. You forced yourself to look happy as you greeted him back. If only you had been more convincing. He took a seat next to you, a candy stick swirling between his teeth.

“y/n huh? how you liking space?” You shrugged.

“Not as exciting from a kitchen I think.” He chuckled.

“I imagine not.” You both lapsed into silence. His sockets observing you as your eyes constantly switched from blatantly staring to flickering away in what he could only see as sadness and guilt. It couldn’t be because of him he figured, you’d never met before after all. But the way you kept looking at his blind socket he could only make an educated guess.

“you and stretch not get along?” By the way your soul just screamed and your body jolted he knew he had guessed right. He waited to see if you’d say anything but you remained quiet, instead choosing to look down at the counter. Must’ve been a recent thing if you weren’t willing to talk about it he concluded. 

“there’s a beautiful view on the left side of the ship, want to check it out?” He asked closing his blind socket. Maybe if you didn’t so visually see Stretch in his face you’d be more open to it. You looked up at him in surprised and then frowned. How fair was it to hang out with someone who was the closest you’d ever seen to the monster who currently hated you? You stilled as Cosmos leaned in close to you, the tip of the stick of his lollipop tickling your nose.

“don’t think about it, it always works out in the end trust me.” Those words seemed to sooth the ache in your soul and slowly you rose to your feet. Cosmos smiled and took your hand, the contact making you think back to how gentle Stretch’s touch was and how loving his embrace could be. If Cosmos hugged you would it feel the same you wondered? Your breath hitched as your heart skipped. You shook your head and followed as he led you.

It took a series of hallways and turns before you both came to rest in a pod looking area, an airlock nearby with silvery looking ropes tied to the inside of it. Cosmos rummaged in a pocket before pulling out a clear plastic piece that fit perfectly over his mouth and pressed it, a light blue aura engulfing him from head to toe. He then turned and held one out to you.

“it’ll help you breath, and keep your body from freezing or boiling outside.” He explained. You pulled up short as you took the offering.

“Outside?” He smirked.

“what, not interested in a spacewalk?” Suddenly you were nervous as you looked at how flimsy your protection looked in the palm of your hand. The idea thrilled you beyond reason but at the same time it was a terrifying thought that something that looked nowhere close to an actual astronaut suit was what you were going to be wearing. Did magic technology really protect against radiation? The power vacuum of space that could flip your very fleshy being inside out if it wanted? Cosmos patted your shoulder calmly, his smile still easygoing.

“remember, don’t think about it.” You were starting to see that was a favorite saying of his. Taking a deep breath you placed it on your face and pressed the center of it like he had done. It was a thick engulfing sensation, like being dunked in a vat of gelatin as the blue light slowly spread out and covered you. 

After a moment you felt it settle and the engulfment feeling dwindled down to almost like a blanket. You tested your limbs and noticed you moved just as normally and fluidly. No wonder Lost and Fornax had been able to fight so well outside.

You looked up as Cosmos opened the inner airlock door, his hand lazily gesturing for you to follow. Well if the mask failed you guessed it would be some kind of irony you died in the company of Stretch’s almost exact clone. Or Papyrus’s clone. You stepped forward and had to fight not to jump as the latch closed back down. 

Cosmos started to hum as he picked up the ends of the silvery looking ropes and hooked them onto two weird looking heavy metal belts, two slots snapping firmly into place and locking. He gave the rope a short tug and seemed to approve it before turning and hooking it around first your waist and then his spine. You were now both tied to each other like a rookie skydiver and their instructor.

You swallowed trying not to focus on just how flush with your back his body was. You could feel the shift of his bones as he breathed and he was the perfect height that he could rest his chin on your head if he wanted. He did a few more experimental tugs before guiding you by your hips to face the outer door.

“you ready?” No. No you were not. He snorted in amusement.

“tell me when.” You stared out the airlocks’s small window into the dark vastness that waited for you to fall into it, your heart hammering at a hundred miles a minute. You felt Cosmos give a reassuring rub into your left hip, no other signs of movement coming from him. You closed your eyes to steady yourself and focused on his breathing, how his ribs shifted. It was lulling. You took a deep breath.

“Ok, I’m ready.” Cosmos glanced down at you and chuckled.

“try not to scream.” Wait what—

It was harsh and abrupt as the airlock opened and the tight grip of space yanked you both forward and out, your vision going wild as you both tumbled. Your lungs burning as you screeched in fear the further you both flew from the ship. You were both moving so rapidly out of control you thought you’d fall into a black hole at this rate! You felt Cosmos wrap his arms around you and suddenly the tumbling and spinning stopped, your world went still and suddenly he maneuvered you both upright. It took you a second to fight down the muffin Hope had given you before you focused and gasped.

You were both adrift and moving steadily through the endless darkness around you both, the light of the stars twinkling and moving in the far distance. But more than that was the glorious vision of earth stretched out below you, a subtle spinning of the angelic giant making your very being shake in wonder as you watched it. You wondered if the others were looking up just as you were looking down right at this moment.

“beautiful huh? really _space_ ial.” He chuckled at his own pun making you smile as his voice seemed to echo through your mask. You felt a shiver go through you as you nodded. There was no best way to describe the awe you felt nor the way it made you feel so small. You were looking down on the very cradle of known life and it was disarming.

“I’ve never seen anything more wonderful, like it’s art…living art…” Cosmos looked down at you not missing the way you held back a silent sob or the way your voice cracked on the word ‘art’. Just what had his duplicate done to you? He guessed now was as best a time as any to try and pry.

“want to talk about it?” You were quite as Cosmos gave a gentle kick moving you both upwards, the feeling of drifting becoming almost comforting as the stars around you shifted with the movement. 

“I…did something I shouldn’t have.” Cosmos frowned. Mercury had sent them all a copy of the report Sans had told him hours before your arrival so he was fully aware of what could’ve been the problem but it seemed a bit much even by his standards. Then again Galaxy hadn’t done what Blue had, therefore he couldn’t truly relate. But if he was anything similar…

“sounds to me like he’s scared, not angry.” You looked at him over your shoulder.

“You know?” He shrugged.

“mercury updated us with what’s happening groundside.” You made a noise he couldn’t place and looked back at the floating giant.

“Scared? With the way he’s avoiding me?” You looked down at where Cosmos’s arms were wrapped around you letting your thumb brush against his arm.

“How can you be sure?” Cosmos was glad In that moment that his brother had made the mask coms louder otherwise his slight deafness might’ve hindered hearing your words. And right now he could tell you needed to be heard.

“because I’d do the same thing.” He felt you stiffen and then relax. You gripped his arm harder. Was it really that simple? Cosmos leaned and made you both fall into a laying pose, nothing but darkness above the both of you. He gave you a gentle squeeze and began to kick, swimming you both through the darkness back towards the ship. Smiling you held your arms out and paddled earning laughter from the monster bound to you. He gestured to a vague star, it’s brightness flickering.

“did you know a star core reaches sixteen degrees celsius?” You shook your head even as your smile widened.

“yep, a grain of sand at that temperature would _comet_ ust us at one hundred fifty kilometers.” You snorted.

“That pun was forced.” He chuckled. You both just drifted lazily till the ship gently bumped into you and Cosmos moved you both back down to the airlock. Going back in you felt gravity hit you like a ton of bricks once the airlock shut securely behind you. It was almost bothersome when you’d gotten used to floating for so long. You remained still long enough for him to unbuckle the both of you and then finish exiting the airlock back into the ship. While you had enjoyed the small trip you had to admit you felt relieved once you were securely back inside.

“feel better?” Cosmos asked pulling out a new lollipop to suck on.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“anytime, dinner’s probably over by now. i suggest going along the other side of the ship to avoid fornax. he never likes when people skip his cooking. you can also find the rooms that way to.” You looked over to where he was referring and back at him. A small sting running through your chest. Cosmos looked at you curiously as you took a breath. He could tell you wanted to ask something.

“Can I…hug you?” He smiled, realizing what it was you wanted before holding his arms out to you. You pushed yourself into him and held him, his blue coated arms reminding you of orange ones and the scent of honey. You pulled back and smiled wearily but he only shook his head.

“it’s not wrong to miss him.” He said simply. “it’s not a crime to care even when you feel you don’t deserve to.” You wondered at how heavy those words sounded, watching as he tapped against the lid of his blinded eye. He had learned something the hard way about that. And he was being kind enough to tell you in so many words. 

You nodded and he took that as his cue to vanish. You smiled tightly before making your way down the hall, your thoughts racing. You had come here to get away, maybe to give everyone a break and now you were learning and gaining insight where you hadn’t expected to. It was midway down the hall you realized you mask was still on. Wow you were that distracted? You went to remove it and stopped. Was that singing?

A deep baritone was faintly coming through the com. Curious you continued walking as it grew steadily louder, a faint melody being sung by the voice as words became clearer to hear. Stopping by a bay window you looked out and your eyes widened. Mercury was laying on the ships wing with Hope resting against him as he sang to her. The sight and song making your heart warm.

“ _luna, you're loved so much more than you know~_ ” He gently tapped her nose earning a gentle chuckle from her. Her eyes looked at him contently even as they lidded. 

“ _may troubles be far from your mind and forgive me for being so blind~_ ” He sang deeply, his rumbling faintly carrying through the static of the mask. He sounded so practiced and his naturally groggily tone only added to the lulling effect of the lyrics.

“ _may all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon your bed of moonlight~_ ” Hope yawned as she leaned in closer to him, his arm embracing her and running a thumb on her shoulder. You were amazed at how parental he was acting with her. From what Hope had told you she came here with Lost, but to see Mercury being the one to act this way was pleasantly surprising. You wondered if Sans was capable of being like this.

“ _and know not of sadness, pain, or care. and when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there~_ ” As Mercury finished out the song you saw Hope relax against him, her small form falling into sleep. He laughed and leaned back as he closed his sockets. Feeling moved you wiped your eyes as you removed your mask, feeling like you’d spied long enough. It had been a short song, a child’s melody but it was something you hadn’t seen from any of the skeletons. They were capable of being this soft? This absolutely adoring? Blue you could somewhat see being this way but the others…even Papyrus…

It was like they were so guarded, so hardened. 

You watched a bit longer through the window as Mercury lounged on the ships wing with Hope asleep and nestled against him, a content smile on his face. You couldn’t help but smile at the tender sight but perked up once you saw Lost saunter over to them. He bent down far enough that you could only assume that he was whispering to the star dusted monster who cracked a socket open in an almost teasing manner. It looked private, like a personal moment. You went to turn away but stopped once Lost turned and locked an eyelight on you.

When you took that as a signal to retreat he was suddenly in your path, his heterochromic eyelights boring into you with a dark intensity that made your skin turn to gooseflesh.

“You’re fucking nosey, you know that?” Lost’s voice came out quite and wispy as if he barely ever used it. You stared at him and then glanced down to the makeshift scarf around his mouth, was that a sleeve peaking from his hood?

“Why do you wear a sweater around your face?” You asked curiously, your voice gentle as if you could tell it was a sensitive subject. Lost didn’t respond, his body stiffening was his only reaction. The way he carried himself and his attitude reminded you briefly of the others that lived in the guest house.

“You have LV don’t you?” Lost’s sockets lidded, a thickness to the air around you becoming prominent as he took a step forward making you instinctively step backwards. Your heart began to race as he advanced and you retreated, your body locking up as you came into contact with the wall of the ship. 

You felt your pulse race in your throat and your thighs press together as your body lit up. Of all the times for your addiction to kick in!

Unlike the others Lost had made it abundantly clear he saw no use for you if his initial reaction was anything to go by. You had no doubt there was nothing standing in the way of him hurting you. Lost slammed a hand into the wall beside your head making you jump and a hot burst of arousal shoot through you. His tone was still quite but had a sharp edge to it.

“It’s none of your business.” So he did have LV. The knowledge of that suddenly made him less intimidating to you in the sense of his mystery but still kept you alert and tense in the fact of he could still easily hurt you. Lost furrowed his brows as he looked away at seemingly nothing before looking back at you. 

“Are you seriously turned on right now?” He asked pressing closer to you. Your pheromones shot up as did the scent of your fear and nervousness. He gave a chuckle that made a chill go down your spine. He took a step back.

“Hmph, as if I’d ever touch you.” That only made your arousal worse. Apparently you had a thing for hard to get monsters on top of skeletons now. That voice that had been prompting you ever since the farm told you to hold your ground. You took a step forward and closed the distance between you, Lost didn’t move, he seemed completely unfazed by your advance.

“You’re pretty bitter aren’t you?” He made a noise of disgust but for just a moment you saw him falter. It was the way his scarf shifted and his hand moved just a bit too quickly to catch and adjust it. You felt your heart skip painfully. He adjusted it absently but carefully, almost tenderly. That wasn’t the reaction of someone lonely and bitter; the way his grip was slightly too tight on the scarf…the fact it wasn’t a scarf. That was the reaction of someone grieving. You couldn’t stop the words from slipping out.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” You watched him go rigid; his breathing stilled as he slowly looked at you. There was danger in those sockets, a line that was being crossed evident in the way they narrowed at you. You didn’t move or speak, a chasm of silence between you both. It felt like an eternity before you saw his ribs start to shift again, his breath evening out.

“Don’t need your pity.” He growled as he glanced past you to the two still asleep on the outside of the ship. You thankfully felt your aroused fear slowly die and looked down.

“It’s not pity.” Lost looked back over at you, his face neutral. You didn’t stop him as he walked away, even as something called you to follow him. Glancing back out the window you froze.

Mercury was looking at you intently, his eyelights almost seeing through you. There was something to that look, a deep intent. Finally he smirked and winked before falling back to sleep.

You were now beginning to doubt Mercury brought you here just to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify there is a difference between LV and PL in my story  
> LV - Level of Violence; a scale measuring ability to hurt and a soul corruption that causes insanity the more it grows.  
> PL - Power Level; the base force and power measurement abilities have for their uses. 
> 
> Just to avoid possible confusion...or cause it because i suck at explaining XD  
> Hope you enjoyed the update, next one will be better! (awful at writing kids UGH)
> 
> The song Mercury sang  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4tyvJJzSDk
> 
> nekoni_chan also mentioned this version which UGH YES  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd5Kz8Mu8bs
> 
> Autumnvicky pointed out this one <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RIDZF-b9pU


	23. The Same Frequency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! Life and being sick didn't help!  
> BUT OMG 1145+ KUDOS!!! XD
> 
> If I could thank everyone of you personally I would!! <3  
> Here's the update! :P

Edge glared as Blue stood watch over the eggs, his sockets focused but unseeing. It was starting to annoy the taller monster how distracted the usually chipper duplicate of his brother was behaving. He was acting like the very world was ending. Then again his own sibling’s lamentation as he rolled across the freshly rebuilt island didn’t help. It was when he started to smell smoke that he finally snapped.

“HELL’S BELLS BLUE! YOU’RE SCALDING THE DAMN EGGS!” Edge shouted as he shouldered Blue aside, said monster blinking as he registered exactly what was happening. Blue jumped and tried to rush forward to help but Edge firmly planted himself in the other monster’s way.

“I’M SORRY EDGE—“ Edge growled in frustration as he salvaged what he could of the charred creation before taking the pan and dumping it straight into the sink, a firm twist of the water handle threatening to break under his force. They hadn’t had a bad cooking incident for two years, and here Blue was acting just as ignorant as the day they had all met.

“BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING FUCKING RIDICULOUS!” Edge hissed turning to stare Blue and Red down. Red who hung limply off the island shot him a glare.

“are we?” Edge huffed even as Blue stared at the ground in deliberate silence.

“YES. YOU’RE ACTING LIKE SHE’S GONE FOREVER.” Red dropped off the island and strode forward to stand in front of his younger brother.

“isn’t she!? she looked more than happy to take off without a second thought to how we feel! barely a full day after we got her back to!” Edge glanced over at Blue noting the silent doubt in the young monster’s eyes before facing down the smoldering fury of his brother again. Blue who was normally so solid in his belief being shaken by his duplicate’s words.

He understood where Red was coming from, but at the same time he recalled how you had laid in his arms happy and peaceful. How you smiled and laughed at Red’s puns and the adoring gaze you directed at Blue and Sans both. Those weren’t the actions of someone who didn’t care. You were coming back.

“YOUR JEALOUSY IS DISGRACEFUL. HAVE SOME MORE FAITH.” Red deflated at his brother’s tone. Edge huffed as he turned back to the stove, making quick work to flip the sausages. Red hadn’t heard that saying directed at him for three years; he looked down, his eyelights dimmed as he spoke.

“faith didn’t save her…” Edge stilled. Red wasn’t talking about you. As the silence stretched Blue finally looked up with quiet resolve and slowly took the spatula from Edge who didn’t resist. Blue made to finish the food, his voice coming out firm.

“SHE’S COMING BACK. Y/N WON’T ABANDON US.” Edge tiredly looked down at Blue, his eyes dark and head heavy from all the years of suffering he’d ever endured. Blue could also feel Red looking at him but kept his gaze pointedly on the food as he plated it. Now Edge was the one beginning to doubt, his voice came out cracked.

“How Do You Know?” Blue smiled.

“Because, She Loves Us.” Edge and Red both frowned. It may not have been what they were expecting to hear but Blue said it all the same. Blue had faith, he really did. He just hoped you realized that while you were gone. Because once you came back he was going to ravish and give you the world.

~~He wasn’t going to ever let you leave again.~~

~~

You barely dodged the boulder right as it went flying passed you and collided with the wall of the ship, fracturing into hundreds of holographic fragments. You looked down into Hope’s smiling face as she levitated next to you, her mismatched eyes glittering. 

“Uncle Fornax says always watch your left, it’s a vitell point!” You chuckled as you reached over and patted her helmet in thanks for pulling your ankle just in time.

“I think you mean vital.” Hope pouted for a second before giggling as she nodded. You were too busy focusing on talking to her that you both failed to notice an asteroid come flying at insane speed. You and Hope looked up in time to let out screeches and hug each other, there was no way you’d be able to dodge that! Just as it was about to make contact a long digital line ran through it making it split just in time that it missed you and Hope, the split sides of it fracturing into digital shards.

“HOW SAD.” You and Hope looked up to Fornax who was floating with his arms crossed, his posture rigid. You exchanged a look with the little girl as the monster floated down to your level, removing a blue and white visored helmet similar to yours.

“I EXPECTED AS MUCH FROM YOU, BUT HOPE YOU KNOW BETTER.” She puffed up her cheeks as she looked down.

“Sorry uncle Fornax.” You smiled apologetically as you pulled off your own helmet. The gravity slowly returned to the simulation room and began to drag all three of you back to the ground. You were never going to get tired of this technology, in fact you were going to miss it really.

“You’re right Fornax it was my fault.” He rolled his sockets.

“OBVIOUSLY.” You watched as he put a hand on Hope’s shoulder drawing her attention upward.

“YOU MUST REMEMBER TO ALWAYS PROTECT YOURSELF FIRST. YOU CAN’T SAVE ANYONE IF YOU’RE HARMED…AS NOBLE AS YOUR ATTEMPT TO SAVE Y/N WAS.” Hope looked back up and smiled brightly. Fornax’s sorta praise boosting her spirits.

“I’ll remember!” You fought not to giggle as Fornax visibly blushed before rubbing her head to which she batted at his hands. You could see traces of Edge in Fornax, but this monster was definitely colder and harsher. In the two days you’d been here already you only saw him act this soft around the child. You wondered if where he came from was as bad as Red and Edge’s world.

“THAT’S ENOUGH TRAINING FOR TODAY. ANYMORE AND YOUR FORM WILL WEAKEN.” He commented dryly as he shot you a look. In other words any more training with you and she might pick up your bad survival habits. That left you rolling your eyes but you didn’t comment on it. You were hungry anyways.

“Think I’ll go grab a bite to eat. See you later Hope.” Fornax lifted her up and began to walk away with her, her small hand waving back at you. He sure did like to haul her around like a sack of potatoes.

“Later big sis!” You sighed as they disappeared through the door, a fast whooshing sound making it shut behind them. You looked around the impossibly large space with a smile. You had thought such realistic technology like this was only the stuff of sci-fi books and comics. To see it in front of you like this made your inner child giddy. You wondered if it could simulate other things aside from asteroid dodging. The door opening back up caught your attention and you looked over to Red walking in.

You frowned as he stopped a few feet away from you. That wasn’t Red. So that had to be the elusive Cygnus. Staring at him you began to subconsciously pick out what made him stand apart from Red. For one he wore clothing similar to Mercury’s but it was red lined with grey, around his neck hung a bell and glaringly different down his left socket was a deep slash that faded into darkness. Even the gold of his tooth was different as it seemed to be more reflective and pored. Meteorite? You both stared at each other for a long moment, your body automatically lighting up as you noticed his smile struck a little too close to home. The image of Red pinning you to the floor.

But in place of familiar teasing and lewd joy…his smile was lustful…and dark. You were suddenly starting to understand why you hadn’t met him yet since you’d been there. He looked positively vicious as his one lit red eyelight panned your form. You had never seen that look on Red’s face, even when you’d first met. You gripped your helmet tighter as he took a few steps towards you, your own feet making you move back slightly.

Cygnus paused as he took in the reaction. For a human that hung around monsters a lot you sure did act skittish…not that he didn’t like that. Oh he was going to have fun with you. 

“you must be y/n…sure you know who I am already.” His voice sounded like crackling wood that had been doused with cold water; thick and broken, laced with smugness. You felt your heart lurch in your chest as your cheeks heated up. His voice was nothing to Axe’s rawness, but it was enough to make you picture all kinds of dirty things in your head. He chuckled.

“see now why everyone’s been making me work. shame on you, making me break my bones day in and out.” Oh lord he was a moving closer as he spoke. You continued to back away until you were literally forced into stopping by the abruptness of wall into your back. How had you hit wall already? 

Cygnus took his time, his hunting stalk almost a casual stroll as he drew closer. He really liked what he saw, how flustered and pinked you were just from him speaking to you. Those boneheads groundside must’ve really had their fun with you. He wondered what you’d look like beneath him, was your heart as red as the other humans he’d killed before? Would it look vibrant in his hand? How about your soul? He had to admit he was slightly annoyed he hadn’t run into you sooner.

If this had been Red you would know exactly where this would be going, as it was Cygnus’s sockets were absolutely brutal looking the closer he got. How much LV did he have? You felt your stomach twist as you flashed back to Dusty’s rough treatment. Suddenly you were terrified. You were willing to bet his LV wasn’t nearly that high based on how Fornax was still sane himself but Cygnus was starting to look like he enjoyed the way he had you cornered. Would anyone hear you scream?

“tsk, you sure are shaking. I can hear your blood rushing.” He all but cooed as he stopped in front of you, his height a smudge taller and wider than Red. Being this close you could hear his voice didn’t have a trace of Red’s accent, it was almost monotone in its cadence. He hummed as he reached out and grabbed a lock of your hair, twirling it between his distal phalanges. So soft.

“not gonna say anything? that’s rude y’know. not a way to greet a new…friend.” He drawled before giving your head a firm tug by the hair he held. You hissed and tried to ignore how heated you were getting from the action. You swallowed dryly and looked up at him, your eyes defiant. 

“Friends don’t greet each other this way Cygnus.” He shrugged and pretended to look innocent for a moment.

“don’t they?...hm guess that means I should try again.” You barely had time to blink before you were yanked forward and then slammed violently into the way, the impact making your breath shoot out of your lungs. What was with LV monsters and slamming you!? You gasped as you felt his body press into yours, pinning you. The pressure was so heavy you could only take shallow breathes as he shoved his face close to yours. His sockets sparkled dangerously.

“nice to meet you y/n, I’ve always enjoyed having a _whore_ around.” For some reason that struck a nerve in you. You bristled and your hand shot forward making him grunt as you gripped his lower spine, your words coming out with barely veiled rage.

“Looks like I found something you and Red have in common.” You spat as you gave the area you held a sharp twist. Cygnus grunted painfully and tried to pull back but you held firm. You watched as sweat started to bead his forehead, following as he slowly fell to his knees.

Cygnus was in shock, you had gone from zero to a hundred in a span of seconds! Now you had him clutched tightly in your hand and your painful twist already had his magic surging. He was right those other monsters had to have been enjoying your company for you to know just how to disarm and arouse in one fucking move. He thought he’d been on guard, but he wasn’t prepared for such an attack that was downright sexual!

“You’re just as sensitive on the first lumbar vertebrae.” You whispered as you pressed your thumb nail into it. Cygnus’s hands shot to your hips and dug in painfully as he begun to pant, magical wisps coming from the joints above and below it to caress at your hand. He was enjoying this. You loosened your grip slightly and twisted it the opposite direction just as forcefully. Cygnus full on moaned and your body began to ache in response to it. You felt bad doing this but it seemed this was the only way you’d be able to get him to understand the line he was crossing. Especially with no-one here to help you.

Cygnus didn’t know what to do. He was fairly confident he could kill you in a blink if he needed to but he knew that would just make him a target for everyone’s rage. He grunted as your hand subtly shifted, the soft flesh of your palm making him shiver. Damn your touch was so well practiced you knew exactly how hard to hold and stroke his bones! He hadn’t felt this turned on this quickly before. You kept this up he’d orgasm before his magic could properly form!

You moved your other hand to join in on gripping his spine, your nails digging along the joint just before the vertebrae you were focused on. Cygnus gasped lewdly with frustration. The monster in front you was holding you so tight you felt your skin going numb beneath his touch. His LV couldn’t be that high if he was getting pleasure from this. You grew bolder.

“As for _rude_? You don’t just waltz in…” You pinched at the joint above the vertebrae and felt him lock up, his eyelight focused on your face in a grimace.

“And call someone who isn’t yours a **whore**.” You gave one final twist and Cygnus cried out, his magic surging through him and making his head spin. You let go and allowed him to fall over into a fetal position, his gasping coming in harshly. You felt automatic regret at how you had acted but when he looked up at you the regret fizzled out like a snuffled candle. His face was absolutely wreaked, and his voice came out almost adoring.

“where have _you_ been all this time?” You felt yourself blush, and you fought to ignore his gut wrenching laughter as you left the room. Cygnus fell onto his back as his laughter died and he hummed thoughtfully. No wonder Classic and them liked you.

Your legs carried you blindly towards the kitchen, your mind racing to much to focus. When you finally got to it the first thing you did was find a stool to collapse on and cradled your face. Your palms pressed tight into your eyes. Why had you done that? You had so easily snapped on him calling you a whore you hadn’t even stopped to think about your actions. 

Everyone back home called you a whore all the time, so why did Cygnus doing it hurt and enrage you so badly? Then again you remembered how much it stung when Edge had said it. Was Blue right? Were you falling in love with them? ALL of them? You didn’t know how to take that. Would they even reciprocate? You knew without a doubt Blue would. But the rest? It was now painfully obvious just how far you’d lost perspective concerning your ‘job’.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” You moaned.

“there’s a lot you don’t know apparently.” You frowned as you looked over at Mercury, his head laid within his folded arms as if sleeping but the one socket that peaked out was lidded and it’s eyelight hazed. It was a thoughtful expression. You smiled.

“When did you get there?” He chuckled.

“been here.” You rolled your eyes as you recalled Sans’s similar antics.

“you ok?” He asked looking at you expectantly. You sighed and shrugged.

“Yeah? Met Cygnus finally.” Mercury looked almost fond at the mention of the violent monster before glancing you up and down briefly.

“how’d that go?” You made a noise and Mercury’s shoulders moved in silent laughter. You looked over at the beautiful monster and found yourself feeling better just for his company. It was hard to explain but there was just something about him that made you relax. There wasn’t a tense thing about him like when you were around the others. You thought back to the other day and smiled.

“You’re an amazing singer.” Mercury blushed and from what you could see of his freckles they seemed to light up along with his skull. It was positively adorable. 

“heard that did you?” 

“Yeah, me and Lost both did.” He hummed but didn’t say more. You decided to poke just a bit, thinking on how soft the moment you’d accidentally spied on had been.

“How Lost acted, you two look…close.” Mercury’s eyelights focused on your face as he sat up and rested his chin in his hand. His smile soft and carefree as always.

“lost is lost, and I’m not exactly adverse to who my lovers may or may not be.” Oh. Well you supposed that answered your unasked question. Mercury chuckled again at the way your cheeks tinted pink. But you did notice how he said lovers, plural.

“Lovers as in more than one?” You asked. He shrugged but once more didn’t elaborate. You supposed you should’ve guessed Mercury wasn’t exclusive, most of if not all the skeletons you had been with didn’t seem fazed by you being passed between them. Maybe it had to do with them all being duplicates of each other? Did that mean what Lost and Mercury did was mas—

Why were you so focused on that? You stopped and thought back to what Mercury had initially said to you. The words dragging your curiosity from your current train of thought.

“What don’t I know Mercury?” The corners of his grin sagged slightly, the twinkles of his sockets dimming. The mood suddenly felt like it had gone downhill.

“it’s not my place to tell you…but I will say sans hurt us. all of us.” The way he said it made you fill with a thick foreboding. You didn’t know Mercury’s voice could get that hard or sound that impossibly deep. Sans had hurt every one of the skeletons? It was hard to wrap your head around. 

You couldn’t see him willingly hurting a single one of them, let alone the duplicates of his own brother. The thought terrified you, more than when Adam had…It was something you didn’t want to think about. But you knew you needed to. You were surprised Mercury was being so forth coming and decided to push your luck.

“Did he have to?” You asked hesitantly. Mercury was silent for so long you thought he had fallen back to sleep with his sockets opened. It was a shock when he answered you.

“depends on your standards of having to.” Mercury yawned as he turned, his eyelights trained on you.

“then again I would’ve done the exact same thing in his position, all of us sans would have.” You tensed. Did he know you knew? How? You had been so careful not to mention it around anyone. The monster watching you merely smirked.

“hm, you think it’s not obvious you should know about us by now? c’mon, you’ve met what…close to twenty skeletons? all who look so similar it’s too close for them to be mere cousins. I think the others you stay with are too caught up with their own things to really connect the dots. classic though? well he’s denial in a jar, I would know that. good thing you haven’t said anything though.” You felt a shiver run through you as you recalled how Dusty had told you to keep your mouth shut about it. Had that really been more of a warning than a threat? You swallowed nervously. 

“Mercury…what would Sans do if he knew that I…knew?” His sockets lidded as he looked down at the counter he had been laying against, his silence making you more anxious the longer it stretched. When he answered his simple words still shook you, his tone the most awake and alert that you had heard it yet.

“freak out.” He looked up at you, the sparkles in his sockets dulled further. “and it never ends well when _classic_ freaks out.” You suddenly doubted just how safe you were now. Mercury watched as your face paled and your eyes widened, a cold sweat threatened to break out on your skin. He didn’t intend to frighten you, but he had to be honest. He was trying to maintain a no lying policy ever since he’d wound up in this timeline with his brother.

He hated this timeline, he missed his friends and felt this place was far less safe than home. Even after three years of living here. It wasn’t his earth, he hated it. These weren’t his stars, it sickened him. He had no doubt a part of every displaced skeleton felt that way. Even if some had ended up in far better situations here than they had been back in their own lines. Being here had changed them; just like them being there had changed Sans. He had become more unpredictable, more paranoid. And it wasn’t just because they had all arrived here. Mercury smiled lazily.

“just what are you to them anyways?” You blinked out from your racing thoughts to look at him puzzled.

“they never had a human around before just freely roaming the house let alone answering the front door. unless you count hope. doubt you were suddenly into me just because of my good looks or sparkling personality either, it’s because of how close I look to classic. you’ve been with them a while. classic told me what your job was, but how you all act with each other feels different from that. classic wouldn't have slammed me into a desk over just a whore. so…what are you to them y/n?” You smiled weakly. That was a hard question to answer, one you were still trying to determine. You knew where you stood with Blue at least but everyone else you couldn’t pinpoint. 

You had started out their whore, a personal plaything almost to help them when they needed it. But that felt like ages ago. Now the idea of simply being their whore hurt. In ways you had never expected it to. You wanted to be more for them. But you honestly didn’t know if you could be. If they’d let you. Stretch’s smiling face flashed in your mind and you had to suppress a ragged sigh.

“I honestly don’t know.” Mercury stood up and slowly walked over to you, an arm snaking around your wait loosely. The contact had your face turning a light pink and the way he pulled you close to him made your heat skip in a gentle beat. It wasn’t like the passionate blood racing emotions you felt in the arms of the others. It was soft and easing. His hand came up to cup your face and your breathing became somehow easier, more fluid as he brought your mouth close to his.

“do you want to find out?” You blinked at him in confusion.

“What?“

“you’re reacting to me so easily because you see classic in me, because I’m sans. your body has already grown to recognize mine and the pleasure and joy it brings yours. but you don’t know _me_ , I haven’t been into keeping secrets in years...too much work.” Mercury’s cool breath brushed your lips as he leaned in closer, a timid warmth built up in your chest that made you shudder. His face was so close you could count each individual freckle, see every speck of light that flashed in his star studded sockets.

“though we’re all different, the core of our souls share the same frequency. If you want to know, I’m willing to show you.” You gasped as a shimmering blue tongue slipped from behind his teeth; even his magic looked like it had come from the depths of space! Your eyes tracing what looked like constellations in the magical appendage. You could stare at it for hours.

Your body shook as it brushed along your bottom lip, a cooling effect made you sigh as it passed in its wake. You could feel your body heating back up with want but Mercury’s light touch and soothing coolness kept it from becoming consuming, it was gentle and languid, you felt more lucid in your desire.

“just…” His tongue moved down to the corner of your jaw where he leaned in and gently pinched your sensitive flesh between his teeth before placing a chaste kiss on it. It was enough to stir your arousal but the kiss made you giggle, simmering down the heat. Mercury grinned as he moved down to your throat and nipped at it.

“what…” You gasped as you felt a hand palm your ass, it’s hold not forceful and possessive but easy and questioning before it slid down to your thigh and lifted your leg up. You gripped Mercury’s jacket to keep your balance as he hooked your leg onto his hip bone and trailed his hand up to your hip, his hand barely brushing as it roamed.

“you are…” The arm he had around you shifted till his other hand slid beneath your shirt, his phalanges tracing along your ribs and halting just beneath the swell of your breast. You automatically tried to arch into his touch but his arm tightened, stilling you from pushing for him to continue.

“to them.” He whispered as he pulled back enough to make eye contact with you. The look in his eyes wasn’t as strong as lust but hotter than desire, it was enough that it made you shift your arms around his neck and look at him with such desperation and trust that it made him groan. You pressed close to him and he let you, his hold slipping just slightly. 

You stopped close to his face and instead of going directly for a kiss you choose to nuzzle just under his jaw, the soft silkiness of your hair making him shiver against you. You could count every instance that the boys had shown in some form what they thought about you, every kiss and caress, every glance and expression. There was softness in them, lightness that made your very being turn warm. 

They had been the ones to take you in, to provide for you when you needed it, to even protect you from themselves. You knew some of them were nowhere close to feeling what you felt…what you felt. You gripped Mercury closer to you, reveling in the feel of his bones beneath his clothing. Blue was right. The soul knew no such thing as time.

How could you have ever doubted what it was you felt?

“I want to show you…what you all mean to me.” He stilled and looked at you perplexed as you pulled back and smiled up at him warmly.

“Every Sans and Papyrus, every individual that makes up this mad ‘family’ of skeletons. You’re all the same, all different, and I could never value any one of you less or over the other. I think I realize that now. Because to do so, would be saying I can’t accept an aspect of a whole. That my feelings have conditions when…love shouldn’t have that.” Mercury’s eyelights searched your face, for what you didn’t know but his smile slowly came back and it was warm almost proud. 

“that’s a strong word; _love_.” He whispered. You gave him a thoughtful grin.

“To much to handle?” Mercury chuckled.

“you tell me.” He went to kiss you, his cooler breath making your heart lurch as it brushed your lips. Soon as his mouth captured yours though it was like a flash of electricity raced through you. You felt the tips of your toes and fingers tingle as what was normally heat was now a cooling pulsing form in your core. This was nothing like how it had been with the others. Mercury moaned into your soft lips as his hands shifted down to thumb circles into the peaks of your hips where the skin was thinnest. It was soothing and only made the pulsing going through you slow and thrum harder. You pulled back for a breath and looked at him dazedly.

“What is that?” Mercury smirked as he leaned in and nipped at your collarbone making you choke on a gasp as cooling sparks moved along your skin making it prickle.

“channeling the soul frequency.” He muttered.

“Soul Frequency?” Mercury picked you up bridal style startling you for a moment as he carried you over to the sofa and planted you on top of him in a straddle. You looked down at him in confusion as he planted his right hand behind his head in amusement.

“all souls run on their own individual frequency,” He started as he ran his left hand along your bent thigh, his touch sending more shivers and sparks along you. You bit your lip as you tried to listen and focus, the sensation wildly distracting. He smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing to you. 

“but all of us duplicates being in the same timeline,” His other hand moved up from his head to your belly and gently stroked it sending a light thrum of magic that made you moan as it shot down between your legs. It wasn’t shocking or hot but more like a sharp breeze that made your legs clench on either side of him. It was really hard to listen the more he touched you.

“our soul’s end up running on the same frequency. we can access it when we want to…how we want to. the others don’t really enjoy it. how did trap put it once?” He halted his touching making you whimper as he lost himself in thought for a moment. Mercury then chuckled as his sockets lidded and his tone dropped huskily, the natural grogginess going keen.

“oh yeah… _violating_.” You groaned as you felt a hardness grind up into you, the length twitching from the clothed contact. Mercury sat up and kissed you again, your lips surging and going sensitive from the contact as his magic brushed against you. He was losing himself in how you felt against him, your warm flesh bringing back even warmer memories of violet eyes and cherry red lips, your touch echoing the softness of a voice long gone. He pulled back and tried to ground himself even as he took in your trussed hair and swollen mouth.

“you want what I have to offer, you’re gonna need to focus on a bigger concentration of magic.” You took a second to think through the haze of what he meant and then your eyes widened. He smiled once he saw your mind click his meaning into place. You looked down towards where you both met and frowned. It felt wrong to sleep with him when you hadn’t even slept with any of the skeletons back home without payment. But you wanted to know…and you wanted to show.

“Does it have to be sex?” Mercury tilted his head in amusement, his eyelights going hazy and soft.

“no.” You recaptured his mouth and moaned as his tongue slipped into your mouth and danced with yours, Mercury’s magic making you lightheaded as it vibrated your sensitive flesh. Slowly you drew back and began to lick and nip down his jaw and cervical vertebrae, the pinching of your teeth and soft cradling of your lips making Mercury shudder as he fell back. He closed his eyes as he felt your hands roam along his ribs the lower you moved, your kisses trailing as his magic tried to reach out to you from his very bones. 

It had been too long, far too long since he’d felt the graceful touch and adoring strokes from a human and it was taking everything in him to concentrate. He focused passed his own pleasure and reached into his own soul, opening it and exposing himself to the silent hums of those that shared the silent bleakness around him. His soul projected itself in threads as it connected to the other sides of him and his brother, he hissed as he made contact. He looked down at how you had stilled from his noise and he stroked your head reverently as the others feelings, reasonings and thoughts coalesced within him.

You sighed at how his phalanges combed your hair and reassured you. For a moment you thought you had hurt him but the way he looked at you not only said he was fine but literally begged you to continue. You looked down even as your heart hammered in your chest and reached for the waistband of his shorts, his hips lifting slightly to help you. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open in shock at the sight of his member. Just like his tongue it looked like a living galaxy, but with every twitch the stars in it seemed to shift and brighten. It was like a window into another plane of existence almost.

“ready when you are.” He groaned. You locked onto his brightened sockets and couldn’t help but feel the draw to him. There was something in the way he was looking at you that hadn’t been there before. It was like looking at Red or Blue, Edge or Papyrus even. Axe in the tub, Dusty as he stared at you in the kitchen…Sans the first time he ever entered you. Not breaking eye contact you leaned forward and licked up the length of him making Mercury throw his head back as he fell flat.

_Blue dropped the knife he had been using and gripped the edge of the counter, his eyelights instantly morphing into hearts. y/n. his bueatiful y/n.LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVEYOULOVEYOU…he gasped and shuddered as he thrusted upward. Your mouth was so warm and hot just like your soul when it sang. He loved it when you’d sing. Y/N, Y/NY/NY/N! You felt your heart go out to him and watched as it hit him, a deep blush gracing his cheeks. I KNEW YOU LOVED US._

You pulled back in shock and glanced up at Mercury who was still laid back with his sockets screwed shut, a light sweat beading his forehead. You looked back down to his cock and hesitantly licked it again this time feeling what was like a pull as another vision popped up stronger than the last.

_Red was lounging on the couch in the living room when he groaned and his hand shot down into his shorts. Fuck he missed you, he never missed anyone but he missed you. it felt so lonely here so empty, the heat of your thighs and even the way that you laughed was the only thing that chased it away. He’d never admit that, he couldn’t but god y/n…please come home just come back…Red stroked himself more fervently, a blush staining his skull. He wants to tell you…pleasecomebackpleasecomeback! You pushed at him and he sighed. can't wait for you to come home._

Mercury panted as he withdrew the connection to Blue and Red, your wet tongue on him making it so much harder not to just be selfish and keep the experience to himself. But that’s not what he offered, no matter how much it tempted him. 

“fuck!” He choked as you went from licking and fully engulfed his tip. He pushed the connection to Edge, just a bit harder than he had wanted to.

_Edge spun in place his sockets seeming to lock on you like you were actually in front of him. He reached out and fell to his knees as tears pooled in his sockets. DON’TASKDON’TLOOKDON’TPLEASE! She had been an angel, sprouting about god and faith when she herself had been so pure. But with her had gone what faith she had started to instill in him towards humanity, towards anything. Then you came along and forced your way unknowingly into his defenses. Y/N. PRINCESS. ANGEL. GODDESS. WHY CAN’T HE BEAR THE THOUGHT OF NOT BEING AROUND? WHY MUST HE WAIT TO HOLD YOU AGAIN? Edge cradled his head in his hands and sobbed. WHY CAN’T HE BE WEAK ENOUGH TO EVEN THINK…IT MIGHT BE POSSIBLE THAT HE CARED MORE THAN HE NEEDED TO? He felt you brush him. MY PRINCESS._

The force from the vision made you choke but you took a steadying breath even through your tears and continued to suck, Mercury’s pleasure increasing the more you bobbed and twirled your tongue around him. You focused hard as you suddenly shot down to his knot making Mercury jerk almost upright as he felt you suddenly flood the frequency he had open. His eyelights fully engorged his sockets.

_Axe and Dusty both shot up and looked towards you, the previous monsters eyelight dilating as his thoughts became loud and jumbled, mixing with Dusty’s y/n…y/n..Y/ny/N…Both of them were panting furiously suddenly the ground around them began to rumble like an earthquake as their magics began to form visible auras around them. Each lick and suck making their auras build. pleasurefundeathhurtpeacescornwantdesirehatewhenyourbackdontcomebackagainneverbloodtissuetheLVsomuchLVpurehungrywarmlonelydiediediediedienonononon!!!_

_You reached out..._

_“stop!” Dusty shouted, his voice echoing with the ghastly vision of a floating Papyrus._

You felt like you’d been forcibly cut off but all too quickly another vision hit you like a whirlpool as Papyrus came into your sight.

_He stopped running and stared at the trees around him. He raised a hand and stared at a butterfly that had landed on his palm. It made him think of you. so ready to fly but with bound wings whose colors weren’t your own. He missed you. WISHED YOU WERE HOME Y/N. He lifted his hand and let the insect fly away from him, watching till it faded into the trees. He began to jog again, his smile bright. I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND, I ALREADY KNOW YOU DO TO._

_Trap stiffened and pulled a little too hard on the vegetable he was harvesting as he hunched over. He moaned at the feeling of your lips around him and dug his phalanges into the damp earth. YOU WERE SO KIND AND LOVING, NO BLAME OR HATRED IN YOUR EYES. COULD STARE INTO THOSE EYES FOR ETERNITY. Trap panted. COULD KEEP THOSE EYES FOREVER. He whined. MY EYES! IN A JAR! Trap whimpered. Y/N…I MISS YOU, WOULD NEVER HURT YOU! You reassured him and he cried._

_There was a door. Stretch wouldn’t open it._

_Sans was standing at his window when he let out a groan and turned, his eyelights landing on you. Some how you felt more solid, more in tune with this vision. Sans took a few steps forward and stopped, his hand slipping out from a pocket to cup your cheek. It wasn’t like a psychical touch this felt more intimate and deeper. Sans face was set in a closed frown as he looked at you. His thoughts blanketed by a thick fog you couldn’t see through. He pulled you into a kiss and it sent your mind into a blinding flash of white. He pulled back with a thin smile._

_“tell mercury this is why he constantly gets his head slammed into desks.” He pushed you and you fell._

You came back with a jolt so forceful that it made you unintentionally gag on Mercury’s cock, the tight straining of your throat contracting so harshly he gasped your name as his magic shot out. You fought to swallow it, the liquid rushed down and you tried to keep your lips pressed but it even spilled out from them. Mercury hissed at how powerful his orgasm was that his spine had popped. It took a long moment before you finally swallowed what you could and safely removed your mouth, the soft dragging of your lips making the limp monster twitch. You went to wipe your mouth and marveled at how shimmery his magic was, like melted silver almost. Then you noticed a faint ache in your body. Had Sans…made you orgasm in the vision?

“well,” You looked over at Mercury who was smiling benignly. “did not expect you to be able to do something like that. saejun might’ve gone overboard with healing you.” You watched as he slowly readjusted his shorts and sat up with a sigh, his face still flushed and eyelights blown wide. You were still trying to comprehend what it was you had just experienced when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened.

You both turned to see Hope walking in with Lost close behind her, the youngster’s mismatched eyes looking at you both curiously. Mercury made a face at Lost who grinned in amusement beneath his scarf. Casually Mercury stood up from the sofa and moved over to Hope, his smile stretching warmly.

“what’s up bean?” She giggled cutely as she took his hand to be led out from the room. A gentle smile tossed your way as he went out the door. You guessed your questions would have to wait. Lost watched the exchange and remained in place even long after the two had departed. 

There was definitely no doubt now. You loved them. All of them. And as Lost looked up at you blithely you resolved yourself. You belonged to the ones back home, but you could see the way the skeletons up here were fractured. You were going to try and help them before you left. You locked eyes with Lost. 

Starting with the most broken of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal thanks to all the members of my discord for whom I get a lot of daily motivation!
> 
> Like to thank CuddlyQuiche for helping me get past a block on this particular chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it and it was worth the wait! See you next update!! <3


	24. Bonds and Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1340 Kuods is a lot of love O_O  
> I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN 3 MONTHS!
> 
> This chapter gave me a lot of struggle,  
> I can't even begin-- T_T
> 
> Well here's the update for those are still around!  
> Really an apology just isn't enough to describe my remorse!

Papyrus was humming as he prepared the afternoon lunch. Like everyone in the house he was feeling a small sense of elation in the aftermath of the frequency link yesterday. Well, a few of them were elated at least. Dusty and Axe being two who weren’t and were currently fixing up the cabin that had been partially destroyed in their rage.

Papyrus sighed as he remembered visiting with Trap only to walk him back to the sight of half the cabin missing. Poor monster had dropped his vegetables in shock before falling to his knees to cry in frustration. Papyrus couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Axe look so utterly remorseful and ashamed at the sight of his brothers tears. Dusty though had merely sighed and complained about having to order a new bed.

Red and Blue though were doing better. Blue walked around in a daze like a love sick zombie as he went about his daily training and chores. Red thankfully was back to his usual snarky and aggravating self so much to the point they had been allowed to unbolt the furniture from the floor. Edge though was a random factor. One minute he’d be normal and the next he’d be mad as the day he learned vinegar didn’t go in lasagna.

Stretch still didn’t leave his room. The only way they knew he was still alive was the odd sounds and groans they’d hear coming from his door. Thankfully his heat was due to break about any day now though Sans was irritated by how off schedule that’d be putting him with everyone else. Speaking of Sans.

Papyrus didn’t even have to look up to know it was his brother entering the room, the shuffling of his ancient pink slippers loud against the squeaky clean kitchen tile. He peeked from the side of his sockets to see the shorter monster meander over to the half drained coffee pot with his sockets still closed and reach up onto a shelf blindly for a cup.

Papyrus snorted as he reached over him and pushed one forward for him to grab. Sans made an acknowledging sound and then brought it down as he finally opened his eyes and took in the fact the coffee was cold. He grumbled as he turned the maker on and leaned against the counter.

“supposed to be warm.” Papyrus chuckled.

“WELL WHEN YOU CONSIDER THE AFTERNOON YOUR MORNING YOU’RE BOUND TO END UP WITH COLD BREAKFAST MATERIALS.” Sans groaned.

“my coffee, my morning.” Papyrus watched as Sans glared at the coffee maker like it had insulted him. Which was weird. He knew how much Sans loved his coffee maker, it had been a gift for his birthday one year and he had been so grateful for it he had snuggled it and slept with it that very night. According to him it saved him a ton of slow mornings and bad days.

Not to mention Sans had been in the kitchen for ten minutes now and a pun had yet to leave his mouth.

“YOU SEEM IRRITABLE TODAY.” Papyrus commented casually as Sans apparently gave up and poured the bitter tasting liquid into his cup.

“mercury messing around again.” He grumbled. Papyrus nodded.

“I FIGURED THIS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY.” Sans grunted sleepily as he dropped five sugar cubes into his drink, their collision sprinkling dark droplets onto the counter. Papyrus tried not to roll his eyes at the offending mess. Sans took a sip and sighed as he rubbed the area just over his nasal socket.

“it’s annoying as is when he uses the soul frequency with that lover of his, but to open it to y/n? it’s bothering me. he had no right letting her touch on such…intimate things.” Papyrus stilled in his stirring to raise a brow at his brother.

“ARE YOU SAYING YOU’RE WORRIED Y/N IS GETTING A BIT TOO FAMILIAR WITH US? SEEING AS SHE WORKS FOR US QUITE INTIMATELY I’M SURPRISED YOU DIDN’T THINK THIS WOULD OCCUR.” Sans rolled his eyelights.

“it’s dangerous papyrus. she just needs to keep perspective on why she’s here and i’m sure mercury with his meddling isn’t helping in that department.” Papyrus sighed.

“YOU AREN’T EITHER, YOU SILLY BONES. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU CALL HER STARLIGHT! SHE’S ONLY HUMAN, SHE’S BOUND TO GET ATTACHED EVENTUALLY JUST LIKE A NUMBER OF THE MONSTERS SHE ENGAGES WITH. YOU CAN ONLY BE CASUAL SO LONG.” Sans looked up at his brother weakly.

“i might have to let her go.”

“IF THAT’S HOW YOU FEEL, JUST KNOW NO ONE WILL BE HAPPIER FOR IT BESIDES YOU.” Sans made a frustrated noise as he purposefully took a loud and disgusting sip. Papyrus shot him a glare at his purposeful provocation which only earned him a light snicker from his older brother. Sans sighed as his temporary joy died.

“fine if everyone wants her to stay i’ll allow it.” Papyrus looked at his brother, taking in the blue bags under his eyes and the way he slouched even more than usual. He knew where the desperation was coming from. The need to not let anyone get too close. It didn’t surprise him after Mercury’s stunt yesterday Sans was now trying to find a way to cut off any emotional strings that might be forming for anyone. Sad to say his brother should’ve acted sooner if that was the case.

Even sadder was the fact Papyrus knew it was his fault his brother had turned out this way.

“Do You Still Hate Me?” Papyrus asked hesitantly. Sans looked at his brother in shock, his annoyance with Mercury and confliction over you quickly forgotten.

“hate you? pap—“ Sans almost went into a tirade but with one broken glance from his taller sibling daring him to deny the accusation his throat closed up. Sans looked down into his mug as he gathered his thoughts. When he spoke it was gentle.

“i don’t blame you for what happened papyrus…you didn’t know. you didn’t know what was going to happen and neither did i. she…she loved you bro. we…we both loved you so much. you can never blame yourself for what it turned into ok?” Papyrus looked down into the pot of broth currently boiling but couldn’t bring himself to turn it down to a simmer. If he had been smarter, hadn’t let his naivety blind him then Sans would be happy still.

He’d be happy still.

He decided not to point out how Sans hadn’t denied hating him. Nor to point out how Sans used the past tense of the word love when describing himself in the sentence. Sometimes he wished he was still ignorant enough to blind himself into believing old ideologies. Like the fact love and compassion were infallible. They weren’t.

“Her Memorial’s Next Week, Normally I wouldn’t Have to Ask If You’re Attending or Not But Since You…Have Taken Up Old Hobbies I Thought I Would.” Papyrus pretended not to notice the way Sans grip on his coffee mug tightened.

“of course i’m going…i’m heading down to the lab, think you can manage the house for today?” He wanted to reassure his brother, say something that could soothe the still apparent ache in his soul but he knew whatever he thought of wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough. So he did what he knew would be the closest thing to soothing he could provide.

Pretend like it was all normal.

Like he hadn’t messed up and been the cause of this mess they now lived in.

“OF COURSE, LEAVE IT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Sans smiled as his brother struck his signature pose, his magic making a ring of light around him like a scene straight out of those comic books he used to pull from the dump to read his younger sibling at night.

“you’re so cool bro.” Sans echoed his old saying automatically as he patted Papyrus’s arm. He looked down at Sans fondly as he forced his smile to stay.

“I AM AWARE.” Papyrus waited for Sans to leave the kitchen before his smile dropped. He only wished his brother still truly thought of him that way.

He wished he could take everything back.

~~

Despite your thoughts on helping, Lost wouldn’t let you get him alone. You tried catching him at breakfast but sadly he seemed to disappear before you’d even arrive, as evidenced by a dirty dish in the sink. You even tried catching him when he was wandering the halls, somehow just as you’d lay eyes on him he’d poof. It was getting bad enough you considered catching him in the shower.

You were starting to feel like Red.

Suddenly you understood his frustration. 

Finally you’d had enough, there was no way you were going to let him turn you into a stalker. If there was anyone you could go to for help, it had to be his lover. That’s why you found yourself outside Mercury’s door, eyeing it with hesitation. You raised your hand...and promptly lowered it before raising it again.

“back for another drink?” You jumped as you felt cool breath brush along the back of your neck, the baritone following it playfully seductive in its candace. Turning you came face to face with a smirking Mercury, his proximity making you take an involuntary step back. If you weren’t already pressed against his door. Skeletons and their teleporting! You blinked as you registered his words before letting out an ugly snort. His smirk changed to a genuine grin.

“No, I’m good on that front. I was coming to ask you something actually.” He tilted his head curiously as he waited for you to continue, his eyelights roaming your body in a calm but lazy trail. You were beginning to get the distinct thought that Mercury was constantly revved up. Just what was this skeleton’s libido like? But it didn’t feel hungry, just merely observing, almost enjoying like when watching a show. It was hard to feel objectified or offended by it.

“shoot.”

“It’s Lost, I’ve been trying to talk to him…” Mercury closed his eyes as he nodded with a knowing look, a small snort coming from him.

“yeah, he’s a tough catch. even if you manage to corner him, talking is another story completely.” You raised a brow.

“He didn’t seem to have a problem talking to me earlier.” Mercury looked surprised for a moment.

“really?” He looked down for a moment in contemplation before a mischievous smile played on his face. He was well experienced in ways to get Lost ‘talking’.

“i know a way to get him to be open to conversation.” You suddenly had an inkling Mercury was about to play a prank, what with the way his grin twitched higher in the corners. Pranks never played out well back at the skeleton house, you were suddenly worried. 

“What way would that be?” He raised a brow as he slid his arm around your shoulder. Only in your confusion did you allow him to guide you into his room, the door sliding shut behind you.

~~

You smiled as you thought back to the idea you had gotten earlier. After a lengthy discussion with Mercury who had been surprised in your interest in Lost you’d begun to form a plan. Lost was definitely a jerk but you really wanted to see what he was capable of being otherwise. You wanted to see another side to him, if he had one. And the easiest way to see that was in the bedroom. 

He had stated how he had no interest in touching you. Well that was perfectly fine, there were other things that could be done. 

You were careful as you turned the corner to the pool area. Mercury had informed you about how Hope insisted on Lost going swimming with her and Fornax. It had been difficult to imagine the cold monster going for a dip. Incidentally you were far from surprised to see Lost situated against the wall simply observing the other two rather boredly. Despite his apparent disinterest, his eyelights never left Hope’s playful antics.

The little girl giggling as she splashed Fornax before sinking under the water to swim away from the skeleton. You chuckled at the innocent sight, walking up casually to Lost but before you could even make a comment to the sulking skeleton he was suddenly 10 feet further away still watching the pool. 

Had he just…? You narrowed your eyes.

Forcing a smile, you walked towards Lost once more. Without even raising his eyelights towards you, he disappeared again only to reappear several feet away. 

Yep, he was teleporting. You wondered briefly on that. He seemed not to have a problem with proximity just yesterday and now he looked as if he couldn’t want to be farther from you. You tried to get near him a couple more times before giving up and slouching against the wall. 

“Never thought you were one to be so scared of just one lone human, Lost.” You huffed almost idly, pretending to check out your hand while you kept a sideways eye on the skeleton.

Lost’s brow twitched but still he stared at Hope, the girl now diving into the water to splash Fornax in a big wave. You took a tentative step towards him, he didn’t budge yet, so you took another. Lost shifted uncomfortably, looking ready to move. You snickered, “Really? Already wanting to run?”

A deep frown furrowed Lost’s bony brows as he turned to look at you up and down with wariness. _Uh-oh, was your acting too much like Mercury’s?_ You decided to pull back a little, 

“You know you’ve been really hard to catch lately.”

“not my fault you are so slow.” Lost sneered making you stutter on the spot as you blinked in surprise. 

“Hey, being too quick also has its downfalls.” You attempted to retort, but somehow his already sour expression turned even more twisted.

“Is that something you often have a problem...with the others? I’m not...surprised with those fools.” Lost scoffed in annoyance. His tone left you blinking, he sounded as though he saw himself above the other alters. As if their existence was of little consequence. How could he be so cold, so indifferent?

A little miffed at the jab to your boys, you laughed without humor, “No, not at all, just with you it seems.”

Another brow twitched and he glowered at you, his mismatched eyelights lit with an intense emotion that made your heart race. “I hardly doubt that, if I were one of them I’d try to be as quick as possible...to get away from you.”

Well...that hurt, but you were stronger than that. Your mind flashed to an orange hoodie. The flash of a lonely ache steeling your resolve as warmth bloomed in your chest. If you could reach through to Lost, you could reach through to _him_. You refused to take a step back and stared back at him evenly. 

“I just want to talk.” Lost shot you a suspicious glare.

“About what? Let me guess... _You_?” His voice dipped lower as he belittled you. “As if I need to...know what you’re like. A disappointment.” 

You flinched slightly, trying to stay strong. You needed to get through this barrier he was putting up. Lowering your own voice, you stared at him, a little thought wriggling through your head. Switching gears to throw him off his game might work. “I can hardly say I’m the disappointment if you’re the one being too quick. Spend some time with me, I’ll help you slow down.” You joked, trying to disarm him playfully.

“Not only a disappointment, you’re also eager...to open your legs to just anyone...apparently.” He growled with disgust. You jolted as if he’d slapped you. A sharp pang went through your chest at his accusation. You frowned. This wasn’t working and if he was going to be cruel, you could be also. If you had to be.

“You talk like you think you know me.” You said with a frown. “I don’t let just anyone sleep with me. Everyone knows that including Mercury.” You watched as Lost’s sockets widened for a moment before going back to their neutral glare. It caught you off guard, did he not know what you and Mercury had done yesterday? You slowly smiled.

“In fact Mercury really seemed to like spending time with me, never thought he could moan so loudly really.” Lost’s sockets narrowed as a faint light peaked up under them from his covered cheek bones. 

Was...was he blushing? _That’s_ what was getting to him? It made something inside you feel uneasy but you continued to follow Mercury’s advice. Played the role the boys back home had given you as you forced a smile back on.

“Bet I can make you orgasm like you haven’t before.” Lost looked at you, his bony brows furrowed.

“Whatever, didn’t I already say—“

“Without penetration too, Mercury mentioned that might sound interesting to you.” You grinned at him smugly. You were obviously bluffing because you weren’t really sure if your plan would work but he didn’t need to know that. Lost stared at you, hard, his half obscured face giving the impression that he was slightly curious. Curious about you and why you were being insistent more like.

He suddenly reached out and cupped your upper arm, pulling you towards him. “Mercury said huh?” He drawled, his tone surprising you by how soft it was. It almost sounded...hurt? 

Before you could question it the ship lurched and he had you suddenly pinned to his bed. A look of boredom and disinterested lust clouding his features. So he was obviously willing to engage at this point though he made it look more like a chore more than something to be enjoyed. 

Mercury really knew what he was talking about when it came to seducing Lost...that thought concerned you.

Acting quickly you hooked your legs around his hip bones and expertly flipped him beneath you. Lost was caught off guard by the action at first in surprise and then slowly going livid. He was clearly used to being the one in control of the bedroom. Then again you saw glimpses of how he and Mercury acted and it wasn’t really that hard to believe.

“Wha—“ You pressed your mouth to his silencing him. Lost’s anger calmed and his body’s tension went out of his bones as he felt heat rush into him from your contact, a dark image of golden eyes flashing across his vision fuzzing into non existence taking a soul deep pain he had felt for ages with it. You pulled back, he looked dazed and...astounded?

You hesitated, “Lost look if you really don’t--” He looked at you wide eyed a moment and then frowned indifferently.

“Doesn’t matter...what I want.” You were silent as he pulled you down by the back of your head, his mouth locking with yours. It sent a searing pulse through you that made your eyes go wide. It was a similar feeling to the soul frequency you’d experienced with Mercury, at first it was distant, muted. And then a rush.

There was a want, a very subtle one laced with sadness and desperation. _I don’t want to think, don’t want to feel--please--_

You pulled back and looked down at Lost, his expression hadn’t changed but, you felt as if you understood without even trying. Those thoughts had been him. And they were familiar to you as much as breathing.

You could relate to him, and it left you wondering why. You swallowed as you felt a pang of impatience. He roughly pulled you into another kiss, flashes of an obscured being, overwhelming relief from whatever it was your kiss did to him--Your kiss was doing something?

“Get on with it.” Lost growled bitterly as he pulled back. You fought inwardly with yourself, it didn’t feel right trying to be intimate with someone when they felt like this on the other hand though you could recall how strongly you resorted to this very thing when you were too numb, too broken. You looked into his eyelights and you felt how he shivered beneath you in reluctant anticipation. 

You decided to simply give him what he wanted. 

“For this to work, I have to be in charge. So, just lay there.” You recovered from your curiosity and instructed him as you withdrew a long strip of blue silk from your pocket. Lost raised a brow questioningly as he looked at it and back up at you, his facial expression still maintaining a new softness to it. It was like his mood had been shifted just from you kissing him. It made you pause. But he distracted you.

“Is that a ribbon?” Lost asked suspiciously, as his face twisted in bizarre confusion. You smirked as you forgot your train of thought and shimmied down his body to his shorts. He watched you with a tilt of his head as you exposed his pelvic bone which was currently bare of magic since you hadn’t worked him up or anything. It was perfect. Testing his sensitivity you pressed a finger gently against his sacrum and his breathing noticeably hitched, a bolt of sharp pleasure feeding to you that it almost felt like it was your own.

You were going to have to take this slow apparently. You had no idea how you could tell how he was feeling but you were going to make sure to use it. Gently you took the end of the ribbon and brushed it around the top most sacral foramen, at least that’s what you assumed the correct name for it was. You paused as you felt the echo of a deep pleasant burn, something so ensnaring that you groaned right alongside Lost.

Unlike you however the skeleton beneath you was trembling, his teeth parted in a shaky pant as his eyelights watched your hand gently reach around to pull the ribbon the rest of the way through, stopping only once the knot you’d tied into it blocked the opening. A hot shiver shot through you at the contact, Lost’s voice coming out a thin whine as his magic tried to visibly form only to disperse. 

One passing thought from Lost was all you needed to learn you were blocking the manifestation, the magic channels blocked in a pleasurable yet suffocating way that left him in a dizzy delirium. He wasn’t used to having his magic subjugated in such a fashion that felt confining yet free. Lost didn’t seem to have any objections. Biting your lip you slowly crossed the silken fibers over to the hole across from it and teasingly rubbed it along the arch before pulling it through.

Lost jerked his hips in a bucking motion, a rush of restless excitement and a silent cry of frustration built the already growing need to a high precipice inside you. This was a heady tonic, feeling the monster’s emotions and sensations in tandem with your own. Was this what Mercury had felt when he shared the soul frequency? 

You stopped as you caught sight of a mark on Lost’s ribs, they looked like claw marks, no like his own phalanges had dug at the bone scaring it. Lost panted in annoyance at the fact you had paused but the moment you looked at his face he froze, his sockets narrowing.

“Did you…?” You gestured and he knew right away what you were referring to. He fell back and looked over at his bedroom wall. It was a long time before he finally spoke, his voice cracked with sexual frustration but somehow more silent than normal.

“Yeah, I did that.” You looked at him and his eyelights flickered up to you. “And no…I’m not telling you…fucking why.” If you hadn’t learned what you had about him being in grief you wouldn’t have caught the barely recognizable strain nor the slight waver to his tone. But then again you felt a mix of anger and deep seated resentment, self loathing brush against you.

You felt an ache so cold and callous that it gave the impression it was still fresh.

Slowly you leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against it, Lost’s sockets widening briefly at the tender action. You smiled as you felt his flash of confusion and shock. Before he could comment you were once more moving the ribbon up to one of the holes in his sacrum. The sensation making him gasp and clutch at the sheets in a death grip as a searing burn made his spine arch. Made you gasp as you both began to sweat from blissed stimulation.

Lost felt as if he might shatter, in a bid to ground himself he pulled you back down for a rough kiss. Comfort and solace coated your lips, your tongue danced with forgiveness. It felt so good how your warmth enveloped him, he liked it, craved it. It was lulling and gentle. 

It tasted like redemption.

His sockets shot open even as another rush of pleasure moved through him from your ministrations. Another hole was slowly filled with the smooth thread and he gasped, keenly whined as he grinded upwards into you seeking a pent up release. You moaned at the contact but tried to keep your head straight as you moved slowly downwards. This wasn’t about you right now.

Lost froze as you ran a finger along the ribbon in a feather like trace, your touch mimcing somehow along your own bone deep within your body. It was foregin and different, it felt amazing. Lost clearly shared your sentiments through the link even though he was scowling. He liked it, it scratched at some hidden masochistic itch…but he didn’t love it like he did when it was with Mercury.

Mercury.

His soul screamed through the link you had somehow formed.

You felt something in you shriek and your hands flew back from the monster in front of you. Momentary panic gripped you as whatever had connected between you snapped. Lost was panting and grunting now painfully like he was trying to fight whatever feeling was bombarding him.

“Lost! Hold still let me get it out!” He gripped the bed sheets as you began to extract the ribbon, it’s movements no longer pleasurable to him but painful. You could only offer endless apologies as you tried to hurriedly remove it while still trying at gentleness to ease his suffering. Lost grunted and yelped as he began to sweat but screwed his sockets closed until it slipped free of the final hole in his sacrum with a relieved gasp.

You stared at him in concern as your heart raced, the adrenaline in your body not slowing for a moment until his breathing started to even out, become less strangled. You both sat there collecting yourselves and going quiet. After a while you dared to speak, guilt lacing your tone. 

This wasn’t how you planned this to go at all.

“You hated that didn’t you?” You asked warily. Lost stared at the ceiling from where he lay, his eyelights shifting along the smooth ceiling in thought. You followed his line of sight and noticed it was barren unlike Hope’s and Mercury’s. How often did he sleep in Mercury’s room, to look at an empty ceiling so grudgingly?

“I…liked it. Just hated…it was from you…” You looked at him; you had a sneaking suspicion why.

“You should tell him how you feel.” Lost’s eyelights flickered over to you as he sat up, their brightness dulling as they shrunk in seething anger. You moved back slightly as he leaned into you, his face hostile. You had just crossed a line.

“You think…this is a game?! Who are you…to give advice! Did you ever even stop to think about their feelings before you left?!” His words struck you like an arrow, the venom in them stinging. Lost began to cough violently from how strained his voice had gone and all you could do was watch helplessly, too afraid to offer comfort and too hurt to be sympathetic.

Because Lost was right.You hadn’t thought about how upset they’d be from you leaving so suddenly. You tried to think of something to say but before words could properly form Lost was gone. Vanished to leave you in stony silence.

And alone with your thoughts.

~~

“oh hey! wasn’t expecting to see you, thought you were with y/n.” Mercury answered with a tired yawn as he opened his bedroom door. Lost looked at him as he was allowed entry, tried to ignore the fondness he always felt from one of Mercury’s sleepy looks. Mercury let his door slide shut as he turned to Lost only to freeze in place.

Lost looked defensive, as if readying for combat. Mercury stared at Lost in confusion, caught off guard by how vulnerable the LV tainted monster looked in the moment. He fought not to frown, his present smile going tight as Lost looked at him with a piercing glare.

It had been a long time since he’d been at the end of Lost’s genuine rage. Something had clearly gone wrong.

“Why?” Lost’s heavy rasp came out thin and weak. Mercury suppressed his body’s natural reaction to the voice and looked off to the side in confusion before looking back at him. He had to will the guilt not to show on his face.

“uh...why what?” Lost’s silence made a cold shudder rush through Mercury.

“Why...did you encourage her…” Lost turned fully to face mercury, his steps slow and measured as he came to a stop mere feet from his star dusted alter. “Trap me into...sleeping with her?” 

Mercury felt his soul still in his chest. 

“wha--” His words cut off as Lost gripped his neck and pinned him to the ground, the move so sudden and jarring it left him gasping for breath as the wind was knocked from him.

“Don’t act ignorant...I can recognize your taunting...flirtations from a mile away! And she reeked of them!” Lost roared in accusation. Mercury felt sweat bead on his forehead. He had never seen Lost this blindingly enraged before. 

And he had personally witnessed Lost and Fornax nearly kill each other over something Cygnus had done.

“lost--” 

“Don’t you ever think of...anyone but yourself?” Mercury did his best not to squirm in Lost’s familiar dominant hold. He had a feeling one wrong move would leave him pretty injured, not dusted, but being laid up in bed for weeks on end would suck. 

“of course i do.” Mercury answered with a frown, finally letting his grin drop as annoyance filled him at Lost’s petty question. Everything he did, every move was always carried out with others in mind. Especially when it came to Lost, Hope and his Brother.

“You used me! Did you...do it for your own enjoyment!?” Mercury tensed. Now he was definitely confused. What was Lost talking about? Enjoyment? He stared at the trembling alter above him waiting for an explanation but silently accepted that Lost wasn’t going to be forthcoming about it.

He never was.

On instinct Mercury concentrated and reached through his own soul frequency to Lost’s but gaped as he realized...it was closed off. Lost hadn’t had his frequency closed to Mercury since they’d first gotten together.

_Just what had happened?_

Mercury laid prone, unable to reach a decision on what to do or how to respond. For the first time in a long time he felt...alone and adrift. He was unprepared and uncertain. Mercury couldn’t figure out what to do in fear of saying the wrong thing. Lost had always been unpredictable even with the frequency open but now he couldn’t even get a minor read on his counterpart’s emotions.

All he had to go by were his expressions.

And a wall between them that felt almost violating.

“i didn’t use you lost--”

“Then why!? Tell me!” Mercury went quiet.

“I...trusted you.” Lost whimpered. Mercury felt like his soul had been stabbed. They were close, had told each other secrets and thoughts no one else knew. And now he was being told Lost no longer trusted him, in so many words more or less. Mercury felt afraid. He carefully lowered his tone in a bid to get the other skeleton to elaborate.

“lost tell me what happened.” Lost narrowed his sockets.

“What you wanted...to happen.” Obviously it wasn’t what he had wanted. They wouldn’t be in this position otherwise. Something had gone very, very wrong. Mercury reached a hand up to cup Lost’s cheek but flinched as Lost drew his face away from him. It made him feel sick that his touch wasn’t even tolerated.

“lost you need--”

“ **You don’t know what I need**!” Mercury gasped as he felt a wave of heat shoot through his neck, light trials of blood pouring down from where Lost gripped him. Lost’s LV was wounding him.

“stop--you’re hurting yourself! there’s no need to get so heh _heated_ , calm down so we can talk.” Mercury tried to placate him by playing aloof, shooting a pun always distracted his other from an emotional flare up. But this time there was no groan of disapproval, no roll of his sockets. Just a look of cold indifference with a voice of ice.

“Talk…” Lost drawled. Mercury sighed.

“look, I don’t know what happened. but whatever it was it wasn’t meant to turn out the way it did.” 

“How did you think me sleeping with her would’ve turned out?” He asked bitterly. Mercury finally let the guilt show.

“...different...you never had a problem sleeping with someone before…” Lost’s neutral expression made a knot form in Mercury’s non existent stomach as he slowly began to draw conclusions from the silent double. Lost was too quiet, too detached. And his sockets were lidded with a look of resignation.

“Who says I never had a problem.” Mercury felt nauseous as his unvoiced suspicions were confirmed. He felt sick and twisted at the implication. Lost easily read his emotions.

“You honestly think...it doesn’t bother me to smell...others on you?” Mercury swallowed dryly. 

“To hear your moans, to...witness it?” Lost’s voice wavered, threatening to break into a whine. Had he really been subjecting Lost so ignorantly to his wandering ways? Unintentionally torturing him? Mercury hadn’t had a clue. Lost had never said anything, had always gone along with it. Had always been complacent.

How many times had Lost not wanted to engage but had? How many moans or trills had been drawn from him unwilling but stubbornly? How long had Lost been hiding how much he detested his sharing? 

Stars what had he done?

“And then to smell _her_ on you…” y/n… “to know i’ll never measure up to _her_ …” 

_lola…_

Mercury squeezed his sockets shut in pain before forcing them back open onto heterochromic eyelights. He knew where Lost was going with this, it was a talk they’d had before.

“look, i...you’d know if you’d gotten to meet yours.” Lost looked doubtful as Mercury weakly repeated the same words he’d said countless times before. The same overused explanation. 

“Would I?” They both fell silent as Lost tentatively let go of Mercury’s throat, his bloodied hand coming up to hold his cheek. Mercury didn’t flinch or move away, merely stared up at Lost, biding his time for the other monster to gather his thoughts.

“What does it matter...anyway?” Lost asked sadly, his forehead coming down to meet with Mercury’s in an uncomfortable gesture of broken comfort. 

“What I want--who...I want...I can’t have. Don’t deserve...it anyhow.” Mercury reached out to him but couldn’t bring himself to embrace Lost before the other monster stood, towering over him with a look of utter defeat. He couldn’t bring himself to even breath before Lost said something that made his soul quake in his bones.

“We’re done...whatever...we were. Don’t bother me again.” Mercury closed his sockets, unable to watch as his former lover teleported away.  
It was only then you had reached Mercury’s room and knocked.

He didn’t answer.

~~

“BROTHER I REQUEST YOU OPEN THIS DOOR.” Two days. It had been two days since Mercury had refused to come out of his room. At first, no one seemed bothered by it not even his brother Jupiter. 

Until everyone noticed Lost actively moving about the ship without the star dusted monster’s presence. Apparently it was abnormal for them to be seen without the other for long stretches of time.

Even more upsetting was how Hope hadn’t even seen Mercury, the two of them closer then her and Fornax were by far. You’d be lying if you said it hadn’t almost scared you at how a soup Hope had made and sat outside his door had gone untouched. You may not know Mercury long or well but you were certain you knew he lived to please that little girl to no ends. 

Thanks to a callus statement on Cygnus’s part you explicitly learned what falling down was…

You didn’t sleep that night.

It was also last night you had noticed Jupiter wasn’t as nonchalant as he had appeared to be, if a smaller inconspicuous screen by his dual monitors displaying the camera feed outside Mercury’s room was any indication. Then again it made you wonder why that feed specifically when Mercury had the ability to teleport but you didn’t question it.

You were just happy when Jupiter finally showed up to intervene, rapping his curled phalanges twice before calling out to his sibling. As had become the norm Mercury of course did not answer. Unaware to anyone else he merely rolled himself tighter into the blankets on his bed, pretending he hadn’t just heard the concern in Jupiter’s voice.

“MERCURY IT HAS BEEN FORTY EIGHT HOURS SINCE YOU LAST CONSUMED ANYTHING, AS YOUR CAPTAIN I INSIST ON YOU RECEIVING SUSTENANCE. PLEASE.” You tried not to wince but it was so hard not to with how unsure Jupiter sounded of himself. You guessed it didn’t matter the version of himself, Papyrus at his core...was not meant to sound so sad. You offered a reassuring smile as you placed a hand on Jupiter’s arm, grabbing his attention.

“I’ll wait here for him, why don’t you go see if Galaxy and Cosmos need help on the bridge?” Jupiter looked back at his brother’s door warily before finally nodding and walking away. His sockets drooped in worry. You watched him till he faded from sight down the hallway and sighed. Slowly you eyed Mercury’s door, not noticing a perceivable way to open it. You guessed it had to be done via magic or something because it didn’t have a handle on it like yours did.

“Mercury?” You called out into the door and waited to see if he’d respond. Predictably he didn’t. With another sigh you turned and sat in front of it, your back leaned against it.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk! If you need to.” You said into the door as you leaned backwards against it. It wasn’t long before a few minutes in front of his door turned into an hour, then a few hours that gradually led to you almost nodding off. Your eyes moved over to the window of the hallway, the earth rotating lazily out in its dark depths as you pulled your knees to your chin to rest it.

Your chest felt tight.

“It’s because of what Lost and I did isn’t it?” You asked no one in particular. The quiet of the hall was deafening. After a moment you felt the door vibrate with a muffled thunk that made you turn to look at it in question. As if you could see through it if you tried. Choosing not to comment on it you looked down at your knees as you spoke.

“I only wanted to help. Thought I could...by doing what had been working so far with the others? I um...don’t really know how to connect with others and help...normally?” You planted your face into your hands as you let out a shaky breath. “I’m not used to helping people, to being able to even feel the drive to try it’s all so new to me. Guess it sorta backfired. I’m sorry I couldn’t...help.” You swallowed. 

Mercury sighed as he leaned against the door, his eyelights small and tight.

“you did help y/n…you pushed him to finally break…to finally call me out.” You looked at your knees and remained silent as the star dusted skeleton spoke, letting him speak and vent his hurt. His voice sounded so strained.

“all this time being lovers, and I never noticed. should’ve been a dead giveaway when we’d have extra partners that he only loosened up when it was me touching him. heh, I’m so fucking dense.” You took an unsteady breath, your voice was hesitant as the words left your mouth.

“Who was she?” Mercury tensed up, his eyelights extinguishing as the image of long midnight black hair streaked with crimson floated around the strong depths of purple focused on him in pleasure, in love. He could still feel the ghost of echoed emotions and sensations if he focused hard enough. He supposed that was the problem wasn’t it? Being the laziest of his other selves it was no surprise you had noticed, even classic was further passed his grieving than he was, so of course you’d ask.

Of course Lost would end up hurt.

“…that easy to see huh?” He heard you chuckle weakly through the door.

“I…know what it’s like to grieve for lost love…to a point.” Mercury hummed before making an audible sigh. When he spoke his voice was cracked and higher pitched, you could’ve fooled yourself into thinking it was Sans on the other side of the door, not his space version.

“her name was lola…she was an outcast, half alien. looked more human though.” Your eyes widened as you looked at his bedroom door over your shoulder. Mercury didn’t need to see you to know you’re reaction.

“yeah aliens are a thing, in my timeline at least.” He chuckled. Mercury’s voice thickened.

“learned a lot from her. heh the only person I ever made a real effort for other than paps. took me having to actually do my job a few times to get her to even consider talking to me. being a sentry after the barrier fall was tiring, basically became a glorified border patrol for the federation that got set up. she was constantly illegally crossing all the time. never took me seriously because I never bothered to even get out of my chair and stop her before.” Mercury rumbled as his mind drifted.

_“ya shouldn’t do that you know.” Mercury slurred sleepily as he cracked a socket. The woman halted in her tracks to peer at him, her pale almost translucent skin shifting a shade of light blue as her violet eyes locked on him. Mercury’s sockets widened as they locked with her, his soul giving a thunderous flip in his chest. He was so shocked he didn’t even react as she turned on her heel and walked away, her two toned hair bouncing with each step._

_This time he had stayed awake just to see if she’d pass again. He nearly blushed as his effort was rewarded with the mysterious woman sauntering up and passing him with barely a glance._

_“hey!” Mercury called after her but she ignored him. He huffed. He could play this game._

_It was the third time she showed and tried to pass that he finally smiled and teleported in front of her. The way her eyes had widened in surprise and her skin shifted to a subtle pink had made him blush in a way he hadn’t done since he was an innocent youngster. He smirked._

_“name and holodisk please.” She frowned but didn’t say anything as she swerved around him only to be halted as Sans once more took a shortcut to stop her._

_“hey now~ that’s rude y’know. c’mon at least tell me your name, or should I guess?” She blinked._

Mercury couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

“after that each time I’d see her I’d purposefully stop her from passing me without at least confirming or denying my guess. I can still remember when she finally snapped…seems, snapping is kinda a theme with me and my partners.” He whispered.

_“i got it! tien!” She raised a brow as she shook her head, her foot tapping impatiently. Mercury’s eyelights brightened in mock surprise._

_“are you sure?” She gave him a look of confusion, the expression asking if he was seriously questioning her surety of her own name. She frowned and he could only smirk even as the magic in him surged at the look she gave him. He had secretly started to live for her silent reactions._

_“cuz tien out of tien would bang~” He teased with a wink and finger guns. It was captivating how her pale almost translucent skin shot abruptly red, her violet eyes engorging in shock at his lewd joke. Ah so his mystery woman was a little shy. Oops._

_“It’s Lola you pervert!” Mercury locked up. Her deep husky tone made his magic form instantly in his pants and his soul thumped erratically. She sounded like a goddess! Was that a reverb effect to her duel vocal tone?_

_“lola.” He echoed, testing it with his image of her. He repeated it again just to taste how it rolled off his formed tongue, to savor it. The red in her skin shifted to more of a dark pink at the way he said her name, how his eyelights had changed into inverted hearts. It was then he knew she was going to be his, because that was the moment he fell in love with her._

Mercury blinked as he felt a magical tear roll down his face, took a moment to wipe it away. You could tell he was having a moment at how silent he had gone. You wished he’d open the door already if only so you could hold him. If he was that hung up about it you weren’t surprised this situation happened. You now partly knew why Lost was so hostile towards you. Why he’d finally gone off.

Mercury’s partner was half human sure, but you probably reminded Lost of her in the fact that Mercury had been so open and receptive towards you. His receptiveness due to your humanity. It probably triggered a small part in Mercury that still clung to his lover’s memory. You wouldn’t have been surprised if Lost had noticed that. Mercury spoke up making you jump slightly in surprise but you stilled at his words.

“you know what i like about lost? the way he frowns for one, it’s just as stern as she’d give me every time i saw her. and his voice, how he barely uses it makes it sound so unique and rewarding to hear…just like how hers was. what’s frustrating though is how he lectures me about not being able to let go…i’ll never be able to fully…doesn’t mean i don’t love him too. how much of a narcissist does that make me?” You laughed and responded in mild humor.

“You aren’t one trust me.” Mercury looked at the door reluctantly and turned to lean against it, his arms spread out against it as he pressed his skull firmly into the chilled metal.

“how so?” You turned and pressed your own forehead to the door, the motion something inside you prompted to be done. You grinned.

“Because, you love him. But hate yourself.” You both lapsed into silence, the barrier of the door preventing you from fully comforting each other but still allowing you to share the other’s company. You didn’t know how long you both sat together just hearing the other breathe. It was to the point you almost thought he’d backed away, gone back to hide beneath his covers as he mentally fought with himself. You had to strain to hear him.

“thank you y/n. i...haven’t spoken about lola in a long time.” You smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry you lost a partner, I’m guessing she died?” The was silence for a long moment before Mercury responded.

“she wasn’t just a partner or lover...she was my soulmate. and dying doesn’t come close to describing what happened to her.” You fought not to flinch at the abrupt bitterness in his tone, at how his voice wavered precariously close to a sob. You did catch onto the term Mercury used to describe their relationship. 

Soulmate. 

You remembered Sans mentioning a soulbond, where they related? You knew Mercury was currently hurting, possibly weeping behind his door. But still you found yourself asking.

“Mercury...what’s a soulmate?” His voice didn’t pierce the silence this time. You adjusted to lean sideways against the entrance to his room, your cheek planted against the cold metal as if you were huddling up to the monster currently blocked from your sight.

“Sans mentioned a soulbond to me when explaining his knot magic...and you’re saying Lola was your soulmate. Are soulmates and soulbonds the same thing?” The breath you didn’t know you’d been holding died in your lungs as soon as the words left Mercury’s mouth.

“i’m surprised he let you get this far y/n. usually classic is more careful than that.” It sent a blisteringly cold chill down your spine. You almost dismissed the question, torn on rather or not it was safe to even know but Mercury decided for you by continuing.

“every person has a soulmate. monster or human. a soul that compliments and similarly contradicts their own in a perfect harmony...and you only ever get one.” For some reason you found yourself blushing at the explanation, it sounded like something out of a children’s story book but yet it felt so intimate to hear. Did that mean you had a soulmate somewhere? You listened more intently as he went on.

“a soulbond, is what happens when soulmates share their souls with the other. choosing to meld beings in the most sacred way possible. we exchange memories, feelings and become bound to each other for the rest of our days.” His tone was neutral but quickly it slipped into awe. 

“sounds scary that level of commitment but the utter completion, how close you feel to someone even miles apart...it makes it so worth it.” You pressed a hand against your chest over where you knew your soul rested, a frantic thumping making you close your eyes to bask in it. Soulbonding sounded wonderful. When Mercy next spoke his tone was somber, dark.

“it’s normally impossible to break a soulbond once forged. both parties could wind up not wanting one later on only for it to be too late. those situations are usually on the fault of a partner’s honesty or a hang up they just can’t overcome. dumb things. even death can’t undo it, if one half dies so does the other.” You pulled back to look at the door, your eyes instinctively searching for Mercury’s. Both would die? Then how was he still alive? 

The bay window drew your attention to earth as it slowly turned, your thoughts racing. Sans had the confidence to compare his magic on such a level that it lacked the strength a real bond would have. How would he know that?

Had...Sans had a soulmate as well?

Had all of them?

The opening of Mercury’s door jolted you, drawing you from your thoughts as you hastily stood to your feet. All your curiosity died as your eyes landed on the star speckled monster. 

He looked horrible. Mercury’s natural bags under his eyes were dramatically darkened, the stars in his eyes almost nonexistent and he slouched even further than he normally would’ve. Had he even slept? He forced an obviously exhausted smile.

“lets go talk to lost. we’ve had our time to pout.”

“Are you sure?” You asked hesitantly. Mercury shrugged.

“nope, but if i don’t act lost never will. he’s more stubborn than even classic.” Mercury glanced off to the side for a moment before looking at you with a new look on his face, one of resolute firmness.

“he’s in the kitchen, let’s go cook up some drama.” You didn’t like hearing that but smiled despite yourself at his pun. If he had the energy to joke, you only hoped he had the energy to solve the issue between him and Lost. You tried not to focus too hard on the new information you’d learned about Lola. That was a topic that sent a shiver through you. And you had other things to worry about at the moment.

The walk to the kitchen seemed longer than it usually was, Mercury having a smile on wasn’t fooling you for a moment. You could see the tension in his shoulders as well as the way his steps seemed to linger with each footfall. You could also feel Mercury wasn’t his normal confidant and relaxed self, he was obviously going into unfamiliar territory.

The kitchen door opening was like an echo, a short barrage of noise quickly greeted the both of you and then suddenly died as three pairs of eyes landed on the skeleton beside you. Fornax and Hope were just turning off the stove with Lost standing a bit away from them, leaned against the counter. 

“Uncle Mercury!” Hope cried in excitement, her tiny legs carrying her eagerly over to Mercury who let her arms wrap around his waist in a hug. He smiled down at her apologetically as he patted her head.

“sorry to worry you bean.” he mumbled, his eyelights going up to lock with Lost. The other monster openly glared with folded arms. You and Fornax exchanged a look, all that was needed before he walked over and carefully pulled Hope away and off to the side with him, ignoring her small frown. You held your breath as Mercury took a step forward.

“lost.” He gave no indication that Mercury had addressed him, simply kept staring and silent.

“i’m trying to talk to you--”

“I have nothing to say...You have done enough!”

Mercury sighed as he glanced down at Lost’s harsh words. Apparently two days wasn’t enough to abate even a fraction of the monster’s temper. You watched nervously from where you stood, Hope clutched in Fornax’s hold beside you. It was a shock as you noticed the usually calm and lazy monster’s hands clenched into fists. His easygoing grin turning into a stern frown. 

Even Lost looked caught off guard by it, his sockets widening as Mercury locked eyelights with him.

“why can’t you get it through your thick skull? if i really didn’t care about you even a little i wouldn’t keep fucking you like i do!” Fornax was quick to scoop Hope up and leave the kitchen with her despite her protests. Leaving you alone to watch the two confront each other. You wished he had been Edge in that moment, you did not want to be alone with the both of them. Lost scoffed at Mercury.

“You’d fuck anything...that can walk and talk, so that doesn’t mean anything.” Mercury stared at him.

“when was the last time i fucked anyone besides you?” Lost visibly bristled.

“You screwed...that **human**...just the other day!” He accused as he shot a finger in your direction. Mercury rolled his eyelights.

“it was a blowjob, and it wasn’t about getting off.”

“Why...are we even talking about this!? Since when...do you even _care_ how I _feel_!?” Lost’s underused voice came out raw and strained. Mercury’s eyelights flashed, his expression turning his usually comforting features hostile. You watched in shock as his _freckles_ sparked with light, similar to how a sunspot would flare on the celestial giant.

“would you stop saying that?” Lost looked at him blithely. His mere expression giving away his question. ‘Saying what?’

“that i don’t care about you!” Lost and Mercury fell silent, both of them with their focus locked on the other. You felt goosebumps form on your skin as the air grew heavy, two distinct scents flooding the air in feral warning. You took a step back.

“You don--” Mercury was on Lost before he could even finish his words, his hand bunching within his shirt as he lifted and tossed him towards the couch. Lost grunted as he made contact, an audible popping sound echoing out from his spine. 

You were shocked and frozen in place. 

Mercury who was at least half a head shorter had tossed Lost like a bag of potatoes. 

Lost glared furiously at the star dusted monster, Mercury’s eyelights lit and glowing stellar shades of yellow and cosmic blue. When he spoke it was with a growl three octaves lower than Lost had ever heard him.

“you want to act like a brat? come then... **get ready to bend over**.” Lost snarled as he vanished before your eyes and spawned above Mercury, the latter skeleton slowly lifting his head to catch view of the bigger monster before jumping up and planting a fist right into his rib cage. Lost choked as he slammed into the ceiling and bounced violently onto the floor.

This was not how their talk was supposed to go. 

They were both literally beating the crap out of the other. You gasped as Lost twisted, one of his legs catching Mercury’s causing him to land with a sickening thump onto his back. Before the smaller monster could get his bearings Lost was straddling him, both his hands wrapped around Mercury’s neck.

“Want to die!?” Lost cried out in a rage. His broken tone not allowing him to even attempt a full sentence. Mercury frowned and gave a violent twist of his hips, flipping Lost beneath him into a pin.The move caught Lost off guard once more forcing his grip on Mercury to slip. He was quickly pulled up by his coat, his lovers hands curled into it as he was brought close to Mercury’s snarling face.

“we couldn’t kill each other if we _wanted_ to. despite your LV you still have a hold on your sanity, and that alone keeps you from hurting those you love. and i care too damn much to even try.” Mercury only seemed to become even angrier as he studied Lost’s disbelief on his face.

“get the fuck over your bullshit, i’m _fighting_ you. got off my _ass_ to show you i fucking care! stars lost what will it **take**?” You could only hold your breath as Lost shot you a glare and pointedly looked away from both of you. 

Before he promptly teleported taking Mercury with him. You just barely heard the faint cracking of the action a second before you dove to the side, both of them rematerializing above where you had been standing a moment before. Lost’s hand planting Mercury’s face into the deck. The shorter monster grunted on impact and widened his sockets as he realized what Lost had just done. 

His eyelights frantically searched from his prone position until they locked on your form, huddled off to the side. 

Lost had almost crushed you! You shook even as Mercury growled and looked up from between Lost’s fingers at the opposing monster.

“lost you almost killed y/n!” Briefly you saw his mismatched eyelights flicker to you almost as if in concern before he looked back down at Mercury, with an indifferent shrug. He...had almost...and he didn’t care? Your mind flashed to the skeleton’s back home, how would they have felt? What would’ve happened if he had managed to kill you!? You were too absorbed within your own thoughts to notice as star speckled bones shot towards Lost.

He snarled as he quickly fell to the side in a roll and shot back to his feet. Mercury teleported and was now standing in a stare down with him. Both monsters glaring at each other, one in rage and the other with a stony frigidness.

The shorter skeleton flinched as the image of Lola crossed his mind, how her suit had ruptured, how he had tried to get to her in his blind panic before being violently ripped away by swirling lights. Either way Lola had died that day, in one sense or another. And Lost had almost killed you as if it was nothing.

Mercury’s tensed shoulders slumped as his tone dropped.

“you really that jealous lost?” Lost’s mismatched eyelights flickered LV red momentarily, betraying his feelings. You swallowed nervously as you cautiously stood to your feet. Mercury glanced at you silently, encouraging the need for you to escape as he refocused on his opponent. It was clear you weren’t going to be safe.

Holding your breath you slowly inched your way to the door as Mercury spoke, his face going cold as his tone turned broken.

“i’m not _ever_ going to apologize for loving lola,” Lost’s gaze snapped quickly to his as magical tears gathered in his sockets. Mercury continued.

“i also won’t _apologize_ for doing what i did for y/n. but i am sorry for hurting your feelings. if i had known it bothered you how i acted when it came to our love life, i wouldn’t have done any of it. damnit though lost you should have _said something_! you may not think it matters but it does! I can only read so much from you.” Mercury eyed Lost carefully as he glanced down in thought, tensing once Lost’s sockets narrowed and looked up at him. 

There was nothing but bitterness and resentment through his counterpart’s magical tears.

“And yet...you say you care…” Lost sneered. “Why did it have to take that human...touching me, touching you...to finally ask me!?” Mercury’s sockets lidded in shame. “To ask...if I was okay? You’ve known her...a few days! I’ve been with you for _years_!” Lost clenched his fists. You halted in your retreat as you heard the pain in his voice, your heart racing as your soul pled for you to stay, not to leave. You focused intently on him just as Mercury was.

“Do I not matter...because we’re alters? You can’t help but...to see yourself when you look at me, so hateful with your own existence...that I could never hope to compete...with a fucking human....with a _memory_.” Mercury flinched as if struck, his sockets going wide with horror at the implication. 

“l-lost...” Mercury choked on his words, his hand outstretched in uncertainty. You could see it, how Mercury filled with confliction, Lost’s statement hitting too close to home.

But it wasn’t true.

“Lost.” Your voice came out shockingly clear and steadfast with conviction. Mercury froze in blatant fear as the taller monster spun, he turned so quickly you barely had time to register it before he had rushed at you and pinned you to the wall of the kitchen by your throat. 

Mercury recovered and made to teleport but a sharpened bone erupted from the floor and lodged itself into his tibiofibular space, locking him in place as he struggled to dislodge it. But you didn’t so much as grimace as Lost snarled at you, his enraged look almost feral.

“Stop hurting yourself.” You spoke sternly yet gently. Mercury tensed, his eyelights going to pinpricks as Lost looked at you dumbstruck with disbelief and outrage. You continued before he could recover enough to potentially crush your windpipe.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about...someone you _love_. You feel like you’re broken, like anything good that comes after, you don’t deserve. I don’t know who it is you grieve, don’t know how it happened, who they were to you. But you have got to _stop_ …” Your eyes looked up at him in silent compassion, the hurt you knew he was experiencing even fractionally reflecting in their depths. 

Lost...looked sad even as his hold on you tightened. You willed your heart to remain calm and focused on keeping your breathing steady.

“You don’t know anything...you selfish creature.” He whispered. You smiled.

“I do though...it’s why you snapped at me about abandoning the others. Why you’re actually upset beneath your jealousy when you think you see Mercury and I getting close. Why you couldn’t stand being intimate with me.” Mercury at this point was standing in place transfixed by what was happening, his gaze locked onto Lost’s back. Your assailant was silent.

“Who you lost was human weren’t they?” You prodded delicately. “Mercury wasn’t the only one who’s memories were stirred when I came here...I'm right aren't I?” Lost’s eyelights had gone out, his dead like stare locked on the floor even as his grip remained secure on you.

“...do you think...they would want you suffering? You may feel you deserve it but you don’t.”

“Stop.” Lost croaked. But you didn’t.

“It’s also why you get upset when Mercury reminisces on Lola. That person...was your soulmate weren’t they.” Lost’s eyelights came back and he shot you a look of disgust.

“No. They weren’t.” He spat. You could only feel sympathy.

“I personally think...there are different kinds of soulmates from what I’ve been learning. People who affect us in various ways. They may not have been a soulmate...but they were still a soulpartner for you. They affected you. And their death...your loss...you don’t want to relive it. You don’t want Mercury to either. Because you know he cares about you.” Lost glanced over his shoulder at the trapped monster, his eyelights locking with his.

“You need to stop.” Slowly Lost looked back to you, his expression a mask as his eyelights searched your face.

“Stop projecting yourself onto Mercury...because your statement...that’s what it was...that’s how you feel. Stop fighting your pain and just let it sink in, both of you. Stop believing no one can love you...That you don't have that right.” That’s when you heard it, it was small and weak. You wouldn’t have heard it had Lost not been as close to you as he was.

Lost let out a significant pain wracked sob. 

The bone that had Mercury pinned vanished as Lost fell to his knees, your arms instinctively wrapping around him as you fell with him. Your heart nearly shattered as he began to mumble and sob loudly even as he huddled into you. His taller frame seeking comfort from the closest thing it could reach.

“I’m sorry--frisk--I’m sorry--sis--” You looked up as Mercury walked over to stand over the both of you before slowly lowering into a squat, his arms outstretched for his lover. Tenderly you passed Lost over and watched as he tucked further into his shorter duplicate, his clawed phalanges curling into Mercury’s jacket.

You let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding as Mercury nuzzled into Lost with whispered words you couldn’t hear, his own tears also pouring down his face. You were silent as they found solace in each other. Mercury’s words echoing around the both of them.

“if you had wanted more all you had to do was ask…” His eyelights briefly glanced up to you over Lost’s shoulder, a hidden meaning lying within the next few words he spoke. “I’m a very loyal monster.” You furrowed your brows trying to glean his intention, but all too quickly his focus was back on Lost. 

You couldn’t help but feel it was tied to the ones back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone miss the outerfell boys? Heh  
> Keep an eye on those update notifications!  
> Thank you to CuddlyQuiche and RoseDarkfire for the help on my struggle! <3
> 
> Edit: Will return soon as kinktober is finished!  
> Need me for anything I'm on Tumbler/Twitter <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Companion Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657543/chapters/49057379)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Skeleton Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219960) by [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche)
  * [Go Dust Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722332) by [RoseDarkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire)




End file.
